What!
by Geri K
Summary: Qui-Gon makes the biggest mistake of his life, although he had help in doing so. Nevertheless he sets in motion events that will have a lasting effect on everyone around him. May change the rating later.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**"What!"

**Author:** Geri k : This is a story that I wrote nearly five years ago and posted elsewhere I am fixing my errors as I go probably won't catch them all, but that is life.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Time Period:<strong> AU TPM and beyond  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Obi-Wan, Anakin, Xanatos, Qui-Gon -Jedi/Sith.  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Angst, Drama Obi-torture _(not graphic)_  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>Star wars belongs to George Lucas and Xanatos belongs to Jude Watson and I am just writing for fun.

**Summary**: Qui-Gon makes the biggest mistake of his life, although he had help in doing so. Nevertheless he sets in motion events that will have a lasting effect on everyone around him.

000

_("What?" )_

_(What! Master Please No!)_

The query shot through Obi-Wan's mind, his attention was immediately drawn to his Master Qui-Gon Jinn. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Qui-Gon was boldly standing in the middle of the Council Chambers with his hands on his hips. He'd just shattered the confidence and faith of two young humans, with those few damming sentences.

Obi-wan almost lurched forward at the spoken words and had to shift his feet to steady himself.

xx

The young boy Anakin was thoroughly confused, and hurt by words he didn't understand. In Anakin's mind he thought Qui-Gon really liked him as a person - not because he was something-chosen- _(whatever that means)_he thought. Qui-Gon had promised him that he would be a Jedi.

Anakin had saved them by competing in the Boonta eve pod races. He'd won enough money to repair Qui-Gon's ship and Qui-Gon had freed him from slavery. Anakin presumed Qui-Gon was going back to Tatooine with lots of Jedi to rescue his mother. He'd even said as much to Anakin.

Anakin remembered what Qui-Gon told him. _(I only have enough money to free you child, but one day slavery will be abolished and we shall save your Mother and others like her.) _Yet this! -These things he was saying now - How could he say that!

xx

The Council was mortified, that a Master of Qui-Gon's status and training would say what he had just said. Each member of the Council was infuriated that he would belittle and humiliate his Padawan of eleven years in such a way. They sensed Qui-Gon's resentment through the Force, all because the Council had refused to bow to his demands. They felt his fury that they hadn't immediately agreed to his interpretations in allowing Anakin to become a Jedi, and elevating his Padawan to a Knight without facing the trials.

xx

Obi-Wan stiffened and tried to clear his mind of the sinking feeling that permeated his soul, the feeling of rejection, of morbid humiliation. He quickly glanced around the room and felt discomfit radiating from the venerable Council members. Could it be pity he saw in their eyes! No… it was more than that… it was utter disbelief...

The unacceptable words that his Master had uttered kept screaming through Obi-Wan's mind. _(Had this boy been an average- force sensitive child- and not the chosen one, I would not have brought him here, and I would abide by your decision not to Knight my apprentice. But my apprentice - is- ready for the trials, and I have nothing more to teach him. If you do not agree with me, then it is my duty to the force to relinquish all other commitments I had, and 'I will' train the boy! Therefore, unless you agree to 'knight', my apprentice, and allow the Chosen one's training to commence, I must discharge him in favour of the chosen one!" Qui-Gon exclaimed glaring at the council members. He- is- the chosen one! Can't you see that? The one prophesised to bring balance to the force! He is more important than any padawan and must be trained"._)

Obi-wan thoughts were reeling. _("What! he is going to discharge me!... How can I be ready for the trials, when my own Master told me only yesterday that I still have much to learn, and I should keep my focus in the here and now. I know I'm not ready… the Council knows I'm not ready... My Master knows I'm not ready… So why is he doing this... This cannot be my master speaking. Is he so obsessed with prophesy that he would push me aside so he can train his perceived chosen one, and even so, how could he lay such a burden on Anakin telling a child that he is the prophesised one. Anakin is too young to handle such a responsibility and he doesn't even call Anakin by his name.)_

Obi-wan glanced at Anakin and saw the shaken expression on his face. Qui-Gon had practically told Anakin he was only worth training because he was the chosen one, how could Qui-Gon do that to Anakin... What was he thinking…..? Was he even thinking…. or has the idea of being the discoverer of the prophesied Chosen one, relieved him of his rational thoughts. Has he gone mad?

xx

Anakin shifted back a step so he was standing next to Obi-wan, and he looked up beseechingly at Obi-Wan with painfully sad blue eyes. Obi-wan felt compelled to comfort him and placed his hand on Anakin's shoulder and smiled a heartbreaking smile as he squeezed gently…...

Anakin glanced at Qui-Gon for any explanation, but he was standing facing the Councillors with his hands on his hips, waiting for an answer to the statements and demands he had just presented them. At that moment Anakin realised, that it wasn't him as a person that was important…. it was a myth, a legend about prophesies. Qui-Gon was prepared to abandon his apprentice, just like that, so he could be the Master of the chosen one.

Anakin had read about myths and legends on the ship's computer coming back to Corruscant. When Anakin had heard Qui-Gon speaking to Obi-Wan about something called prophesy, he had asked one of the handmaidens if there was any information about it. The handmaiden opened the files on the computer so Anakin could read about it.

Anakin was certain Obi-Wan didn't know that Qui-Gon was going to do what he had just done, because they had talked about being an apprentice on the ship, and he remembered Obi-Wan telling him that he'd been Qui-Gon's apprentice for eleven years and would not be knighted for another year or more. He still had many things to learn and Anakin liked Obi-Wan he was kind to him on the ship, as matter of fact Anakin didn't see much of Qui-Gon the whole trip, it was Obi-Wan who fed him and tucked him in bed. Not Qui-Gon!

He looked back into Obi-Wan's eyes and they were misty. He smiled and Obi-Wan smiled back, however it was a sad smile. Qui-Gon had hurt Obi-wan too, and had hurt him badly. Anakin was getting angry, and he began to shake, but Obi-Wan squeezed his shoulder and Anakin sensed Obi-wan calming him.

xx

The young man and young boy seemed to be frozen to the spot waiting for a response from the Council.

"Master Jinn! Have you lost your senses?" One Councillor said trying to stay calm.

"Your duty is to the Jedi Order, not a Prophesy!" Another Councillor exclaimed.

"Your duty is also to your Padawan and we are appalled at your behaviour. We are shocked that you would stoop to this bizarre conduct, and especially in front of your Padawan, and young Anakin. The council will not abide your destructive words, you are censured…. Please stand down and wait in the reception chamber for us to call you back in here." Master Windu said standing to face Qui-Gon.

"What! I am censured. 'Why' I have only told the truth; the chosen one must be trained, I have to make you see that." Qui-Gon blurted out not remembering his place.

"What we see Master Jinn, is a Master who has disparaged and humiliated two young beings both of whom at this point look to you for guidance and assistance. Neither of which you have given! - Now leave this chamber and wait for us to recall you." Master Windu stated.

Confusion filled Qui-Gon's face for a second and he spun around taking in the mortified looks on the council members faces and lastly his eyes met those of Obi-Wan and then Anakin's. _("My apprentice is ready for this task I felt it through the force? I am honouring him in what I want him to do.")_ Yet what Qui-Gon saw when he turned to face them both was desolation, heartbreak and resentment, both boys were visibly distressed. Qui-Gon attempted to open his bond, yet all he sensed was an echo of (_What! Master… Please No!)_And now all he could sense was a jumble of feelings, pain, humiliation, and shame fleeting across the bond.

Qui-Gon drew the Force around him trying to dispel the slight headache he had. He pulled his shields even tighter than they were before. He felt he had spoken logically and yet they were looking at him like he was an ogre. He stared at the boy, who was practically clinging to Obi-wan, and he could feel an immense amount of anger and resentment, but he couldn't tell where it was coming from. He looked back at Mace who was standing in front of him ordering him to leave. He had no choice and he turned suddenly and strode toward the door. _(What is wrong with them all?") _He thought as he left the room.

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

**ooo**

(_Thoughts) /Bond speaking\\_

_ooo_

Obi-Wan watched his Master walk away and it sent a flame of shame rushing through him. He was attempting to release his pain to the Force, but he was struggling with his emotions _(What am I to do now, I'm an apprentice without a master.)_

He felt Anakin snuggle closer for warmth, Anakin was trembling so without thought Obi-Wan opened his robe and wrapped it around the small boy, pulling him close to his side. In contrast Obi-Wan's skin was prickling with heat as his temperature rose with humiliation.

"Padawan Kenobi." Master Yoda called out…

"Padawan Kenobi." he said again, sensing heavy shields surrounding the padawan.

"Obi-Wan!" Yoda persisted, and that got a startled reaction.

Obi-Wan's head shot up. "Y-Yes Master." he stuttered, and wavered on his feet.

"Kneel you will, before fall you do." Yoda said kindly.

Obi-Wan didn't need telling twice, his knees gave way and he sunk to the floor bringing Anakin down with him. Obi-Wan pulled the robe around both of them as the unbearable heat he'd experienced before left him and was replaced by cold shivers, as the shock of what had transpired was starting to affect them both.

"Sorry we are! Know we did not that your Master was going to say such things… Felt nothing we did through the force…. Speak of this to you did he?" Yoda asked.

All the councillors could sense the turmoil radiating from the young man. They sensed he didn't know, but they wanted him to talk to them.

Obi-Wan just shook his head, unable to form words, which was not acceptable when the council asked a question.

"A question deserves an answer Padawan." Mace Windu stated leaning forward in his chair.

Obi-Wan was at a loss of what to say, and Anakin lifted his hand and touched Obi-Wan's cheek and whispered, "It's alright Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan took a deep shuddering breath and bowed his head to Yoda.

"Forgive my insolence Master… Master Jinn did not speak of anything on our return journey. After he engaged the cloaked being in the desert, he spent a great deal of time with the Queen. I presumed he was concerned about her and I didn't see him until the next morning. He told me to keep Anakin company until we reached Coruscant…However, he did tell me why he was rescuing Anakin…"

Obi-Wan didn't want to say the words out loud as Anakin was already in enough distress knowing what he was, and what Qui-Gon referred to him by.

"How did you feel about Qui-Gon's assumptions?" Plo Koon asked.

Obi-Wan felt Anakin burrow closer and he didn't want to put him through any more discomfort. "Please Masters, I beg your indulgence to allow me to take care of Anakin's needs first, he's just a child and he's confused." he looked down at him. "May I take him to the Crèche Master, and then I'll return to answer your questions."

The councillors were impressed at the courage and compassion of young Obi-Wan, his world had come crashing down around him and yet he still had the presence of mind to consider the effect this was having on Anakin, and wanted to spare him any further distress.

"Yes take him to Master Chas-Anna, have her look after Anakin until we've decided what to do." Mace agreed.

Obi-Wan rose slowly pulling Anakin up, and turned toward the reception door.

"Wait Obi-Wan!" You should exit through the Councillors private door; it will be easier for you." Mace added.

Obi-Wan realised why he should leave by the other door, Qui-Gon was in the reception room, and Obi-Wan certainly didn't want to speak to his Mas - to Qui-Gon at the moment.

"Thank you Masters,'" he bowed and took Anakin out the other door.

Mace followed him, and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We'll comm. you when we're ready to speak to you, as it might take you a while to settle the boy in. We'll speak to Master Jinn and get to the bottom of his outburst in the meantime!"

"Yes Master," Obi-Wan said sensing that Master Windu didn't want Obi-Wan to return and be faced with the ravings of an irate Master.

ooo

Anakin walked closely next to Obi-Wan glancing around as they headed down the corridor. He thought back to his mother, and wished that she was here to hold him and tell him that he'd made the right decision. He'd been released from slavery, but from the looks of Obi-Wan his life here was not much different to the life Anakin had on Tatooine. Anakin had a Master, as did Obi-Wan; he had to obey his Master in much the same way as Obi-Wan did, otherwise he would be punished, as apparently Obi-Wan was being punished now.

Anakin could sense Obi-Wan's grief, so whatever Qui-Gon had just done had caused Obi-Wan more pain than Anakin had ever felt before. They passed another Jedi in the hall and he felt Obi-Wan's thoughts disappear seemingly behind a wall. He glanced up at him, but Obi-Wan's face was blank. It was void of emotion, but once they were alone again in the corridor Anakin could sense sadness radiating from Obi-Wan. He didn't know why he could sense so much from him, and he wondered if it was the Force doing it. He wanted to say something to cheer him up, and he remembered his own mother fixing his scrapes and cuts and comforting him when he got into trouble from Watto. Anakin hoped that they were going to someone who would make Obi-Wan's pain go away.

"Obi-Wan?" he whispered.

The young man stopped and looked down at him "Yes Anakin."

"Where is your Mother?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan studied him for the longest moment, and then asked "Why?"

"Well I was just thinking that when I feel bad like now, my mother would comfort me and hold me close until the pain of it went away. But we can't go to my mother now, so I was wondering if we could go and see yours that way we could both feel better."

"I am sorry that you feel bad, and if I could take your pain away I would, however I can't take you to my mother, but I can take you to Master Chas-Anna instead, she's somewhat like a mother… I've known her since I was much younger than you."

"Obi-Wan?"

"Yes Anakin?"

"Why can't we go and see your mother?"

Obi-Wan gazed away for a moment and then he knelt down in front of Anakin and explained. "My mother isn't in the temple, she gave me to the Jedi when I was just a baby; I've never known a mothers love as you have Anakin."

"Your mother let you go when you were a baby?" Anakin asked "Was she a slave too?"

"No, Anakin… My mother wasn't a slave. When I was born the Jedi came to my house and told her that I was force sensitive. The Jedi told her that she wouldn't be able to give me the support and training I required and I would have a better life with those of my own kind. So she gave me to them."

Anakin was stunned, and he didn't know what to say. He wanted to say how could his mother do that when he was just a baby, but he held his tongue. Obi-Wan stood up, and continued down the corridor. Anakin moved quickly to catch up to him and he walked the rest of the way in contemplative silence.

The crèche was so different to the rest of the Temple, it was a bright and cheery place. The dormitory walls were awash with colour from past younglings who had left their mark. Paintings of trees and flowers decorated the walls and every few metres was a big window overlooking a garden which was full of trees and flowers and waterfalls, all striving to soothe the most injured heart. This was the first place that filled Anakin with warmth and he felt a bit calmer. At the end of the corridor was a large common room with countless soft cushions scattered on the couches and the floor. A holo net vid link was in one corner and around the walls were book shelves, some with books and some with games and educational toys.

Off to one side was an archway and through it was a long table and many chairs, Anakin guessed this was where they ate, Obi-Wan confirmed his thoughts, telling him that it was the crèche dining room. He followed Obi-Wan and they came up to several younglings who were levitating building blocks.

"Hello Obi-Wan" the three younglings uttered.

"Hello, Nicola, Sambal, Likka." Obi-Wan said as he stopped in front of them.

Nicola stood up next to Anakin, "who's he?"

"Younglings this is my friend Anakin. We are going to see Master Chas-Anna. Perhaps later he may join you."

"Ok, see you later Anakin." Nicola said brightly.

Anakin thought she was nice, but he didn't like the way the other two looked at him and he wondered if they knew he was a slave. He hoped not, he didn't want anyone to know. They past several more younglings and Obi-Wan greeted them as well.

"Do you know everyone?" Anakin whispered as they made their way down the hall.

"Mostly." Obi-Wan answered and smiled at him.

Anakin felt better when Obi-Wan smiled, but today he hadn't seen much of it and he hoped that whoever Master Chas-Anna was she would help Obi-Wan smile again. They stopped at another door and Obi-Wan knocked.

"Come in," a pleasant voice spoke from the other side.

Obi-Wan stepped through the door and sitting behind a desk was a Dark skinned Corellian woman with greying hair, and she smiled warmly at Obi-Wan who had bowed low in front of her.

"Obi-Wan my boy, this is a pleasant surprise, I wasn't aware that you were scheduled for crèche duty?"

"Greetings Master Chas-Anna…. I'm not here for crèche duty… This is Anakin Skywalker, the Council asked if you would look after him for awhile." he said quietly.

"Oh - I wasn't informed that we had a new arrival?"

"Master - may I request that Anakin use the fresher….. and be given something to eat while I speak to you?"

Master Chas-Anna sensed the discomfort in Obi-Wan's aura and a touch of fear from the boy standing next to him.

"Why of course… and where are my manners…... Hello, Anakin is it! You look like you've had a long trip?"

Anakin smiled at her, "I've come all the way from Tatooine."

"Tatooine that is a long way; you must tired."

"I am a little bit."

She pressed a button and a Senior Padawan entered the room. "Anakin- this is Padawan Jo-eel she will show you to the fresher and then escort you to the kitchen… Padawan, please tend to his needs, I will comm. you when I require you to bring him back."

"Is that acceptable to you young Anakin?" she asked.

Anakin watched her and could only sense kindness from her and the Padawan. He turned to Obi-Wan and questioned him. "Should I go, what will happen to me now?"

Obi-Wan knelt down "It's alright Anakin I won't leave you alone. I'll be here when you return; I wish to talk to Master Chas-Anna for a few minutes. Please go with Padawan Jo-eel, you are hungry aren't you?"

"Yeah I'm starving." Anakin said.

"Very well then off you go, Padawan Jo-eel will look after you." Obi-Wan stated as he looked to Jo-eel, who nodded in confirmation.

Chas-Anna felt the fear and uncertainty flow from the young boy as he left with Jo-eel. She could also sense that Obi-Wan was holding his emotions in check too. There was weariness in him that she hadn't felt for a long time. His patience and strength was waning and if she wasn't mistaken those were tears making his eyes glisten. Something major had happened to one of her favourite padawan's, she could tell. Obi-Wan had always had a place in her life and instinct told her that once again his master was the cause of his distress.

_(The first time was when Obi-wan was twelve and he'd been Qui-Gon's apprentice for a few months, and during his training his master would compare him to a previous padawan, especially when Obi-Wan was having difficulties learning a specific kata or controlling his emotions. It wasn't long before Obi-Wan realised that Qui-Gon seemed to be obsessed by the apprentice and it all came to a head on their first mission when Qui-Gon came in contact with his previous apprentice named Xanatos. Obi-Wan's worst nightmare was talking to his master. __Xanatos knew that Qui-Gon still held hopes that he'd return to the Jedi and become a knight, but Xanatos had other plans and they didn't include Qui-Gon or the Jedi. So when Qui-Gon asked him if he would return, Xanatos decided to give the new apprentice something to worry about, and make Qui-Gon look foolish. Xanatos said he would, if Qui-Gon would train him. _

_Obi-Wan overheard the conversation and was devastated when his master walked away from him and put his hand on Xanatos's shoulder. __Obi-Wan couldn't hear what Qui-Gon said, but Xanatos glanced at Obi-Wan and could see the pained expression on his face and he took advantage of the moment and called out. _

"_See how committed he is to your training kid, an apprentice should expect his master to be loyal to him, but he wants me to go back with him. He'll let you for me or when someone better comes along."_

_Of course Qui-Gon vehemently denied what Xanatos said, but Obi-Wan didn't know what to think and he let his emotions speak for him. __It turned out that Qui-Gon told Xanatos that he was committed to Obi-Wan's training and that he'd find Xanatos a good master to finish his training if he was serious about returning. __However, the damage was done and it cast a shadow over Obi-Wan's apprenticeship until Qui-Gon could convince Obi-Wan of his commitment.) _

Chas-Anna was the one to help Obi-Wan come to terms with that episode. So here she was once again only the boy was a young man; almost a Knight, and yet he was in pain.

"Come child sit with me…. tell me what's wrong," she motioned to the couch. Obi-Wan sat down and rubbed his face.

He gazed into her eyes and said. "I'm not you know, but I feel like one at this moment."

She looked at him quizzically. "Not what Obi-Wan?"

"A child," he whispered. She smiled and he continued.

"Master Qui-Gon has finally done it, only it wasn't Xanatos. He 'has' repudiated me for Anakin."

"What!" she gasped.

The crèche master listened to his story and was astounded at Qui-Gon's cruelty. The last time Obi-Wan had been on crèche duty he seemed so happy, and confident. He chatted about his first solo mission, and how Qui-Gon had complimented him on a job well done. He was confident in his place, and he was filled with anticipation of the future.

"I'm sure the council will sort this all out Obi-Wan, they won't let Qui-Gon do this to you, they all know of your commitment and your value to the Jedi Order. Whether Qui-Gon wants to or not they won't allow him to repudiate you so close to your trials." She believed what she was saying was true, yet realised that it was no consolation to this fine young man who had worked hard through some trying times to be were he was now.

Chas-Anna remembered another time six years ago (_Obi-Wan was badly injured when they went to rescue a very close friend of Qui-Gon's, Master Tahl and because she died Qui-Gon blamed Obi-Wan__ for hindering him in her rescue. It nearly tore Obi-Wan apart and he did blame himself. Nevertheless, Qui-Gon came to his senses and did everything he could to put things right between them. Gradually their relationship improved into the solid partnership it was until now.)_

"How can I continue with him…. even if the council does change his mind… you should have heard him, it was like he was possessed by something that made him say those things. He didn't even care that he distressed the boy that he would give me away for. Anakin is so confused, he was a slave all his life and his mother loved him unconditionally. She gave him up so he'd have a better life, one free from slavery." he explained feeling miserable just thinking about it.

"Now he's lost, and far from his mothers warm embraces….. He has no friends and the council believe him too old to train, and to be honest I have my doubts about his suitability as well. He'll be ostracised by the other children because he won't fit in. I know how that felt to be bullied and shunned because I was different."

"Different, what do you mean Obi-Wan?"

"Master, you know how unworthy I felt." he sighed. "I was timid and nervous and every time I had a problem I would come running to you, they called me a baby and said I was unworthy to be a Jedi because I was a pathetic life form."

"Obi-Wan you know that's not true! You were and are a caring, thoughtful and considerate human being, and you are respected by a great many of your peers and Masters in the Temple!"

"With the exception of my own Master," he said releasing a scornful laugh.

"Obi-Wan, forget about him, you are better than he is. You don't need his approval; just wait and see, you will soon see how much you 'are' accepted and appreciated here. Now we must see to it that Anakin's needs are taken care of, do you know what he likes, what he's afraid of?...I felt an overpowering sense of fear and anger in him when you entered." Chas-Anna said.

"He is afraid of being a slave, and of loosing his mother, and he's alone." Other than that I don't really know him well enough. We only just met on the ship coming back from Tatooine, Qui-Gon had sent him on ahead while he battled a Dark Force user."

"What" she blurted out. –"A Dark Force user- tell me what happened?"

"Master Qui-Gon was bringing Anakin back to the ship, when this black robed being pulled out a red sabre and attacked him….. I was concerned for a moment when the being slashed Qui-Gon with his blade….. it grazed his shoulder. He fell down and the being jumped on him, and pressed the heel of his hand into Qui-Gon's shoulder. I was directing the pilot to get closer so I could jump out and help Qui-Gon, but he saw the ship approach and force pushed the being off, jumping up onto the ramp; once he was on board we took off. He wouldn't let me look at his shoulder, he said it was nothing…. just a graze. Then he introduced me to Anakin and told me to look after him….. I guess my duties here in the crèche helped me understand what the boy needed, I fed him and I guess he liked the food because he didn't leave any, then he fell asleep, and I put him to bed, that's all I know really?"

"Alright I think we should get him back here and sort this mess out." she mentioned as she contacted the Padawan to bring Anakin back. As soon as Anakin saw Obi-Wan he rushed over and threw himself into his arms.

"Obi-Wan please don't leave me here I don't like it". He sniffed.

"Anakin you haven't given it a chance, you've only been here for an hour. It will take time to adjust! Did you have something to eat?"

"Yeah," he sniffled. "Padawan Jo-eel looked after me she was nice, but the other kids stared at me and laughed at the way I held my fork."

Master Chas-Anna silently questioned the Padawan through their bond, and she responded. /_/ They did look at him because they haven't seen him before, but he snapped at them to stop staring at him and leave him alone, so they laughed at him. I reprimanded the children but it was partly his fault for getting so angry.\\ _she sent. Chas-Anna nodded to her Padawan and the girl left.

"Anakin' Obi-Wan must go back to the Council, they wish to speak to him, so you will have to stay here for a little while, can you do that for Obi-Wan?" she asked.  
>Anakin shrugged his shoulders and then nodded. "Can I stay with you?"<p>

"Yes you can Anakin."

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan who had that blank look on his face; The boy had figured out that when he looked like that he was distressed. Nevertheless Anakin wanted to ask him something before he left. "Obi-Wan before when we were talking in the corridor you said your mother gave you to the Jedi to have a better life?"

"Yes Anakin that is correct." Obi-Wan said slightly confused as to where this question was leading.

"Well do you?" Anakin questioned.

"Do I what?" Obi-Wan queried.

"Is your life better?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan was at a loss for words, he thought for a moment. "Truthfully Anakin I have no reference point to guide me by….. you see I was a baby when I came here, so I didn't know what it was like to be a part of a family."

"Didn't you say before that the Jedi are your family, did you feel that you were a part of that family?" Anakin persisted with his questions.

Obi-Wan could no more lie to this child than he could to himself. "No Anakin I never really felt a part of the Jedi family, I tried to be, but to be honest with you I felt unworthy and still do."

"I hate Qui-Gon!" Anakin spat out. "I want to go back to my mother! Take me back Obi-Wan I don't want to be a Jedi!" he cried.

Master Chas-Anna reached over and pulled the crying child from Obi-Wan's arms. She had just spent the better part of an hour calming Obi-Wan down and she could sense his emotions swirling in distress, and she knew his thoughts dwelled on his concern about the boy, when he should be concerned about his own welfare.

"Go Obi-Wan, go to the Garden and regain your centre, don't worry about Anakin he's safe here and I will personally look after him as I looked after you!"

The young man rose and headed for the door, but he hesitated and looked back at a sobbing Anakin.

"Go" she mouthed, and he obeyed.

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

ooo

Qui-Gon paced back and forth in the reception room; his thoughts were centred on his apprentice. _(He must realise I am right.)_ He walked over to the window and rested his head on the cool glass. There was a buzzing noise irritating him and competing with his headache. To ease the pain he rubbed his temples.

Abruptly a vision of a past experience invaded his thoughts. "What is wrong with me why do I keep thinking of him? I must concentrate on the here and now, and banish those thoughts, only the present matters only Obi-Wan matters." He mumbled.

He went to the fresher and doused himself with water; it trickled down his face and cooled his face. He raised his shields so the Councillors wouldn't detect his disorientation. It wouldn't look good for a seasoned Master to fall apart when he was discussing the future of the Jedi. Entering the chambers he walked to the middle of the room glancing around at the members of the Council and waited for Mace to speak.

"Qui-Gon your actions here today have been disrespectful and damaging to your apprentice. We as the controlling body of the order are appalled by your conduct. In the past you have been intractable in your views of our abilities and were determined to undermine our authority on many occasions. However we cannot abide your behaviour in this instance and therefore we censure you."

"Censure me! I only told the truth! Obi-Wan is ready."

"You repudiated your apprentice!"

"You wouldn't listen to me and I was stunned that you couldn't see what I can see, I didn't mean to loose my temper and I certainly didn't mean that I will dismiss my Padawan that is the furthest thing from my mind. I was merely trying to make you see how important the boy is and how vital that his training begins immediately. He is strong in the force and to wait for any length of time before his training begins may have negative effects on the Jedi. I was just pushing my point that Obi-Wan is ready for this."

"Funny way of showing it, you have Qui-Gon." Yoda said. "Remember I do that thought Xanatos was ready to be Knighted you did…wrong you were. Almost turned to the Dark side he did!" Yoda reminded Qui-Gon of his former Padawan.

"Xanatos made a fool out of me and he tried to turn Obi-Wan against me…there is no comparison between the two. Xanatos is a failure….and you should have nothing to do with him." Qui-Gon was loosing control and his shields began to collapse. "Obi-Wan will not fail…you must keep Xanatos away from him!"

"What are you ranting about Qui-Gon? What does Xanatos have to do with your padawan? You… walked away from Obi-Wan you turned your back on him, not Xanatos!" Master Plo Koon said sensing a fair amount of agitation coming from Qui-Gon.

The councillors felt a disturbing aura surrounding Qui-Gon and Yoda pressed his com unit. "Require we do a hover stretcher and healers to the council chambers immediately." He said as Qui-Gon wavered and staggered forward.

"W-what…. did you say? Not Xanatos! -I-I feel… strange, where is my Padawan where…. is ….Obi-Wan, I-I must speak with him?"

Qui-Gon's aura had abruptly dimmed and they sensed an increase in his temperature. He lurched forward and collapsed and his body began twitching. By the time the healers arrived Qui-Gon was unconscious.

The Council was perplexed at Qui-Gon's behaviour; it was unlike the master to act this way. They were astonished that he'd deteriorated so quickly and until the healers could give them answers they would assume nothing.

"Never before has Qui-Gon been so confused, his mind is in disorder, something amiss here there is." Yoda stated.

"You are correct Master Yoda, and I believe we should keep what transpired here today to ourselves until a report from the healers is obtained and the truth revealed." Mace suggested.

"What about his Padawan, should we tell him of his master's collapse?" Plo Koon asked.

"No- enough suffering has been laid upon the padawan. Wait we will."

Yoda knew…. as did Master Chas-Anna that Obi-Wan was too considerate for his own good, and he would worry about his Master even after Qui-Gon's outburst.

ooo

Obi-Wan received the call to return to the council as he was meditating in the garden. His emotions were still in a mess and he couldn't seem to release his uncertainties and doubts to the force. The comm. unit ringing made him jump, and he quickly rose to his feet taking the call. He entered the chambers walking straight to the middle and bowed in respect to the Council Masters. In that split second all the Councillors could see the depths of despair shining in those depressed eyes. They could not… and would not…. make him suffer further.

"Padawan Kenobi, we have discussed the events that transpired here today and it is the councils opinion that the words spoken by Master Jinn have caused a rift between you that may not heal, we believe that due to the extenuating circumstances you will not benefit by remaining as his apprentice." Master Windu said.

"Yes Master Windu." _(Oh Force what are they going to do?)_ he wondered.

"A heavy burden has been placed on your shoulders and we have no intention of prolonging your suffering. Kneel before this Council Padawan Kenobi."

Obi-Wan kneeled, his mind was full of thoughts that they would strip the beads off his braid that marked his achievements and cast him out. He couldn't help but lower his head in shame and he heard a shuffling movement in front of him. With his eyes downcast he could see Master Yoda's feet in front of him. He thought _(Force….I am so unworthy Master Yoda is going to be the one to dismiss me.)_

"Dismiss you we will not, look at me you will." Yoda remarked.

Obi-Wan was nervous yet he looked up to see Master Yoda with his sabre in his hand. "Padawan Kenobi, we of the Council approve of you….. a commendable student you have been …. honour for me it is…. that take your braid this day I do… The rank of Jedi Knight confirm upon you we do."

Yoda reached across, surprising Obi-Wan and with one precise movement he sliced Obi-Wan's long braid off.

"The Council has consented to grant you the title of Knight…..rise Knight Kenobi and join your peers." Master Windu intoned reverently.

Obi-Wan could not move, as he was overwhelmed with gratitude that the Council had renounced Qui-Gon's decision. He just stared at his braid draped over Master Yoda's hand; it was nearly touching the floor.

He felt pressure on his arm and looked up to see Master Windu helping him to his feet. "Congratulations Obi-Wan, or should I say Knight Kenobi," Mace announced and then the other Councillors came over and shook his hand and congratulated him as they left the room.

Finally Obi-Wan was alone with Yoda and Mace, he couldn't believe they had knighted him. "Masters I don't deserve to be a knight, you said so yourselves earlier this evening."

"Said…we did not… that deserve to be a knight you do not….said we did… that our 'own' council we will seek when deciding who is ready to be Knighted…. Hummmm….a difference there is, see it do you?" Yoda asked Obi-Wan shaking his cane at him.

Obi-Wan's face blushed. "Yes Master I see the difference it wasn't my Masters decision to make, it was yours, and I do understand thank you."

"Understand this, young Obi-Wan….the decision was unanimous, nevertheless although we have made you a Knight you still have many things to learn, as it is with all new Knights. With the title comes an enormous responsibility, and we have confidence in you. However we sense that you have very little confidence in yourself at the moment. You must recognise and appreciate your own value, before we will send you out on your own, is that acceptable to you Knight Kenobi." Mace said quietly.

Obi-Wan smiled, bowing to the revered Masters. "It is very acceptable and I'm grateful for the faith you have in me, I won't disappoint you."

"Of that we have no doubt." Master Yoda cackled.

"We have arranged new quarters for you on the knight's level, the hour is late and some food has been taken to your rooms." Mace said handing Obi-Wan a key code to his quarters. "We'll speak to you again tomorrow."

"Yes thank you Master, may I inquire what will happen to Anakin?" Obi-Wan didn't think Anakin would want to see Qui-Gon just yet either.

"Master Chas –Anna has settled him in with her for the night, tomorrow the council will discuss his future, for now he is safe and comfortable in the crèche."

The next morning Obi-Wan woke up to his com unit beeping. As he looked at the messages he began to realise how many friends he had in the Temple. There were forty messages all from friends, acquaintances, and other Masters and Knights, all congratulating him on his rise to knighthood. A slight smile flittered across his face for just a moment and then he thought of his Master… or former Master now. _(No message from him, then again why would there be….. he couldn't get rid of me quick enough for his liking). _

As Obi-Wan wandered around the sparsely furnished apartment he realised he had no clothes other than what he'd been wearing last night and no food in the cupboards. He needed to go to the supply stores and pick up the items he would require to make this apartment feel like home.

Coming back from picking up his supplies he contemplated going to his old apartment to collect some of his personal belongings, but he didn't want to see Qui-Gon until he got his emotions under control. So after putting the food away and hanging up his new clothes, he dressed and went to the cafeteria. Walking through the door he felt embarrassment rise within him as a hundred Jedi of all ages began to clap in recognition of his achievement. Obi-Wan didn't have time to worry about the colour of his face as he was quickly surrounded by his friends.

Anakin was waiting for him at his table with Master Chas-Anna and he noticed a change in Anakin. He seemed happier today and he guessed it was because of the crèche master. "Anakin it's good to see you, I'm sorry I didn't come back to see you yesterday, some things happened last night which surprised me and I needed time to meditate, can you forgive me?" he asked.

Anakin put his hands on his hips and broke into a bright smile. "Its ok Obi-Wan, Master Chas-Anna told me what happened to you in the Council chambers, and that's just so - wizard. I was wondering do I have to call you Knight Kenobi now, or can I still call you Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan rubbed his chin "ummm! I suppose you could still call me Obi-Wan when we are alone, but I am a knight now and if you are going to be a Padawan… when you are with your Master or with other Masters you should call me knight Kenobi…. Ok Anakin?"

Anakin scrunched his face "Ok….. Just as long as I'm not Qui-Gon's Padawan," he said as he stuffed some cake into his mouth. Obi-Wan thought better of bringing up the subject now, so he left that conversation for the Council…...

ooo

Healers spent the night running tests on Qui-Gon, his temperature had spiked and they were in the process of trying to bring it down. Nevertheless by the morning Qui-Gon was steadily getting worse and he was ranting and raving about how he had been betrayed. The Master healer was concerned that maybe Qui-Gon had contracted some disease of unknown origins, as his behaviour was bordering on aggressive delirium. He noticed the burn mark on his shoulder and swabbed it to check for infections.

Qui-Gon hissed in pain as the healer wiped the swab across it. "Don't do that!"

"I'm sorry Qui-Gon; can you tell me how did you get this injury?"

"I- I can't remember, I think my padawan knows, ask him…Wait… wait someone in the desert. Black devil had a light sabre - fought him. I think it was Xanatos."

"Xanatos? Black devil, I'm sorry Qui-Gon I don't understand what you are talking about."

Qui-Gon threw the blanket back and tried to get off the bed. "I have to find Obi-Wan I have to find the boy they are in danger."

"Qui-Gon there's no danger here, and you have a very high temperature. Please lay down or I will have to sedate you."

Qui-Gon wanted to leave but his head was pounding and he felt sick all of a sudden. He collapsed back on the bed and groaned. An hour later Qui-Gon was complaining and demanded to be released from the healers ward. "I'm feeling better why can't I leave."

"Because you're not better and until the test results come back and we discover what is wrong with you, Master Windu said he will be here shortly."

"Contact him and tell him I'm waiting. Where is he? What is he doing? Doesn't he know that I have to check on my apprentice." he snapped.

"I'm sure he'll be along shortly, he is at a Knighting celebration in the Cafeteria he shouldn't be long now." healer Ba'han stated.

Qui-Gon mumbled something and then lay down on the bed. The healer was confused by Qui-Gon's ramblings; it sounded like he said something about Xanatos. if so it was bizarre…. "What did you say Qui-Gon.….was that something about Xanatos?"

Qui-Gon glared at the healer and snapped "I didn't say anything about him! Mind your own business!"

When Mace arrived Qui-Gon tried to convince him that there was nothing wrong with him and that it was imperative that he speak with his apprentice. Mace could sense a great deal of frustration and apprehension radiating from Qui-Gon. His aura was off and Mace felt that something was definitely wrong with him.

"Why isn't my apprentice here, does he know that I'm in the healers?"

"Obi-Wan is busy just now and is not available."

Qui-Gon was getting agitated. "He's my apprentice; he should be here!…..When can I see him?" he asked.

"Qui-Gon we believe you have been infected by an unknown factor and until the tests come back we are keeping you in isolation." Mace confirmed.

"I haven't been infected by anything – that is absurd. When are you going to let me out of here." he demanded

"The Master Healer will decide once the results come back."

ooo

Later that day after Obi-Wan had done the rounds of attending meetings and getting schedules for teaching some classes, he decided to go down to the crèche to see Anakin. When he got there Anakin was levitating some building blocks, so he sat and watched.

When Anakin noticed him sitting in the chair he lost concentration and the blocks fell to the floor, making the other children laugh. Anakin didn't like them laughing at him and he got up and screamed. "Don't laugh at me," and he ran over to Obi-Wan flinging himself into Obi-Wan's arms again. "Why do I have to stay here with these babies, they don't like me I don't want to be in a crèche! he exclaimed angrily.

Obi-Wan noticed the sad look that Chas-Anna gave him and he seemed to understand what she was thinking. Obi-Wan felt so sorry for Anakin, and he thought _(His Mother should have come too; he is too attached to her to see clearly what is expected of him.)_ "Anakin why don't you go and wash your face and I'll see if I can take you to the garden for awhile."

'Ok Obi-Wan I won't be long."

He waited until Anakin was out of the room. "Master Chas-Anna is it all right to take Anakin to the garden for a while to calm him down?"

"Yes, thank You….. 'Knight Kenobi'…" she pronounced his title proudly, with a glint in her eye. "I would appreciate the time to talk to the other initiates. However, Obi-Wan. I have to tell you that I have my doubts about Anakin's suitability, I will have to make a report to the council."

"Yes I understand I felt his anger too."

Obi-Wan took Anakin to the hydroponics garden, it was a beautiful living force garden surrounded by glass walls, and each level had a balcony so that the full effect of the indoor plants could be seen from different heights. The room itself was round and there were four levels for viewing the plants and waterfalls.  
>There was one main entrance on the Northern side of the room, and on the southern side was a single door that led to the work shop on the ground floor, it was used mainly by the students to bring new foliage in for planting.<p>

It was late in the day and the lights were on dimmer so the room could get the full effects of the sun going down, and as the sun set, the artificial lights would brighten. Obi-Wan thought this special effects display by the sun and the lights would have a calming influence on Anakin, well at least he hoped it would. So they sat on a large rock in the middle of the room, and watched as the sun glinted off the waterfall and gradually disappeared further into the foliage. By the time the sun had disappeared totally and the artificial lights were burning brightly everyone had retreated to the balconies except Obi-Wan and Anakin. They were content to sit in the shadows of the lights filtering through the leaves.

ooo

Healer Ba'han was anxiously waiting for the test results to come back. He had a suspicion that Qui-Gon had been injected with some sort of poison by the Zabrak being that he fought on Tatooine. Qui-Gon was irrational and delusional, so much so that Ba'han was worried that he could become a danger to himself or to others if he was allowed to leave the healers ward. So to avoid any trouble Ba'han gave Qui-Gon a sedative to keep him calm.

Qui-Gon's imagination was running rampant, images of Obi-Wan as his very young padawan, innocent of any wrongdoing, but deceived by his former apprentice Xanatos and now was Xanatos here in the temple? What if the Council had allowed him back and what if he was telling his boy lies again…he had to save him. He had to stop him. He'd hurt him once. Qui-Gon wouldn't let him do it again; he would find him and make sure he didn't hurt anyone ever again.

So Qui-Gon waited until the healer left the room and then he got up and found his clothes in the cupboard. He got dressed quickly and quietly slipped out of the ward. He opened his connection to the force, and his confused senses revealed a familiar aura one he remembered very well, "Yes that's him, I'm sure it's him, what's he doing here." he ranted. Qui-Gon appeared to be a man possessed, and not in control of his senses, his focus on the present was clouded. His focus was centred on a man who no longer lived on Coruscant. Nevertheless, he barrelled down the halls determined to find this man and destroy him before he destroyed his apprentice.

ooo

Obi-Wan picked up a small pebble and tossed it in the pond. He felt a disturbance as it rippled across the water. Something made him shiver, like some one had blown ice cold air right through him. He stared at the rippling waves crashing onto the sides of the pond and as each one did, a feeling that something bad was going to happen reached almost overwhelming proportions. Obi-Wan glanced around and yet nothing seemed out of order, everything was fine.

Anakin felt Obi-Wan shiver and lifted his head up from his spot against Obi-Wan's shoulder. "What's the matter Obi-Wan?"

"Nothing Anakin, just a bit of a chill went through me that's all. I sensed something weird and it made me cold for a moment, but there's nothing to worry about…...we are in the safest place on Coruscant." Obi-Wan shook the ominous feeling away and squeezed Anakin's shoulder.

tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

**/_Obi-Wan's thoughts_\\ **

**(_Obi-Wan speaking though the bond_)**

**ooo**

"Obi-Wan what will happen now, will I be allowed to go back to my Mother?" he asked.

"Is that what you want Anakin?"

"Y-yes….. It's what I want…unless I can be your Padawan?" he hinted.

Obi-Wan looked into Anakin's expressive eyes. "I am sorry young one, but I'm not ready to take on an apprentice. The Council have already allowed me more than I expected, just by letting me be a Knight."

"Why…why shouldn't you be one?" Anakin queried.

"Honestly Anakin, I don't think I'm ready to be knighted, and if the Council had a choice in the matter, they probably would have waited also."

"Well I don't want to be anyone else's Padawan except yours." Anakin whispered and then cuddled closer to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan wrapped his arm around Anakin, just as he felt that cold shiver again. Only this time it was a shrill warning from the Force, telling him to leave the gardens.

"Anakin, I think we should get back to the Crèche Master now!" he declared as he rose quickly.

"What's wrong Obi, I sense something terrible is going to happen." Anakin said worriedly.

Obi-Wan didn't have time to answer before the main doors flew open. Obi-Wan turned towards the sound and Qui-Gon was standing in the doorway. Obi-Wan could sense the rage bubbling through the Force as he watched his former master close the doors. What he did next bothered Obi-Wan immensely. He locked the door, and twisted the lock preventing anyone from getting in or out.

"Obi-Wan, what's he doing? He's scaring me." Anakin whispered.

Obi-Wan glanced up to the balconies and on one of the highest levels he could see several Jedi looking down at the gardens. Obi-Wan stretched out to gage whether he or Anakin were in imminent danger from Qui-Gon, because he didn't want to believe that Qui-Gon had any evil intentions, but he certainly wasn't acting like a sane man.

"Obi-Wan, what's he doing?" Anakin shouted.

Obi-Wan looked across to the doors, but Qui-Gon was almost upon him, and like a tornado Qui-Gon crashed into Obi-Wan wrapping his big hands around Obi-Wan's throat and lifted him off the ground pushing him back against the rocks. Anakin screamed out in horror, which got the attention of the onlookers on the balcony. They watched in horror as Qui-Gon held Obi-Wan up by his throat, and then threw him to the ground. Comm. units came out, anxiously sending messages for assistance, and several Jedi rushed down the staircase to the entrance.

Qui-Gon attacked in a rage, and he straddled Obi-Wan who had the breath knocked out of him. Qui-Gon pinned him down, and started to scream..."Leave him alone… you've done enough damage. I won't let you turn him against me again…. I hate you; you've destroyed his trust in me….. I wanted him…..I love him….. He's my child, and your evil has made me doubt him. I won't doubt him; he's everything I ever wanted…. I won't let you hurt him." he screamed, as he continually punched Obi-Wan in the stomach with one fist, and choked him with the other.

Anakin could sense Obi-Wan's distress, and the shock of having his friend being attacked by someone he thought was good made him very angry. He knew that the door was locked and it was up to him to stop Qui-Gon from killing Obi-Wan. He picked up a large rock and flung it at Qui-Gon with all his might, screaming "Let him go… I hate you…. Let him go!"

The rock crashed into Qui-Gon's temple stunning him, and he fell back into the pond. Anakin grabbed Obi-Wan's hand and pulled him up to a sitting position. Then he pulled again and Obi-Wan staggered to his feet. Anakin could see Qui-Gon trying to get out of the pond.

"Run Obi-Wan run, we have to get away," he screamed, pulling Obi-Wan towards the southern door. He pushed at the handle and luckily it wasn't locked. He pulled Obi-Wan through the door and he could tell that Obi-Wan was in shock. He glanced back and Qui-Gon was still in the pond holding his head.

"Obi-Wan, we have to keep going." Anakin said as he slammed the door shut. He ran down the tunnel dragging Obi-Wan with him, faster and faster they ran, until they were in the workshop on the ground floor.

"Where does this lead to Obi-Wan?" He panted.

However Obi-Wan couldn't answer him, and he was shaking, his throat was beginning to swell. Anakin could see bright red finger marks all around it. He was scared and he just wanted to get Obi-Wan away from Master Jinn. So Anakin pulled him down another corridor, and eventually it came out at a loading dock. He looked around, and saw a large transport loading plants and shrubs, the men loading were going back to the store room for another load. He took Obi-Wan on board and found the baggage compartment. He just managed to help Obi-Wan in through the door, before he collapsed onto the floor.

"Obi-Wan! –Obi-Wan wake up." He said shaking him.

Anakin was frightened, and he looked around for a place to hide. He struggled to drag an unconscious Obi-Wan into the corner, and then he pulled the boxes around them. He was crying now and he lifted Obi-Wan's head into his lap and held him.

Several hours later, Obi-Wan stirred, which woke Anakin up; he hoped Obi-Wan would talk to him, but he was shivering. Yet when Anakin touched his forehead it was hot… he was burning up, and he was making raspy breathing sounds. His neck was really swollen, and the finger marks had turned purple.

It wasn't long before Obi-Wan lurched forward and held his neck, he was heaving in, trying to fill his lungs with air. Anakin watched as Obi-Wan closed his eyes, and after a few minutes his breathing came easier.

"Are you alright Obi?"

Obi-Wan glanced around, and he opened his mouth to speak, yet nothing came out, so he shook his head.

"What can I do for you?" he whispered.

Obi-Wan patted Anakin on his shoulder and staggered to his feet, leaning against the wall. He could hear the sound of the engines and he guessed that they were on a ship.

Obi-Wan looked around at the cargo. /_Where are we?\\ _He was confused, /_ it looks like the cargo hold of a transport."\\ _He thought.

He sat back down and gestured with his hands, trying to find out from Anakin where they were.

"What is it Obi-Wan? What do you want…. why don't you speak to me?" Anakin questioned, worry lining his young face. Obi-Wan sensed Anakin was scared; he had to speak to him, he had to ease his fear, but how? He leaned over, and placed his hands on Anakin's head, and closed his eyes again.

Abruptly Anakin's eyes bulged. "What was that, I just heard you….. But you didn't say anything!" he stammered.

_(Don't be afraid Anakin I've formed a mind link with you, so I can speak to you. My throat is badly damaged, and it hurts too much to speak. I didn't have any choice….. I'm sorry if it offends you, when I'm well I will dissolve it.") _

Anakin was surprised. "Wow this is so wizard! You can actually talk to me inside my head, can I do that too?"

_(Perhaps later, I could teach you, however, it takes patience and deep meditation. So right now can you find some water, I don't think I can stand up again, several of my ribs are broken, and I need to go into a healing trance to ease the pain.)_

"Sure Obi I can do that I'll be right back."

Obi-Wan grabbed his hand. (_Anakin be very careful, I don't know what kind of transport it is, and until we know it's safe, we should keep out of sight.) _

"Don't worry Obi, no one will see me, I'll be back soon."

Anakin disappeared down the end of the baggage room; Obi-Wan stretched out with his senses and kept Anakin's presence in his mind. He also assessed his injuries, looking deep within, and discovered that one of his ribs was digging into his lung. His throat was almost crushed, and the bruising and swelling would prevent him from eating, and possibly drinking. Obi-Wan shifted onto his side, and pushed his rib, which popped away from his lung, the pain was immense, and he would have screamed, if he had been able to. He leaned back, and tried to sending healing energies to his injuries.

Soon, Anakin arrived back with a container of water, and a loaf of bread.

_(Where did you get the bread from Anakin?)_

"There's a kitchen down the hall, and there's a fresher and a sink in here down near the door, but there was nothing to carry water in, so I went to the kitchen. I waited for the kitchen hands to leave and then I went in. There was lot's of bread in the cupboard, but I only took a small loaf; I don't think they'll miss it. I got this container off a shelf and filled it with water, when its empty I can fill it up again down there." Anakin said pointing to the sink.

Anakin offered Obi some of the bread, but he shook his head. _(I won't be able to eat until the swelling goes down, but I'll try some of the water, thank you Anakin.)_He sent through the bond.

He took a sip, yet he couldn't swallow it, so he let it soak the back of his throat. It soothed the burning feeling a bit.

After Anakin had eaten some of the bread, and drank his fill, he rested his head against Obi-Wan's knee. "I'm tired," he yawned.

Obi-Wan, rested his hand on Anakin's shoulder holding him close, and tried to meditate.

Several hours later Anakin stirred, and stretched his body. Abruptly he shot up, realising that it wasn't a dream and Qui-Gon really had tried to kill Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan are you feeling better?"

_(A little bit,) _Obi-Wan smiled, and ruffled his hair. _(Anakin do you know where this transport is heading?)_

"I heard two men in the kitchen say something like Tela- something, an Off World Mining planet. They're regenerating most of the old mining areas, and that's why there are so many plants on this ship."

Anakin didn't notice the flicker of worry that crossed Obi-Wan's face. _(Was it Telos, Anakin?)_

"Yeah that's what they called it Telos."

Obi-Wan sunk back against the wall. /F_orce No!.\\_

"Do you know about Telos Obi-Wan?"

(_I was there once, when I was twelve._)

"Wow you were just a kid like me, how come you were on Telos, did you live there?"

_(No I'd just become an apprentice and my Master took me there on a mission…..)_

Horrible memories leapt into his mind about Telos and the man who lived there.

(_Anakin, we need to rest. It will be a few days before we get to Telos.)_

"Ok, but when are you going to teach me to talk like you're doing?" Anakin asked.

_(When I feel better, ok?") _Obi-Wan said, and he closed his eyes. He didn't want to answer any more questions, especially about Telos! /_Why has fate sent me from the clutches of one maniac, to the clutches of another, of all the ships to stow away on, Anakin had to choose one going to Telos... Xanatos, now there's a name I haven't heard, in a long time.\\_

He shivered.

The hum of the engines, were like a lullaby to Anakin, and soon he was sleeping soundly. Obi-Wan couldn't sleep; he had too much on his mind, his world had finally fallen apart. His master had tried to kill him and now if he wasn't careful Xanatos would finish the job. He closed his eyes, and thought about him.

/_Force! How many times was that name, thrown up in my face, it was Xanatos this, Xanatos that. The best at sabre, the best at astronavigation, the best padawan, the best pilot, and according to Qui-Gon, he was just the best!  
>Haa! He was the best all right, the best at lying, the best at deception, the biggest bully, and the best at cheating.<br>To think I felt sorry for Qui-Gon. I thought he was being deceived by Xanatos. I thought he was manipulating Qui-Gon. He was so arrogant, yet Qui-Gon couldn't see it. Xanatos betrayed him and left the order, but Qui-Gon still believed him when he said he would come back to the Jedi. __Yet in truth, it was me who was being deceived. Xanatos-'did'- tell me, but I didn't listen. I was so angry at him for turning Qui-Gon against me. I thought Qui-Gon liked me, and I thought Xanatos had mind tricked him. How wrong was I!_

_I remember what Xanatos alleged that day.\\_

_ooo_

"See how committed he is to your training kid, an apprentice should expect his master to be loyal to him, but he wants me to go back with him. He'll let you go for me or when someone better comes along."

/How true has that statement turned out to be. He repudiated me for Anakin and yet Qui-Gon tried to convince me Xanatos was lying.\\

"_Pay no mind to him Padawan, he is only goading you," Qui-Gon tried to say as he placed his hand on my shoulder.  
>Only I couldn't turn the other cheek, and I stepped forward and threatened him. How stupid was I, a twelve year old threatening to kill an adult. He was trying to destroy my Master, and I was convinced he was lying to me. <em>

_Xanatos just laughed at me and said "You will need to grow a bit, first kid," and then he added. "If you ever set foot on Telos again kid, it will be your life that will be forfeit, do you hear me Kenobi. If you or your pathetic Master ever come back to Telos, you will be dead before your feet touch the ground…"_

Obi-Wan rubbed his eyes. /_Force what a fool I was then, and with so much anger. Now I'm heading to Telos, and probably right into Xanatos's clutches.  
><em>_Great! - Just great! \\ _Obi-Wan thought.

ooo

*Twelve years prior*

Qui-Gon had just taken Obi-Wan as his apprentice and they'd gone to Telos at the request of Xanatos who was head of the Off World Mining Corporation.

Xanatos left the order a few years prior and took over his fathers business after his father was killed. Mining was a major industry and had destroyed most of the vegetation on Telos. Xanatos wanted to negotiate a deal that would see vegetation and plant life restored to the land around the spent mines.

He'd heard that Qui-Gon had taken a new apprentice and he still blamed Qui-Gon, for his near turn to the Dark side and he delighted in provoking Qui-Gon and causing him grief. So under the pretence that he wanted to mend their differences he asked the Council to send Master Jinn. The excuse he gave the Council was that Qui-Gon was familiar with Telos; and would be the best person to liaise between Xanatos and the Council. Qui-Gon was to decide if they would send agricultural experts to start the process of regeneration. In return, Xanatos would sell coruscant enough cobaltite out of his mines, to keep the planet in stoneware for a millennium.

Qui-Gon and Xanatos were inspecting the ground, and they had sent Obi-Wan on in front with some of the workers. It was then that Xanatos gave Qui-Gon the impression that he wished he could be a Jedi again and he asked if there was a chance of him being re-admitted to the order. Qui-Gon could not see that Xanatos was just setting him up for a fall. He could never tell when Xanatos was playing him. That's why Xanatos did it. Qui-Gon had been obsessed with him, and Xanatos knew he could still manipulate his former Master. They'd stopped walking, and Obi-Wan came back to see why. Qui-Gon had his back to him, and Obi-Wan heard the conversation.

"Xanatos, if you're serious about returning to finish your training let me send Obi-Wan back to the ship, so we can discuss it."

Xanatos could see the boys worried expression and he knew that what he was about to say would shake the boys confidence. "What's there to discuss Qui-Gon, I know that you want me to be your apprentice again, you've always wanted me, why don't you tell the kid now. He's standing right behind you!" Xanatos smirked.

Qui-Gon hadn't noticed Obi-Wan behind him, and he spun around, his face was full of anger.

"M-master?" Obi-Wan looked to Qui-Gon for an explanation.

"Yes Master," Xanatos said sweetly. "What about your current apprentice! Even I know you can't have two apprentices at once." Xanatos reminded him.

Qui-Gon turned back sharply to Xanatos. "You are determined to destroy me Xanatos that was not how the conversation went. There was no need to bring Obi-Wan into this." Qui-Gon stuttered.

"Well why not, you were going to repudiate him, weren't you? In favour of me!"

"I said nothing like that and I don't understand why you are doing this." Qui-Gon snapped, as he shook his head.

"Come on now Master, you said you wanted to train me, like old times, don't you remember?" Xanatos smirked mockingly and waved his hand.

Obi-Wan looked at his Master, who was shaking his head, and he thought Xanatos was trying to mind trick Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan was still learning to control his anger and found it difficult to control it, especially if Xanatos was trying to come between him and his master. "Leave my master alone, you're lying!"

"Oh, how committed you areto you're master!" Xanatos laughed. "See how committed he is to your training kid, an apprentice should expect his master to be loyal to him, but he wants me to go back with him. He'll let you go for me or when someone better comes along."

Qui-Gon could sense Obi-Wan's emotions becoming agitated and he tried to calm him down. 'Obi-Wan, you will calm down and return to the ship, do not listen to Xanatos."

Obi-Wan was desperate to show his master that he was worthy to be his apprentice, not Xanatos, but his uncontrolled anger caused him to say something stupid. "You lie and if you ever hurt my master again, I will kill you!"

Xanatos just laughed at Obi-Wan, and said "You will need to grow a bit kid," and then he added. "If you ever set foot on Telos again kid, you'll be dead before your feet touch the ground."

Qui-Gon was stunned at both Xanatos and Obi-Wan and he could feel their animosity through the Force.

Qui-Gon grabbed hold of Obi-Wan's arm and led him back to their ship chastising him on the way. He knew that Xanatos had baited him, but his main concern was the way Obi-Wan reacted. Qui-Gon didn't see at the time that it was his fault that Obi-Wan had acted the way he did. Eventually, Qui-Gon realised what he'd put Obi-Wan through, and accepted that it wasn't Obi-Wan's fault, it was his and he promised that he would never hurt Obi-Wan again.

*end of memory sequence*

Obi-Wan rubbed his eyes, trying to get those thoughts out of his head. He needed to meditate, and try to ease the pain in his chest and throat. Obi-Wan knew he was in bad shape; he had a high temperature, internal bleeding, and a few broken ribs. His throat was almost fully closed from the swelling, and he was finding it hard to breath, swallowing was nearly impossible.

tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

**/**speaking through a mind link**\** ... **(**Personal thoughts**)**

Earlier on Coruscant…..

The Temple was in an uproar, a Jedi Master had just attacked two students in the garden.

The attack was witnessed by several Jedi on the top balcony and they pulled out their com-links and were signalling for help as they headed down the staircase to the entry way. It only took them a few moments to get there, but the double doors were bolted and appeared to be jammed. They could see into the room just as Qui-Gon was knocked over by a blow on the head by the young boy with Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon tumbled into the pond and the boy was dragging Obi-Wan away from Qui-Gon.

The Masters used the Force and reefed the door off its hinges. Running in they grabbed Qui-Gon who was getting out of the pond. Obi-Wan and Anakin had already disappeared through the maintenance doors.

"Stop him, don't let him get away!" Qui-Gon screamed when the Jedi held him down. "Who let Xanatos back in the temple; let me up I have to stop him from hurting my apprentice. Where is he taking him?" he screamed. "He'll turn him against me, we have to stop him." He struggled against the firm grip of two Jedi masters. "Listen to me! Let me go."

The Jedi Masters could sense an unusual disturbance and it was coming from Qui-Gon, so they were not inclined to listen to him.

Master Healer Ba'han hurried through the doorway with Master Yoda and Mace Windu following. "Do not let him go. We must take him back to the healers immediately. The tests results just came back. He's been infected with a mind altering poison on Tatooine." The healer confirmed.

Ba'han injected him with a strong sedative and then they placed him on a hover stretcher. "What did Qui-Gon do, where's Obi-Wan?" Ba'han asked.

"We saw him attack Obi-Wan and by the time we got through the door the young boy was dragging Obi-Wan away. What in the galaxy is wrong with Qui-Gon?" The knight asked.

"He was attacked by a horned man in black on Tatooine, it appears he was a dark Jedi or a sith, he was using a red sabre. Obi-Wan told us that much when he gave us his report. However, what we didn't know until now is, that when the horned Zabrak struck Qui-Gon on the shoulder, and pinned him to the ground; he rubbed a substance into Qui-Gon's wound. It was a mind altering potion, a slow release one and if the antidote wasn't given immediately, the delusions become so factual that reality would disappear and he would become insane. I realised something was amiss earlier when Qui-Gon, mentioned Xanatos's name." The healer explained.

Ba'han checked Qui-Gon and then continued. "Qui-Gon was asking me where everyone was, and I told him they were at a Knighting ceremony. He mumbled something, and I thought he said. –'How could they Knight Xanatos, after what he did to me and to Obi-Wan, he tried to destroy my faith in my padawan.'- I asked him to repeat what he said, and he told me to mind my own business. So I ran some more tests and they came back positive to the mind altering drug. We were looking for Qui-Gon when you called. It appears that everything he said was aimed at Xanatos, and he truly believes that Obi-Wan is Xanatos."

"We should go and find Obi-Wan, he left through the maintenance doors." the Knight said.

Master Yoda nodded. "Security has been called."

"Then we should go and help find them?" the Knight insisted; and Yoda nodded in agreement.

After an hour of searching the temple there was no trace of them and the security master informed Yoda of their findings.

"Master Yoda we've searched the entire horticultural facility, they're not in that section- nor have they been seen anywhere in the temple. They didn't leave by the main doors and the only door they could have left by, would take them to the space port. If they boarded a ship, they could have gone to nine different locations." the Security Master indicated.

"Nine?" Yoda said rubbing his chin.

"Yes.. There were nine transports on the landing platform at the time of the incident; I have the destinations of them all." He said. "There were three going to other parts of Coruscant, two were heading for Bandomeer, two were going to Naboo, one was going to Alderaan, and one was going to Telos.

"Leave Coruscant Obi-Wan would not if injured he is! Check these you should. If find them we cannot, send a message to Naboo and Bandomeer." Yoda explained.

"What about Alderaan, and Telos? Should we contact them too Master?"

"Young Obi-Wan to Telos would not go and the transport to Alderaan at the far end of the spaceport it was. Check them as last resort we will."

.

Ooo

.

Obi-Wan woke with a jolt; he'd gone into a meditation trance and had fallen asleep. He was burning up; his fever had flared up through the night and he was in dire need of a Bacta treatment and some water.

While he was in a healing trance, he'd repaired the inflamed tissue around his lungs. However the rib was still causing him great pain and his neck felt like someone was still strangling him. His throat was burning, and it felt like sand had been poured down his throat and he could hardly swallow. As for talking, he wondered if he would ever be able to talk again; he very much doubted it.

Obi-Wan staggered to his feet, and walked slowly to the end of the room, were the fresher facility was. He opened the door and a small mirror was on the wall. His eyes grew wide at the site before him. His neck was badly bruised, and there were what looked like finger marks surrounding it. Those marks were black. The skin was broken in several places, and his bottom jaw was swollen. His entire neck was twice the size that it should be.

His chest felt like someone was sitting on it and carefully he lifted his tunic up. If he could have gasped he would have, his chest was black and blue, he had been hit repeatedly and with a fair amount of force, and there were black bruises all around his stomach.

_(Oh,_ n_ot good!) _He thought.

"Obi-Wan are you alright?" Anakin asked as he slipped up behind him. Obi-Wan had sensed him coming and through the new link he tried to ease his worry. / _I will be just as soon as I can see a healer._\

"Do you think there are healers on Telos?" Anakin asked.

/_Yes Anakin I'm sure there are._\\ what he didn't say to Anakin was; _(But I'm sure if Xanatos knows I'm on his planet, I'll have no need of healers. I wish I'd never heard of either Xanatos, or Telos.)_ He thought sadly.

They stayed in the cargo hold for the next few days, keeping well hidden from the crew of the transport. Eventually, Obi-Wan felt the craft come out of hyperspace.

/_Anakin we're going to land soon, and we must prepare to get out of the space port, and find a healer._\

"OK Obi, don't worry I'll look after you!" the boy exclaimed.

Obi-Wan tried to smile back but he could not move his lips, so he patted Anakin on the shoulder.

.

Ooo

.

At the space port on Telos, Xanatos was overseeing the arrival of a new stock of shrubs and trees for the northern sector. Once the ship landed, he'd confirm the cargo and then he was going to head back to his home. Normally he didn't have anything to do with plants; they always reminded him of the Agri-corps. However his Chief Adviser was off in the hills supervising the building of a new Dam to water the new forest.

Xanatos had long since given up heading his off world enterprises. He'd put others in command of his holdings so he could spend his time enjoying, and rebuilding Telos, and spending the riches he'd acquired through his business dealings. Xanatos found a new calling; A reason for being; he'd rebuilt the library, museum, art galleries and had supplied the funds to build extra collages to educate the people of Telos.

He was strong with the Force and even though he left the Jedi order he still used the Force in his everyday life and every time he went to the spaceport he found that he always searched the Force for any unusual activities and up until today nothing had attracted his interest like the disturbance he was feeling now.

("_Umm"_ he thought _"Now there's a presence I haven't felt in a long time) _Xanatos was near the stairs, which led to the viewing platform; he climbed to the top and looked down over the landing area. He was intrigued as to why he could sense this particular force signature….

.

Ooo

.

Obi-Wan and Anakin, hid in the cargo bay, until it was full of workers picking up plants. Once they began unloading, Obi-Wan used the last of his strength to pick up a small bush and so did Anakin. If any one asked, Anakin would say that Obi-Wan was his brother, and he was just helping him for the day. The plants were being loaded on grav sleds for transportation to the fields.  
>Luckily for them, no one stopped them and as soon as they got to the grav sled they put the plants down and headed closer to the exit of the space port.<p>

Obi-Wan had his hand on Anakin's shoulder one reason for guiding him and the other to help steady Obi-Wan while he walked toward the exit. They were almost there when he sensed a presence. One he'd wished, never to sense in his lifetime again. Obi-Wan hadn't set foot on Telos since Xanatos sent a complaint to the Jedi temple and told the senate that he would cancel their contract to supply Cobaltite to Coruscant, if either Qui-Gon or Obi-Wan ever came back to Telos.

As far as Obi-Wan was concerned, it was not something he ever wanted to do; that is, return to Telos. Obi-Wan glanced around, he sensed that his worst nightmare was watching him and although he was burning with a temperature, he shivered.

Their eyes locked onto each other, and Obi-Wan saw those same piercing dark eyes, seemingly glaring at him. The man hadn't changed much, he was tall like Qui-Gon, but his stature was slimmer and his hair was shoulder length and black. His clothes were black and he wore a full length robe, only the hood was draped over his shoulders.

Obi-Wan's fear spiked, not for him self, but for Anakin. If anything happened to him, Anakin would be alone, on a planet he knew little about, Obi-Wan knew without a doubt, that he couldn't out run Xanatos in his present condition. His only chance was to find a healer before Xanatos caught them.

/_Anakin we are in danger, I didn't tell you before, but there's a man here, his name is Xanatos and the last time I was here he warned me never to come back." \_

"Why?" said Anakin.

_/ He was a Jedi once, he was Qui-Gon's apprentice before I was, and he doesn't like me or Qui-Gon._\

"Did Qui-Gon hurt him too?" Anakin asked.

/Yes _Qui-Gon hurt him, and I foolishly threatened to kill Xanatos._\\

"You did! Why did you want to kill him?"

/I wasn't much older than you and I was afraid that my master was going to reject me and resume training Xanatos. I overheard them talking about it. _I didn't want to believe Qui-Gon would do that to me and I thought Xanatos had mind tricked him. I was very angry and I threatened to kill him. Xanatos laughed at me and told me never to return to Telos, otherwise he would kill me._\

"Was Qui-Gon going to reject you?"

/I was scared that he would and it took me a long time before I believed he wouldn't.\\

"But in the council room he did, didn't he?"

/Yes.\\

"Well I'm not going to let him kill you. Come on Obi-Wan, we can find a healer…. let's go this way." Anakin pointed down the lane. "Look over there, a speeder. I bet I can override the controls and start it."

/_Do you think you can Anakin?_\\

"Sure I can, I used to jump start these all the time on Tatooine." Anakin quickly pulled the cover off and started to pull some wires out. While he was doing that Obi-Wan watched out for Xanatos.

The engine kicked over just as Obi-Wan saw Xanatos and his men come out into the lane.

"Jump on Obi-Wan lets go." Anakin yelled.

They took off down the lane and Obi-Wan glanced back. He saw Xanatos make a call on his com-link and he knew it would be for reinforcements.  
>He had to concentrate on what Anakin was doing and where they were going. He stretched out with his senses.<p>

/_Anakin turn left at the next corner_\\, the boy did so, and then pushed the speeder to full revs.  
>Soon they were speeding out across the fields; they had just past a sign that indicated, that a major settlement was on the other side of the mountain.<p>

"We lost them I'm too fast for them." Anakin laughed.

/_I hope so young one._\\ Obi-Wan tried to sound confident knowing that it would take more than a ten year old boy, to get away from Xanatos.

Obi-Wan was right, by the time they reached the foothills, Obi-Wan could sense a craft gaining on them. A much bigger one than they were currently riding.

/_Anakin it's no use they are gaining on us. Stop and I will try and explain why we are here_.\

"No Obi-Wan! I'm not going to stop, I can loose them, watch." Anakin said. He charged the speeder through the trees, ducking and weaving, and getting further away from their pursuers.  
>"See I told you I could do it." Anakin half turned, telling Obi-Wan.<p>

/_Look out for those Bluff beasts Anakin!_\\

Anakin looked forward, several bluff beasts were in front of them. He swerved to miss them, and crashed into a mound of rocks. The noise of the crash, and exploding speeder, scared the bluff beast away as Obi-Wan was thrown into the rocks, and Anakin rolled across the ground.

He got up and raced over to Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan …Obi-Wan…. are you alright, "I'm sorry I didn't see them. " Anakin cried as he ran to where Obi-Wan lay.

/ _A-Anakin listen to me, don't say anything to aggravate Xanatos. He's dangerous. I will ask him to send you back to Coruscant. Help me up.\\_

"Obi-Wan you're bleeding!" he screamed.

Obi-Wan could feel the flow of blood running down his forehead. He felt really hot, and his head was aching. His chest was hurting, and his neck was so painful, and it was hard to breathe. He saw the craft pull up just a short distance away, and two Security men ran down the ramp carrying blasters. He could sense Anakin's anger building and the boy was frightened.

/_Anakin, please do not do anything to make them angry._\\ Obi-Wan sent.

"They better not hurt you, or I'll throw this rock at them." Anakin whispered gripping a rock in his hand.

Obi-Wan was beginning to feel strange, and his strength was waning. Anakin's voice seemed far away and he couldn't make out what he was saying. His eye sight was blurry, but he knew there were two figures looming in front of him.

"On your knees thief, one of the men shouted at Obi-Wan and pushed him. He crashed to the ground unconscious and Anakin lost any self control he had left and struck out throwing the rock at the man and then kicked him in his shins.

"Owww," he yelled. "You little brat"… the man yelled as Anakin turned and kicked the other man.

By this time Xanatos had arrived and Anakin was using his fists and screaming at the men "Leave him alone, he's my friend, don't hurt him anymore….. leave him alone!"

"Stop!" Xanatos bellowed, as much to shut the boy up, and to stop his men from continuing.

"Calm down kid! We're not going to hurt him or you. Now calm down!" Xanatos declared. He knelt down to feel Obi-Wan's life signs. "Go and get a stretcher… this one is badly injured." He said to the guards, I'll look after the kid." Xanatos kept his hands on the boy's shoulders while they carried Obi-Wan onto the craft.

'Where are you taking him?"

"He needs a healer boy, and there aren't any out here, so I'm taking him to one."

Anakin was very scared, but he knew that Obi-Wan was hurt and that he needed a healer. He followed the stretcher on board the ship and he was surprised that they let him stay with Obi-Wan. The craft set down in the grounds of a large estate and several healers were at the bottom of the ramp and they took Obi-Wan into the residence.

"Obi-Wan! Obi-Wan!" Anakin cried, and he started to panic. "Please don't hurt him!"

"Look boy, I'm not in the habit of hurting people who are already hurt, so tell me what happened to him?"

"Why should I tell you? Where are you taking him, what is this place?"

"This is my home young man, it houses all my employees and I have a medical facility where my healers will operate on your friend."

"Operate, why!" Anakin cried.

"Well your friend here is in pretty bad shape. He's unconscious, he has a nasty gash on his forehead, and his temperature is very high. He has several broken ribs, one of which has punctured his lung. Severe bruising to his body, his shoulder is dislocated, and then there's his neck! If we don't do something about the swelling soon he won't be able to breathe. Now what happened to him?" Xanatos asked again.

Anakin was frightened, and after what Obi-Wan had said about this man; he didn't know what to do.

"No I won't tell you!" Anakin snapped.

"Look kid, you don't have get all defensive on me, we're only trying to help!" Xanatos explained and he was losing his cool with this little brat. "Ok, ok, let's begin again… what's your name then?"

"My name's Anakin."

"Ok Anakin, and I presume your friends name is Obi-Wan, seeing that you were calling him that."

Anakin was confused; Obi-Wan had said this man knew him. "What's your name?" Anakin snapped.

"Xanatos."

"Well if you're Xanatos, you know his name is Obi-Wan Kenobi and I won't let you kill him." Anakin said angrily.

"Kill him! I'm not going to kill him; I'm trying to save him Anakin. Where did you get that idea from?"

"You hate Obi-Wan and I don't want to talk to you!" Anakin was crying now.

"I don't hate Obi-Wan - listen to me Anakin, if I hated him I wouldn't be trying to help him now would I?"

Anakin sniffed, "I guess not, but why did you pretend not to know him?"

"Well I didn't expect to see him here and I wasn't sure what was going on with you pair, you're angry and he's unconscious. Now perhaps you can set aside your anger issues and tell me who hurt Obi-Wan. I want to know what happened to his neck. It looks like he was strangled."

Anakin hesitated and sobbed. "S-some one beat him up, and tried to choke him."

Xanatos could sense a fair amount of anxiety radiating off Anakin, he wanted to settle him down and get to the bottom of the mystery. "Are you hungry Anakin?"

"Umm yeah I'm hungry, we were hiding in the cargo hold and I found some bread on the transport, but Obi-Wan couldn't eat any of it.

Xanatos could sense the boy's confusion and his worry for Obi-Wan. He laid out some food and water and sat quietly as Anakin devoured everything put in front of him. "So Anakin, you said that someone beat Obi-Wan, did it happen on the transport?"

"No – it happened - in the Jedi temple."

"In the temple! How did you manage to end up here on Telos then?" Xanatos asked as he was confused.

"It was my fault, when Obi-Wan got beat up, I hit the man that did it with a rock and he fell into the pond. I grabbed Obi-Wan's hand and pulled him away so the man couldn't hurt him anymore. We ran down a hallway and there was a ship on the landing platform. No one was around so we snuck on board. I was really scared, because Obi-Wan couldn't breathe properly and then he fell asleep in the cargo hold. When he woke up he was really sick and I told him we were going to Telos.

He said that he'd been to Telos when he was just a kid like me, but later, when we got off the ship he told me that you said you'd kill him if he ever came here."

"He told you...How could he speak to you? He can hardly breathe, let alone talk!"

"He talks to me in my head…. It's so wizard and he said he'll teach me how to talk to him that way, when he's better." Anakin blurted out.

"Are you his padawan?"

"No, I'm his friend and I'm scared that he might die."

"It's ok Anakin, my healers are the best in the land, he'll be alright, and I do remember when Obi-Wan came here, it was a long time ago. He came with his Master Qui-Gon Jinn, and you're right he was just a kid and I did say some things that I shouldn't have said to him. He thought the sun shone out of Qui-Gon Jinn. So tell me Anakin, where is his Master?...Where is the oppressive Master Jinn?"

"I don't care where he is!" snapped Anakin. "Just as long as he leaves Obi-Wan alone, I hate him and if he comes near Obi-Wan again, I'll kill him!" the anger was bubbling from Anakin as he spoke.

"My, my, they're harsh words for some one as young as yourself, how old are you Anakin?"

"I'm nearly eleven." Anakin mumbled.

"I think you should tell me the whole story." Xanatos said leaning back in his chair.

"Can I see Obi-Wan first, I want to make sure he's ok?."

"Very well we'll go to the ward and see if they've finished patching him up." When they arrived, the healers had just finished putting him into the Bacta tank.

"What's the prognosis Master Healer?" Xanatos asked.

"We've put his shoulder back in position, and sealed the gash in his head. We've repaired his other injuries and put a tube down through the blockage in his throat. It appears that whoever did this used the Force and almost crushed his windpipe. There was some internal bleeding, and the muscles in his neck are torn. Infection was setting in, and he has a high fever. A few hours in Bacta, will bring his temperature down and begin the healing."

"Can I go in and see him?" Anakin asked.

"Is it alright if Anakin sees the patient?"

"Yes, but don't touch the bacta tank son," the healer stated.

Anakin walked over to the tank, and watched Obi-Wan suspended in the substance. There were tubes attached to him and a breathing mask as well.

"What are all those tubes for?" the boy asked.

"They are to keep him breathing while he is in the Bacta and supply nutrients and antibiotics to his body."

"Anakin he'll be in bacta for a while; we should let the healers continue monitoring Obi-Wan. I'll bring you back later."

A million thoughts were running through Xanatos's mind, did Jinn have something to do with Obi-Wan's injuries. He couldn't believe he'd beat his padawan let alone choke him, but Anakin was very angry and it was aimed at Jinn.

He remembered when Jinn and his padawan came to Telos and in those days Xanatos was a hot head and still had a lot of anger in him then too. He'd purposely goaded the boy and his master, but he'd regretted it when he realised how devastated the young padawan had been and his lust for revenge on Qui-Gon had diminished. He no longer hated the man; actually he had no feelings for Qui-Gon at all. He rarely even thought of him, or his brash little spitfire of an apprentice.

Xanatos was curious now and he wanted to know what Jinn had done if anything.

"Anakin, will you tell me what happened to Obi-Wan?"

Anakin wanted to tell someone and Xanatos didn't seem like he was a bad person. So he decided to tell him.

Half an hour later, Xanatos had heard the whole story. He was shocked. He knew Qui-Gon was an arrogant and impulsive man, yet he'd never known him to physically beat his Padawan's. He was convinced that Anakin must have the story wrong somehow. There had to be something more to Anakin's version and he wondered, did the Jedi know that Obi-Wan was here. His first inclination was to contact Yoda, yet he didn't want to risk Jinn finding out where Obi-Wan was, just in case the story was true. He'd wait for the time being until Obi-Wan came out of the bacta.

The next day, the healers finished drying and dressing Obi-Wan in a loose fitting tunic and pants. He hadn't woken up yet, but Anakin wanted to sit with him. So Xanatos let him, while he went to contact the Temple.

Anakin sat holding Obi-Wan's hand. It was warm, and Anakin felt so cold. In the short time he had known Obi-Wan, he'd grown to love him and Anakin thought _(I will protect Obi-Wan from Master Jinn, I will learn how to fight and if he ever comes near Obi-Wan again I 'will' kill him)_His thoughts were interrupted by the healer.

"You look cold young man, here you can wrap this blanket around you."

"Thank you" Anakin smiled. "Will Obi-Wan be alright?"

"Yes he'll be better in a few days, but his voice wont return for awhile after that. He is in good hands and Xanatos will look after him. I have known him for several years, and it is a bit of a hobby to him, saving people." he chuckled.

"How come?" Anakin asked, wanting to find out more about Xanatos. "Obi-Wan said he was a Jedi once, and he left because he didn't like them anymore."

"Ah yes," the healer answered. "Well that was a long time ago, and he was an angry young man in those days. His Father had just been killed and he wanted some one to blame, so he blamed the Jedi. Nevertheless, as with most people; they grow up and see life differently. Xanatos saw Telos, and saw what his father had done to the land. It was a barren wasteland, and the people were suffering. So he made a deal with the Jedi, and the senate. He sold them Cobaltite, in exchange for regenerating the country side with trees and plants from the agricultural centre run by the Jedi.

Anakin nodded. He could see out the window, and there were trees and shrubs all covered in blooms. It was a very pretty place, especially compared to Tatooine…...

Tbc…


	6. Chapter 6

(_thoughts_) /mind link, bond\\

ooo

.

Xanatos stood quietly at the doorway while Anakin sat with Obi-Wan, he could feel the Force swirling around them both. Anakin wasn't a Jedi, but he had a strong presence in the Force. However, Anakin's aura was disturbed and the boy was struggling to keep his anger in check.

He'd never heard of the Jedi accepting younglings of that age before and especially one who seemed to have major anger issues. There were so many questions and it appeared that in his present condition Obi-Wan wouldn't be able to tell him anything for sometime. It was time to contact Yoda.

Xanatos slipped away leaving the boy resting beside Obi-Wan and headed to his communication room. It didn't take him long to contact the temple and while he was being transferred to Master Yoda's personal com-unit his thoughts wandered to Qui-Gon.

_(What have you been up to Qui-Gon, I find it hard to believe that you deliberately hurt your Padawan like that; yet if what the boy says is true Jinn old boy, then you have a lot to answer for.)_

.

"Master Yoda here?"

"Master Yoda! It's good to hear your voice, Xanatos here… I thought it was about time I contacted you personally. I'm pleased with the selection of shrubs and trees you sent, the Jedi have chosen well. I'm sure that this shipment will fare just as good as the last and soon we'll begin cultivating the eastern sector."

"Thanks not required Xanatos," he heard the old troll say. However, he could sense that Yoda didn't really want to talk and seemed distant and pre-occupied.

"So how's everything at the Temple these days? It's been quite a few years since I've heard anything about my former Master, and his ever dutiful Padawan. Are they still a team, or has Kenobi been released from Qui-Gon's clutches, and ventured out on his own?" Xanatos said keeping the conversation light.

If he didn't know better, he would swear that the old master sounded worried when he answered. "Time for pleasantries I do not have. Late for council meeting I am."

"Why Master Yoda…Late…You, I don't believe that!"

.

Master Yoda was occupied in searching for Obi-Wan and Anakin and to be interrupted by Xanatos didn't sit well with him. So far their search had been unsuccessful and all transports on Coruscant had been searched. The Authorities on Bandomeer had checked the ships landing there. Nevertheless the two runaways were not there either. Yoda was waiting for word from Naboo and they were running out of options. He hoped they would be found soon. As there were only two places left, Alderaan or Telos.

Abruptly Yoda's ears pricked up, unusual it was for Xanatos to contact him. Not spoken to Xanatos for many years. All business with Telos had been done by the masters from the agri-corps. "Reason is there for your curiosity Xanatos? Thought I did that want nothing to do with Master Jinn or padawan Kenobi you do?" Yoda inquired.

"Master Yoda, you may not realise it, but I've changed and I'm interested in knowing how they are that's all."

"Sense I do that searching for answers you are? Know something and wish to tell me do you?"

"I was wondering what you, the wisest Jedi in the order, thinks about Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

Yoda sensed from Xanatos voice, that he knew something. "Good Jedi is Obi-Wan…. Anchored to the Light he is….. In my thoughts always is Obi-Wan." Yoda answered.

There was silence for a moment, and then Xanatos probed a bit more. "May I ask then, what would make him leave the Temple?"

"Xanatos, alone am I….Tell me you will, know where young Obi-Wan is do you?"

Xanatos could hear the pleading question in Yoda's voice. "Perhaps, Master Yoda…. Yet I'm not sure if I should tell you."

"Tell me you should!" Yoda snapped.

"What…' so you can tell Qui-Gon, and he can finish Kenobi off?" Xanatos snapped back.

"Under the influence of powerful drug he was, mean to hurt Obi-Wan he did not."

"Nevertheless, Master Yoda he damaged Obi-Wan considerably."

"Young Obi-Wan; alright is he?"

"He'll heal physically in a few days, however, mentally I'm not so sure." My healers have operated on him because his injuries were quite severe. Broken ribs, a punctured lung, dislocated shoulder and his throat is damaged and the muscles in his neck are torn. What happened?"

Yoda explained all that had transpired, from finding Anakin, to protecting the Queen. The fight with the hooded sith, and being injected with a hallucinatory drug, which caused Qui-Gon to believe Obi-Wan was Xanatos. His mind had twisted reality, and he thought Anakin was Obi-Wan and Obi-Wan was Xanatos.

"So… Qui-Gon still thinks very highly of me I see?" Xanatos snickered.

"Powerful drug the sith used, remember he did the times he treated Obi-Wan badly. He confused him with you, and thought you were taking Obi-Wan away from him. He never forgave himself for falling for your tricks and making Obi-Wan lose his self-confidence. Cares deeply for Obi-Wan he does… distraught he is." Yoda explained.

"Oh really how can you say that he cares for him, he was going to abandon him, so he could train Anakin. Isn't that what you just told me?" Xanatos reminded Yoda.

"Thought that was Qui-Gon's wish we did, but when the drug was purged from his system. Tell us he did that intended to recommend that Obi-Wan train Anakin. Qui-Gon sensed their connection and the force was directing him to help Obi-Wan keep Anakin in the light. However, drug took hold of him it did, and twisted his thoughts." Yoda explained.

Xanatos processed all that Yoda was telling him, and he had to believe the little troll. No matter how much he'd resented Qui-Gon in the past. He honestly could not believe he'd do that to Obi-Wan, if he was in his right mind.

"How is young Anakin?" Yoda asked.

"Anakin is fine, however, he's a bomb waiting to explode. His anger at Jinn rolls off him in waves. Master Jinn may have thought that I had some anger issues! But compared to Anakin, - I'm a saint!" Xanatos exclaimed.

"Come to Telos we will, speak to Obi-Wan. Tell him the truth Qui-Gon will, undo the pain that has been inflicted upon him and Anakin too."

"Now hold on a minute Master Yoda. I'm not sure Obi-Wan is in any condition to listen to Qui-Gon just yet.…His injuries will keep him in bed for a week at least and I'm sure neither of them will want to see Qui-Gon. The boy Anakin, told me that he wants to kill Qui-Gon. My old Master certainly has a way of making a lasting impression on his apprentices!"

"Spoken to Obi-Wan have you." Yoda asked.

"No…I spoke to Anakin, and he explained what happened. Obi-Wan has been unconscious since his arrival. Nevertheless I sensed a great amount of confusion and anxiety before he collapsed. I'm not sure if it is because of what he perceived I may do to him. In view of things said when he was just a child." Xanatos explained.

"Know of that I do… Troubled the boy was when he and his Master returned from Telos, many years ago. Qui-Gon told me of what transpired. Long time it was before young Obi-Wan trusted again. Learned from his actions did Qui-Gon. Made amends with Obi-Wan he did. Become formidable team they did." Yoda answered.

"Well you had better keep Qui-Gon on a short leash. I'm not sure if Obi-Wan will take kindly to his presence at the moment and I don't need him accusing me of anything either."

"Xanatos, Thank you I do, for helping our young ones. Leave shortly we will, come to Telos on the next flight."

"Very well, come to my home, I'll expect you in a few days." Xanatos ended the connection, and leaned back on his chair. "I have a bad feeling about this. First I have to get Obi-Wan to trust me, before I can tell him his raving lunatic of a master is on his way here. I wouldn't want to be in Jinn's shoes, as he tries to convince Obi-Wan that he didn't mean to hurt him.

Xanatos smirked and thought. _(Hey Obi-Wan!...great news your Master is coming to see you! I better make sure I'm ready to duck when I tell them both, or I'm liable to be on the receiving end of some flying object.) _

Xanatos sighed. "It's going to be hard to convince Anakin or Obi-Wan of Qui-Gon's sincerity."

.

ooo

.

Obi-Wan slowly rose to consciousness and it took a few minutes for his focus to be clear. He felt weak and it was a struggle to move his head or his arms. His chest ached, but the pain seemed far away. Drawing on the Force he could sense pain killers flowing through his veins. His memory was blank for the moment and he was groggy and confused. He couldn't remember what he'd been doing, until he moved his head, and the dull ache in his neck awoke the memories of the last few days.

Qui-Gon had attacked him in the garden, he couldn't believe it, but it had happened and then Anakin had pulled him away. (_That's right we left Coruscant, and now were on Telos!.. Xanatos, I saw him!..Anakin where's Anakin!)_

Obi-Wan glanced around the room, and sitting in the corner was Anakin. His eyes were closed.

/Anakin, can you hear me?\\ he said through the newly created bond.

Anakin stirred and bolted to his feet. "Obi-Wan you're awake…. are you alright?…. 'geese I'm glad you're awake'…. I thought you were gonna die!"

/I can't feel much pain at the moment, I think I'm alright. Anakin where are we? \\

"Were in a big mansion I think Xanatos owns it and it has a healers ward and that's where we are. Xanatos is looking after us…. He helped you…. His healer operated on you and fixed your broken ribs and your shoulder. You were in pretty bad shape." Anakin blurted out wanting to tell Obi-Wan all about Xanatos.

/Xanatos is helping me, why? \\ Obi-Wan asked.

"I don't know I guess he likes you." Anakin shrugged.

/I don't remember him liking me at all Anakin! \\

"Well he did say he said some bad things to you, but that you were just a kid then and he said he doesn't hate you. He was nice to me, and he gave me some really nice food." Anakin said.

/Where is he Anakin? \\

"He said he was going to talk to his friends or something like that. He said he was going to put a bed in here so I could stay with you."

Obi-Wan tried to sit up, he turned on his side and pulled his elbow under him to lever him self up.

"What are you doing Obi-Wan, the healer said you shouldn't move too much?" Anakin questioned.

/We can't stay here.\\ Obi-Wan sent.

"Why can't we stay here?" Anakin blurted out.

.

From behind Anakin a voice asked the same question. "Yes Obi-Wan, why can't you stay here, you are safe you know?" Xanatos said as he stepped into the room.

Obi-Wan's anxiety rose a notch, and he couldn't decipher what he saw in those dark steely eyes that were staring at him.

He opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a raspy croak. The effort to speak caused his throat to constrict, and he began to cough. Obi-Wan put his hands up to his neck, and he tried to breath without coughing. It was difficult and he collapsed back onto the pillow.

Anakin panicked; he could tell that Obi-Wan was having difficulty breathing. "Help him Xanatos! You've got to save him. Don't let him die!"

Xanatos rushed to Obi-Wan who was going red in the face, and using the force he pulled Obi-Wan's hands away from his throat. Then he placed his own hands around Obi-Wan's neck, within a few seconds Obi-Wan was breathing steadily. His breathing levelled out, but his eyes watched Xanatos intently.

"Listen to me Obi-Wan; your throat and neck are still very tender. The Bacta has reduced most of the swelling; however some of the damaged muscles need time to repair themselves. My healer wants you to remain calm and you should not try to speak. Now, I can assure you that I am here to help you, so just relax and breathe". Xanatos spoke as he channelled healing energy into Obi-Wan's neck.

Obi-Wan didn't sense danger and he closed his eyes, relaxing his body.

Xanatos smiled, as that was a good sign that Obi-Wan was beginning to feel safe. As a rule one would never close their eyes in the presence of their enemy. Eventually Xanatos removed his hands, and sat down in the chair next to Anakin.

"I'm scared, why can't he breathe what if he dies?" Anakin was panicking.

"Anakin settle down, he needs to stay calm, and he doesn't need you panicking; he'll be alright, but you have to stay calm. Can you do that young one?" Xanatos asked.

"S-sure I can be calm as long as Obi-Wan's alright." Anakin said taking a few deep breaths.

Still with his eyes closed, Obi-Wan spoke to Anakin. / I am sorry I upset you Ani I shouldn't have tried to get up.\\

Anakin lifted his head and relief filled the young boy when he heard Obi-Wan's voice in his head. "It is alright Obi-Wan, I was just worried about you."

"So" Xanatos said. "You two have a bond."

"Yeah, I told you we did!" Anakin said indignantly.

The colour was returning to Obi-Wan's face and he nodded slowly.

"Well that will help with communications. My healer said if you are careful you can get up tomorrow he's put you back together, but no sudden movements and you are to rest as much as possible. I told the healer that it was better if you were taken off the pain killers so you can go into a healing trance without the drugs affecting you. Your shoulder and ribs will be sore for awhile and he doesn't want you to speak for several days. The muscles in your neck have been torn and some of the blood vessels were broken, if you try to speak they might burst."

/I don't think I can talk even if I had to, and I don't feel like doing much more than resting.\\ he yawned and was feeling very tired.

"Obi-Wan said ok, he'll do as you ask." Anakin said. "And he's tired too."

"Yes Anakin I think we should let him sleep, would you like to see the gardens?"

"Umm, I guess it would be alright."

Xanatos's home was set in a picturesque part of town, trees lined the valley and most of them were in bloom. There was a lake near the house, and as they stepped out into the garden Anakin was surprised to see a fountain in the middle of it. There was more water spurting out of the fountain than Anakin had ever seen in one place before.

"Wow, where did all that water come from?" Anakin said as his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

Xanatos laughed. "There's more water in the lake down there," pointing down the path. "If you like, later one of my employees will take you down there."

"Wizard." Ani replied.

.

Ooo

.

Later that day Anakin went down to the lake and Xanatos went to see Obi-Wan who was awake. 'You're looking much better; did you manage to go into a healing trance?"

Obi-Wan nodded and sat up. The healer had taken out the tubes supplying nutrients and it was time for him to begin taking in food on his own. Xanatos knew it was time to talk to Obi-Wan. He handed Obi-Wan a data pad and sat down next to him on a rather plush settee. He waited until Obi-Wan made himself comfortable. "This will make it easier for us to talk."

"Thank you, where is Anakin?" Obi-Wan typed.

"He's outside, my men are keeping him busy showing him around."

"What do you want to talk about?" he typed.

Xanatos cleared his throat. "First I want to apologise to you for dragging you into my argument with Qui-Gon ten years ago. I didn't mean what I said to you and I didn't stop to think that my childish revenge plan would hurt you more than it did Qui-Gon. I was an angry young man when I left the order, but after I seemingly got my revenge and sent you both packing, I found it didn't make me feel as good as I thought it would. My argument was with Qui-Gon and I'm sorry you were hurt by it."

"I wasn't very confident in those days, and I was certain that he didn't want me. It took me a long time to accept that it had nothing to do with me and everything to do with you and him. I accept your apology, but I don't think it was entirely your fault." Obi-Wan typed, he tried to keep his mind off the events that took place in the temple. It was hard to forget especially when his throat was so sore.

Xanatos sensed mixed emotions radiate from Obi-Wan and he knew he had to tell him about his call to Yoda. "Anakin told me that you were attacked in the temple and he helped you board the ship to Telos, and I didn't mean to pry, but I asked Anakin what happened and he eventually told me, and so I contacted Yoda."

Obi-Wan looked stunned and his hand shook as he typed. "You've spoken to Master Yoda? You know who did this to me?"

"Yes… I do. Anakin told me. His anger was palpable and he practically lit up the dark side with it. He said that if your Master ever came near you again he would kill him." Xanatos said.

"Anakin said that?" Obi-Wan typed.

"Yes, I think that boy is troubled, and he's a prime candidate for the Dark side."

Obi-Wan studied Xanatos, and he nodded then he typed. "Qui-Gon said that you were destined for the Dark side?"

"Mmmm, Yes so he said. However, luckily, I think I've proved him wrong." Xanatos smiled.

"Then perhaps Anakin can do the same."

"Perhaps…Will you tell me what happened?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "I don't know what happened." he struggled to type.

"I've never seen him like that before….. it scared me." he typed slowly. "He' scared me!" Obi-Wan was beginning to breath heavily, and he couldn't type any more. He shakily put the data pad down, and leaned back against the cushions.

Xanatos realised that if he told him that Qui-Gon was under some spell, he doubt if Obi-Wan would believe it. Xanatos found it hard to believe. It was too soon to upset him further and he stood up and motioned to Obi-Wan.

"Are you hungry?"

Obi-Wan nodded.

"Come-on we'll meet Anakin in the dinning room."

.

Ooo

.

"Obi! You look much better!" Anakin ran towards him.

/I do feel better now, and I'm hungry.\\

"Yeah, so am I."

/Ani, did you like the garden?\\

"Yes, there's a big lake and fountains and I helped Henry the gardener water the plants. It's so wizard."

Obi-Wan sat down on a soft chair and on the table in front of him was a bowl filled with a green coloured liquid. /Ani, would you ask Xanatos what 'this' is? \\

"Xanatos'… Obi want to know what that stuff is?" as he pointed to the bowl of green goo.

Xanatos smirked. "That's your dinner Obi-Wan; it's full of nutrients, and it's a healthy and nourishing broth. The healer said 'nothing solid' for a few days; and besides, do you honestly believe you could swallow any of this?" he smiled as he waved his hand at the food he and Anakin were about to eat.

Obi-Wan picked up the straw, which was sitting next to the bowl and began to suck up the green stuff. He pulled a face that made Anakin giggle.

/It is not funny! Anakin! I told you he wanted to kill me; he's going to poison me with this green goo!\\

Anakin laughed, because even though Obi had said Xanatos wanted to kill him. He had said it in good spirits.

"What' did he say?" Xanatos asked.

Through the laughter Anakin told him. "H-he said -you are going to kill him-…. 'you're trying to poison him."

Xanatos laughed too. "Well at least you've regained a sense of humour." he nodded to Obi-Wan who was sucking the green goo up.

In a few minutes Obi-Wan held up the bowl, indicating that he wanted some more.

"It's amazing what a Jedi will eat!" Xanatos smiled as he scooped some more into the bowl, giving it to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan ignored him, and continued to eat.

Anakin leaned over and put his spoon in the bowl and tasted it. "It doesn't taste too bad, Obi-Wan?" Anakin said trying to smile.

/Then you eat it.\\ Obi-Wan said pointing to the pot. /There is plenty left!\\

"Naw! I've had enough, I'm not hungry anymore". Anakin said yawning.

"I think it's time you retired for the night, young man."

"Aww, how come I can't stay up, it's only early?" he whined.

/Anakin, do as Xanatos says, it's been a long day, and you need your rest.\\

"Ummm…Ok, good night Obi-Wan, wake me if you need anything?"

/I'll be fine now Anakin.\\ he smiled and squeezed Anakin's shoulder, /'good night.'\\

.

Xanatos came back after seeing Anakin to bed, and noticed Obi-Wan had moved to sit on the couch. He went to the kitchen and made some caff and he handed one to Obi-Wan. On the low table in front of them, was the data pad. Xanatos picked it up and handed it to Obi-Wan.

"How are you really feeling, Obi-Wan?" he asked.

Obi-Wan typed onto the data pad. "I had a chance to meditate and I do feel a bit better and I'm certainly not hungry anymore!"

"Good, and I'm sorry that you have to eat that stuff, however it was the healers orders."

Obi-Wan just smiled and took a sip of the Caff.

"However, when I asked how you were feeling I was referring to what transpired between you and Qui-Gon?"

"I don't want to think about Qui-Gon, and he made it quite clear what his true feelings for me were."

"You seem certain of that. What if there were extenuating circumstances?"

"Xanatos, please don't go there. I was never good enough for him, lets leave it at that."

Xanatos sensed Obi-Wan's agitation and the healer had warned him not to upset the patient. "I think you should go to bed too, it's been a long day for you also. I'll help you back to bed, and if you require anything through the night, I've put a com unit next to your bed. Just press it and I'll be there." he explained as he walked Obi-Wan down the hall….

.

Xanatos had serious worries about Obi-Wan's state of mind, and was deep in thought when his communication console beeped at him. The sun hadn't come up over the horizon yet and he got up and answered the call.

"Xanatos here."

"Master Yoda it is. Wake you, I hope I did not." Yoda said.

"No, I haven't been able to sleep."

"How is Obi-Wan?" the little Master asked.

"He's asleep; he had a reasonable day…. We spoke a bit last night, and his injuries are healing." he confirmed.

"The boy Anakin, how is he?" Yoda asked.

"He's fine, now that Obi-Wan has regained consciousness, and has spoken to him."

"Good news that is, worried I was that permanent damage to his voice there would be."

"Well that's still to be discovered, he hasn't actually spoken words yet. There is considerable damage to the blood vessels and muscles in his throat. My healer can't tell if there –is- permanent damage."

"Yet confirmed you did, that spoke to Anakin he has?" Yoda queried.

"Apparently they have a bond of sorts. Obi-Wan speaks to Anakin through it, and the boy tells me what Obi-Wan says."

"A bond you say, understand I do." the old Master commented. "Told him have you of the drug, how affected Qui-Gon it did?" Yoda asked.

"No…. I haven't had the chance…" Xanatos started to explain. Abruptly a familiar voice interrupted him over the channel.

.

.

"Xanatos!... I assume your enjoying this…..You always wanted to destroy my relationship with Obi-Wan! You have to tell him!... tell him that it was all a mistake;…. tell him I would never hurt him intentionally." Qui-Gon growled.

Xanatos was stunned, he recognised Qui-Gon's voice, however not the tone of it. His voice was strained and accusing. The line went silent for a moment and then Xanatos heard noises.

Soon Yoda's voice came back on the line. "Sorry I am for the interruption Xanatos….. Distraught is Qui-Gon. Knows he does that hurt his padawan badly. Only wishes to make amends he does."

Xanatos's anger surged momentarily at Jinn's outburst. "I suggest that you turn that ship around, and take that poor excuse for a Jedi back to Coruscant. Obi-Wan can't deal with… 'that - right now'… and in his present condition, Qui-Gon Jinn is the last person he wants to see." Xanatos snapped.

"Continue on we will, Master Windu and I will come to see Obi-Wan. No more outbursts will be tolerated." Yoda declared.

"Then make sure Jinn stays on your ship, and doesn't come to my home with you! He wont be welcome!" Xanatos made him self very clear.

"Do as you request, we will." Yoda agreed. "Arrive in two days we shall."

.

Xanatos was pacing the floor when Anakin came into the common room. Xanatos sensed him and stopped pacing. He took a calming breathe, and released the anger he felt at Qui-Gon. The man still infuriated him, after all this time.

"Good morning Anakin, did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Yep, I guess you were right, I must've slept all night. I think Obi-Wan did too. I just looked in his room and he's still asleep"

"Are you hungry Anakin?"

"Yeah I'm – starving." he emphasised.

"Good I'm glad to hear it, come on, lets get you something to eat!" Xanatos chuckled. He loaded the boy's plate with Dust-crepes and nausage, a breakfast meal that was favoured on Tatooine. On another plate he had some honey-crust sweet bread, and some cheese and fruit. A big glass of muju juice sat next to his plate.

"There you go." he remarked as he sat down to watch Anakin eat.

"Wizard!... dust-crepe and nausage! my mom cooked this for me sometimes, when we could afford it." He put the fork into it, and then he hesitated for a moment looking at Xanatos. "I better wait for Obi-Wan."

"I think it would be better to eat it now," Xanatos considered.

"But my Mom says it's impolite not to wait for everyone else."

"Tell me Anakin which is better. Eating all that lovely chunky food in front of Obi-Wan; while he eats green goo, or finishing it before he sees what he is missing?"

Anakin thought for a moment and then he smiled. "I guess it might upset him, I know it would upset me! Ok I'll eat it before he sees it!"

"That's right, eat up and hide the evidence." Xanatos chuckled.

They'd finished eating and were playing a game, when Obi-Wan appeared in the doorway.

"Hi Obi!….Xanatos is showing me this great game, do you want to play?"

Obi-Wan smiled and slowly made his way to the couch. / What game is it Ani?\\

"It is called Sabbac."

/That's an adult game, you shouldn't be playing that!\\

"It's alright Obi; Xani said we are playing for fun not credits."

/Anakin, it's bad-manners to call him that.\\

"No it's ok Obi; Xani said I could call him that."

"Yes Obi-Wan I did say he could call me Xani, you can too if you want." Xani confirmed.

Obi-Wan nodded slightly.

"Right, well you put the game away Ani, and I'll get Obi-Wan something to eat."

He got up, heading for the kitchen. Obi-Wan followed him and sat down at the table. His enthusiasm left him when he saw the green goo being poured into the bowl. Xani saw the mutinous look on Obi-Wan's face and laughed. "Sorry Obi-Wan, you know the rules." he chuckled.

Obi-Wan stretched across and picked up the data pad and typed. "How much of that stuff is there. If I eat it all now can I get something else for lunch!" He shoved the pad at Xanatos, picking up the straw and beginning to suck.

"I will see if the Cook can find something to add to it maybe change the colour of it." he announced.

Obi-Wan nodded vigorously.

While Obi-Wan was eating, Xanatos decided to probe him again. "You said last night that you were never good enough for Qui-Gon. I think your mistaken Obi-Wan. Yoda told me that you two were a great team."

"Until something better came along." He typed.

"You're wrong Obi-Wan. I think you have to clear your mind of the negative thoughts and look at it logically?"

Obi-Wan shook his head and lowered it.

"Why don't you go out in the garden, the sun is shining, and it's a beautiful day. I will take Anakin down to the lake for a while, while you go over everything that happened and then I want to speak to you about it."

ooo

.

Obi-Wan watched from the doorway, as Anakin and Xanatos disappeared down the path. He looked around and smiled. Xanatos was right it was a lovely day, and the garden was beautiful. The grass was thick and soft under his bare feet. So he sat down crossing his legs, and leant back against a tree. The sun filtered through the leaves, and the slight breeze gently rocked the leaves too and fro.

He closed his eyes and reached for the force, it was there waiting for him. He quietly sifted through his thoughts. He asked the force 'Why'. Of course he didn't get an answer. So he looked deeply into his memories, going back to the Council chambers.

Obi-Wan hadn't sensed anything from his Master; admittedly his shields were raised, which in itself was unusual. The only sense was a slight rise in Qui-Gon's temperature, yet he didn't look sick, and he certainly didn't act sick. I suppose his shields were raised against any intrusion from his - worthless padawan - because he finally found the perfect padawan, in the Chosen one! Obi-Wan was in the way!... It seemed to him that he was always in Qui-Gon's way….. Obi-Wan tried to let that thought go, and pushed deeper into the Force.

However another horrible vision popped into his head. He saw it when Qui-Gon, entered the garden, and locked the door. He remembered shivering when Qui-Gon started running towards him. Obi-Wan saw the burning hatred in his eyes. His eyes appeared to be glassed over, and they seemed to be looking right through Obi-Wan. The shock and pain he felt. The grip of Qui-Gon's large hands, as they encompassed his neck, and squeezed. He could feel his muscles snapping, and hear the blood vessels popping. He could sense the rage…. raw fury… and then he was thrown to the ground, and the blows rained down on him.

He was frozen in shock, at what 'His' Master was doing to him. Obi-Wan felt death coming, and he couldn't lift a finger to help himself.

Obi-Wan came to a horrible realisation as he sat there meditating. In that moment when Qui-Gon was beating him senseless, he'd accepted his fate. He'd accepted that Qui-Gon was going to kill him. He didn't want to lift a finger to help him self…. The look in Qui-Gon's eyes, the overwhelming hatred he was emitting through the Force, seemingly towards Obi-Wan was unbearable. He closed his eyes, and then gave up. Obi-Wan had given up on life; he was letting Qui-Gon have his way.

Obi-Wan shuddered, and pulled out of his meditation. His eyes shot open, and he realised what the force had just shown him. _('I had wanted to die! In the garden with Qui-Gon's hands around my neck, I was letting him kill me!)_ He shook his head. _(Anakin saved me, he somehow knocked Qui-Gon away, and pulled me away from certain death)_ he sobbed, as he wiped away the tears that had run down his face. He shivered and looked around. He didn't know how long he had been meditating, but he was tired; So very tired.

.

tbc...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Anakin and Xanatos returned from the lake early, because Anakin was worried. He'd mentioned to Xanatos about feeling strange and that he'd felt terrible pain and sadness. Xanatos asked him to describe it, and realised that Anakin was feeling Obi-Wan's pain in meditation through their bond.

By the time they got back to the house, Obi-Wan was no where in sight. Xanatos checked the garden; but he wasn't there.

He headed straight for Obi-Wan's room and breathed a sigh of relief. Obi-Wan was curled up in the bed wrapped in a thick blanket. He was in a deep sleep; Xanatos presumed the meditations must have drained him completely.

It was still a couple of hours away from mid day meal, so Xanatos decided to take Anakin for a tour of the property. That would give Obi-Wan some time to rest, without being disturbed.  
>Anakin was full of excitement when they returned, he'd seen animals and plants that he'd never even heard of, and he wanted to tell Obi-Wan all about it. He was disappointed when he found that Obi-Wan was still asleep.<p>

"Xani, how come Obi is still asleep, do you think he's alright?" concern was evident in his voice.

Xanatos was thinking the same thing, yet he didn't want to alarm the boy. "Why don't you go and find Manny and tell her that I said to give you some Eopei cream pie or some Choc-lime twists."

"Wizard… Dessert before lunch! Wow."

"I'll go and check on Obi-Wan – Ok." Xani suggested.

Anakin agreed, probably because he was always hungry and didn't want to miss dessert.

Xanatos slipped quietly into Obi-Wan's room, and found him lying on his back, with his arm draped over his eyes. He noticed however, that there were wet tear tracks down the side of his face.

"Obi-Wan?" he whispered.

Obi-Wan hadn't sensed his approach, and with his hands he wiped at his eyes. He turned his head to look at Xanatos.

"I'm sorry to disturb you; however Anakin is worried about you. He sensed your emotions earlier while you were meditating. I don't think he understands a lot about the Force and the way it works. Anyway I sent him to the kitchen; he's probably making him self sick on dessert." Xanatos thought that might cheer him up.

Obi-Wan just sighed and closed his eyes.

"Lunch will be ready shortly. I thought you may be hungry, I know how much you love the green stuff." Xanatos sat down on the chair, and put the data pad in his lap. "So I take it that your meditations didn't go well?"

Xanatos wanted to broach the subject of Yoda's arrival and Qui-Gon's condition. He really wanted to tell Obi-Wan what Master Yoda had told him. However he sensed that Obi-Wan wasn't ready to hear anything about Qui-Gon yet.

"Obi-Wan you know that the Jedi were searching for you and they didn't know where you were, until I contacted Yoda."

His bloodshot eyes opened and after a moment he shook his head.  
>He saw the data pad and reached for it, typing "I didn't even think about that. Anakin just dragged me away, and I was happy to go".<p>

"So do you want to talk about your meditations?" Xanatos asked.

He didn't really want to, but he knew that he had to talk to someone, and maybe Xanatos would understand knowing that he didn't have a good relationship with Qui-Gon either. He sat up and leaned against the pillows, from this position Xanatos could see the data pad and he began to type:

"I forgot about the bond I share with Anakin, I should've shielded better. I'm sorry that he felt my emotions. I tried to release them to the force, and at first I was succeeding to sift through everything. Nevertheless, then I sensed 'what' it was that scared me the most…

When Qui-Gon burst into the garden, I saw my whole apprenticeship flash before my eyes. The times he treated me like a burden, and there was a time he blamed me for Master Tahl's death. There were so many things that flashed in my mind, but when he started to choke me, at first I tried to pull his hands from my neck. I looked into his eyes, and they were full of hatred. I dropped my hands away, I let him choke me, and he threw me on the ground…. and I didn't resist. While I was meditating, I realised why I did that - why I didn't stop him." He stopped typing and took a couple of deep breaths.

"Why, Obi-Wan?" Xanatos asked with a concerned voice.

He began to type again. "I was letting go…. I was going to let him kill me… That's what he wanted and I couldn't fight anymore. I think I was prepared to die! I was never going to matter to him…. and I didn't want to continue trying. I remember when he threw me to the ground and sat on me. My arms were free, I could've protected my self from the blows, yet I didn't do it…. I wanted his anger at me to be over… I sensed that he wanted to kill me….I was ready and willing…."

"What' happened?" Xanatos questioned.

"Anakin, he saved my life….. Why did he do that?" Obi-Wan typed. "He should have let it happen; now I don't know what to do.?"

"What do you mean, -'why did he do that'- and you don't know what to do?" Xanatos asked confused.

"Anakin saved my life. I owe him…. but I can't repay him." he typed.

"I don't think Anakin expects you to repay him?" Xanatos commented.

"Anakin wants to be my Padawan; he made it quite clear in the garden on Coruscant. I can't do it - I'm not ready to take on an apprentice, and he should be a Jedi…. I sense it in the force; he must be kept in the light." Obi-Wan's fingers shook as he finished typing.

"Look, I don't think you should worry about Anakin. He has a lot of catching up to do before he'll be eligible to be a padawan. Why don't you concentrate on yourself, I'm sure Master Yoda will help you and besides, he wouldn't make you take Anakin in your condition."

Obi-Wan stared at him for a moment and then he typed. "Yes I suppose you're right perhaps I should speak to Yoda?"

"Good I was hoping you'd say that." Xanatos hinted.

"Why?" Obi typed looking at Xanatos expectantly.

"Well now… don't get angry, but he's on his way here.

"Yoda? Is he coming - alone?"

"Tomorrow"….

"Is he coming alone?" Obi- typed frantically.

"He said he was bringing a healer, and a Crèche Master; and Mace Windu is coming as well.

"I will leave if Master Jinn is with them!" His fingers stumbled over the keys as he typed.

"I can assure you that Qui-Gon will not set foot in this house. I've already explained my terms and conditions to Yoda. Only the Healer, the Crèche Master, and Masters Yoda and Windu will enter this house!" Xani exclaimed.

"Obi-Wan please trust me. I won't let anyone hurt you, and if you don't want to go back to Coruscant with them, then so be it. I would enjoy your company here with me, you and the boy too, if you like?" Xanatos assured him.

Obi-Wan's hands were shaking; however he gently tapped on the keys "Thank You, Xani."

"Your very welcome 'my friend," Xani answered placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Now come on out to the kitchen, I want to put a bit of beef on that scrawny body of yours." he chuckled.

Obi-Wan typed something and handed it to Xanatos. "How about we swap meals, you eat mine and I'll try to eat yours?"

"Ha! Not on your life Kid," Xani smirked and led the way to the kitchen.

ooo

Lunch was eaten in relative silence, only interrupted by Anakin's description of his major battle with a fish. Xanatos had taken Anakin down to the lake earlier and they'd fished. It was the first time Anakin had seen a fishing pole let alone catch a fish. As he pulled the fish in, it fought for freedom, and in the end the fish won!

In many ways Anakin was similar to the Jedi children, they never found the time to just be children and enjoy the every day things that children do. Because Anakin was enslaved with his mother, he was put to work as soon as he could walk to make his owner wealthy with credits. Plus Xanatos thought _(I doubt if there were any fishing holes on Tatooine.)_

After the meal Xani had promised that Ani could go back to the lake to fish some more. One of his employees was going to stay with Anakin down at the lake. So once the boy disappeared down the path, Xanatos motioned for Obi-wan to join him in the study for a quiet cup of cha and a bit of conversation.

Xanatos wanted to explain to Obi-Wan, what Yoda had told him of the drug that was in Qui-Gon's system. So far, every time he had brought the subject of Qui-Gon up, Obi-Wan had gone into a fit of anxiety. The study was a nice bright room with a very large window that overlooked the lake. He watched Obi-Wan explore the room and he could see Ani standing on the wharf with a fishing pole.

Xani thought it best to start the conversation off with questions about Obi-Wan's friends, and to get a bit of history on him. Xanatos hadn't bothered to keep track of his former Master and Obi-Wan once they'd left Telos all those years before. He didn't need a reminder of his own apprenticeship in the Temple. Although now years later, he often wondered what it would have been like, graduating to Knight Hood?

He smiled at the thought _(Knight Xanatos, huh I don't think so.)_he shook that thought away. His life on Telos kept him busy and he enjoyed what he was doing.

"Obi-Wan, tell me about your friends?" Xani asked.

Obi-Wan looked confused at the question and typed "Why?"

"Well I guess if we are going to be friends and I hope we are? Then I would like to know about you. For instance, what are your favourite foods?"

Obi-Wan typed. "Not that green stuff that's for sure!"

Xani waited with a smile on his face.

"Pretty much anything is my favourite. I guess I just like food…. I like Byss Cheese….I think I first liked it because of the big holes in it. I used to stick my finger through it and twirl it around, until the crèche Master told me she would bite my finger off if she caught me playing with it again.

I like Alderaanian flatbread, especially if it's crusty….and ….Pashi noodles! I really like Pashi Noodles, with spicy sauce." He typed all this onto the pad, and then realised he was getting carried away naming all his favourite foods and he blushed.

"Well, I think I can let you have at least one of those things. The Pashi Noodles! They're soft and should slide down past your injured throat ok," Xani explained. "I'll get the Manny to prepare them for you." Xani stated.

"You mentioned a crèche master would that be the same crèche master that's coming with Yoda?"

"I hope so, Master Chas-Anna looked after me and I went to her when I had problems."

"Problems – with your master?"

"Yes sometimes."

"So what about your friends….. What are their names?"

"Bant, she is a Mon Calamarian, she taught me how to swim, she's one of my best friends, and she's a healer. Reeft is Dresilian and he's still a Padawan. Garen Muln was my other friend he's a great pilot, and he trained with his Master on Centrax 2, he was Knighted a couple of months ago. We've been friends as far back as I can remember." he typed.

"I imagine they'll be glad to know you're alright then?" Xani asked.

'Yes I suppose I should send them a message, although I'm sure Master Yoda would have let them know! When will he arrive?" he typed.

"Some time after mid day meal I believe."

"What am I going to do? I can't be Anakin's Master, and I've ruined his first experience of having a bond with his own Master. I bonded with him because he was frightened, and I needed to speak to him. I know I shouldn't have done it, but I was confused too, and we only had each other. Even though he said he wants to go back to his mother, it's only because he misses her comforting embrace.

He told me on the ship coming back from Tatooine, that he'd dreamed that he was going to be a Jedi. It was the most important promise he'd made to his mother, that he would be a good Jedi. How can he fulfil that promise, when he has no one to believe in?" Obi sighed as he typed.

"He believes in you Obi-Wan. He trusts you." Xani stated.

"Well he shouldn't! I've given up believing in trust! Who can I trust? I certainly can't trust Qui-Gon Jinn!

"Look just forget Jinn for a moment, and think about what you have?" Xani explained.

"You have friends that care for you, and you have something more valuable. You have the trust and confidence of the Jedi Council. Otherwise why would Yoda and Mace Windu come here? The two highest ranked Jedi in the Temple. They could have easily sent other Jedi here to bring you back…..But No… they're coming themselves."

After a moment Obi-Wan nodded in agreement and Xanatos decided it was time to broach the subject, about what caused Jinn to act the way he did.

"Master Yoda told me that you encountered a black cloaked man in the desert on Tatooine…Who was he?"

"It wasn't me, I was in the ship. Master Jinn was battling him. He was brandishing a red sabre."

"A Sith?" Xani asked stunned.

"Yes I believe so." Obi typed. "I was directing the pilot to get close enough so Qui-Gon could jump on the ramp. However the sith grazed Qui-Gon's shoulder with his blade. He was down on the ground, and he saw the ship getting closer. So Qui-Gon force pushed the being off of him, and jumped onto the ramp, and then we took off."

"You said he force pushed the being off, did he touch Qui-Gon?"

"Yes he pushed his hand into the wound on Qui-Gon's shoulder." Obi typed.

"Did Qui-Gon's attitude and behaviour change after that?"

"Of course his behaviour changed! He saw me for what he always knew I was, 'a pathetic life form' - I don't want to talk about him…..I don't want to think about him…. I never want to see those hateful eyes again!" Obi-Wan threw the data pad and it landed on the cushion next to Xan.

He picked it up reading it and then looked at Obi-Wan who had risen from the couch and was huddled in the corner with his knees up close to his chest. His hands were pressed up against each ear and his face was buried in his knees.

_(Well that went well, I... don't... think.)_Xani thought

He got up and kneeled next to Obi-Wan. "I didn't mean to upset you I was just trying…..

"L-lea-ve me a-lone… Obi-Wan whispered. The words came out squeaky and raspy.

Xanatos thought it best to leave Obi-Wan alone, so he could calm down. He would try and tell him about the drug later.

ooo

When Anakin came back from the lake, Xanatos took him to the training room. Even though he was no longer a Jedi he still practiced the Jedi arts.

Anakin was amazed at how agile and graceful he was. He watched in awe as he jumped from one balance beam to another and for an hour or so Xani showed him different moves he'd learnt while he was a Jedi. He then levitated several objects at once and they glided around the room.

"Wizard," Ani said as the objects flew past his head. "Can you show me how to do that?"

Xani smiled at him. "It takes time and patience to learn these things, do you have what it takes?" he asked.

Anakin thought about his answer, and didn't say anything for a moment. "If I was Obi-Wan's Padawan he would teach me! Xani, do you think Obi-Wan will train me when he gets better?"

"I can't answer that question, young one. Only Obi-Wan can decide what he wants to do with his life."

A noise made them turn to the doorway; Obi-Wan was standing there, leaning against the door frame.

"Obi! Obi! Xani has been showing me some Jedi stuff, it's real neat. I bet you know plenty of stuff, can you show me something?"

Xani could tell that Obi-Wan was in no mood, or even had the strength to put on a display of skills. So he quickly intervened. "I tell you what Anakin; I'll show you how to levitate a small object later, but right now I think Obi-Wan needs some rest. Would I be right Obi-Wan?"

The young Knight nodded.

"Let's go to the common room and Obi-Wan can lay on the couch and rest, while we play a game…. what do you think Anakin?"

"Yeah ok," he answered rushing over to Obi. "Here Obi lean on me, I'm strong and I'll help you to the couch."

Anakin and Xani were engrossed in the game, when Obi-Wan stirred from his sleep, and in a quiet scratchy whisper he spoke. "Don't you two ever get sick of that game?"

"Obi….. You spoke!" Ani cried out.

Obi-Wan smiled. "I thought it was about time that I discovered if I had a voice or not."

Ani pulled a face. "Well it isn't a great voice, it sounds funny!" and then he chuckled.

"Children should be seen, and not heard," Xani remarked light heartedly.

"But I want to be heard!"

Obi-Wan stretched his hand out and touched Ani's shoulder. "I'm glad I can hear you Ani, and I'm grateful that you saved me…..Thank you."

Anakin's presence in the Force was disturbed when he answered angrily. "I would do it again too, if he touches you again!"

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan said startled at the venom in his voice.

"What?" the boy snapped.

Obi-Wan was having trouble speaking and his throat was beginning to hurt, so he motioned to Xanatos to explain why he shouldn't get so angry.

"If you want to be a Jedi you must control that temper of yours. Sometimes there can be a logical explanation for why some people act the way they do and you can't go around hurting people because you can. You should open your self up to all possibilities, before you make a decision on a course of action."

"Huh...What did you say?" Ani asked slightly puzzled.

"When you spoke it was in anger at what happened to Obi-Wan. Yet do you really know why it happened. Why Master Jinn acted the way he did, and why he beat Obi-Wan up. Do you think there may have been a reason? I mean he acted like he was possessed didn't he; what if he was possessed by something unnatural? What would you think if there were extenuating circumstances?" Xani implied as quickly as he could before Obi-Wan had a chance to rebuke him.

Obi-Wan didn't understand why Xanatos was saying those things and he didn't care; he didn't want to delve into his ex-masters psyche. He didn't want Anakin to be so angry, but then he felt his own anger, just thinking about Qui-Gon.

Anakin wasn't sure what Xanatos was talking about, but he had been very angry and he guessed that Obi-Wan and Xanatos were berating him for it. "What about Master Jinn he was angry and he hurt Obi-Wan. He should be in trouble too." he snapped.

Now Xani had both of them glaring at him, and Obi-Wan was rising from the couch. Xanatos had to plant the seed of doubt in Obi-Wan's mind. Make him think about what he'd just said.

"Obi-Wan you are a Jedi; stop and think about what I just said. Yoda told me that there was something unnaturally wrong with Qui-Gon!" he said quickly as Obi-Wan fled from the room.

Anakin went to get up and follow Obi-Wan; however Xani grabbed him and pulled him down. "Listen to me Ani! Just listen for a moment."

Anakin liked Xanatos, so he thought he'd give him a chance. "Ok what?" he snapped.

"When you first met Qui-Gon, you liked him didn't you?"

"No I don't like him!" Ani growled.

"That's not what I asked you."

"Ok, yeah I liked him; he was nice to my Mother."

"Did your Mother like him?"

"Yeah, she asked him to help me, and take me away from slavery." Ani answered.

"Do you think he would've done that if he didn't like you?"

"No!"

"What did he say to your mother?"

"He said he'd do everything in his power to make sure that I became a Jedi."

"Did he say that he'd take you as his apprentice when he first met you?"

"No… he said it in the council room." Ani stated.

"When did you meet Obi-Wan?"

"On the ship, Master Jinn said he wanted me to meet someone special."

"Was that Obi-Wan?"

"Yes?"

"What happened then?" he kept probing.

"Obi-Wan and me shook hands,"

"It's Obi-Wan and I shook hands Anakin."

"Yeah well we shook hands and Qui-Gon whispered in my ear, "perfect," and then he told Obi-Wan to look after me until we got to Coruscant."

"Now think about all the answers you just gave me about Master Jinn, did it sound like he hated Obi-Wan?"

Anakin thought over everything. "It didn't sound like he hated Obi-Wan, he said he was special….yet in the garden he tried to kill him!"

"What if Qui-Gon was sick, really sick…. What if someone had done something to make Qui-Gon into the monster you saw?"

"Who and how could anyone make Master Jinn hate Obi-Wan so much?" Ani was confused.

"The cloaked man he fought in the desert, the Sith….What if he poisoned Qui-Gon?"

"Poisoned...How?" Ani was curious now.

"He rubbed a drug into Qui-Gon's shoulder wound, and it made him hallucinate."

"Hall-uc-inate! what's that?" the boy asked.

"It means to imagine things are real but they're not." Xani explained

Ani stared at him for a while, and then he shrugged his shoulders. "It all sounds weird to me!...Even if he was poisoned, he shouldn't have hurt Obi-Wan!"

"No he shouldn't have hurt Obi-Wan, but what if he really didn't mean to do that?"

"I would never hurt Obi no matter what!" Anakin insisted.

After their talk, Xanatos asked Anakin to pick up the pieces of the game. While he slipped out to the garden and saw Obi-Wan sitting in a little alcove. His hands were resting on his knees and he was sitting quite straight with his eyes closed. Xani hoped he was at least contemplating what he'd told him. The sun was going down and it would get cold soon. So he knew Obi-Wan would come in shortly, and besides, Manny had cooked Pashi Noodles, with a mild sauce. Xani hoped that Obi-Wan would forget his annoyance, in favour of the Noodles.

Eventually the aroma of the Pashi Noodles brought Obi-Wan to the table. He sat down at the other end away from Xanatos so he could look at him, or rather glare at him between mouthfuls. Anakin was shovelling the food in quickly, and it was not long before Xan said something.

"Ani slow down, try chewing the food before you put more in! There is plenty more where they came from."

"These Noodles are great," Ani beamed after he had swallowed. "I like them a lot."

"They're Obi-Wan's favourite too," Xani mentioned trying to break the silence barrier Obi-Wan had built around himself.

"Really Obi, are they?" Ani inquired

Obi-Wan had been sitting rigidly since he sat down, but now he relaxed a bit and smiled at Ani and nodded.

Soon the conversation revolved around food, fishing and games. By the end of the meal, Obi-Wan had relaxed and was listening intently to a story Xanatos was telling Ani. It was about the planting of shrubs in the most desolate of terrains, in the next sector. Xanatos had chosen shrubs and trees that blossomed every three months or so. He was hoping to attract birds and animal life back into the area and in the end Xani had been more than pleased with the results. The whole sector was now a refuge for animals, and it had become a tourist attraction. Many of the residents of Telos used the refuge as a picnic spot.

Soon Ani was yawning and was packed off to bed. Xanatos was ever so careful not to mention Qui-Gon, or bring up anything related to the Jedi to Obi-Wan.

"If you like I'll bring the Caff out onto the veranda and we can sit out there, or you can take it wherever you want?" Xani indicated.

"I'll go out on the veranda providing we don't talk about Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan whispered.

"Ok I promise I won't talk about him." Xani agreed as he got up to make the Caff. By the time he came back with two cups, Obi-Wan was snugly wrapped in a thick woolly-nerf blanket. His hand emerged from the blanket and wrapped around the warm mug.

Xanatos grabbed another blanket and wrapped it around himself. "These are warm blankets aren't they? I bought them a couple of years ago on Nimban."

"Yes.. they are warm…...Nimban! that's a long way's from here?" Obi-Wan whispered.

"Yeah I travelled a bit in my younger days."

They sat in quiet thought for a while, and Xanatos wasn't game to even talk about Yoda. So he remained quiet.

But eventually it was Obi-Wan who broached the subject. "Did Master Yoda say which Healer is coming?"

"A Master Ba'han I believe, do you know him?" Xani asked.

"He has attended me a few times," he croaked.

Obi-Wan snuggled deeper into the blanket and after a long silence it was Obi-Wan who broached the subject of Qui-Gon. "Is Qui-Gon on the ship….. I know you said that he wouldn't set foot in your home, but you didn't say whether he was on the ship or not?"

"He's on the ship." Xani answered reluctantly.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

ooo

Obi-Wan shuddered and lowered his face into the blanket, wrapping it tight around him as if trying to keep the sudden chill out.

Xani was tempted to say more, but he thought better of it; and decided to give Obi-Wan more time to think. Silence reigned for quite some time, and he wasn't sure whether Obi-Wan was asleep with his head in the blanket, or he was meditating. But a sigh told him that he was awake.

Obi-Wan lifted his head up and looked at Xanatos. "You said that something may have been unnaturally wrong with Master Jinn…..what did you mean?"

"It was something Master Yoda told me when I spoke to him the other day." Xani explained.

Obi-Wan remained silent giving Xanatos the time to collect his thoughts.

"Yoda said the healers found a very powerful drug imbedded in Qui-Gon's shoulder graze, causing a delusional state. Basically it caused him to see things that weren't real. The drug heightened his senses and caused him to twist reality."

"Twist… reality?" Obi-Wan whispered shaking his head. "The reality is that I was his padawan, and had been for twelve years! What sort of drug could make him see me in a way that he wanted to kill me? I've heard of, and even seen people, who've been delusional. Yet I've never seen such hate in the eyes of some one whom I respected, and who I thought finally liked me for who I was, instead of seeing you all the time."… Obi-Wan's voice trailed off his throat was sore.

"That's the point…. Obi-Wan! Xanatos stated. "He didn't see you, in his daze his mind brought forth all the awful things he'd done to you because of me! When he looked at you he saw….Me….! His memories of pushing you aside to have his Xanatos back. He saw Anakin as you, as you were when you were a boy, he thought I was taking you away from him again."

Obi-Wan began to shake his head. His voice was very raspy, but he had to deny what he was hearing. "No! it's just an excuse, you didn't see his eyes. They told me everything. They brought back the memories of that day. When he thought about taking you back; I didn't mean anything to him and it wasn't just you….. Other things happened."

"Would you tell me?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "A year after that we were on a mission to Ventra 2, I couldn't find him and I was knocked unconscious. When I woke I was chained up with a Force inhibitor on me. My captor told me that Master Jinn sold me to him, because he didn't want me. For two weeks I was beaten and locked in a cell each night after working in the field all day. I began to believe that Master Jinn did sell me, but then he and a team of Jedi came back and rescued me. I had nightmares about it for a long time and he just told me that dreams pass in time and that he came as quickly as he could. It took me awhile to trust him again, even after the healer said that he'd been found unconscious on Ventra 2 and brought back to the temple, they said he'd been struck on the head and lost his memory. Now I wonder.

"Obi-Wan, the healer wouldn't lie to you, if Qui-Gon was injured too, he couldn't help you and he did come back for you!"

"Yes he did, but then another time he blamed me for being too slow and Master Tahl died, she was his close friend, they had grown up together."

"Yes, I remember Tahl and they were close, very." Xanatos said quietly.

"I'd been injured and couldn't move at a fast pace and I slowed him down…..She died…. and he was upset, he wouldn't go on missions and he didn't train with me for months. The council made him see a healer and eventually he apologised to me, but he blamed me I know he did."

"Knowing Qui-Gon the way I do, he probably blamed himself for her death. He had feelings for her Obi-Wan, more than just friends if you understand what I mean." Xanatos explained.

"I thought so, but he would never speak about her after that and I liked her too, she was kind to me and I missed her as well."

"I'm sorry Obi-Wan."

"You were right all those years ago when you said. See how committed he is to your training and that he'll let me go when someone better comes along…Well someone better did come along." I don't want to see him or speak to him!"

Obi-Wan had dredged up all Qui-Gon's past actions, and he couldn't see past the pain and disappointment. All he could see was his own unworthiness.

"I tried so hard to be the perfect padawan just like he wanted. Yet no matter how much I studied, it was never enough. I had to jump higher, work harder, and listen more closely. He seemed to delight in putting me in my place constantly... Why did he bother?... Why is he bothering now?...Why doesn't he just forget about me? Let him apologise to Anakin and take him back to Coruscant. It's Anakin that he really cares about not me!" He put his cup down and got up. "I'm going to bed."

Xanatos followed Obi-Wan to his room, there wasn't much more he could say to convince him at the moment. " Good night Obi-Wan, and please just think about what I told you, I'm sure Yoda wouldn't let him come if it weren't true about the drug."

ooo

Xan went to his room and sat on the couch in the corner. He leaned his head back against the cushions, and sat in thought. He wondered if Obi-Wan's lack of self worth was solely attributed to Qui-Gon's treatment of him. Or was there something in Obi-Wan's own past that made him disillusioned and self-doubting with his place in the Jedi order.

From what he said it was obvious that Qui-Gon had treated Obi-Wan very inadequately in the early years of his apprenticeship. Xanatos always knew Jinn was a proud and over-confident son of a Bantha.

_(Matter of fact we were both very much alike). _He smirked to himself. _(I wonder, did I hurt Jinn that much, by rejecting him over my Father, that he couldn't allow himself to openly feel anything towards Obi-Wan. Yet Yoda says he has high regards for Obi-Wan. I wonder if he ever told Obi-Wan how much he thinks of him. Probably not, that's why Obi-Wan won't believe anything the man says. From what I remember of Qui-Gon, he wasn't very open with his feelings.)_

Xanatos probed the force and could tell that Obi-Wan was in a deep sleep. So he picked up his com unit and contacted Yoda. He explained to him what was happening, and he made absolutely certain that Yoda understood the importance, of not bringing Qui-Gon any where near Obi-Wan. At least until they'd convinced him that he was in no danger.

"My word you have, Xanatos." Yoda stated "Qui-Gon will remain on the ship."

Ooo

On the ship Qui-Gon overheard Yoda speaking to Xanatos and as soon as Yoda had finished, Qui-Gon questioned the old Master.

"If I remain on the ship how will I convince Obi-Wan of my sincerity, I must be allowed to talk to him. I have to explain, that I didn't know what I was doing; and that I would never hurt him intentionally."

"Qui-Gon, talk to Obi-Wan Xanatos has, however not receptive to the explanation is he. Confused and hurting he is. Go slowly we must; run again he may, avoid this at all costs we should."

"You underestimate Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon stated. "He is confident about his place in the order, and if you let me speak to him, I know he'll listen. I don't believe what Xanatos is saying."

"Made the decision I have Qui-Gon! Abide by my ruling you will." Yoda snapped. "When land we do, stay here Master Windu will with you …Master's Chas-Anna, and Ba'han accompany me they will."

Master Ba'han spoke before Qui-Gon had a chance to say more. "Yes I want to check Obi-Wan thoroughly and make sure he is healing, once I assess his condition I will comm. Master Windu."

Master Chas-Anna agreed with the other Master. "Obi-Wan was upset before the garden incident, and I'm sure he's confused. I believe it is a wise decision that you do not see him yet Qui-Gon, I still think you only see what you want to see. Obi-Wan's self esteem is at an all time low, and he has never felt totally confident or secure in his apprenticeship. He is unsure of his place, and unsure of his worth as a Jedi."

"Talk about this we have many times, on our journey here…. Landing soon we will, and see for ourselves what damage has been done!" Yoda said ending the conversation.

ooo

The next morning, Anakin was up early and was hurrying down to the lake with his minder. He loved fishing, and he loved the water.

Xanatos watched until the boy was out sight, and then he turned and headed for Obi-Wan's room. The young man was still asleep, yet it was restless and fitful.

Xanatos could see sweat beading on his forehead. "Obi-Wan!" he called. Several more times he repeated his name and gently placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Ugh! No!" Obi-Wan blurted scratchily as he sat up quickly. His eyes scanned the room and settled on Xanatos. As soon as he'd focused he realised his throat was burning and he brought his hands up to hold his neck. His eyes dropped to look down and he let out a strangled moan.

"Your throat, is it worse?" Xani asked. Obi-Wan nodded slowly. "Then no more talking for you, stay there I'll get some Bacta syrup to spread on your throat."

Two hours later Obi-Wan had finished with the Bacta treatment and was dressed and sipping some of the green goo that he'd been eating before.

Anakin came rushing in with a big fish he'd caught. "Look Obi-Wan look at the fish I caught. Do you think we could have this for mid day meal," he asked not really looking at Obi-Wan until now. His face went from joy to shock. "Obi-Wan! What's wrong? you look awful?"

Xani put his hand on Anakin's shoulder. "Anakin, the infection in Obi-Wan's throat has flared up, he'll be alright, but he mustn't use his voice for awhile."

"Geese! I'm sorry Obi; can I do something for you?" Anakin asked.  
>Obi-Wan smiled and shook his head.<p>

"Ani why don't you go and show Manny the fish you caught; I'm sure she will cook it."

Ani disappeared down the hall, "He certainly likes fishing." Xani stated.

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement and pulled the data pad to him and typed something and Xani got up and took the pad.

"He is happy, I sense it; he wants to stay here." he wrote.

"He's very welcome to stay as long as he wants, So are you?" Xani confirmed.

Obi-Wan looked at the data pad, and then after a few moments he typed. "Maybe Anakin would be better off here. I was just thinking of hismother. I never met her, but from what Ani says she sounds like a very fine woman. He needs her, he needs to know she is safe and happy, I feel she will be the difference between darkness and light in Anakin. If she stays on Tatooine I have a feeling she will die a slow and painful death. Not now but in the future, and it will tear Anakin apart." Obi-Wan typed.

"How can you know what will happen in the future?" Xanatos asked.

"I don't really understand how. I just get the sense of it, especially when I speak into his mind; it is like the force pulls me into a vision of sorts. Just flashes, somewhat like a jigsaw puzzle with out the connecting pieces. When I first met him on the ship and Qui-Gon introduced us, he held out his hand and I shook it, but for a moment I was bombarded with visions. I saw him as a Jedi tall and honest, but in the next flash I saw blackness envelope him. It made me shiver, I looked at Master Jinn wondering if he had seen or felt anything. He was just smiling, and looking at Anakin saying of all things 'perfect' I didn't understand what he meant then.  
>But I certainly understood what he meant when we were in the Council chambers. 'Perfect' as in his perfect Padawan. My first thoughts after his announcement in the Chambers was that he had finally found the one that could replace 'you' in his heart. It was quite clear to me that he was glad to be rid of me." he typed<p>

"Please Obi-Wan didn't you listen to anything I said. Qui-Gon wasn't in his right mind. What if he was saying that you and Anakin would be – perfect – together?"

"I can't believe that, he's always been looking for something, something that I couldn't give him…some one to replace you.. and now he's found him in Anakin!"

"If that was true, and I'm sure it's not. Why do you still like the boy, how can you like him so much if you think that Anakin comes first in Qui-Gon's heart?" Xani questioned.

"He's just a child; he doesn't understand what trials lay ahead of him as a Jedi. I was brought up in the temple and knew no other life. I didn't have a mother to love me and hold me when I was scared. Sometimes I dreamt of how it would have been to be loved, to have someone to hold me when I was afraid, and had a bad dream. Instead of 'release your fears to the force' or to be told that 'dreams pass in time' and then when you told me that healer Chas-Anne was coming I realised I did have that from her. She was always there for me, she held me when I was scared and lonely. It was Healer Chas-Anne I went to after the scene in the Council Chambers. She held me and comforted me."

"She sounds very nice." Xanatos admitted.

Obi-Wan smiled and then continued to type. "She is and that's what Anakin needs. He's a scared little boy who needs to know that the one who loves him is safe and there for him. I feel it in him, his anger at his weakness and the injustice of it all. He can't forgive himself for leaving his mother behind.  
>As he grows he will feel worse, and then something will happen to her and he will drown in his grief. I can't let that happen, I must find a way to rescue her. It is the only way to ensure Anakin stays within the light." Obi-Wan typed.<p>

"You are amazing Obi-Wan!" Xani said honestly.

"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan typed a bit confused.

"I mean that your Master and the Jedi are coming here to help you, and your mind is filled with worrying about Anakin and his mother".

"It's not right to expect Anakin to just forget that his mother is a slave. It may have been different if he didn't know where she was, or anything about her. However, he does know exactly where and what she is, and it weighs heavy on his mind."

"So what do you want to do about it?"

"I feel some one should go to Tatooine and rescue her." he typed. "It's too late to worry that Anakin would get attached to her, it has already happened. I believe for his peace of mind and so he can concentrate on being a good Jedi. She should be rescued and resettled somewhere where she's safe. By leaving her there it will just grind into Anakin's conscience. He is very unstable even now, how do you think he would feel about the Jedi in a few years if we leave her there to die or be abused. Do you think he will thank us for it?"

Xanatos mulled over what Obi-Wan was saying. "You have a point, and I agree. However, convincing the Council to make an exception is highly unlikely!"

"They have already made exceptions. They made me a Knight before I was ready, and they are going to accept a boy who is eleven into the Jedi order. If the Council refuse to accept the responsibility for Anakin's mother, then I will." He pressed hard on the keys of the data pad.

"I don't think that's wise Obi-Wan, your strength is not up to standard yet. I think you should concentrate on getting healthy before you plan on taking on the slave trade on Tatooine."

"That's why I would like to take you up on your offer to stay here. I can formulate a plan for a quick return to Tatooine. I know the Council will say no if I was to request a rescue party to save her. I can't return to the Temple until I have secured his mothers release. But to do it I will need your help. I know you have funds and you own fast ships… I propose that if you allow me to borrow enough credits to pay for her and a ship, once I return I will work off the credits I owe you."

"I'm sure Master Yoda wouldn't allow you to go anyway and besides I think it's a bad idea too." Xani stated. "Tatooine is controlled by the Hutts, and they don't like Jedi for the very reason you want to go there for, to take their slaves away from them. If the Hutt's found out who you are, there would be a bounty on your head so high that even your own mother would have difficulty refusing it."

Obi looked at the data pad. "Then I'll find another way!" he typed.

.

Obi-Wan got up and headed out the door. The sun was up and he walked down to the lake. He wasn't there long when Anakin called out to him.

"Obi-Wan are you coming to see the ship land?"

Obi-Wan turned and saw the beaming smile on Anakin's face. _/No Ani, I'll wait here, you can go with Xanatos if you like.\\_

Obi-Wan watched from a distance as the ship landed. Master Yoda was the first one to walk down the ramp, followed by Master Ba'han, who was walking alongside Master Chas-Anna.

Although Obi-Wan was an adult, his emotion's fluttered when he saw Master Chas-Anna. For a moment as he watched her, he wanted to rush into her warm comforting arms. He wanted her to hold him, and tell him that everything would be alright. Obi-Wan pulled out of those thoughts, wondering if this was how Anakin felt, when he was upset and couldn't be with his mother.

Right now Obi-Wan needed Chas-Anna, so he thought it was logical that Anakin really needed his mother now too. He stretched out with his senses, and felt Qui-Gon's presence in the ship. His shields tightened, just in case Qui-Gon tried to use their bond to speak to him, it was not something that Obi-Wan sought to happen at this moment. He needed time to review everything he knew and was told.

After Xanatos and Anakin spoke to the three Masters they began to walk towards Xanatos home and with a sigh of relief Obi-Wan noticed the ramp of the ship close locking Qui-Gon and Master Windu inside. He felt considerably more at ease, that Master Windu was keeping Qui-Gon on board the ship. Obi-Wan got back to the house at the same time as the three Masters.

It was Chas-Anna who abstained from all reserve, and strode over to the young man and pulled him into an unyielding hug. "Obi-Wan, I'm so pleased to see you, I was extremely worried about you."

He moved slightly in her solid grip and smiled at her. With a croaky voice, he whispered "I'm pleased to see you too, Master."

"Oh my! Obi-Wan," said Master Ba'han "I think an examination is in order. Xanatos, do you have somewhere that I can examine Obi-Wan?"

"Yes I have a medical room fully equipped, I'll show you to it, and perhaps Obi-Wan can follow with Master Yoda and Master Chas-Anna."

They walked off leaving Obi-Wan facing Master Yoda. "Worried I was too, young one."

Obi-Wan knelt down in front of the small Master. "I'm sorry for running off; it certainly isn't the way a Knight should act."

"Confused you were, understandable it was."

Obi-Wan bowed his head. "I mean no disrespect Master, but how can it be understandable! I can't comprehend it even now."

"Obi-Wan, please come and let Ba'han examine you." Chas-Anna suggested.

Obi-Wan nodded and rose to his feet.

The Healer was impressed at the way Xanatos had attended Obi-Wan's wounds. Ba'han administered an antibiotic, and confirmed to all present that Obi-Wan's injuries were on the mend and once Obi-Wan's state of health was sorted out, they went to the study.

Xanatos had arranged a conference to discuss the issues.

Anakin sat close to Obi-Wan, and Yoda could sense the bond between the two.  
>Everyone was seated so Yoda motioned to Master Ba'han to explain the medical condition surrounding Qui-Gon's outburst.<p>

"The drug that the Sith used, was highly infectious. The micro-organisms deposited into the wound on Qui-Gon's shoulder, manifested and heightened his insecurities and the main one being his past treatment of you, 'Obi-Wan." Ba'han looked directly at him. Obi-Wan just shook his head; closing his eyes and leaning back on the couch.

"His reality became mixed with the darkest moments of his past." Ba'han explained.

No one spoke for a moment.. and Anakin turned to look at Obi-Wan. It made him angry to see the look of desolation on his friends face.

"I don't understand." Ani blurted out. "If Qui-Gon likes Obi-Wan, like everyone says- why did he try to kill him?"

"He believed in his mind he was choking Xanatos… Anakin!' he was delusional, Qui-Gon thought Xanatos was trying to take Obi-Wan away from him. His mind was confused and he thought you were Obi-Wan". Ba'han tried to explain it to young Anakin, but the look on Ani's face was one of disbelief.

"Why would he want to kill Xanatos? He's our friend; He saved us and helped Obi-Wan".

Xanatos touched Anakin on the shoulder. "Ani,.. I was Qui-Gon's apprentice before Obi-Wan, and I left him before I finished my training. I said some terrible things to Qui-Gon. I hurt him a lot….. and he never got over it."

Anakin was more confused now, and he didn't know what to think. So he sat quietly while the healer, and then Master Yoda explained everything that happened.

Nothing was settled by the time Manny announced the meal was ready. Anakin jumped up forgetting all about the conversation and ran to the dining table. He waited impatiently for everyone to sit down and then he dug into the Pashi  
>noodles, while Obi-Wan just picked at his food in silence…<p>

ooo

Pacing back and forth Qui-Gon couldn't accept that he had to remain on the ship. He'd felt Obi-Wan through their bond for a second before heavy shields were raised by Obi-Wan to block him out.

"Mace, be honest with me, have I damaged Obi-Wan beyond repair?"

"Qui-Gon your actions where Obi-Wan is concerned, have been less than commendable. He has suffered for many years due to your seeming indifference towards him. Obi-Wan was known in the temple as the perfect Padawan, a title that he abhorred, he was constantly trying to better him self in your eyes. As far as he was concerned that title was far from what he saw of him self."

"But he was everything I wanted in a padawan. I should have been more open with him. Why didn't I see it?"

"In the early stages you didn't want to see it, yes, you took him as your apprentice, but you did it out of obligation, not because you thought he was worthy."

"That's not true, he was worthy, you of all people know that when I took him on Bandomeer I took him because I saw his potential."

"Yes I came to see that once you cleared your head, but the damage was already done Qui-Gon. Do you remember when he was just an initiate struggling to become a Padawan. We trusted your judgement, when you said he couldn't control his anger and that he was susceptible to the dark side. Instead of delving into the reasons why, we sent him to Bandomeer, and he hadn't turned thirteen yet, nevertheless, we sent him off hoping that you would change your mind. That decision had far reaching ramifications for Obi-Wan and other initiates."

"What do you mean?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Well we discovered that it wasn't anger that drove Obi-Wan, it was desperation. The threat by the council of being sent to the Agri-Corps, was causing his anxiety and perceived anger and we realised that many other initiates were being affected by those same emotions."

"I admit that my refusal to take Obi-Wan initially, was wrong, but I did take him, so how has that had far reaching ramifications?"

"The damage to his self-worth was already shaky and your early treatment of him didn't help."

"You told me what I was doing wrong in regards to Obi-Wan years ago and I went to the soul healer as you suggested; I thought we had a good relationship. If he wasn't happy being my apprentice why didn't he complain to the council or request another master?"

"Actually, Qui-Gon we offered him a new master after Master Tahl died. Obi-Wan was devastated and when you refused to train with him, he presumed you blamed him for her death."

"What?...I didn't blame him I blamed myself. Why would you do that?" he snapped. "Why wasn't I told?"

"You weren't told because Obi-Wan refused our offer."

"Who.. who was going to train Obi-Wan?" he asked hesitantly.

"Both Yoda and I offered to take over his training, but he apologised to us and said he was unworthy of such respected Masters. Of course we refuted his statement that he was unworthy!. He refused to be taken away from you… he explained that you needed him, he knew you were hurting, and he sensed deep down, that if he were to leave you as Xanatos had, no matter how you treated him; it would destroy you…He couldn't bear that on his conscious." Mace expressed sadly.

"He told you that?" Qui-Gon said timidly.

"Yes,.. Obi-Wan said the force willed him to be your Padawan and that no matter what, he would stand by you, and follow the will of the force." Mace said with conviction.

"I never suspected that he was so unsure of his place at my side, he was patient with me when Tahl died and I thought we were closer after that. Oh Mace, I've been such a fool. He hid his emotions from me; I wish you'd told me."

"Obi-Wan convinced us not to; he said he would handle it. We thought he had because he seemed happier after that and you and he worked so well together. However it appears it was all a ruse, he bottled his emotions up inside. He would put on a false calm demeanour, whenever we spoke to him about his relationship with you."

"Mace how could I have been so blind. Obi-Wan is the best thing that ever happened to me… and I never told him how much I respected and cherished him. Each time I berated him or hurt him, I would lay awake for hours, reprimanding my self for treating him indifferently. I would think of ways to apologise to him in the morning, but either he would be gone to class or he would act like it hadn't bothered him. I just took it for granted he understood how much I valued him."

Qui-Gon shuddered as he spoke. "I didn't know he went to Master Chas-Anna for comfort, I thought he was full of confidence and seemed to have self-assurance in everything he did."

Mace shook his head. "That's just the point Qui-Gon, it was a front. He used the force brilliantly to hide his insecurities."

"What am I going to say to him, he will not believe anything I tell him?"

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

ooo

Master Yoda was concerned by Obi-Wan's lack of interest in talking about the events that took place. "Obi-Wan, said nothing you have; believe do you what we have said…Have questions do you?"

Obi-Wan glanced at each person, and sighed. "Xanatos explained what happened to Master Jinn, and now you have confirmed it. I believe what you've told me; however it complicates everything more so."

"In what way, Obi-Wan?" Chas-Anna probed.

"Well with Anakin!…his first few days as a free Jedi hopeful has turned into a nightmare. He's confused, and to make matters worse, I've formed a bond with him, and might I add through no fault of his own. It was entirely my doing."

"A bond of necessity, it was." Yoda uttered.

"Master Jinn won't think so…he'll expect me to continue on and take Anakin as my Padawan. Apparently that is his wish, is it not?"

"Believe he does that connected you are." Yoda admitted.

"Well I don't want to hurt Anakin any more than he's been hurt already, however I can't train him. I don't feel capable of teaching anyone and I certainly don't want to taint Master Jinn's valued Chosen one! He needs an experienced master and I'm sure that if I make a mistake in his training Master Jinn would be there to criticize me and pass judgement on me." Obi-Wan's anger was sharp as he spoke that last sentence.

Master Chas-Anna shook her head. "No, Obi-Wan! That's not true. I know how much Qui-Gon has hurt you in the past, and I am very annoyed with him even now. However I can assure you that since this all happened, he has been in a state of despair, and he is a distraught and crushed man. Who while under the influence of a vile drug destroyed the one thing that he valued most. When Qui-Gon came to his senses, he told us that it was his intention, for you to be knighted and take Anakin as your apprentice; he has more faith in your abilities to teach than he has in his own."

Obi-Wan glared at her and snapped unintentionally. "Isn't it amazing, once again I'm the last one to know what my former master thinks of me; if he had so much faith in me, why didn't he tell me him self?"

It was the first time Obi-Wan had ever spoken to Chas-Anna in that tone of voice. He quickly dropped his gaze, and blushed when he realised what he had done. "I'm sorry Master Chas-Anna, I didn't mean to be so disrespectful, please accept my apology."

"I do understand Obi-Wan, and he does have a lot to answer for, but you have to release your anger, and you will see clearer."

"I am trying, but he does make it difficult. Qui-Gon should have spoken to me about it first. If he thought I was good enough to be a Knight, and good enough to train a padawan, why didn't he think I was good enough to discuss it with first?"

"I can't answer that Obi-Wan."

"I know and neither can I and that's what hurts the most. It should have been up to me to decide if I wanted to take an apprentice or not, and even though I like Anakin, I'm not ready and I don't believe I will be ready for some time."

"Talk to you he would have if in right mind he was." Yoda said.

"I don't mean to be disrespectful Master Yoda, but you're wrong. He'd ceased giving me instruction before this happened. It was like we were no longer Learner and Master, but just two Jedi who happened to be on the same mission together." Obi-Wan got up from the couch and bowed to them all. "If you will excuse me, it's late and I'm tired."

There was nothing more they could say to him. They realised now that there was more to his pain than just being attacked by Qui-Gon. It was an accumulation of his entire apprenticeship, brought to a head by that one moment, and the lack of trust he felt Qui-Gon had in him.

It was true; Qui-Gon should have explained his feelings to Obi-Wan when he and Anakin had first met. Master and apprentice should have spoken openly about Obi-Wan's coming knighthood, prior to this mission. Qui-Gon should have prepared his Padawan for this major step in his training. The remaining Jedi seated in Xanatos's study all wondered _(Was it too late to fix this)._

What was done could not be undone now. They had to hope that Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon could move through this undesirable experience, and at least be able to form some sort of relationship or at least be able to speak to each other.

Ooo

Yoda, Ba'han and Chas-Anna went back to the ship to talk to Qui-Gon and Mace.

"What did Obi-Wan say? Will he let me speak to him?" Qui-Gon asked as they entered the ship.

"Unfortunately deep is his pain, and speak to you he does not wish to do." Yoda explained.

"How can I tell him how sorry I am if he won't let me explain what happened."

"Understand what the drug in your system did to you, but understand your treatment of him prior to and including the mission he does not."

"My treatment of him, in what way?"

"Obi-Wan your apprentice he was, give him instruction and advice, whilst on the mission did you?"

"He didn't need instruction as I said; he was ready to make the step into knighthood. He has good instincts and I trusted him with my life and I considered him my equal."

"Tell him that did you?"

"He knew how I felt about him, he is a wise man and that's why I wanted him to train Anakin, he will make a great knight."

Chas-Anna could tell that Qui-Gon in his own way believed Obi-Wan knew that he admired and respected his padawan, but unfortunately, Obi-Wan needed to hear the words spoken if he was to believe they were true.

"Qui-Gon, you believe Obi-Wan is wise and trustworthy, yet you never told him how you felt. Didn't it ever occur to you that he might think he was unworthy because you were never open with him. Obi-Wan always had doubts and you have fuelled them by keeping your thoughts to yourself."

"No – it never occurred to me that he required confirmation. He was a senior padawan on the cusp of knighthood and on the last few missions we were sent on he controlled the negotiations and provided solutions without any prompting from me. To me he always seemed self-assured… and he displayed the abilities that any master would deem him ready." Qui-Gon said slowly realising that his silence had hurt his padawan more than he could possibly imagine.

"Oh no, what have I done…I taught him to be the Jedi I wanted him to be, but now I see my mistake, I should have let him be who 'he' wanted to be."

Ooo

At breakfast Obi-Wan's throat was much better, and his voice was almost back to normal. He was surprised that the Masters had stayed in the ship, and asked Xanatos why.

"They thought it best to fill Qui-Gon in on all that transpired, so they decided to stay on the ship. Master Yoda contacted me a few moments ago, and apparently Qui-Gon still wants to make amends - with all of us?... he has asked if he could come and speak to Anakin and me if not you."

"I can't speak for you or Anakin, but I'm not ready to listen to him negotiate his way out of his dilemma. " Obi-Wan sighed despairingly.

Anakin looked disappointed and so did Xanatos. "What about you Anakin, would you like to hear what Qui-Gon has to say?" Xani questioned.

Anakin had spoken to Master Yoda at great length the previous evening before he went to bed, and was torn between agreeing with Obi-Wan or doing as Master Yoda had suggested, and that was to listen to Qui-Gon first before making any rash decisions. "I…I.. Don't know, I mean I would like to ask him why, but I don't want to upset you Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan's face formed a steely mask of calmness. "Anakin … Everyone has to make their own decisions, Qui-Gon didn't really hurt you, and so I think you should at least hear what he has to say. I sense you want to do this, but it has to be what you want not what I want." He said resting his hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"Ummm, ok. I think I'd like to hear what he has to say."

"I also am inquisitive as to why he wants to speak to me and to tell the truth I'm looking forward to hearing what he has to say." Xanatos remarked.

"Xanatos, you are capable of making your own decisions too, and you have your own reasons why you want closure. I understand, and I have no objections. I just need time to come to terms with everything that has happened. I just don't understand why he could never confide in me and if I was a worthy apprentice why didn't he ever tell me." Obi-Wan smiled at them both and left the room.

ooo

Xanatos contacted Yoda with the not so euphoric news, it was only a partial victory; at least Qui-Gon had the chance to explain himself to Anakin, and possibly end the animosity he had with Xanatos. Sadly, the main reason for Qui-Gon's desperate mission was determined not to speak to his former Master.

Anakin was bouncing around full of anticipation; as a child he didn't really understand the complicated details of Obi-Wan's and Xanatos's past dealings with Qui-Gon. He had really liked Qui-Gon when he first met him. So he wanted to see if Qui-Gon was nicer now than before.

Xanatos spent the morning trying to convince Obi-Wan to come and see Qui-Gon, and at least listen to him. Xani won a small concession when Obi-Wan agreed to listen, but from a safe distance up on the balcony.

"Excellent," Xanatos remarked. "I'll make sure he doesn't know you're there, and you can shield from him, if that's your wish."

"It is.. I'm not ready yet for anything else!" he stated.

ooo

Obi-Wan watched through the balcony doors as the Jedi approached, Qui-Gon's shoulders were hunched slightly, and his face had an expression of anticipation, and nervousness. Walking beside him giving him support was Master Windu, and the other Masters followed behind. If Obi-Wan had opened up to the Force he would have sensed Qui-Gon's desperation to right his wrongs.

As they entered the mansion he could see the change in Qui-Gon, he straightened up, and it was then that Obi-Wan saw the stoic master he had been accustomed too. Anakin's curiosity bled through their bond and Obi-Wan was careful to raise his shields to give Anakin privacy. Obi-Wan stood hidden behind a planter, watching the reunion.

Qui-Gon's voice was soft and hesitating. "Hello Xanatos… Hello Anakin."

"Qui-Gon, it's been a long time." Xanatos replied trying to add warmth to his voice.

"Hello Master Qui-Gon," Anakin said nervously.

Qui-Gon smiled at Anakin, but he thought it best not to reach out and touch him yet.

"Thank you for allowing me to enter your home, Xanatos. I know I have not been the kind of Jedi I should have been and I have no excuse, only that I am a stubborn and idiotic rebel, who should have known better. I thank the force every day that there are no more fools like me in the Jedi order that would cause such grief and pain to those I care about."

He knelt down and spoke to Anakin first because he was young and impressionable.

"Anakin, it grieves me very much for causing you pain and fright by what I did in the temple. When I promised your mother that I would take care of you, I meant every word I said. The poison in my system caused me to act very cruelly and I am very sorry for everything that I did to scare you and hurt you. It was never my intention and I promise you that I will do whatever it takes to make sure you become a Jedi as was your mothers wish."

"You did promise my mother that I would, but you scared me in the garden. Why did you hurt Obi-Wan?"

"I have no valid excuse regarding my brutal attack on my Obi-Wan and I pray to the force that he does not suffer any more for my contemptible actions in the Garden. I am so sorry that you were a witness to my shocking behaviour and I sincerely hope you believe that I would not have done anything like that to hurt Obi-Wan if I was in my right mind. I had been drugged by that evil man I fought in the desert and it made me crazy. I know I frightened you when I attacked Obi-Wan, and I'm truly sorry. It was always my intention when I rescued you Anakin, to look after you and Obi-Wan. I have no recollection of it being Obi-Wan that I attacked in my delusion. I did not see him through my eyes, I saw a monster that I had fabricated in my mind and it was taking my Obi-Wan away from me and I couldn't let it happen. I know that I have made grave mistakes where Obi-Wan is concerned, but he is the dearest and nearest person to my heart, and unfortunately because of my inability to show my emotions to him I never told him how much I love him." He hesitated and took a deep breath.

"I know he believes that Xanatos, and you, have a firmer place in my heart than he does. However Obi-Wan was…. and is the light of my life, the son that is implanted in my soul. I was so proud of the man Obi-Wan had become that I realised he was a better Jedi than I was. I sensed that you and Obi-Wan would have been a formidable team together, and would balance each other perfectly."

"Why didn't you tell Obi-Wan that then?" Anakin asked bluntly.

"Because I was blind to his feelings and presumed that Obi-Wan would feel the same way as I did, so as far as I was concerned there was no need for me to ask. That was my mistake, and it has been my downfall for many years, and that is why I could never forgive Xanatos. I was stubborn and I would not listen to either of my padawan's point of view. I tried to crush their individuality, and mould them into what I believed they could be….. What I thought they should be."

"But you were wrong Qui-Gon Sir?" Anakin retorted.

Qui-Gon was kneeling in front of Anakin and he apologised. "Yes, I was wrong. I am ashamed of the way I treated all of you, and I will understand if you can't, but I'm begging for your forgiveness." he uttered as he bowed his head.

"I guess I forgive you Qui-Gon sir, but what will happen to me now; Obi-Wan doesn't want a padawan. He said he's not ready to be a Master." Anakin said disappointedly.

"Anakin that is my fault I shouldn't have pushed Obi-Wan into making such a decision. It was a choice that was up to him to make, not me. I realise that now, but I have spoken to the council and they have accepted you, for training; you will be a Jedi."

Anakin nodded trying to feel confident, but failing miserably, his fear was filling him and he wished his mother was here.

Qui-Gon stood up and faced Xanatos, who was as tall as him and had aged slightly since Qui-Gon had last seen him.

"I don't know where to begin Xanatos; all these years I blamed you for all my pain and failings. I used it to hide behind when Obi-Wan needed me. It was my arrogance and pride that got in the way of the truth. The truth was it was just as much my fault for not seeing how much I was smothering you with my demands, I see now that you had no choice but to leave the Jedi order, and I do not blame you if you are still angry with me."

"My anger at you left me some years ago Master; I felt it was a wasted effort to dwell in the past, especially when there is so much to do to assure the future. As you have seen my life's work is to rebuild Telos. So I forgive you for being a stubborn, arrogant, self centred, old fool." he smiled and he held out his hand.

Qui-Gon gingerly put his hand into Xani's and felt relief fill him when they shook.

He was surprised and comforted when Xanatos pulled Anakin toward them and the three embraced for a few moments and then Xani smiled. "I always wanted to do that you know, but you were too stiff and unapproachable."

Qui-Gon felt a disturbance in the Force and he looked up to see Obi-Wan on the balcony in full view looking intently at them; the force was swirling like a torrent around him. "Obi-Wan?" he called out and everyone looked up. There was shock on his young face and he retreated from the balcony. Qui-Gon stepped forward, but Xanatos brushed past Qui-Gon. "I'll go and speak with him, please wait here Qui-Gon."

Obi-Wan was heading across the courtyard as Xanatos caught up to him and grabbed his arm stopping him from withdrawing further. "Obi-Wan stop running away!...talk to him, make peace. It's the only way you can get on with your life."

Obi-Wan turned away and faced the garden wall; he rested his hands on top of it and leaned over looking down. It was only a few metres down, and Obi-Wan wanted to jump over and run away, he knew how childish that was, but he needed time to think. He'd listened to Qui-Gon and he had sounded so sincere.

Yet he couldn't get the picture of Qui-Gon out of his head. The rage he felt radiating off Qui-Gon in the temple garden wouldn't leave his mind.

(_Why can't I let that memory go, Xani is right I have to get on with my life. Yet what is my life, what will I do if I go back to the temple. Will I see pity in their eyes, and will they think Qui-Gon has convinced me to forgive him once again. Will I be forced to take Anakin as my apprentice?)_

"I know you're right and I want to forgive him, but I can't clear my head. I don't know what is happening to me; I've tried to push that vision of my Master attacking me off into the force. However each time I try, the rage I saw in his eyes comes back to haunt me. I hear what you've all said and I do believe you, however I seem to have lost my faith, my heart aches, and I feel lost."

"Lost your faith … In the force?" Xani asked.

"I don't know what it is… I just feel that throughout my life I have had to prove myself. I didn't want to be pitied, and I think I always felt that I was. Looking down from the balcony, at that scene was so painful; it was my worst nightmare coming true. When I was little, the force came to me in a vision and showed me my destiny. It was with Qui-Gon, and as I grew, I held that vision close to me and dreamt of the day when it would become reality. However that dream was shattered when I became his apprentice. The reality of belonging and being safe and secure, and to be accepted for who I was, turned into a nightmare of rejection, accusation, and depression. I was denied a place in my Masters heart. I gave him my complete obedience, I gave him my heart and soul, but he used it to beat me away from him. Sometimes I felt I was never his learner, his companion, his student. I was his whipping boy, to be punished for daring to force my way into his life. He couldn't let the memory of you go, even though he said he hated everything you stood for, you were still the wedge that prevented him from seeing me and just now seeing you embrace as friends brought a triage of emotions to mind and I am ashamed to say jealousy was one of them and it was painful."

Xanatos placed his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. He didn't know what to say. Obi-Wan glanced at Xanatos and then continued to speak.

"I wanted him to think of me like that to show that at least he liked me, but it never happened. If it wasn't you, it was Master Tahl. I liked her a lot, but he never knew. I never mentioned how much I liked her. I thought if he knew he would stop me from going with him to see her. She treated me with kindness, and when Master Chas-Anna was off planet, and I needed someone to talk to, Master Tahl was there for me. But I didn't tell her of my problems with my Master. I was afraid she would turn against me too.  
>When she was killed and I was badly injured, he hardly spoke to me, and I asked him if I could go to her funeral. He said it wasn't necessary for me to go, and because I couldn't walk he said I would get in the way, and there wasn't enough room in the pyre room for a hover chair. I suppose it was partly my own fault for not telling him how much I admired and liked her."<p>

Obi-Wan hadn't seen Qui-Gon and Mace enter the garden and they heard everything he said.

Obi-Wan glanced up to the sky before he continued. "Now, he has found what he's been searching for all these years, the one to replace you in his heart. Not the poor pathetic Obi-Wan, but the mighty Chosen one. Watching both of you accept his apology was like watching my heart being ripped from my chest. I wanted to be there, to be apart of it, but I felt so worthless and I need a purpose in my life. I sense that I have a destiny to fulfil, yet I don't know what it is."

"Obi-Wan please, I value our friendship; Please don't say that you're angry with me for forgiving Qui-Gon?" Xanatos pleaded.

Obi-Wan lifted his sad eyes, to look at Xanatos. "No I'm not angry with you or Anakin I guess I'm angry with myself… I actually envy you both, but I don't resent you, and I'm glad that Qui-Gon has found what he has been looking for."

"Obi-Wan, didn't you hear what Qui-Gon said about you, how he feels about you?" Xani questioned.

"Yes I heard him, and it made my heart ache to hear him admit his failings, it's just…. too late."

Tears were running down Qui-Gon's face as he listened to the desolation in his Padawan's voice. He couldn't keep quiet any longer and he started forward. "Obi-Wan, I am so sorry," he began, but stopped when Obi-Wan abruptly spun around, and seeing him approaching brought back the memory of the garden.

"Don't… come… near… me! he blurted out.

"Please Padawan, just listen, I am sorr"….. but before he could finish, Obi-Wan held up his hand.

"No…I'm not your padawan any more!" he said as he jumped from the courtyard wall and ran off into the forest.

Qui-Gon rushed over to the wall, he was going to follow Obi-Wan, but Mace and Xanatos stopped him.

"Give him some space, Qui-Gon; it's all happening to quickly. His commonsense will prevail in the end." Mace said.

Tbc…


	10. Chapter 10

ooo

"We should go back inside, I doubt if Obi-Wan will come back while we're all waiting out here for him."

"You're right Xanatos, and I'm of the opinion that Obi-Wan needs to attend counselling sessions with me or one of the other soul healers in the temple. He isn't in any state to make decisions about his future. Let alone become a Master of an apprentice." Healer Ba'han explained as he glanced at Qui-Gon.

Xanatos followed everyone inside, but gazed back across the garden briefly. He felt a kinship with Obi-Wan and he wanted to make sure that his new found friend had every chance to live his own life, not one that Qui-Gon expected of him.

An hour later, there still wasn't any sign of Obi-Wan and Xanatos had a nagging feeling rise inside him and he looked out of the window, what he saw in the distance worried him. High in the stratosphere was a familiar haze forming. It was the onset of a terrifying and dangerous weather phenomenon that occurred on Telos every few years.

Telos was in the centre of a space corridor which was prone to Ion electrode storms, and the burnt orange glow settling across the upper levels told Xanatos that the ion storms would soon be enveloping the surrounding countryside. Clouds were beginning to form and Xanatos was beginning to worry about Obi-Wan. He doubted that Obi-Wan had ever seen one of these storms before and he may think it was safe to stay outside. However Xanatos knew that it was dangerous being out in the open, especially while lightning strikes were hitting the ground.

Xanatos's visitors must have sensed something was worrying him, because Yoda questioned him. "Something disturbing you it is, sense it I do?"

Xanatos knew he was projecting his worry through the Force, but he couldn't help thinking that something terrible was going to happen.

"There's an Ion electrode storm settling over the planet; I just hope Obi-Wan returns before it hits."

The older Jedi had heard of the storms, but they had never been on Telos to see the effects.

Anakin hadn't heard of an Ion storm and was inquisitive. "What's an Ion storm?"

"It's the kind of storm that produces an electrical charge and the ion particles build up and cause machinery and electrical components to lose power and lightning strikes hit the ground with great force. If Obi-Wan is wandering around in the forest when the lightening begins, there's a chance one of the strikes might hit him."

"Then lets go out and look for him, I don't want him to get hurt!" blurted Anakin before anyone could suggest the same thing.

"Anakin, it wouldn't be wise for us to leave the house until the storm passes." Xani realised he was frightening him.

"Don't worry Ani, Obi-Wan is a Jedi, I'm certain that he will sense the danger and realise the severity of the storm and take cover." Xanatos said ruffling his hair.

"Why don't you go and see Manny, and tell her that I said you can have some snacks and ask her if she would make some for the rest of us too please Ani."

"Umm, ok Xani I'll go, but don't let anything happen to Obi."

Once Anakin was out of earshot Qui-Gon spoke. "Xanatos, you have a bad feeling don't you?"

Xanatos didn't know what it was, but it had to do with Obi-Wan, something wasn't right. "I'm not sure and I shouldn't have mentioned anything in front of Anakin, but I feel like I'm missing something important."

"Like what?" Qui-Gon asked.

"I can't put my finger on it, but it's like I should know."

Ooo

Obi-Wan's first reaction was to get away from Qui-Gon and he took off into the forest. However, as he fled he realised it was foolish to think that his former master was going to attack him again. Nevertheless, Qui-Gon had to understand that he wasn't ready to be a master and he wasn't ready to return to Coruscant.

Obi-Wan couldn't get Anakin out of his mind and he knew that if Anakin was going to become a Jedi, his mother had to be set free, but he doubted very much that anyone was concerned with saving his mother. It was up to him to see that she was re-united with her son and then Anakin could concentrate on his training.

He headed back through the thick shrubs and entered the residence through the double glass doors to Xani's private office. He knew Xanatos had a safe and he used the Force to sense the tumbler sequence and opened it, by-passing the alarm system.

He knew what he was doing would see him banished from the Jedi order, however at this moment he really thought it would be better if he wasn't a Jedi and he hoped that Xanatos would understand and forgive him and allow him to work off his debt to him. His heart felt heavy knowing that he was stealing and it wouldn't matter to the Jedi why he did it, it was still stealing. He took enough credits to purchase a slave and a few more just in case he had to buy information. Then he quickly wrote a note apologising for taking the credits and the reason why.

He put the note on Xan's desk and then slipped out making his way to the speeder hanger. Obi-Wan left the estate and headed straight to the spaceport knowing that Xanatos had several personal ships stored in a private hanger there. Obi-Wan put his guilt feelings to the back of his mind as he strode up to one of the officials. He was going to use the Force to mind trick him and that alone was against the code. It should never be used for personal gain, but here he was using it to secure one of Xani's ships.

Waving his hand in front of the official he told the man that Xanatos had given him permission to use the craft anytime he wished. The official agreed and contacted the control tower giving Obi-Wan's flight plan to them and getting permission for Obi-Wan to depart the spaceport. He wasted no time and charged the engines, lifting off as soon as permission was granted.

He had a mission to complete and nothing was going to stop him from achieving his goal. He punched in the co-ordinates for Tatooine and prepared to jump to hyperspace and as the stars buzzed past at an accelerated rate he settled back and dropped into meditation and a healing trance to build up his strength for what could be a dangerous mission.

ooo

It wasn't long after Obi-Wan had lifted off that the spaceport was put on alert due to the approaching storm. The commander was in the process of cancelling all flights and diverting space craft until the storm had run its course. However Obi-Wan was past the Nebula and the effects of the ion particles that would cause his craft any difficulties, and heading for his destination Tatooine.

Xanatos, Qui-Gon and the others were still waiting for Obi-Wan when the Commander contacted Xanatos. He was confirming the impending closure of the spaceport and that no more ships would be allowed to leave until the storm had passed Telos.

However, the next question made Xanatos groan in frustration. The Commander enquired if his friend Obi-Wan Kenobi knew that he couldn't return to Telos until the storm passed.

"What?" Xanatos said abruptly.

The Commander realised by the sound of Xanatos voice that something wasn't right. "Obi-Wan Kenobi came here this afternoon sir, and said you had given him permission to use one of your ships."

Xanatos wanted to know where he was going. "Where was he headed?"

"His flight plan was set for Tatooine, sir."

"Thank you Commander and thank you for the information." Xanatos said ending the call.

"Was that about Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked.

Xanatos nodded. "Obi-Wan has left the planet!" he exclaimed.

"Left- where has he gone?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Has he gone back to Coruscant?" Mace inquired.

"No, he's gone to Tatooine! of all the places to go to when he is in such an unstable condition. Tatooine is the worst." Xanatos growled.

Anakin shot up from his seat. "He's gone to get my Mother!"

The Jedi glanced at the boy, and realisation struck them. Master Yoda was the first to speak. "In grave danger he will be on Tatooine, a Jedi alone, on such a desolate place he should not be."

"Why would he go there, he knows we can't free slaves on Tatooine. What does he hope to achieve alone, and without any credits. Watto will not give Shmi to him." Qui-Gon said worriedly.

"Oh no!" Xanatos said rushing out of the room and into his private office, he didn't need to open his safe he knew what he would find or not find and on the desk was a note confirming his fear. Obi-Wan had credits and was going to buy Anakin's mother.

The note read:  
><em>Xanatos Please forgive me, I couldn't stay here and do nothing. I know what I need to do now. I know I have committed a most grievous sin, in stealing from you, and I am truly sorry. But there was no other way.<br>Please believe me, I will return with Anakin's Mother, and I will work for you for the rest of my days. I am ashamed to resort to deceit to do what I believe is right. I know my apology is not enough to cover the amount of money I stole, or the ship, however if I am fortunate in my quest, I will pay back every credit, even if it takes the rest of my life. Please tell them that I am sorry, and that I am not worthy of their worry. Tell my Master that I know he didn't mean to hurt me and will speak to him when I return. _

_Please forgive me.  
>Obi-Wan Kenobi.<em>

"Blast! Obi-Wan you stubborn fool, what's happened to your commonsense?" Xanatos cried out in frustration.

"Obi-Wan has credits and a ship." Xanatos exclaimed as he told the waiting group and handed Qui-Gon the note.

"He took the credits from your safe?"

"Yes, we were discussing Anakin and his mother the other night and Obi-Wan wanted to go and get her. I told him that it was a bad idea, but I guess he didn't listen."

"We should go after him." Chas-Anna said with a touch of anxiety in her voice.

"We will, but not until the ion storm dissipates. The negative ion's will blast the ship out of the sky before we can get to space." Xanatos explained.

"How long before we can follow him?" Ba'han inquired.

"The commander said it could be a day or so, he has closed the spaceport and there is no way we can risk leaving until its safe."

Qui-Gon shook his head. "The Hutt's are all over Tatooine and a lone Jedi would be easy pickings for Jabba's bounty hunters, we should be prepared to leave as soon as he gives us the ok."

Master Chas-Anna looked very worried and Anakin noticed. He sat down next to her and put his hand over hers. "Don't worry! Obi-Wan will be alright, he's brave and he'll save my mother, and he'll bring her back to me."

Master Chas-Anna patted the boys hand and then she stood up and walked out to the other room. She had to calm her emotions. The boy's only thoughts were to save his mother; admittedly Anakin probably didn't understand that the Hutt's hated the Jedi with a vengeance and he wouldn't realise how dangerous it was for a Jedi to be alone on such a hostile back water planet.

She knew that Obi-Wan was risking his life to save the woman and it was a stupid decision for Obi-Wan to make. Once again her anger flared at Qui-Gon. She knew she shouldn't blame Qui-Gon for Anakin's attachment to his mother however Qui-Gon should have thought of that when he took the boy away from her. Now all Anakin could see was that his hero was going to rescue his mother.

Master Yoda followed her and tapped her with his stick. "Understand the danger the boy does not, concerned about the welfare of his mother is paramount in his mind."

Chas-Anna nodded. "That's why I doubt his suitability to be a Jedi; I think he is too attached to her and he doesn't want to let go."

Yoda nodded thoughtfully and raised his stick pointing it at her. "Let go can you?"

Chas-Anna knew immediately what Yoda was referring to. (_Obi-Wan was in her thoughts often and he had been since he first came to the crèche. She didn't understand why she felt such an attachment to him._

_From the very first time she saw him wrapped in a beautiful blue shawl that no doubt his mother had made for him. Chas-Anna still had it, she'd placed it in a box and put it on the top shelf in her apartment. To this day she didn't know why she kept it and she'd had every intention of giving it to him, but she'd actually forgotten about it until now. _

_Obi-Wan looked so sad when he arrived and it was reflected in his pale blue eyes which seemed to be bordering on grey. The day after he arrived she was told that his parents had been killed, just after he was taken. Apparently lightning struck the house killing them, and then it burned to the ground._

_Obi-Wan was an orphan and she could see it in his eyes, he knew, and it seemed like he was searching for something, as though something had happened to him and he was trying to remember. His eyes would follow her as she performed her duties in the crèche, and he would quietly watch her, yet if she went out of sight he would wail. Nevertheless he soon grew accustomed to his new surroundings and settled down.)_

Chas-Anna smiled at Yoda coming out of her thoughts. "I see your point Master."

ooo

Obi-Wan knew he must be careful while he was on Tatooine, so he landed the small ship on the outskirts of Mos Espa and before walking to the settlement to find Watto; he hunted through the cupboards and found some clothes, which Xanatos had left on board.  
>The shirt was made of fine black silk, and the coat appeared to be of Bantha leather, he smiled that Xanatos would leave such an expensive coat in his ship. The black pants were a loose fit around the waist so he used his own belt to keep them up and he tucked a small dagger into his boots, and he put his sabre at the back of his belt. He certainly didn't want to advertise that he was a Jedi, and then he strapped a Blaster to his hip. It wasn't a long walk to the settlement and it gave him time to think about his plan to convince Watto to sell Shmi to him.<p>

Entering Watto's shop he watched the blue/green winged Toydarian junk dealer eye him warily and check out his attire, Obi-Wan carried himself like he was rich and the fancy clothes helped him to portray him as a wealthy client.

"Can I help you?" he asked as he flew up to Obi-Wan.

"Probably not, I was looking to purchase an item, and I heard you had one or two of them; I was willing to pay handsomely for one of them. However the word at the cantina is that you sold them to an off worlder."

Obi-Wan spoke without really telling Watto anything. Obi-Wan sensed Watto was inquisitive, and would want to know more. "Never mind, I'll go to the slave market instead, can you point me in the right direction?"

"Wait, do not be hasty, Friend!" Watto said as he flew in front of Obi-Wan stopping him from leaving the store. "Let me be the judge of whether I can help you or not!"

Obi-Wan watched the frantic fluttering of Watto's wings. "Very well but I'm in a hurry, I have other business to conclude before I leave here….I'm looking to purchase a female slave, one able to care for a child. I am willing to pay, even if she has a child already." He remarked as he patted his side.

"Mmm! I have a female that would suit you, unfortunately, I lost her boy slave betting on the pod races and it has set me back quite considerably. I need to buy another slave to replace him as his mother cannot fix any of the parts I sell. I didn't really want to sell her because she's a good cook, but if I don't get a mechanic to do repairs soon I won't need a cook. I can sell my woman to you, and she can have another child if that is what you want?"

"She's not barren then?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"No! No, Shmi is fertile, but I have no need of a pregnant woman, I will sell her for a good price!" Watto bargained.

Obi-Wan felt relief fill him when Watto said her name. "Good, take me to her, so I can examine her, and if she is suitable then you have a deal, and I will make it worth your while." he remarked.

"Yes, yes come this way good sir."

Obi-Wan followed Watto into Shmi's home and Watto told her he was going to sell her.

Obi-Wan could sense her shock when she spoke. "Please Watto, I don't want to leave, what if my boy comes looking for me?" she begged.

"Bad deal I made with the Off Worlder, I should have kept Anakin and gave you to him. Now I need the money, and this man will pay what I ask, so behave and let him examine you."

Obi-Wan stepped forward, pretending to examine her, when Watto spoke. "I will give you a few minutes alone with her, 'Friend,' enough time to make sure she is what you want."

"Excellent, I will call you when I've finished." Obi-Wan stated and he watched Watto fly outside and close the door.

"Please Sir," she whispered "You are a young man wouldn't you prefer a younger slave?"

Obi-Wan went to the window and could see Watto down the street talking to someone; he turned back to a confused Shmi. "My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, I am a Jedi. I am a friend of Anakin's"…

"Ani.. is he alright?" she interrupted.

"Yes he's fine, I've come here to rescue you and take you to him."

"I don't understand, the other Jedi said it couldn't be done, that he couldn't take me too."

"He couldn't do it then, however I can do it now." Obi-Wan stated.

Why are you doing this, isn't it dangerous?" she asked.

"Anakin saved my life, I owe him and he is miserable without you." Obi-Wan explained.

"Master Jinn said it was impossible for me to go to the Jedi Temple to be with Anakin, how is it that you say I can?"

"Master Jinn was correct saying that you cannot stay at the Temple, however if you are free and away from Tatooine Anakin will be happy."

Shmi smiled at this young man, who had expressive blue eyes that were full of compassion. "Oh, I don't know what to say, I would be forever grateful."

"Fine just don't say anything, let me do the talking."

When Watto came in the dwelling, Obi-Wan shook his head. "I'm not sure Watto, she's not bad but your price is a bit too high." Obi-Wan shook his head and started to walk to the door.

"Wait", Watto yelled. "You can have her for two thousand less." he snarled.

Obi-Wan turned back to Shmi and rubbed his chin. "Very well it's a deal."

"Good come back to the shop and I will give you a bill of sale and her transmitter deactivator."

"I will be there directly, I want to give her some orders first."

Once Watto left Obi-Wan spoke quickly. "Pack only what you need and be ready when I get back, this is a dangerous place to remain on for any length of time. My ship is on the outskirts of the settlement and I would like to leave before any bounty hunter's get a notion that I'm a Jedi."

"I will be ready, please be careful." Shmi said placing her hand over his.

.

Obi-Wan paced back and forth in Watto's shop waiting for him to find the deactivation transmitter. It was taking too long and he sensed a disturbance through the force. He stepped into the shadows when a man opened the door and entered the store. Obi-Wan recognised him as a bounty hunter who had crossed his and Qui-Gon's path a few years before and he hoped the being whose name was Rum Sleg didn't recognise him, but to be sure he would keep his back to him. Watto came out at that moment putting the transmitter and paperwork on the counter and snapped at Sleg. "What do you want Sleg, I got no bounties for you today?"

Rum Sleg hissed at Watto, "I need a rotor plug, slime ball."

"Well go and get one yerself they're in the box out back, pick one and bring it back to me. I should be finished with my customer by then."

"Here friend here's your receipt?" he waved it at Obi-Wan who stepped to the counter, trying to keep his face hidden from Sleg.

Sleg went to the back door, but his memory gnawed at him, that customer looked familiar. He could see the side of the young man face and he had seen this guy before, but where? He scratched his head and stepped outside into the yard. He usually had a good memory and he walked around to a hole in the wall and put his eye to it.

Obi-Wan felt the warning and when Watto fumbled with the transmitter Obi-Wan took it.

"Here give it to me, I know how it works and I don't have time to waste!" he snapped. He picked up the papers and hurried out the door, the force was screaming at him to get out of there. He walked briskly back to Shmi's dwelling trying not to attract attention, but the force was swirling erratically around him.

Sleg smiled as Obi-Wan disappeared out the door. _(Now I know where I have seen that brat before, he belongs to that scum Jedi Jinn)_Sleg rushed in and grabbed Watto from behind the counter. "Who was that and what did you sell him?"

Watto flapped his wings trying to get away. "Let me go, he was just a customer, bought a slave off me!"

"Did he say what his name was?" Sleg demanded.

'No, I didn't ask, he had the credits, that's all I needed to know!"

"Which slave did he buy?" Sleg squeezed Watto's throat.

"H-he bought Shmi off me." Watto croaked out.

Rum Sleg slammed Watto into the wall, the little Toydorian slid down dazed, but thought better of moving until Sleg left his shop.

Sleg ran out into the street, his skeletal appearance made him look menacing, and he had body armour on that covered all the vital parts of his body, he smiled it was an evil grin plastered across his face. (_This is my lucky day_) and he pulled out is comlink and punched in a number. The voice on the other end sounded threatening and irritated.

"What do you want Sleg?" the voice snarled.

"I have found an item, which should be of immense interest to you and worth a great deal of credits to me my lord." Sleg brazenly answered.

"Pray tell me! What could be that interesting that you would risk my wrath by disturbing me?" the voice warned menacingly.

"My Lord, I am on Tatooine and I have found a lone Jedi Padawan, he is in disguise, and he is here trying to free a slave."

"A Jedi Padawan…are you sure he is a Jedi?"

"Yes my lord, his master is Jedi Jinn!"

"Well done Sleg, now that is worth the disturbance. Do you have the necessary tools to capture him?"

"Yes My Lord Maul."

Tbc.


	11. Chapter 11

ooo.

Darth Maul couldn't believe his good fortune, a lone Jedi padawan on Tatooine. "If what you say is true, then you will be rewarded handsomely Sleg. So now that you have my attention, I want you to understand this; I expect delivery of this Jedi in one piece, and alive! Do you understand me?"

"Yes my Lord, I understand and I shall deliver the Jedi alive!"

"I will meet you at these co-ordinates." Maul sent some numbers, which Sleg wrote down. "Do not fail me - even a lone padawan is dangerous, make sure you have plenty of men to secure him and remember do not kill him or it will be your death for payment?"

"It will be done as you have requested My Lord." Sleg answered nervously, signing off.

Sleg's men were a mix of dangerous escapees from prison, and a few mercenaries he'd collected along the way; there were six of them altogether.

However, the most cunning of them was his main thug, or beast would be a better word to describe the muscle bound reptilian skinned eight armed, two legged beast; aptly named Destroyer.

Destroyer was the most useful of all his employees, especially in capturing force sensitive beings. His body makeup had a blank aura about it, and he had no force presence. As a matter of fact he had no distinguishable presence at all. He could be standing right behind you, and you wouldn't know he was there. He was a rare breed, and there were only a few of his kind left in the galaxy.

Sleg was confident that he had the advantage and he gathered his men and explained his plan as they made their way to the slave quarters.

ooo

Obi-Wan kept to the shadows as he hurried back to Shmi. She was packing a few personal belongings as he entered her dwelling.

"We have to hurry, my ship is in that direction; it's hidden in between some sand hills," he said quickly. "Is there a back door to this house?"

Shmi shook her head. "No there isn't, just a small window. However there's a ladder that leads to the roof in Ani's room, it's inside the cupboard."

"That will do, we can escape over the roof tops, and then head to the ship. I'm sure that other Jedi will be coming to look for me. I left a note telling them where I was going and why. So if we get separated, make your way to the ship. Do you know how to turn on a ships security beacon?"

"Yes, Anakin showed me how to do many things involving ships, so that I could help him and Watto." she confirmed.

The force was agitated and there was a shrill warning of impending danger. "Quickly, this place is crawling with bounty hunters, we don't have much time." he said as he pulled the ladder down from the ceiling. "Go on up I'll be right behind you."

Shmi got to the top and turned to look at Obi-Wan, he placed his hand on the ladder as the door to the house was blasted in. The impact of the blast sent the door flying towards Obi-Wan, knocking him backwards. The ladder crashed to the floor and was smashed to pieces.  
>Once the dust cleared Obi-Wan signalled to Shmi to close the trapdoor. He was under some rubble and he pushed the debris off with the Force just as blaster fire erupted around him. Shmi reluctantly closed the lid and huddled in the corner.<p>

The sounds of Blaster fire being deflected by a sabre filled the house and Shmi held her breath and prayed that Obi-Wan was alright. She was scared, not for her self but for Obi-Wan, he'd risked his life to rescue her and now it appeared he was in trouble himself.

She crawled along the roof and crouched down behind a high ridge at the front and she could see through the holes in it. Thankfully, they couldn't see her from below and as she watched, Obi-Wan ran out of the house deflecting blaster bolts. She was amazed at Obi-Wan's agility and grace as he fought them off.

She felt her hope rise as the evil looking men were being forced back as he deflected the shots back at an amazingly fast speed.

Several of Sleg's men were down on the ground and more were being beaten by Obi-Wan. He waved his hand out in front of him and two more thugs went flying back against a wall.

Suddenly a blur of movement caught Shmi's eyes and whatever it was came up behind Obi-Wan as he was about to send Sleg flying. She'd never seen such a creature before and it was twice as big as Obi-Wan'. It came up behind him so quickly that he didn't even see it. The creature's arms flung out and wrapped around Obi-Wan's throat, his chest, his waist, his thighs and long arms secured his legs, pulling Obi-Wan tightly towards its own body.

She put her hand over her mouth as Obi-Wan's light sabre flew out of his hands and rolled off to the side. He struggled wildly trying to free himself from the iron grip of the grotesque beast. However, the more he struggled the tighter the hold became, until he was gasping for air as one arm was wrapped around his throat.

Sleg walked towards the trapped Jedi smiling and laughing. "Not so tough now are you, young Jedi!"

"Very foolish Jedi, coming alone to Tatooine; you must have a death wish! Nevertheless, I thank you from the bottom of my empty pockets, for you have given me the means to fill them and become very wealthy. My client is willing to pay a kings ransom for a Jedi slave!" He said as he pulled a syringe out of his coat and injected Obi-Wan in the neck.

Shmi was scared and she'd promised not to cry out, yet she wanted to help this young man who had just given up his freedom for her and her son Anakin. She lifted her head up over the ledge and caught Obi-Wan's pain filled gaze, he was looking straight at her and shook his head shouting, No - and he started to struggle again, so she ducked back down. The thugs hadn't seen her, and she realised Obi-Wan was saying 'no' to her, and she felt so bad, but she would obey him.

Tears stung her eyes as one of the thugs brought a speeder up along side of Obi-Wan and Sleg injected him again. This time he slumped in the reptilian beasts arms. They lifted him into the speeder and took off into Mos Epsa.  
>Shmi didn't know what to do, it was still daylight and too dangerous to wander around out in the desert by herself, so she stayed where she was on the roof hidden from everyone, she was scared.<p>

ooo

The storms over Telos passed through the atmosphere and Qui-Gon was anxiously pacing the floor waiting for the signal to leave. The Commander at the space port cleared them for takeoff and Yoda, Mace, Qui-Gon, Xanatos and Healer Ba'han left in the fasted ship Xanatos owned. Master Chas-Anna remained with Anakin, although she wasn't happy that she had to stay behind.

Xanatos ship was very fast and it wasn't long before they were entering the atmosphere of Tatooine.

"Where should we look?" Mace asked Xanatos.

"The ship Obi-Wan took is over in that dip between the sand dunes."

"How did you know that?" Qui-Gon asked.

"I installed tracking devices in all my ships, just in case they are ever stolen."

Qui-Gon smiled slightly and shook his head.

"What?" Xanatos queried.

"I can remember when you were young; you would think nothing of stealing someone's ship, as if it was your right to take what you wanted."

"That's the operative word Qui-Gon…..When I was young! It seems as though all your apprentices make their biggest mistakes, when they are young."

Qui-Gon searched Xanatos face for emotion and found it. "You are really worried about Obi-Wan too, aren't you?"

"Yes Qui-Gon, I feel that I'm partly to blame for Obi-Wan's insecurities and I've grown to like him very much. Somewhat like a little brother, and at the moment he's not thinking rationally. Hopefully his commonsense will kick in before he ends up in serious difficulties."

"Sense something dark I do." Master Yoda stated.

"I think we all sense it, and it's closing in on Obi-Wan." Mace confirmed. "We must be vigilant, and keep our senses on full alert."

They landed their ship near Obi-Wan's and headed into Mos Espa.

"Go to Skywalker dwelling first we should." Yoda said sharply.

They all felt that Obi-Wan had been there recently and entering Shmi's house they could see the remnants of a battle, there were blaster holes in the walls, and the door was blasted off its hinges. However they couldn't sense Obi-Wan in the near vicinity.

"Sense I do a life form close by, full of fear and sadness." Yoda said.

Qui-Gon felt out with the force, realising the person they could sense was on the roof and was familiar to him. "Hello up there this is Qui-Gon Jinn, we will not hurt you."

They heard a shuffle on the roof and then the trap door opened.  
>Shmi peeked down at them. "Oh Master Jinn I'm so glad it's you."<p>

Qui-Gon's held his arms out and told her to jump. She did and then burst into tears as he held her.

"Oh Qui-Gon it was awful, Obi-Wan bought me from Watto and we were just leaving to come to you. But these horrible men came and caught him."

"Can you describe any of them?" Mace asked.

"Yes one of them was a local Bounty Hunter his name is Rum Sleg. He wears full body armour over his skeletal body, with just his face showing." She sobbed and then added. "The one that caught Obi-Wan was twice his size and twice as wide, he was very muscular and had eight arms. He rushed up behind Obi-Wan before he even knew the beast was there. Obi-Wan couldn't get out of its grip, and then Sleg injected something into his neck. I felt so helpless and then Sleg injected him again and he fell unconscious. They loaded him into a speeder and took off.

"Did this Sleg say anything to Obi-Wan? Xanatos asked.

"He said some awful things...He said his client was willing to pay a kings ransom for a Jedi slave…and he thanked Obi-Wan for making him very rich."

"Do you know where Sleg hangs out?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Yes he's always in the Cantina, just down the way from Watto's shop."

"Master Ba'han, will you take Shmi to our ship and contact the Jedi Temple and find out anything you can about this Bounty hunter." Mace stated.

"Very well," the healer answered.

"Hurry we must, darkness descending rapidly I sense." Yoda confirmed. "In the Cantina, the bounty hunter is not. This way we should go, hurry!"

The others caught up and they made their way to the other side of Mos Espa to a derelict building that had been a hanger for the old spaceport, before the new one was built closer to the settlement. The ominous and menacing feeling coming from inside the building made them shiver. Sinister deeds were at work here and it was unsettling.

"What are we waiting for!" snapped both Qui-Gon and Xanatos. "Whoever's in that building is evil, and if Obi-Wan is there, then we better do something now!"

"Proceed with caution we should, sense I do that in a precarious position, is Obi-Wan." Yoda said as they moved forward.

ooo

Inside the Hanger a deal had been struck with Darth Maul. Sleg had delivered Obi-Wan Kenobi to him in one piece. Maul studied the unconscious Jedi and was particularly pleased at his good fortune. His own Master Sidious had commented about this particular Jedi many times, citing that he was a Jedi to be watched.

Sidious had indicated several times that Kenobi may cause them a great deal of trouble in the future. So it was with great amusement that Maul could now boast to his master that he now owned the Jedi padawan.

Maul paid the bounty hunter a substantial amount, and did contemplate killing Sleg just for fun; however he thought the bounty hunter may be of use again now that he'd easily secured this highly regarded prize. "Secure him to this hover chair," Maul snapped to the nervous Sleg.

The Destroyer picked Obi-Wan up and plopped him into the chair, and then Sleg secured the unconscious man with thin binders. Maul leaned over and pushed Obi-Wan's head so it was resting against the back of the chair. "Tie his head back so I can see his face." Maul smirked.

"Now leave, I have other unfinished business that has arrived. I suggest you leave by the back door, unless you want to fight some of the best Jedi in their pathetic order."

Sleg didn't need to be told twice and they scurried out the back door.

Using the force Maul raised the hover chair, and set it down inside his ship, which was in the disused hanger, and then he stood on the ramp half way up putting his hands on his hips. He pulled his hood up over his head he waited for the arrival of the Jedi rescue party.

He didn't have long to wait, the Jedi crashed through the doors brandishing four lit sabres. Master Windu and Qui-Gon, circled to the left side of the ship, and Master Yoda and Xanatos came at the robed being from the right.

"At last"… Maul sneered and held out his own sabre igniting it, surprising the Jedi when it glowed crimson red.

Master Yoda spoke in answer to Mauls words. "Sith you are!"

"Pathetic the Jedi are, right under your nose I have been hiding." He removed his hood to show off his tattooed red face and the horns protruding from his head. "At last the time has come to reveal my self, 'yes', the Sith have returned."

Yoda stepped forward. "One that does not belong to you, taken you have. Return him to us you will!"

Maul laughed. "I think not, I've paid a considerable sum, to secure the services of the one you call Obi-Wan Kenobi,….He is no longer yours to keep, he belongs to me now!"

"Where is he what have you done to him?" snapped Qui-Gon as he stepped forward too.

Maul raised his sabre. "Stop or I will kill your precious Jedi right here," he snarled as the hover chair floated in the open space at the top of the ramp.  
>They all tamped their emotions down as the form of young Obi-Wan hovered in front of their eyes, his face and body was lax, and his eyes were shut. Qui-Gon stretched out, he could feel life, but he noticed a force inhibitor collar secured around Obi-Wan's neck.<p>

"Take a good look, for you won't see him again. He will live, however he'll be in my service, he'll be treated as all Jedi should be, with contempt." he laughed as the four Jedi rushed towards him, he sent a flurry of force lightening at them, and as they ducked and jumped away Maul and Obi-Wan disappeared inside the ship.

The ramp closed before they could get to it, and the blast of the engines knocked them all back across the Hanger.

Qui-Gon screamed "No!" as the ship left the hanger and streaked away. He fell to his knees and cried out "No! Obi-Wan No!"

"Qui-Gon lets go!" Xanatos called out as he contacted his ship to pick them up. "If we hurry we'll be able to follow his trail." Qui-Gon followed Xanatos, Mace and Yoda intent on following the Sith who had taken Obi-Wan.

Nevertheless, Sleg and his men were waiting outside, and they were confident that they could capture these Jedi as well and claim another bounty from their client.

Xanatos was in no mood to negotiate and he fired on them before anyone could stop him. Xanatos killed two of them and the eight armed beast, and Mace wounded three, and Qui-Gon wounded Sleg and dragged him to one side. "Who was your client?" he growled at the Bounty hunter.

"Don't kill me!" he stuttered, "I'll tell you anything just don't kill me." Sleg cried.

"Who is he, and where can we find him?" Qui-Gon was loosing his patience.

"His name is Darth Maul, he insisted I call him 'My Lord' but I don't know where he's gone." Qui-Gon could sense Sleg's fear and knew that he didn't know anything.

Xanatos checked the navigation display, but there was no sign of Mauls ship. It had jumped to hyperspace and was out of tracking range and it was impossible to know where he was headed and much to their dismay the only course to set was back to Telos.

ooo

It was a solemn group that arrived to Xanatos home and Chas-Anna knew the moment she saw them that Obi-Wan was lost.

However, Anakin was so excited to see his mother that he forgot about Obi-Wan and rushed to her waiting arms. Eventually, Shmi told him the story and soon he was crying in his mothers arms over the loss of his best friend.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

*** Please note that this is an AU and Palpatine is not Chancellor yet and the story line does not follow canon.**

**ooo**

The Coruscant industrial zone, also known as Feral City was said to be the most dangerous place on the planet.

Feral city stood deserted and ignored by most sentient beings for many hundreds of years, but previously, it was a thriving industrial area, with spires reaching high into the sky. Now it was the home to a multitude of spider-roaches, sewer-rats, duracrete worms and a sith lord named Darth Sidious.

A Sith fortress was alive and flourishing deep in the bowels of one of the buildings, and not only did Darth Sidious use the facilities to formulate his plans for his sith Empire it was also the home of his apprentice Darth Maul. Maul was a young Zabrak child when Sidious first took him as his apprentice.

He was an angry child, and instead of helping him to release his anger as the Jedi do, Sidious reinforced it and encouraged it to grow. By the time Maul was a teenager his anger had turned into a solid core of hatred, and there was no room for any light to permeate his being.

Maul was the epitome of darkness, but the relationship between Maul and Sidious was more of a hate, love, and hate relationship and although Maul was grateful that Sidious had rescued him, and taught him to harness the dark side, his ultimate goal was to kill his master and take over as the ultimate sith lord.

Now Maul had his very own Jedi slave and he headed back to their hideout on Coruscant with the intention of contacting Sidious with the good news. His ship glided to a stop inside the well camouflaged hanger bay and there to greet him were his underlings, an elite group of militia who he was training to become personal servants to Sidious.

The building was cloaked by a device called a sensor shadow that encased the entire building in a shroud and once the ship entered the hanger all sense of the ship and the occupants within were cloaked from detection.

Striding down the ramp he called his minion's to take his unconscious prisoner to the holding cells in the lowest level of the facility.

"Put him on the rack and secure him - guard him well!"

Maul entered the communication room and placed a call to Sidious. When the holo image of a hooded Sidious appeared, Maul bowed. "My Master, I have good news to share with you."

"Good news, Darth Maul – It better be! What could be that important that you couldn't wait until I contacted you at the appointed time?" Sidious snarled not liking to be disturbed while he was in his alias as Senator Palpatine from the planet Naboo.

Maul didn't care how angry his master sounded, nothing could upset him today, not when he had Kenobi as his slave. "I have captured a Jedi, my master."

The image of Sidious seemed to grow taller. "A Jedi – You have a Jedi prisoner?"

"I do my lord, one that will surprise you."

Sidious didn't like surprises, "Who is this Jedi?"

"I do not believe it to be wise to speak over this connection my master, his identity can wait until you see him for yourself."

Sidious didn't have time to play Mauls games and he knew that Maul wasn't going to tell him, but he had to admit he was intrigued. "Very well my apprentice, but I will not be amused if it is a Jedi of no consequence. I will be there as soon as I can!"

Ooo

Flying his personal shuttle across the landscape of old Coruscant, Sidious wondered what his apprentice had been up to; he'd left Coruscant in a hurry several days earlier and now he was keeping secrets from him.

His shuttle glided in and settled next to Mauls in the hanger bay. He could sense a great amount of pride and arrogance permeating from Maul as they descended down in the turbo lift a hundred metres below the surface. He could feel the Force dampening effects surrounding the cell as they reached the bottom.

When Darth Sidious saw the Jedi stretched out and secured with binders on the rack, his euphoria almost bubbled over. He was speechless for a moment, and he couldn't resist walking closer and touching the Jedi's face.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi." Sidious said quietly, but with gratification in his voice. "You have done well Darth Maul."

"Thank you my Master, I have plans for this padawan, he will make a useful sparing slave to hone my sabre skills. He'll suit my needs and when I've finished with him I shall kill him."

"Ah! - My apprentice, do not be in such a rush to kill this one. He may suit your needs as a sparring partner for the time being, however when you've finished with him, I will take him!" Sidious remarked. "You will not kill this one, do you understand!" He said glaring at his apprentice.

"Yes Master, if that is your wish?"

"It is my wish and my command Darth Maul! I have had plans for this one since the day he was born."

Maul fumed as he went to retrieve a needle to inject into the unconscious Jedi's neck.

Sidious stood over Kenobi and smirked as he drank in the sight of the young Jedi. _We meet again young one, but alas you won't remember. You were such a tiny thing and so full of light the last time I touched you. Your Force presence made me quite ill at the time. Nevertheless I succeeded incontaining your essence, and now once again I have you in the palm of my hand. _

"Do not take this one lightly, Maul. He may be a padawan, but he's ready for knight hood, and he is a very competent Jedi, he will not submit to you easily. I've watched this one for many years, and he is anchored to the light like no other. You may have Kenobi in your clutches; however, he will be hard to break to your will."

Maul's anger flared momentarily, as it appeared his Master thought very little of his adeptness. He would show his Master that he was a far superior being than this Jedi.

"I will break him, my Master; he'll kneel before me and call me Master!"

Sidious smiled_. __This __will __be __interesting __and __I __will __be __delighted __to __watch __the __ensuing __battle __of __wits._

000

A prickling sensation raced through his body, and slowly his mind cleared and the prickling turned to a burning sensation. His neck was sore, and every nerve in his body seemed ready to explode; he ached, but he was so tired.

Obi-Wan concentrated on getting his eyes to focus as he opened them. The room was dimly lit with a red glow, but he could make out the outline of two figures standing over him. That meant he was lying down, and he shivered. He tried to move his arms and legs, but they were heavy and wouldn't move. He didn't like the feeling that he was helpless and vulnerable.

He tried to speak, but for some reason his voice wouldn't work, no sounds came forth. Obi-Wan tensed up when a raspy grating voice whispered in his ear, and an ice cold hand rested on his heart.

"Ah, your fear is intoxicating, I feel your heart beating rapidly; goo-o-o-d!" Sidious cackled.

Obi-Wan tried to wriggle away from the painful touch, however the hand, which was extremely cold, seemed to slither up his body and slowly the snake like fingers wrapped around his neck. He froze, remembering the last time hands wrapped around his throat. He began to shake, and his breathing became erratic.

"Oh yes-s, I'm going to enjoy your stay here with us young Kenobi."

Obi-Wan gulped for air as the hand disappeared and both cloaked figures and the red light faded away leaving oppressive darkness in their place. The sound of a door closing and a locking mechanism clicking into place left him struggling to push his fear and confusion away.

He tried to clear his foggy mind and bring his breathing under control; it was extremely difficult as he couldn't feel the force, and he was so cold. He tried to centre him self, but found it impossible to do, and yet he was relieved that those two men had gone.

Abruptly the whole episode on Tatooine came rushing back to him. He'd been captured by a bounty hunter, and he'd said something about a client. One who wanted to purchase a Jedi slave. The reality of what that meant rushed through his mind and his body. He'd been sold into slavery, he struggled once more to escape, however it was of no use and he couldn't even move his head; it was as though his head was clamped between two blocks of ice. The feeling of absolute vulnerability permeated his soul, and the feeling he got when that thing, touched him was like he'd been swallowed by all the evil in the galaxy.

He opened his mouth and screamed, reaching out to the allusive Force, but sensing the futility of trying as no sound came forth.

Ooo

Xanatos was waiting for Qui-Gon to emerge from the council chambers. Several months had passed since Obi-Wan disappeared and Xanatos was angry because the council would not agree to let him join the search. Each time he'd received information he'd given it to Qui-Gon, expecting them to let him assist them in their search. Nevertheless, for some reason his help was not wanted or apparently needed.

Xanatos was not a man to obey rules and that was why he was no longer a Jedi, but when it came to his friends his loyalty was solid and no matter what the Jedi council said 'he' was not going to let them handle this!

He was pacing back and forth when Qui-Gon emerged and the look on the Jedi masters face told the story.

"They aren't going to listen to me are they?"

"I'm sorry Xanatos, but they want to keep the search centred in the Jedi Order. The Senate has ordered that if he isn't found through the Jedi channels then he is to be declared missing in action as finances are tight and the senate cannot justify spending credits to find one padawan."

"Surely, you don't agree with them Qui-Gon!"

"No! I don't, but I have to abide by the councils decision, even if I disagree with it."

"Well I don't!" Xanatos snapped. "I have the means and the contacts and no Senate or Jedi council can tell me what I can or cannot do!"

Qui-Gon smiled tightly and put his hand on Xanatos shoulder. "I was hoping you would say that. I can't fight the council and the senate, but I will do whatever I can to help you, if you will let me."

"Look, I know how you feel, but it might be better if I go it alone. If the senate are objecting, it will be hard to follow leads with them interfering." Xanatos said as Yoda and Mace Windu entered the room.

Xanatos folded his arms over his chest when Yoda walked toward him. "I can't believe they can just abandon Obi-Wan and allow him to remain in the clutches of a sith, and what about the sith? Are you Jedi just going to forget that the Sith exists? You heard that evil being; he's been hiding right under your noses! What does that mean! Have the sith infiltrated the Temple, or maybe the senate. Is that why they don't want to search for him?"

"Our hands are tied." explained Master Windu.

"Backing of the senate we do not have." Yoda confirmed.

"You have my backing!" Xanatos exclaimed. "I will use my resources to continue the search. Don't bother with the senate, leave it to me!"

"You must do what you think is right, but we cannot appear to be siding with you. If we hear anything we will inform you, but keep it from the senate and the rest of the council we must."

"Now your talking, don't worry I'm not interested in asking the senate or the council for anything. I'm heading back to Telos I'll contact Qui-Gon if I find out anything!"

Ooo

Coming to the temple was very hard on Anakin; and even though he was accepted by the Council to begin training he was lonely and to make matters worse it was difficult for him to be accepted by the other younglings. He would dream about Obi-Wan and cry himself to sleep worrying about him, but the crèche masters would tell him to stop moping and concentrate on his training.

He spent his waking hours learning to be a Jedi and didn't see much of Qui-Gon or Xanatos and when he did see Qui-Gon, the master didn't want to talk about Obi-Wan to him. All he would tell him was that he shouldn't worry about Obi-Wan.

Anakin resented the fact that they seemed to be keeping secrets from him. He had no one to talk too and even his mother was out of his life now that she was free.

He wanted someone to give him the attention he thought he deserved because Qui-Gon had said that he was the Chosen one, so he should be important. It wasn't until he accompanied his age mates to the senate building and accidentally met a kindly senator that his loneliness disappeared.

Anakin was dawdling through the corridors and took a wrong turn down one lonh hallway and was totally lost, when senator Palpatine saw the confused boy and offered to help him.

The senator was very kind to him and Anakin had so much emotion bottled up inside of him that he blurted out all his troubles to the kindly man. The Senator in return seemed captivated with young Anakin, and lent his shoulder to the boy to cry on. Anakin liked Palpatine very much and when he took him to lunch and arranged to look after him for the rest of the day, Anakin felt that he'd found a friend and confidant.

Two months into his training Anakin had caught up to his age mates and the Council informed Qui-Gon that as he was the one to bring the boy to the Temple in the first place, it was up to him to train him.

Qui-Gon had no choice and although he didn't feel ready he knew Anakin was his responsibility. It was true that he was the one to declare that Anakin was the Chosen one, so he knew he must put every effort into Anakin's training.

ooo

Senator Palpatine was awaiting for his next appointment and he was standing near the window gazing out into the distance, he knew the Jedi order were secretly searching for their missing apprentice, and he wondered if that fact could be used to his advantage. The young boy Anakin had told him that Jinn believed the child to be the fabled 'chosen one' a thought that made Palpatine smile and think of the fabled one.

He also thought about Darth Maul and his conceited statement three months prior that he would break Kenobi's spirit and have him bowing to him. H_e_knew that his apprentice wasn't having any luck in breaking the Jedi.

There was a determination in Kenobi that had been there since birth. The young man would never submit to save his own life, and probably wouldn't even for another Jedi. It was too ingrained in his training. However, Kenobi was a compassionate young man, who would go to the ends of the galaxy to save an innocent and that would be his downfall.)

A knock on Palpatine's door brought him from his reverie. "Enter" he commanded.

Palpatine turned to see the tall Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his new apprentice Anakin Skywalker, enter his office.

"Master Jinn, it is good to see you, I must admit I was surprised when I received word that you had granted me permission to see young Anakin.

"Good morning to you Senator Palpatine, yes, Anakin has told me how kind you were to him the last time he was here and he said that you had invited him to join you for lunch if I would allow it. As it turns out I have some business here in the building and I'm sure it will be boring for my apprentice this early in his training, so if you're sure you don't mind, I shall return for him later today."

"Please do go, I am very fond of young Anakin and I'm delighted to have him join me for lunch. I have added a few sweet things to the menu I hope it's alright if Anakin may indulge in some pancakes and ice-cream?"

"That will be fine senator," Qui-Gon bowed and turned to his padawan. "Anakin be good and watch your manners, I will see you later."

"Yes Master, I will." Anakin smiled and watched Qui-Gon leave.

"Anakin my boy, I am delighted to see you, we shall go to lunch soon, but first tell me how you're doing now that Master Jinn has begun training you?"

"The training is harder, but at least I'm not stuck with the other children anymore."

"Do you like being Master Jinn's padawan, Anakin?"

Anakin shrugged, "I would much rather be Obi-Wan's padawan, but they haven't found him yet."

"Yes it's been a long time since he disappeared; do you know if the Jedi have any clues to where he might be?"

Anakin looked like he was going to cry, but he just shook his head. 'They don't speak in front of me, but I heard them talking!"

"Oh, really Anakin, would you tell me what they said perhaps I can help you?"

"I overheard my Master arguing with some of the Council members, about Obi-Wan's mind. Master Plo Koon and a couple of the other Councillors said that if they do find Obi-Wan, and after being a prisoner of the Sith for this long, they would probably recommend that he be sent away. They think he might be too damaged, or he may turn to the dark side."

"That is outrageous for them to say that I've always thought the Jedi order had no compassion for their fellow Jedi. They make me laugh; they always sprout about good and evil, but sometimes Anakin, I think the Jedi are wrong and the evil they talk about is in them as much as it is in the sith."

"What do you mean Senator?" Anakin asked a bit confused.

"Those masters that you overheard talking about Obi-Wan, they have lost hope for him already. They are afraid of him now…Yes, he may be damaged, but that doesn't mean he can't be helped, Obi-Wan is a strong young man and he deserves our loyalty."

"He has my loyalty, and I would do anything to find him." Anakin said dejectedly.

"What is your friend Xanatos doing about finding Obi-Wan?" Palpatine asked sincerely, he sensed that Xanatos may be a thorn in his side and he needed to know how to stop him.

"Xanatos is looking for the Zabrak that took Obi-Wan He has been searching and he hired an investigator that is combing the slave markets."

"I see, are they sure it was a Zabrak that took him, Anakin?"

"Yes, I heard them say he was and he had red tattoos painted all over his face."

"Then we must do something to help. If I tell you a secret, will you promise not to tell anyone?" Palpatine said smiling at Anakin.

'I suppose so." Anakin said hopefully.

"Well the Jedi had been allocated credits to search for your friend, and they have used all of them, and now the senate have refused to give them anymore. I objected to their decision, but I am only one senator and there are hundreds that obey the chancellor. However, because I think of you as my friend too, I have secretly hired a private investigator to search for Obi-Wan too."

Anakin's smiling face was all that the Senator needed to see, to know that the boy was in the palm of his hands. "You have? Oh thank you senator, but why do I have to keep your good deed a secret?"

"I was so disappointed when the Jedi told me that they were calling off the search, I offered my personal services and credits to continue looking, but they refused. The Jedi told me that Chancellor Valorum had forbidden anyone to spend more money on a futile search."

"It's not futile!" Anakin snapped. "If that's what the Chancellor thinks, well I don't like him and if Master Jinn agrees with him, well I don't like him either!"

"Now Anakin don't be too harsh with master Jinn, he has to obey the council, all Jedi do."

"But he said he loves Obi-Wan, if he does then why doesn't he seem to care?"

"I don't know son, but you can be certain that I do, and I will continue to search for him, but I will get into trouble if anyone finds out that I am going against senate orders."

"I won't tell anyone, Senator you are my best friend next to Obi-Wan, and I'm so happy that you haven't given up like the Jedi have."

"Maybe Xanatos and your master haven't given up either, but I have a better chance of finding him because I have more contacts and credits than they do, so if you overhear anything else that might help me… will you tell me 'son'?"

"Of course I'll tell you… but I'm not sure my master will let me come here now that he is training me."

"Ah, yes, your training is important my boy and I wouldn't want you to get into trouble either. Therefore, I will give you a com-link with my personal number, and you can reach me anytime, but be sure to keep it hidden from your master."

"I can do that."

"Good my boy, now let's go and have lunch and don't worry anymore about Obi-Wan, he will be in my good hands before you know it." Palpatine smiled knowingly.

tbc...


	13. Chapter 13

ooo

Qui-Gon had been spending a lot of time meditating, and delving into the Force to get a fix on Obi-Wan, and he knew he was neglecting Anakin. He'd allowed Anakin to visit Palpatine more times than he should of and he was feeling guilty and needed guidance. It was time to discuss Anakin's future with Yoda, and he went to the old Jedi in his meditation chamber.

"Sit with me you will, have something on your mind you do; worried about your new padawan you are." he remarked as Qui-Gon sat on the cushion opposite him.

Qui-Gon wasn't sure what it was that worried him, but Anakin seemed to be hiding something from him and he couldn't pin point what it was. "There's a change in Anakin and he doesn't seem to care whether he makes friends with the other padawan's or not, but he lights up when I tell him that he can go to the senate building with me and once we get there he asks if he can visit with Senator Palpatine. I have allowed it on several occasions, but I'm beginning to believe I've made a mistake in allowing it so many times.

"Understand what the attraction is...I do not... show any aptitude toward politics does he?" Yoda asked.

"No, I don't think it has anything to do with politics, I'm not sure why he likes the senator, but I'm sure once we begin going on missions his attention to training will return."

"Settle into a routine Anakin will, new to him this way of life is."

"Yes, and I need to give him more of my attention. I've contacted Xanatos and told him that I have to concentrate on Anakin's training and he's agreed to continue the search for Obi-Wan without me."

"A wise decision it is Qui-Gon."

"It pains me greatly to abandon Obi-Wan, but I have faith in Xanatos and it's the right thing to do for Anakin, however, Master Yoda, I would like to continue coming here when Anakin is in class and meditate with you if that is possible?"

"Yes, yes, continue to meditate we should, learn something new we could; Anakin in class now is he?"

"Yes Master and I wondered if you've sensed anything of late."

"You refer to the disturbance we felt in the force, shortly after Obi-Wan was abducted?"

"Yes Master," Qui-Gon said remembering that day vividly:

_~Memory~_

_It was a couple days after Obi-Wan was abducted and Qui-Gon was in need of some meditation and guidance. He and Yoda meditated in Yoda's private rooms and while they were in a deep meditation, they both felt a disturbance in the Force in the form of an anguished scream that split and shattered the calm of the Force, flinging both Jedi Masters out of their meditation._

_"What was that?" Qui-Gon whispered, almost afraid of the answer._

_Yoda sat up, after the disturbance knocked him backwoods lowering his head and sighed. "A horrible realisation has befallen someone."_

_Qui-Gon stared at Yoda. "It was Obi-Wan, wasn't it?"_

_"Reluctant I am to suggest it was, unheard of it is for a scream to be discernible through the force." Yoda remarked._

_Qui-Gon got to his feet. "Then what could it have been, it must mean something, we both heard it, and to sense it within the force it has to be from a force sensitive being. What being would have that much power?"_

_"Powerful scream it was; ask Master Windu, if felt it he did." Yoda stated._

~End memory~

"Sensed anything have you since?" Yoda asked.

"No Master and it was strange that Master Windu or other masters we asked didn't feel or sense anything."

"Yes, yes strange it was, but called to us whoever it was. The answer lies in meditation it does." Yoda nodded.

"Master do you think we'll ever know what happened to Obi-Wan?"

"Trust in the Force we must and listen carefully to what the Force is trying to tell us."

"I'm unable to sleep at night thinking of Obi-Wan's plight, I try not to think about what may be happening to him. Sith were never known for their compassion; they are treacherous and sadistic. Torturing Obi-Wan would be high on their list of punishments and I wake up sometimes in a cold sweat thinking that he is being tortured or that he may submit to their will and turn to the dark side."

"Submit to the Sith, Obi-Wan will not do." Yoda was confident. "Find our way in the Force we must, to help Obi-Wan if we can." Yoda was resolute in his answer, and had a far away look in his eyes.

"I wish I had your confidence Master Yoda?"

"Always in motion is the force, whispers to me it does, but decipher it yet I cannot."

ooo

Qui-Gon waited in his apartment for Anakin to return from his classes. He wanted Anakin to understand that he would no longer be able to visit Palpatine. His training was important and he needed to concentrate on that. He heard the door open and turned to greet Anakin.

"Hello Padawan how was your class today?"

"It was good master; we are learning how to put an engine together."

"Excellent Padawan, come and sit down I would like to discuss something with you."

"Sure Master what is it?" Anakin seemed happy enough.

"I know how much you liked visiting Senator Palpatine, however, he is a busy man, and you are only just settling into your study courses and so I have decided that unless you have a class excursion to the senate, there will be no more visits to Senator Palpatine." Qui-Gon said with sincerity.

"Of course Master," Anakin did not flinch, but his eyes took on a strange look for just a split second, yet before Qui-Gon could look closely it was gone. Qui-Gon opened their bond; however Anakin's side was locked down tight.

"Padawan is there something wrong?" he asked

"Why no Master what makes you think there is?" Anakin said sweetly.

"Your shields Padawan they are closed tight, I am impressed that you have such magnificent shields, but I'm not happy that they are closed to me?"

The shields came down rapidly and Anakin smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Master, I was just picked on by a couple of older Padawan's that are in my astrophysics class. They were trying to get in my head and they said they wanted to know what made me tick. I just forgot to lower my shields after they tried to get in Master; please forgive me."

"I will speak to their Masters then Padawan, they should not be allowed to bully!"

"Well after today I don't believe I'll have anymore trouble with them. They tried to penetrate my shields, and they were impressed by the strength of them. They apologised for trying and I forgave them Master. I think they are going to leave me alone in the future."

Qui-Gon could see his Padawan's point, why stir up more trouble when it seems as though his padawan had sorted it out by him self. "Very well Padawan I will not speak of it again, as long as your shields are not raised in my presence."

"Yes Master, I am sorry."

Qui-Gon reflected. _(That went well)_ he'd expected an argument from Anakin. He didn't know that Anakin had been given a com-link from Palpatine and his private code, so that they were going to keep in touch secretly anyway.

Ooo

Xanatos, walked down the dark alley heading for the back door of the local tavern on Axis prime, a well known way station in the galaxy for murderers, kidnappers, slavers and bounty hunters. He was disguised as a slaver and one of his personal guards Tally was disguised as his slave.

Xanatos stopped before they entered the Blue moon tavern to give Tally instructions.

"Now listen carefully Tally, keep your eyes and ears open. These deviants are a suspicious lot and they will slit your throat if they think we are anything but slavers, so play your part well and stay behind me at all times."

'Yes Xanatos, do you think that they will know this sith?"

"If they do I doubt that they will come out and tell us without expecting something in return."

The dingy tavern was full of smoke and the smell of sweaty bodies made the air rank. Xanatos strode across the room and ordered an expensive wine from the bar keeper and sat down in the corner while Tally stood behind Xanatos scanning the room.

It wasn't long before a well dressed man came up to Xanatos and sat down. "I haven't seen you here before, where are you from friend?"

Xanatos leant back in his chair and smiled. "What business is it of yours, where I call home 'friend'?"

"I own this establishment and I find it interesting that a person as well dressed as you are, with a slave in tow, would come to this part of the galaxy?"

"I had no choice, I had to land here because my ship has a faulty hydraulic ramp switch and the alarm was annoying me so I contacted the spaceport here and they put me in touch with a mechanic who is fixing it as we speak."

"I see, well my name is Delanco, and I'm impressed that you seem to know your wines.

"Sit down and join me Delanco, my name is Xavier, and fine wines are my speciality, besides slaves."

"Ah! I suspected that you may be a slave trader; we get a few of your kind coming here to check out the markets. Axis Prime is a popular place to find the right slave for the right price. Would you be interested in any slaves while you're here Xavier?"

"No, I'm in the specialty market; this little planet wouldn't have what I'm interested in." Xanatos said as he topped up his glass and Delanco's.

"May I ask what type of slave are you interested in?"

"You can ask, but I prefer to keep my business to my self. You never know when someone from the republic is listening."

"The republic-ha! Anyone comes in here from the republic and they'll be dead or enslaved before they can buy their first drink."

"Ah! You are making me like this place more and more; tell me Delanco what kind of slaves do they sell here?"

Just about anything, some of the slaves have even come from the centre of the republic, Coruscant itself!"

Xavier sat up and whistled, "Now I'm impressed, a bit dangerous isn't it taking people from the heart of the republic, especially with the Jedi living there?"

Delanco laughed, "the Jedi are too busy lining their own pockets to worry about a few lost souls, and they sit in their ivory tower and run around after the senate. They don't care about anything but the republic."

"You are a man who thinks as I do my friend."

"Have you ever had a run in with a Jedi Xavier?" Delanco asked.

"Funny you should ask me that… they are my speciality, well not actually Jedi, but force sensitive beings make excellent slaves."

"Really! You have them as slaves, how do you control them?"

Xanatos clicked his fingers and Tally stepped forward. Tally bent down and Xanatos whispered something in his ear and then pointed to Delanco.

"Tell my friend here what you see and sense in here 'Tally."

"Yes Master, I know that the bar keeper is pocketing the credits of every third drink he's selling."

Delanco said "What!" And went to stand up, but Xavier stopped him. "Relax my friend and hear the rest before you lose your temper." Xanatos motioned for Tally to continue.

"He's putting the credits in his apron and when you're not looking he puts them in his bag under the counter."

"How does he know all that?" Delanco asked.

"He's force sensitive, but he was rejected by the Jedi for training. I stole him from the agri-corps and gave him a purpose and in return, he makes sure no-one rips me off. He is very observant and I thought you'd like to know that your bar keep is dishonest."

"Can I buy him off you?"

"No, it takes another force sensitive to control him, and if he decided you were not treating him right he would kill you, so sorry my friend."

'Yeah I guess you're right, a year ago was the first time I crossed paths with a black hearted tattooed Force sensitive devil. Came in here and tore the place apart looking for a bounty hunter who apparently didn't do what he wanted and he killed him with a red laser sword."

"That sounds like one of them sith, they use a red laser, has he been in here since?"

'Yeah about six months ago, he came in and spoke to a bounty hunter called Sleg, they had a private conversation in this very corner and then the tattooed devil left. I told Sleg that he was risking his life doing anything for that guy, but Sleg just laughed and said business is business. I heard a month later that Sleg was arrested by the Jedi for kidnapping one of them."

"He kidnapped a Jedi, wow; a Jedi would be worth a fortune. Do you know who got him?"

"Not sure, but if the devil was keeping him… his name was Maug, or something like that. He uses a couple of bounty hunters from time to time, and when he pays them they come in here to spend their credits, I don't mind them, but I don't like it when he comes in."

"I've always wanted a Jedi slave and I would pay handsomely for one. Would you let me know if those bounty hunters came in or if you hear where that 'Maug' lives?"

"What's in it for me?" Delanco asked.

Xavier lifted the now empty bottle and said. "I will send you ten cartons of this wine in good faith and if you can find out the whereabouts of 'Maug', I will send you twenty more cartons free of charge."

"You've got a deal Xavier! That wine is the most expensive wine in the galaxy. How will I get in touch with you?"

"Give me your contact code and I'll contact you when I get back to my home and then I'll give you a code that you can reach me on."

Xanatos and Tally left the tavern and walked a few steps away when they heard a blaster fire. "I believe Delanco just punished his bar keep for stealing Tally. We better get out of here before someone recognises us."

'Xanatos, where and what is the agri-corps?" Tally asked.

"It's the place where they send Jedi who aren't suited for the life of a warrior, it's on Bandomeer."

"Bandomeer, you know I've never been off Telos, and what if he'd asked me questions about the Force? When you whispered that the bar keeper was a thief and that I should tell him I wasn't sure what you were up to?"

"Well I saw the man pocketing the credits and it seemed the perfect opportunity to get Delanco on our side. We have an informant now and maybe we will find out where they took Obi-Wan."

Ooo

Tbc…


	14. Chapter 14

**So no reviews for the last chapter, well I always thought I wasn't a great writer, and now I know for sure. Sorry, but I make no excuses and I will endeavour to finish this story no matter.**

**ooo**

Anakin went to his room and pulled out the com-link which Palpatine had given him. He pressed some numbers and almost instantly Palpatine said "Hello my boy."

Anakin felt pride and warmth run through him and he whispered "Hello senator, you were right; my master said that I can't come to see you anymore."

"That alright my boy there is no need for you to come to the Senate building, we can meet in the lower levels of the Temple, there is a tunnel that was built hundreds of years ago and it connects the senate building and the temple. We shall continue to see each other right underneath them." he chuckled. "Just remember Anakin keep our communication to yourself, if you have the need to speak to me just call and we will meet…

"Thank you Senator, I'm so happy that you are my friend and I wish that I could live with you. You seem to know a lot about the Jedi and you are the only one I trust."

"Well as a Senator I have read everything there is about the Jedi and even the sith, because, in my duties as a representative of the republic. I have dedicated my time to study both sides of the force. Sometimes Anakin I think the sith, if they still existed had more compassion than the Jedi."  
><strong><br>**"How come?" Anakin asked?  
><strong><br>**"Anakin from everything I have read about the sith, they never left their people behind and they didn't take children away from their mothers." He explained in a sad voice.

"Think about it Anakin, they've stopped looking for Obi-Wan, and are now considering abandoning him even if he is found. He saved your Mother. Yet why did Qui-Gon leave your mother on Tatooine in the first place. Why didn't he go back straight away with enough credits to purchase her? He knew how much you worried about her and how much you needed her. However they left it to Obi-Wan to rescue her, as sick as he was, they let him go on his own. The Jedi know the dangers that Tatooine held for a lone Jedi. It was the Jedi's fault that Obi-Wan was kidnapped, it was the Jedi and the Chancellor who refused to continue the search." Palpatine explained.

'Then why do the Jedi hate the sith so much, -do you know?"

"Because the sith believe in attachments, which is frowned upon by the Jedi. Sith had families and they looked after there own. That's why the Jedi destroyed them."

"How do you know so much?" Anakin asked innocently.

"Anakin I could tell you a secret, if you promise never to tell anyone?" Palpatine said.

"I promise." he answered.  
><strong><br>**"My great, great Grandfather was force sensitive, and the Jedi wanted to take him to be trained; he was about your age. His mother refused to let him go, and so they pulled him away from her and pushed her to the ground. He got really angry with them and force pushed them away from his mother.  
>The Jedi were furious with him and told him he was destined to turn to the Dark side if he didn't go with them. He was confused and angry because they had hurt his mother so he refused to go with them. So the Jedi Council banished him from ever being a Jedi. He was devastated; however a Sith Lord saw what happened and knew that my great, great grandfather was destined to become a great Knight. So he offered to train him, and take care of his mother, allowing her to become a part of the order of the sith as a cook and housekeeper which she enjoyed doing." Palpatine spun his ridiculous story to Anakin.<br>**  
><strong>'If your grandfather was a sith are you one too?" Anakin asked not sure why this worried him.

"No my boy, I was not gifted with the Force."

"Oh!" Anakin said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"You sound disappointed my child." the Senator uttered.

"I was just thinking, if you were a Sith, maybe then whoever has Obi-Wan might let him go if you talked to him."

"The Jedi Council are very powerful and if they've decided that Obi-Wan may be damaged and is to be sent away, it might be better if Obi-Wan didn't come back."

Palpatine wanted to put doubt into Anakin's mind. "Anakin has it ever occurred to you that maybe Obi-Wan went willingly with the sith?"

"No he wouldn't do that, why would he do that?" the boy asked angrily.

"Well you did say that Obi-Wan didn't want you as his Padawan, and he was angry with Qui-Gon. What if he just wanted to get away from the Jedi?" Senator Palpatine asked sadly.

"You said that he didn't like Xanatos before either. What if he hated them for leaving your mother behind, and what if he was jealous of Xanatos and you, because you both forgave Qui-Gon? You did say that Qui-Gon talks to Xanatos a lot about their time together and yet your master won't let you talk about Obi-Wan?" Palpatine was planting the seeds of doubt and anger in Anakin's vulnerable mind.

"Do…you think…Obi-Wan doesn't want to be found and that he has joined the sith because they don't like the Jedi either?" Anakin's eyes were almost on fire at the thought of this information being true.

Palpatine knew he had the boy in the palm of his hand now. "I am afraid that I have thought that for quite sometime my child. I didn't want to tell you, or upset you because I know how much you liked Obi-Wan. However my investigator, spotted Obi-Wan in a Cantina, he was with another man in a black robe. They were buying a slave girl to have some fun with, that's what they told my investigator when he approached Obi-Wan.

My investigator barely got out of the Cantina alive, as Obi-Wan threatened him, citing that he hated the Jedi and wanted nothing more to do with them. He and his friend grabbed the poor slave girl, and stormed out telling the investigator that he would kill him if he ever came looking for him again. I think that is why Qui-Gon doesn't want to talk about Obi-Wan, he knows what happened." Palpatine was so pleased with his performance, and so he waited for a reaction from Anakin.

Anakin was so blind with rage and could hardly see anything, as his eyes were full of tears, and he whispered, "how could Obi-Wan do that why would he want a slave - I hate him!"

ooo

Maul was getting aggravated with Kenobi; he'd never come across such a stubborn prisoner, and no matter how much he tortured him he wouldn't break. He had been so confident and contrary to Sidious's statement, Maul had expected to break the Jedi within a few days.

Nevertheless, months later, each day was the same; Kenobi would not submit and usually collapsed into unconsciousness when the pain grew unbearable. Maul kept Kenobi in total darkness, and only when he entered the cell did he allow a small sliver of red light to enter the cold room with him. It was in the form of a flying remote with a single beam of light. It would locate the Jedi, who could walk around his cell and then it would zap him with a current causing paralysis. The weakened Jedi would collapse to the floor and then Maul would levitate his prisoner to the rack for his daily dose of torture.

Maul would offer him a reprieve from the pain if he would kneel before him. He told him how the galaxy had forgotten about him and how his master had forsaken him and was training the Skywalker brat. Still the pathetic Jedi refused to co-operate.

Maul's frustration reached its peak, and he was on the verge of killing Kenobi and it infuriated him that he had to concede that his master was right. It shamed, and incensed Maul to call Sidious for advice, and he hated it when Sidious gloated because he was right.

Ooo

Obi-Wan had resigned him-self to the fact that a rescue was out of the question and he had accepted the fact that he was dying. He felt mentally and physically weak and he knew it wouldn't be long before he succumbed to the Force.

He thought about the Force when he was alone and even though he was collared with a force suppression band around his neck. He would reach out to the calming balm of the force and meditate in between beatings. He knew the force was blocked from him, but that didn't stop him from remembering how it felt and that thought gave him comfort.

He spent his dark days and nights lost in his memories, reliving his short life. He tried to keep all painful memories at bay and remembered the happy times of his existence. He tried to imagine his parents, how happy they'd been when he was born and he imagined that they were a loving couple.

He conjured up images of happy times being a part of the Jedi family in his quest to be a Jedi. He'd always known that it was his destiny to be a Jedi, it was in every fibre of his being and it was all he ever thought about.

Occasionally painful memories would invade his thoughts about Qui-Gon and their tumultuous life together and as hard as he tried he could not keep from reliving the times when he thought Qui-Gon was ashamed of him, and he always imagined Qui-Gon had regretted taking him as his padawan.

However each memory ended the same way, with Qui-Gon sitting by his bed side, either sending healing waves into his fevered body, or holding his hand and stroking his forehead. As these memories of Qui-Gon surfaced, he saw them in a new light. Gone was the perceived look of annoyance, or disappointment and nuisance that Obi-Wan always thought was on his master's face. It was replaced by concerned eyes and a worried smile for his young padawan, Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan remembered the looks his Master would give him, when he had performed well in the sparing arena. He now saw them differently, and he recognised the respect shining in those eyes, why hadn't he noticed it before.

Why was he seeing the past more clearly now. He wondered if it had been his own lack of self-confidence that made him think Qui-Gon didn't want him. Was he seeing his master as he really was, and not the way he thought he was. Maybe he had misunderstood his master, and maybe both of them were too scared to show any emotion, for fear of rejection by the other.

Obi-Wan wondered was this new clarity the forces way of him making peace with his master before he succumbed. The force had always comforted him and held him in its warmth, and he never really felt alone even though he had felt lonely sometimes in the confines of the Temple.

It amazed him that he could see his relationship with Qui-Gon clearer now. In the dark solitude he felt closer to the flow, and he knew it would comfort him when he passed over, it would finally fill him and he would be content.

He wasn't afraid to die, and he would prefer death, rather than this existence. He was sitting on the floor; He couldn't tell whereabouts in his cell he was. It was pitch black and so cold, and if he required water or to use the fresher, sometimes it seemed to take him hours to find it. Stumbling around with his feet shackled together and his hands shackled painfully tight in front of him.

Although as time wore on he sensed the shackles getting looser, a silly thought occurred to him that they had stretched, which was highly unlikely as they were made of iron, so he deduced that he had lost a considerable amount of weight.

He was drawn from his musings by an approaching malevolence of all consuming hatred and bone chilling indifference. It was the same sensation he'd felt once before, however he couldn't tell whether it was recently or was it a long time ago. He couldn't remember, so Obi-Wan staggered to his feet. He would not let them see how weak he was.

He knew he would be zapped as soon as that mechanical ball of hate entered his cell, and then Maul would demand his submission.

He was shivering, and he hoped it wasn't fear filling him; he also hoped that this was the time that the force would accept him and end his misery. The door opened, but to his shock that hateful ball did not appear, something worse entered instead, haloed in a glowing red light.

The Sith Master stood watching him wobbling on his feet. He shook his head and berated his apprentice Darth Maul. "He is a living skeleton; he will be of no use to you or me dead!"

Obi-Wan heard the words and wondered if they were speaking about him. _(No! they are not speaking about me, I'm not a living skeleton-skeletons don't live-_he chuckled to him self.

Without warning he felt his body being lifted, and then a different blackness enveloped him, unconsciousness.

ooo

Obi-Wan woke up feeling warm and somewhat comfortable. Wherever he was, he knew it was definitely not in his cell. It was still pitch black, although he could feel something wrapped around his head.

_(Was it a blind fold then?) _he questioned him self. He tried, but regrettably he could not move a muscle. Was he on the rack? _(No)_ he thought, (_the rack is far colder than this and definitely not as comfortable)._

He wondered if he could speak now, so he tried; but to no avail, there was no sound only the sound of air going in and out of his body. Some one was touching him- tender hands, not those ice cold fingers of death, which had delighted in touching him before, but warm gentle hands.

He wondered what those hands were doing and then he felt a sensation of something running through his hair, and ever so gently across his forehead. The warmth across his brow made him shiver momentarily, and then whatever it was touched his cheeks and caressed them.

Suddenly he sensed a great deal of fear and the hands touching him disappeared. He wanted to cry out 'please don't stop please,' abruptly he heard that hideous voice.

"You have been brought here to treat him, and bring him back to health, do not make friends with him, and do not give him comfort. Your job is to administer sustenance to keep him alive and bring him back to health. If you do your job as required you shall be rewarded. Do you understand?"

Obi-Wan waited for an answer just so he could hear the voice of the person who owned those comforting hands.

"Yes My Lord I'm sorry, it will not happen again." It was the sound of a young woman, her voice was full of fear, but it was the most beautiful sound Obi-Wan had heard for a long time… He sifted past the fear in her voice, and tried to imagine what she looked like. Her voice was soft and compassionate, and suddenly Obi-Wan was afraid for her.

He heard a long terrified scream; he was hurting her, No! he yelled through his voiceless throat and struggled as best he could.  
>He could hear the shuffling of feet. "When she wakes up, get her back to work!" Sidious growled.<p>

Obi-Wan's breathing was heavy and he knew he was being watched, and then those ice fingers settled over his heart. He wished that beast wouldn't do that, he hated those fingers touching his only source of warmth.

Gradually the frosty fingers left his body. Left him in peace, and he succumbed to the call of sleep.

Obi-Wan didn't know how long he had been there, and sometimes when he woke he had the distinct feeling that he had been moved or turned over or something. He knew when the soft one was in his room, yet she never touched his skin anymore, but he felt her touching something. Probably the tubes that he presumed were attached to him.  
>He felt better than he had for a long time and guessed whatever they were doing to him was meant to get him back to health, probably so they could begin torturing him again. That thought made his despair rise. Was this going to be his life for ever more?<p>

Time passed slowly and he wondered how long he'd been there and how long before he would be taken back to his cold cell. He woke to a sensation of being lifted and he sensed the air around him turning decidedly colder.  
>He was being taken back to his cell. Despondency settled into his heart, as he felt cold hands strapping him to the long absent rack. Hands pulled at the blind fold covering his eyes, he laughed to him self, knowing that there was no need to keep the blindfold on in such a black hole that was his cell.<p>

Pain flooded his eyes as the blindfold fell away; the brilliant light caused him to slam his eyes shut. He could hear laughter, evil sick laughter, and after a few moments Obi-Wan ventured to open his eyes again.  
>He opened them slowly at first, because they hurt terribly and after several very uncomfortable minutes he could keep them open, and he could see towering over him in his horizontal position on the rack, the shrouded figure. The Sith Master, he could feel the malevolence radiating from him, and for a moment he wondered where the apprentice was, his eyes glanced around, but only the Sith Master was in the cell. Sidious saw the movement and cackled.<p>

"What I have to say to you is for your ears only! My apprentice is not here at the moment. I will send for him when I am ready to hand you back to him." The Dark lord croaked.

Obi-Wan could not see the face beneath the hood, but he felt the room become colder as if he had been submersed in ice.

"You are such a fool, young Jedi, you still believe in the force even though it has abandoned you." Sidious snarled.

"I want to show you something," he said as a gnarled hand came out of his robe holding a holo picture.

Obi-Wan looked closely at the man in the holo. It pained him to see such hollow features on the poor unfortunate male who seemed to be just skin and bone. His hair was a sandy colour and it stuck out in all directions. There was a very wide collar around the neck of the ill-fated creature. Obi-Wan's eyes travelled down the picture to the bare chest. Ribs were easily defined under the skin, which was riddled with scars.

The remains of trousers hung low on the protruding hips, barely covering the mans lower body, and hanging limply in front of him were two stick like arms held together by thick manacles. Further down were two knobbly knees protruded below the torn trousers and attached to the man's ankles were another set of thick manacles, barely giving the man enough extension to walk.

He wondered why the Sith was showing him this wretched mans picture, until realisation and recognition filled him. It was –'him'- he was the wretched creature in the picture. He sagged in his binders and tears made his eyes glisten.

"Ah! Good! you recognise your self, I am impressed!" he smirked. "I wonder if it will take your master and the Jedi Council as long to recognise their pride and joy."

Obi-Wan's eyes opened wide with horror. _("No! he silently screamed, please don't show them that.")_He struggled and his breathing increased rapidly.

He shuddered to perfect stillness when that icy hand, caressed his heart again. It made it ache, and he could feel ice shards pricking at his heart, causing sharp pains in his chest. It stopped as quickly as it began, and the hand slowly slid up to his neck and then there was another hand just as icy as the first. Both hands came up to grip either side of Obi-Wan's head.

"My apprentice is a fool - he has wasted enough time on you, Obi-Wan." Sidious said with such familiarity, that Obi-Wan shuddered.

"Yes, yes, do you remember me young Obi-Wan? - I've watched and studied you since you were just a few days old. Shall I tell you a story youngling?"

Obi-Wan tensed up when Sidious said youngling; it was something that Yoda said all the time.

"An assistant of mine told me of a boy child who had just come into this world and would be of tremendous interest to me. My assistant was a Jedi Master; who was disillusioned by the Jedi order and over time he became my valued assistant. We went to the home of the baby boy, and the Jedi Master who was acting on behalf of the Jedi Council at the time, went inside to inspect the baby, and to confirm his force suitability to become a Jedi. He did the usual tests, and then he and the parents left the baby in his crib and went down stairs to talk. I had been hiding in the other room, and when they left I was alone with the baby. The newborn's force aura was so pure it made me feel quite ill that I had to hold onto the sides of the crib, less I fell to the floor.  
>The baby's eyes opened wide and were filled with such distress when he saw me; I pulled the dark side around me and watched in fascination as the baby tried to wriggle away from me.<p>

"You were that baby Obi-Wan, search your memories you know it to be true."

Obi-Wan tried to shake his head in denial.

"Oh Yes my dear boy! and I do believe you remember what I did to you now don't you?"

Tears were sliding down Obi-Wan's face, and his eyes, which had been glued to the unseen face within the hood, slowly moved down to his own chest and settled on his heart. A vague memory of pain and fear permeated his body.

"Good! Ah Yes so very good!" Sidious cackled. "You do remember I am impressed, your heart and soul was filled with such light; it overwhelmed me. Well of course I couldn't allow such light to be visible to the Jedi. So I drew on the full power of the dark side, and formed fine shadowy webbing in the palm of my hand. I ever so gently opened your sleep shirt, allowing your small chest, which held that purest of beating hearts to be exposed.

With the wraithlike shroud tingling in my hand, I lay it over your heart and pressed it inwards using the Dark force.  
>The web seeped through your chest entwining your heart, sealing in your essence, not completely but just enough to dampen your light. I was amazed at the intensity of your wail, you screamed as though the force was screaming for you. I barely made it out of the room, before your mother rushed in and picked you up."<p>

Obi-Wan, didn't want to hear this story, it wasn't true it couldn't be true!

"Your little hand was clawing at your heart trying to get the burning sensation out. She grabbed your hand and held it securely not allowing you to expel it. 'What a fool she was." Sidious smirked.

"My assistant knew what must be done, he reached across and with your Mothers permission he placed his hand upon your brow and projected his thoughts to you.

_[It is over now, it is done, the pain is going, you will not remember this and you will sleep.]_ Your Mother had no idea what had just occurred; she thanked the Jedi Master, for his help."

Obi-Wan felt bile rise in his throat, this man had been that close to his mother.

"My assistant left you with your parents, but the next day two Jedi Masters came to take you to the Temple." Sidious sneered. "Wasn't that a wonderful story young Jedi?"

Obi-Wan was distraught, he listened to this man whom he despised, yet somehow he knew that he was telling the truth. His chest ached for release and yet there was none.

"Of course there is more, do you want to know how your parents died?" Sidious snarled.

Obi-Wan shook his head; he had an awful feeling their deaths were not accidental as he had been told. It was the way Sidious spoke that made Obi-Wan panic.

"Do you want me to tell you what really happened to your pathetic parents, Child?"

Obi-Wan shook his head vigorously, however Sidious kept speaking.

"After you were taken to the Temple, I went back to your house, nothing was to remain of your previous existence; it was my vengeance, if you like against the force. I tortured your mother slowly until she died in my arms; your father died crying out for your mother. I destroyed your house and burnt it to the ground. The official report indicated that lightening hit the house and your parents died instantly. However, I am sure you believe my version don't you Mmmmm, Obi-Wan."

Tears trickled down Obi-Wan's face, he felt so vulnerable, and he knew he shouldn't show his weakness but he couldn't help cry over his parent's murder. Sidious smiled and brushed the tears with his fingers.

"I find it extremely delightful to spend this time with you, reliving the past. However, now I must see what has been going on in your life since that time." Sidious remarked as he grasped Obi-Wan's head tightly.

There was no use in struggling, yet Obi-Wan couldn't help him self, he knew what Sidious was going to do. He was going to violently and brutally enter his mind and draw his life memories out. Obi-Wan's whole life would be an open book to this beast. There would be no secret he could hide. The pain of it would not kill him but it would leave him weak and vulnerable.

The black fingers of evil weaved their way through his life; he could sense Sidious cackle loudly at some of his memories. The Sith was delighting in ravaging Obi-Wan's inner most thoughts and memories. When it was over, his head was pounding, and he felt disgusted and sickened.

"I suppose you are wondering why I didn't just kill you all those years ago." Sidious asked seemingly expecting an answer. "You see I always had every intention of taking you for my self. However I am still building my Empire, and I had already taken Maul as my apprentice. It was hard enough finding time to train one youngling, let alone two. So I decided to let the Jedi train you. I was waiting until you reached Knighthood, so your loss to them would be more poignant. Your timing was perfect, you saved me the trouble of snaring you, and in a few years I will be ready to take you myself. I look forward to that day in anticipation." Sidious smirked.

Sidious left Obi-Wan's cell for a moment and spoke to a guard, soon Obi-Wan heard the shuffle of feet and Maul came into view. He was holding a woman in front of him. Her eyes were filled with terror, and Maul pushed her towards Obi-Wan.

"Touch him." Sidious snarled.

She reached out a shaking hand and touched Obi-Wan's forehead, instantly Obi-Wan recognised her as the woman who had been assigned to care for him and bring him back to health. Sidious held her while Maul undid Obi-Wan's shackles. Obi-Wan slid off the rack and collapsed on the floor.

"Get to your feet!" Maul snapped.

Obi-Wan struggled to his knees, and they waited until he balanced him self and unsteadily rose to his feet. The blood began circulating through his body and slowly he felt his strength coming back to him.

"My apprentice requires a sparring partner to hone his skills with a sabre; you will be that person Obi-Wan!" Sidious exclaimed.

Obi-Wan shook his head, glaring at the hooded Sidious.

"Then she will die." he snarled "Slowly like your mother."

Obi-Wan shook his head again vigorously.

"Then kneel and submit to your Master- Darth Maul".

Obi-Wan had no choice; he couldn't possibly let an innocent die because of him. He looked at Sidious with a question on his lips; Sidious knew immediately what he wanted to know.

"As long as you serve Darth Maul to his liking, she will not be hurt."

This was it then, he had lost the battle. Obi-Wan bowed his head and lowered him self to his knees. Maul laughed. Then he back handed Obi-Wan knocking him flying across the floor.

Obi-Wan knew he was being tested, he so wanted to wrap his hands around the sith's throat, and strangle the life out of him. However he would bide his time, and so he came back and knelt in front of Maul again and bowed his head.

"You will begin with him tomorrow. Take the girl back to her duties, and remember -'my apprentice'- It will be your responsibility to make sure Kenobi is well fed and kept healthy." Sidious growled at his apprentice.

"Yes Master," Maul bowed to his Master and left the cell dragging the girl with him.

Obi-Wan remained kneeling while Sidious walked around him. "If you obey my apprentice, I will allow the girl to come to your cell. She will see to it that any injuries you receive are taken care of. If you do not obey him, she will suffer. Shortly you will be moved to a larger cell that is next to the training arena, I will expect full obedience from you, and in return the girl -will live, - you have my word." Sidious Sneered.

Obi-Wan nodded, as he had no choice, but to believe the Sith.

Obi-Wan's new cell was larger and had a shower as well as a pallet where he could sleep. He noticed security camera's in every corner of his cell, and there was no were to hide from them.

The next morning Maul made it quite clear what was expected of him. They would spar with sabres on a low power setting; they would give a nasty burn, but would not cut through the skin.  
>He noticed that Maul had a suit of protective covering, which gave him ease of movement; yet prevented him from being burned, just in case he got a few strikes through. On the other hand Obi-Wan had no protection whilst sparing except for a loincloth covering his lower body for modesty.<p>

Each sparing session was the same; they would battle until Obi-Wan couldn't stand the painful burns any longer and would collapse. Nevertheless, each session improved Obi-Wan's balance and he managed to keep away from the burning sabre a little longer each time. His daily food rations improved as well, and after each session the girl would come and rub Bacta into the wounds where Obi-Wan could not reach. Unfortunately, he was still given the drug so he was unable to speak to her. Nevertheless, Obi-Wan looked forward to her visits, and even though he was in pain he was thankful for her company.

She told him her name was Zelda, and that she was a Nurse and she'd been kidnapped and brought to this place, but she didn't know where they were only that she was to treat Obi-Wan's wounds, and make sure he stayed healthy…..

Tbc…


	15. Chapter 15

ooo

Back on Coruscant Master Yoda called Qui-Gon and Xanatos to his private meditation rooms. They were joinrd by Mace Windu and Healer Ba'han, Xanatos was first to speak and was anxious to hear what Yoda had found out.

"Have you found out where Obi-Wan is being held?" he asked.

"No, but disturbing parcel we have received." Yoda explained as he opened the small box which had been delivered anonymously. It had no distinguishing marks to indicate where it was sent from.

Yoda held up a picture of emaciated Obi-Wan. "Sent this to us the Sith did.

"What sadistic evil son of a Bantha would do such a thing? That can't be Obi-Wan; he's all skin and bones!" Xanatos snapped.

Healer Ba'han shook his head. "They're starving him to death."

"Force help him." Mace whispered.

Qui-Gon was devastated and couldn't take his eyes off the holo.

"Gloating the sith is, sent us a note with the holo he did." Yoda unravelled the parchment and read it.

"_I thought you would like to see how your lost Jedi is faring, not very well as you can see. However you may be relieved to know that since this holo was taken he has come to his senses, and has taken up his rightful place as my obedient servant. Do not bother to continue your search, for I have him securely hidden and he will live out his life under my control." ~~_

They had no idea where to look and this note sent devastation through them, knowing that they had exhausted all conceivable leads, and no one had seen or heard anything about a captured Jedi, or the return of the sith.

"We can't give up!" Xanatos said sensing that the Jedi were going too.

"Xanatos, searched for a long time you have; nothing has turned up. Want to give up we do not, but where to look we do not know. The galaxy is too big to pin point where he may be. Trust in the Force we must and wait for a sign we will."

So after a lengthy discussion it was with a heavy heart that they had no other choice but to resume their duties, and pray to the force, to help them find Obi-Wan.

Xanatos reluctantly decided to return home to Telos. He had neglected his own business while he concentrated on looking for Obi-Wan. Nevertheless, he was going to continue to fund a private search for Obi-Wan and had elicited a solemn promise that if any new leads turned up about Obi-Wan the Jedi would contact him and he would do the same.

A year flew by, but every free moment that Master Yoda and Qui-Gon had they sat in deep meditation; delving into the flow, seeking enlightenment and a sign, however the force remained silent …

ooo

Anakin had grown incredibly fast during the year, and had exceeded his peers in study and in combat. He'd become a formidable sparing partner, and won most tournaments easily. Yet unbeknown to Qui-Gon or the Council, Anakin continued to secretly rendezvous with Palpatine in the lower levels of the Temple.

Anakin would use the pretence that he was going to the library to study. He would speak with the master librarian, and then ask her if it was alright to read his chosen book in the open air garden and would bring it back later. He was always sweet to her and she would allow him to take it providing he looked after it. That way if Qui-Gon came looking for him, Anakin would have time to find a spot where Qui-Gon could find him reading.

Palpatine gave Anakin a journal that described the training methods of different species and it also discussed the training methods sith used. However, Palpatine neglected to tell Anakin that he had the book especially written for Anakin and it denounced the way that the Jedi order trained their younglings and took them away from their families. He also emphasised that the Jedi order weren't free from sin either.

Anakin would listen intently to the tales that Palpatine spun and Anakin was so convinced that the Jedi order were too powerful for their own good and that the Jedi council were only interested in gaining more power and eventually taking over the galaxy.

"Don't the Jedi council have to do what the Chancellor says?" he asked Palpatine.

"They are supposed to, but they control Chancellor Valorum, he lets them do as they want. The only way to stop the corruption is to put a Chancellor in power that has the good of the common people and all the slaves in the galaxy first."

"Why don't the senators elect a new Chancellor, one who would stop the corruption?"

"All in good time my boy, like your training, you can't expect to be the best there is in such a short time and there will come a time when a new Chancellor will be elected and when the day comes it will be me."

"I look forward to that day, when you will be Chancellor and then I will make you proud. I will be your personal Jedi and make sure no-one hurts you or deceives you."

"Thank you Anakin, you already make me proud to call you 'son."

After two years Anakin had gained the trust of his peers and most of the Council Masters, and he approached them to ask if he could learn more about Galactic legislation and political studies as he cited he was very interested in knowing how the senate worked and in doing so - he hoped that he would be allowed more access to Palpatine.

Slowly and surely Anakin chipped away at Qui-Gon's resolve and eventually, Qui-Gon had to agree that Anakin should know how the senate worked and went to the council to request permission for him to attend senate sessions.

"Anakin has obeyed me and the Councils directive for the last two years, his contact with Palpatine has been minimal, and he has shown his respect for his peers, and it is time we trust him; especially if he is the Chosen one, we need to let him spread his wings and gain the knowledge he needs to use the Force as the Chosen one is meant to do." Qui-Gon explained to the Council.

Mace Windu was in agreement, as were many others, however Yoda was not.

"Unrest there is in the Senate and many planets have withdrawn from the republic, citing that the Senate is corrupt. Chancellor Valorum will be voted out soon I fear. Palpatine indicated he did; his desire to be Chancellor. Time it is not for young Anakin to be so close to such unrest. Trust Palpatine I do not. However if it is the wish of the Council, stop young Anakin I will not." Yoda stated.

After some considerable discussion, it was agreed to allow Anakin some access to Palpatine. It was a win of sorts for Anakin who smiled brilliantly when Qui-Gon told him he could go to the Senate building to sit in on sessions.

Palpatine was delighted to see Anakin in his study after his Senate committee meeting had finished.

"Anakin, it is wonderful to see you my boy, you have done well to convince the Council and it's about time they trusted you." he smirked.

"Not all of them trust me; Yoda doesn't." Anakin growled. "I'm fed up with the Jedi I wish there was something else, somewhere else I could train, I wish…"

"What is it you wish my boy; you know if I can give it to you I would." Palpatine smiled.

"I feel like I am being held back, like there is more I can learn, but I just don't know…"

"Perhaps I can help you Anakin, there is someone I know who has the knowledge you seek and he has studied the ways of the Jedi and the sith. I met him in my younger days when I travelled."

"What! He knows the ways of the sith!" Anakin blurted out.

"He is an amazing teacher and I have kept in touch with him over the years and to be honest with you I am not convinced that it is the Sith who you should be worrying about."

Anakin's face lit up and he spoke to his mentor thoughtfully. "You believe as I do, that it is the Jedi who are trying to take over?"

Palpatine had to be careful, he didn't want to reveal too much too soon until he was certain of Anakin's allegiance.

"Anakin I have my own reasons for thinking that way, but I'm surprised that you feel that way too. You seem to be sad about something has anything happened that you can tell me?"

"Yes, my mother has become distant with me, and she hardly ever returns my calls, and sometimes I think Qui-Gon withholds messages from her. I found out by accident that she is going get married and her new husband has a child, a daughter from a previous marriage. My mother finally told me, and she talks about the little girl all the time and I think she cares for her better than she does me. When I spoke to her about it she said I was silly and that I had no reason to be jealous. She said I had found my calling and now she had found hers, and she was happy, and that I should let go of childish envy and be happy for her"….Anakin sulked.

"I don't want to share my mother with anyone else." he finally growled. "I'm sure Qui-Gon and the council have turned her against me! It's not fair and I hate them sometimes."

"I'm sorry that you feel so unwanted, but I can assure you that I will never treat you that way." Palpatine said in a convincing voice. "Why don't I speak to my teacher friend and he could give you some specialised training. His tutoring is quite expensive, but you are worth it my boy and I will pay for it."

"Oh thank you sir, I would be indebted to you."

"Very well Anakin if it is your wish I will contact him. However be aware if the Jedi find out that you are receiving extra training, they will banish you and stop your Jedi training." Palpatine remarked.

"I haven't failed you yet Sir, and I have kept our secrets well hidden, I will continue to do so. You can trust me."

Palpatine was ecstatic, he had Obi-Wan Kenobi in the palm of his hand and now he had Jinn's chosen one, willing to do anything for him.

"I do trust you my boy and I am eternally grateful to the day I met you." he smiled, nevertheless under the surface smile, he was rejoicing in his victories over the pathetic Jedi. All that was left to do was to take over as Chancellor, then the transition would be complete, and the bell would toll for the Jedi. The destruction of the Jedi order would begin in earnest.

Ooo

Each day for the first year Obi-Wan obeyed Sidious command to spar against Maul and although his strength was coming back, he was unable to use the force to protect himself from Mauls continued use of the dark side to beat him senseless on most occasions. Mauls red eyes bore into Obi-Wan and when he couldn't defend himself Maul would torture him.

Obi-Wan studied Mauls stance and his moves and by the second year he knew when and where Maul would strike next and the last two sessions finished with not a burn to Obi-Wan. He could sense the rage building in Maul, and knew sooner or later he would suffer for it, however, he felt good knowing that he could hold his own against sith devil.

Over the last two years Obi-Wan had made believe he was feeling the force just to keep himself sane, and so he didn't wonder why he sensed anything at all. He sat up and waited for the door to open and it did with a vengeance. Light blinded him as Maul entered and his face showed his anger.

Obi-Wan didn't have time to get to his feet before that miserable round droid zapped him with a paralysing drug. He collapsed in a heap, in the middle of his cell.

"Guards pick up this slime and take him to the arena." Maul growled to several guards who picked Obi-Wan up roughly and carried him out into the training arena and dumped him on the floor.

Once they were alone Maul paced around, goading Obi-Wan. "In a few minutes the effects of the paralysing drug will begin to wear off; and then we shall teach you some respect." Maul threw Obi-Wan's sabre across the room and indicated for him to go and get it.

Obi-Wan's legs wouldn't move, so he dragged him self by his hands towards the sabre, yet Maul wasn't waiting, and he swiped at Obi-Wan's back slashing across from one side to another, the pain caused Obi-Wan to roll away from him, however Maul just continued to slash him burning his chest and arms.

By the time Obi-Wan had regained the use of his limbs, he was unable to defend himself and he threw his sabre away signalling he was defeated and was yielding.

However, Maul only laughed and continued until he was satisfied that he had thoroughly defeated Kenobi.

Obi-Wan was in excruciating pain from the burns across his body and he could not move away from Mauls sabre and fell into unconsciousness. When he woke up he was back in his cell. The night dragged on painfully and when morning came he was unconscious again.

When Maul came to gloat and saw the condition Obi-Wan was in, his first thought was that his master Sidious would not be pleased.

Obi-Wan was lying against the wall on his sleep pallet, and his skin was badly burned and swollen, he was in need of medical attention immediately.

So Maul sent the guards to bring the girl and her medical supplies to him. When she arrived she was mortified, and plucked up the courage to berate Maul.

"Lord Sidious will not be happy with Obi-Wan's condition, does he know yet?"

Mauls hissed at her. "It's your job to treat him, nothing more!"

He slammed the door closed leaving her inside, and then he grabbed one of the guards and spoke to him. "Stay here and if she needs more medication, get it for her. If Kenobi dies you will die too."

ooo

Zelda couldn't believe her courage in telling Maul off. She knew she'd become a little braver in the years she'd been held here, and she supposed it was because of Obi-Wan. She realised that he was letting them torture him just to protect her.

The last time she'd been called to his cell she hid a data pad down the front of her tunic and she gave it to him. The light that shone in his eyes at the gesture made her feel good she was taken back at the tears that filled his eyes. It was as though she had given him the best present in the galaxy.

They had figured out, that if Obi-Wan lay on his sleep pallet facing the wall the cameras couldn't see the data pad if he kept it close to the wall. She could rub Bacta on his back and speak quietly to him and he could answer her by typing his message for her to see. His pallet was bolted to the floor so it was never moved, and there was just enough room to slide the pad under it to keep it hidden.

He never spoke of himself much, and only asked Zelda how she was and whether she was being fed and looked after. He wanted to know of her life and her family and she would tell him that she wasn't important, and that he should try and conserve his strength. However he said it gave him hope to know that she was alright and that one day he would help her get back to her family.

Zelda thought that it would help him keep his mind off his own troubles so she told him about her life. She explained she had come from an orphanage and when she was old enough she went to med school and became a nurse. She was happy helping the sick and hoped to be able to return to her chosen profession one day.

Zelda had noticed the changes in him, and over the past few months he was gradually becoming calmer and more connected to his environment. Obi-Wan mentioned that he meditated a lot more than he ever had in the past. Although his connection to the Force was stifled by the drugs and the collar; he would make believe that the force flowed within him and the collar didn't matter.

A couple of times in his captivity he even imagined that he had touched the Aura of Qui-Gon and Yoda. Although at the time he was in so much pain, that he let the images go, so that he could concentrate on easing his pain.

Zelda had been rubbing his back, while he typed the messages to her, when abruptly he stiffened and typed.

"He is coming!" and then he turned the pad off and slipped it under his bed.

She bent over to him and whispered. "How do you know he's coming, I don't hear anything?"

He signalled with his hand, for her to listen. She did and after a few minutes, she was going to shake her head, but suddenly she said. "Oh I can hear the elevator doors opening now. He has just stepped out of the elevator. I wonder which one of them it is."

Obi-Wan used the action with his finger to depict it was one, Sidious not two, Maul.

"Sidious,' she whispered, lifting her hands up in a how did you know gesture.

Obi-Wan nodded, and then he thought about it, and shrugged indicating he was not sure how he'd known.

Zelda heard the door being unbolted so she got to her feet collecting all the gauze and Bacta. The lights were already on so that she could tend his wounds, and when the door opened a guard stepped in first surveying the room.

"Everything is in order My Lord," the guard spoke as he stepped back out of the cell.

Sidious stepped in and glared at Zelda. "Give me a report," he snarled as he turned towards the nervous girl.

She quickly explained that she had used a considerable amount of Bacta in repairing the damage and she held the bag open so he could see the blood spattered bacta patches and the gauze she'd used.

"Leave!" he snapped.

Zelda hurried out of the room being careful not to look at Obi-Wan as she left, and the guard escorted her away. Obi-Wan had slowly assumed his kneeling position in front of Sidious, while the Sith Master spoke to Zelda.

Now he stared at Obi-Wan. "Stand up and let me look at you!"

Obi-Wan got to his feet with great difficulty, and stood as erect as his injuries would allow.

"So Darth Maul did this to you?"

Obi-Wan thought to himself _(Of course he did this, you have probably watched the recording of it a hundred times, and you probably enjoyed it.) _However all he did to answer Sidious was to nod once.

"Provoke him did you?"

Obi-Wan lifted his eyes to glare at Sidious. _(that Bantha dung didn't need provoking, he wanted to do it, and he has wanted to do that for sometime.)_yet Obi-Wan kept his thoughts to him self.

"Ahh! I can see the anger in your eyes; I'm certain you would like to kill Maul if you were given half the chance."

_(Given half the chance I would delight in running you both through,)_Obi thought inwardly.

Sidious took his hand out of his robe, and the long fingers stroked Obi-Wan's chin. "Would you like me to give you that chance?"

A look of desire or was that fear, flashed in Obi-Wan's eyes.

Sidious noticed it "Good! I know it's your desire to face Maul on even ground; although I sense your fear that you want to kill him. It is a shame really; it is what holds you Jedi back, your fear!

Obi-Wan pulled his chin from Sidious clutches and shook his head. _(I am not afraid of you.)_

"Oh! but you are, and shaking your head in denial will not convince me otherwise. However I agree that it is not your own fear that makes you weak, it is the fear you hold for the lives of others. Take your pretty little nurse. You would let Maul kill you just to save her life; wouldn't you - young Obi-Wan?" Sidious's hand shot out and grabbed Obi-Wan's jaw and squeezed it.

Obi-Wan nodded as pain shot through his jaw.

Sidious released him and then laughed. "You could easily kill Maul you know, you have it in you, and Maul is afraid of you, which is why he took advantage of you. He wanted to illustrate how vulnerable you are, and how powerless you are."

Sidious studied Obi-Wan for a moment. "You wonder why I keep Maul if I think he is inferior."

_(Yes' well that thought had crossed my mind)_Obi-Wan thought.

"I keep him until a better apprentice comes along. One who is in training at this very moment. A worthy apprentice even if I do say so my-self. Just a few more years and my new apprentice will be ready. Even now he hates the Jedi with a passion, and contrary to what you might believe, without any prompting from me. His anger is intoxicating and the best part is, he is being trained by the Jedi. Right under the nose's of the pathetic Jedi Council." Sidious cackled loudly as he left Obi-Wan's cell.

Obi-Wan sunk to the floor, his head was spinning, and so many thoughts were racing through it. He so desperately wanted and needed to mediate, to feel the force fill him, to comfort him and guide him. It had been over two years since the force was taken away from him and he touched the collar around his neck and closed his eyes wishing that the infernal thing couldn't take the force from him.

A whisper of a voice filled his head _(Not taken, never taken. It is there just open your mind to it, feel it.)_

His eyes shot open expecting some one to be standing in front of him. He glanced around the cell, yet it was empty; was he loosing his mind?

_(No!) _the sound came again.

Obi-Wan knew he was going crazy, he was hearing voices. _(Sidious… what has Sidious done to me. How long before I go completely insane. How long before my mind is taken from me, and I become a mindless body.) _He bowed his head and sobbed.

Again the voice spoke to him.(_Calm your self, look within; nothing has been taken from you, accept the force.)_

Obi-Wan shook his head _(leave me alone it's impossible)_

_(Anything is possible if you believe.)_

(Believe in what?)

(The force, Obi-Wan)

(I do! I do! it is all I have ever believed in.)

(Then listen, and let it free you and liberate your heart. Release it from its prison, and banish the darkness intertwined with your essence. Expel the evil from your core and let the force fill you.)

_Tbc._


	16. Chapter 16

**/ bond or force communication\ **

**Thank you for the reviews and here is another chapter, I hope you like it.**

Obi-Wan took a deep breath; he couldn't believe he was actually in touch with the force. He leaned against the wall and crossed his legs looking down at his hands. They weren't shackled; the guards had forgotten to secure him when Sidious left and he was amazed that the lights were still on in his cell. He felt light headed; the force was filling him with warmth and light, and he smiled as it felt so good.

Obi-Wan repeated the words over and over again in his head, but he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. Let what free? Release what from its prison. Did he have darkness inside him? He didn't think so and he certainly hoped not. He wished there was someone to guide him and to answer this question.

He reached deeper into himself; past the pain of the last few years, deeper and deeper he delved searching for a clue, but the voice that had filled him with light was silent now and he continued to stretch out toward the flow of the Force. There was a brilliant light in his mind and it whispered – listen. He was so tired, but he wouldn't give up. The voice had told him not to give up.

He was deep in meditation when he heard someone talking, a voice, and then another, and they sounded familiar; excitement filled him.

_/Hello, can you hear me?\ _He pushed the question out into the Force, and waited, however, only quiet bounced back.

He was sure someone was listening so he asked again_, /hello can you hear me? \_

_/hear you I can.\_

_/Oh! Is that you? You sound so real.\_ he inquired.

_/Real I am.\_

Obi-Wan felt anxious and he thought it was impossible./ _I – it's impossible.\_

/_Impossible you say, hear you I do, then impossible it is not, if trust in the force you do.\_

_/M-master Yoda?\_

_/Youngling\_

Obi-Wan took a hitching breath and tried to control his emotions /_I-I have missed you, so much."\_

Another voice filled him. /_Padawan.\_

/_M-master.\_

_/Obi-Wan we've been searching for you for a long time – where are you?"\_

/I don't know Master - _I was foolish, oh please forgive me!\_

/There is nothing to forgive you for Padawan.\

/I was being stubborn and I shouldn't have left without speaking to you and I am so sorry.\

/I'm sorry for teaching you to be so stubborn; I forgive you my Padawan, if it makes you feel better.\

/Thank you Master, it does, it does.\

/Let us help you Obi-Wan, do you recognise anything were you are?\

Qui-Gon sent.

/No I'm in a cell somewhere dark and cold, and I need your help in answering a question. The force asked me a question, but I don't understand what it means.\

/_What is the question, young Obi-Wan? \ _Yoda asked.

/_Let it free you and liberate your heart. Release it from its prison, and banish the darkness intertwined with your essence. Expel the evil from your core and let the force fill you. The force is asking me to do this, yet I don't understand what I am supposed to do Master.\ _

/_evil in your heart there is none youngling, expel evil you can only if evil exists.\_

/It does exist it's all around me, dragging me down and it's cold and dark. It was there when I was born, it took my parents, it took my warmth, and it's smothering me. It makes my chest ache, and when he touches me, I feel a terrible pain in my heart. I…\

Abruptly, Obi-Wan stopped speaking, but they sensed that he was still there.

/_Obi-Wan? \ _Qui-Gon called

~silence~

/_Youngling? \ _Yoda said and after a few moments.

_/Yes! Masters; I know the answer now. He put it there; he did it when I was born. I have to purge it from my heart! I must expel the evil from my heart.\_

A bright flare in their connection made Qui-Gon worry and he touched Yoda's connection. /_What is he talking about, what is he going to do! - Obi-Wan stop, don't do anything rash."\ _He sent as calmly as he could.

Obi-Wan felt the worry surge through the connection. /_It is alright Master, I will be alright. Please keep the connection open, don't leave me; be here for me.\_

The link remained open, but there was a build up of determination pouring through their connection.

/_Sense I do that an anchor to hold onto Obi-Wan needs. Strengthen the link we must; the anchor must be strong. Holding on to us he is.\_

Qui-Gon resumed his meditations and strengthened his link with Yoda.  
>For several minutes there was silence, although both Qui-Gon and Yoda could feel a powerful force presence building and it was striving to be free. Abruptly pain shot through their link, but it was not their pain; it was Obi-Wan's.<p>

They could feel him reach out to them. /_"Please don't let go."\ _He kept sending.  
>And they held onto his aura and drew on the force and rode the tempest as it began in earnest.<p>

They sensed the bright rays of the force being engulfed in the fires of hell.

A tidal wave of light and dark flooded their senses and slowly the rays of light struck out and shone through the blackness, until there was no more blackness only the brilliance of the light side…

Obi-Wan had been asking them to help him discover what the Force meant when he realised what the answer was. His mind went over what Sidious told him just before he violated his mind sending him reeling into the abyss of unconsciousness.

Sidious had used the dark side to put some sort of shroud over Obi-Wan's heart when he was a baby. He recollected the pain of it entering his tiny body, constricting his essence by drawing a veil around his heart, and then deep in his sub-conscious he'd been told to forget it all and he did. Too young to know any better.

Now he remembered and he was going to extract that veil and send it back into the blackness from whence it came.

Obi-Wan opened his hand and lay it over his own heart; it felt warm and he rested it there drawing on the light to fill him. His chest began to ache and his hand was shaking and he pressed down firmer causing his heart beat faster.

Abruptly the heat left his hand and was being replaced by a chill. Something was trying to repel him, to force him away. He felt his weakness coming back and he grasped for the anchor that was his master. Qui-Gon's aura was full of compassion and light and it buoyed Obi-Wan and gave him the strength to continue.

He released his anxiety and thought about all the times when he'd been injured on one mission or another; it had been Qui-Gon who stayed by his bedside sending strength and love through their bond. Why hadn't he remembered how much his Master truly cared for him?

Had he been so insecure that he couldn't allow himself to see that his Master did love him? Had Qui-Gon been so insecure that he was afraid to tell Obi-Wan how much he cared for him. That didn't matter now; Obi-Wan knew his Master was there now and strengthening that support was Master Yoda. He realised that they were the two most important people in his life.

The pain in his chest was almost unbearable, and his hand felt like it was freezing into a solid block, but he needed to concentrate all his energy and send it to his hand and heart. He drew a burst of strength from the shared link and he directed it to his hand and it began to melt his frozen fingers, slowly he could feel the shroud tearing and untwining, and in the midst his heart was thumping madly.

Obi-Wan was reaching the peak of his endurance when he heard a crackling sound; like when some one crunches up a dead leaf. Obi-Wan felt the pain abating, and he knew some how he had done what he was supposed to do.

He sent thanks through the link. /_Thank you, Masters….\_

There was weariness and exhaustion in Obi-Wan's voice and both Master's felt the connection with him fading.

/_Obi-Wan! Do you see anything familiar, can you describe anything? \_

/_No I don't know, but I have seen the Sith Master... know him…..I think. Familiar. Yes… so tired….too tired now... want to sleep. \_

Ooo

The link faded and disappeared, Qui-Gon called out once more, but there was no answer. He rose from his meditation rather quickly and crashed to the floor after falling off his cushion. He was rubbing his knees as Yoda slowly opened his eyes.

"What happened then?" Qui-Gon questioned Yoda.

"Understand it I did not, yet sensed a great burden has been lifted off our youngling. The force shines brightly in Obi-Wan."

"Very brightly; I've never felt such a connection before, it is more than just powerful it is pure light." Qui-Gon murmured. "What does it mean?"

"Assumed too much we have; Anakin Skywalker powerful in the force he is. Yet who is the Chosen one! Jedi code and Sith code, states always two there are, no more no less. Assumed we did, that chosen by the light side of the force, Anakin Skywalker was, believed we did that only one chosen one there is, wrong we could be. The darkness has clouded our judgement. We must be watchful, and keep an eye on young Skywalker."

Qui-Gon felt dreadful. "It was me who brought Anakin to the Temple; it was me who wanted Obi-Wan to train him. Obi-Wan was right, he sensed the darkness in Anakin, he didn't want me to bring him back, but as usual I wouldn't listen to him. If Anakin turns to the dark side and the Sith already have Obi-Wan, there is no hope for the Jedi."

"Ye of little faith Qui-Gon, heard Obi-Wan you did; knows he does who the Sith is, has much to do he said. Has a plan does Obi-Wan, contact us again when ready he is."

"In the meantime what can we do to help him?"

"Be mindful, and attentive, keep what we know to ourselves." Yoda stated. "Be ready we will when Obi-Wan contacts us again."

ooo

Obi-Wan woke up feeling better than he had for a long time. He didn't know how long he'd been asleep, but the light was still on and he wasn't going to waste any time pondering his good fortune.

He turned his hand over and noticed it was covered in black soot and he gazed at it for a few moments, and then looking down at his chest it was covered in the same black soot.

He felt different; he felt like a great weight had been lifted off his soul; he felt free. He shook his head in amusement because he was still a prisoner and yet he felt like he had gained a new life.

_/Expelled the evil you have, be cautious...\_ the force whispered to him.

Obi-Wan stood up and felt a renewed vigour rush through him. He smiled cautiously, wondering for a moment if this was all a dream. No - he knew it wasn't and he had things to do and first on his list was to use the fresher and wash away the stain of blackness which had encased his heart for so long.

After his shower he meditated and sunk into the force revelling in its beauty, focusing on his shields and strengthening them, enclosing his new found connection to the force behind powerful shields. Darth Maul would be coming for another sparing session soon he could somehow sense it.

Eventually, the door opened and Maul was shocked to find the lights on and Obi-Wan's hands unshackled. He let his anger flare when his slave looked so peaceful sitting cross legged in the middle of the room with his hands resting on his knees in a perfect meditation pose.

Maul was stunned for a moment, and reached out through the force. It appeared to him that Kenobi was meditating, but there was no sense of the Force.

"Guards!" he snarled. "What is the meaning of this, the lights are on and who authorised the removal of his binders?"

"Lord Sidious was with the prisoner sir! He ordered us to leave. When Lord Sidious left he indicated that the prisoner was asleep and we were not to disturb him, he said he had locked him in and I checked the door myself Sir." the head guard declared.

Maul looked back at Kenobi who was watching him intently.

"Bring him!" he snapped.

The two guards dragged Obi-Wan to his feet, and pulled him along to the training arena.

Maul turned to the Guard. "Let me know the minute Lord Sidious contacts me, and if we are still duelling, then bring the holo communicator to me!" he growled.

"Yes my Lord."

Obi-Wan sensed a touch of impatience and anticipation flowing through Maul, something was going to happen and he seemed anxious about it.

The duel began and blows rained down on Obi-Wan just as he had expected, although he was feeling amazingly good he was very careful not to show how good he was. Occasionally he would allow Maul's blade to burn his skin, it hurt, and he was reluctant to let Maul burn him too many times, however he couldn't allow Maul to know he was just toying with him.

He didn't want a repeat performance of the other day, but he was certain that Maul wouldn't burn him like he did then. There was a touch of fear in Mauls eyes and he assumed Sidious wasn't too happy with his apprentice.

The duel had only been going for a few minutes when Obi-Wan saw the guards coming with a holo projector. He hoped that Maul would slip up and talk to Sidious in front of him.

Maul halted the fight pulling the sabre out of Obi-Wan's hand with the force. "Shackle him!" he yelled at the guards. "And take him back to his cell."

Obi-Wan was pushed into his cell and thrown to the floor. The lights were off, and once the door closed he sat back on his pallet in the darkness. For a moment he let despondency fill him because he'd hoped to hear their conversation.

However, abruptly the force filled him, and stretching out with his newly found senses he could hear voices and one of those was the sith master.

"I will be Chancellor by this time next week and once that is done, I will sabotage the Jedi missions and kill them slowly over a period of time. The Jedi won't know what happened and their numbers will slowly be depleted. Be prepared my apprentice, I will have need of your services soon. The other candidates - Antilles, and Rohan have considerable backing, so I may require you to change the odds in my favour."

"Yes Master, and what do you want me to do with Kenobi as I will have no further use for him. Shall I kill him?" he sneered.

"No! I told you I have plans for Kenobi, you will leave him to me!" Sidious growled.

"As you wish my Master." Maul said defeated.

"I have another job for you Darth Maul, I have met a young man; he is very eager to learn the ways of the sith and he'll come in handy when we show ourselves. I have been tutoring him for several years now, right under the noses of the Jedi council, this boy is one of their apprentices, but it is time to expand his training and show him that sith training will give him more strength. He is young and very gullible and his hatred for the Jedi is growing. In a few years he will be strong enough to assist you, my apprentice."

"You want me to train the Jedi whelp?"

"Yes, he does not know that you are sith, but when the time is right I will tell him."

Obi-Wan listened yet unfortunately at no time did Sidious mention the Jedi's name only that the boy thought of him as a very good friend and mentor.

"I warn you Maul, if anything happens to either the boy or to Kenobi, you shall suffer beyond reckoning, do you understand me?"

"Yes Master, I will not fail you."

Obi-Wan heard footsteps and knew the conversation was over and Maul strode into Obi-Wan's cell to gloat.

"You've had an easy life up until now Kenobi; however I can assure you that once my Master takes you, you'll wish I had killed you. Your suffering will double under his tutelage."

Obi-Wan felt like telling Maul to go to hell, only he didn't want to risk being beaten again; he needed to keep his wits about him if he was going to learn anything about who Sidious really was.

Now he had another worry the Jedi were training a young man who was sympathetic to the Sith's cause. He had to warn Yoda, but unfortunately he was in no position to contact anyone at the moment.

He felt the warning in the Force but couldn't do anything when Maul injected him with a hallucinogenic drug, causing him to see images that weren't there, and see them as twice the size, making Obi-Wan delusional.

Even though Obi-Wan's connection to the force was growing internally, he was unable to purge the drug being pumped into his system.

He tried to and Maul sensed it and began to laugh. "Jedi fool, your feeble attempt to purge the drug is laughable, I think your body has become too accustomed to the collar." he snarled as he grabbed Obi-Wan by the collar and threw him down on the floor.

"I wouldn't want you to purge it before we completed our training session now would I." he sneered, and he bent down and administered another shot. As the drug took affect, Obi-Wan began to shake, his vision was blurry and Maul took on a distorted shape; his horns seemed to grow and his yellow eyes seemed to glow in the dark.

The guards pulled Obi-Wan up and dragged him out to the training arena, Obi-Wan stood in the centre shaking his head trying to convince himself that the grotesque figures he was seeing were not real. But the drug was taking hold and everything he looked at seemed warped.

He saw the glow of Maul's red blade and it appeared to be a long snake heading straight for him.  
>He pushed forward and ignited his sabre, the red of it made him shiver, nevertheless somewhere in his mind he knew he had to defend him self from the deformed and twisted black being that was coming at him with piercing yellow eyes. His brain was working in slow motion trying to decipher what was in front of him.<p>

He managed to parry and stagger away from the burning heat that seemed to explode from the red snake that was attacking him.

Maul was laughing and he enjoyed watching Kenobi swing wildly at thin air, he even swung and caught one of the guards who hissed in pain as the sabre burned him on the arm. Eventually it was all too much for Obi-Wan and he collapsed on the floor dropping the sabre and curling into him self in the foetal position. His whole body was shaking, and Maul signalled to the Guards who dragged him back to his cell; dumping him on his pallet.

He was incoherent, and could do nothing but lay where they threw him. An hour or so later the guards returned and picked Obi-Wan off the floor and took him to an observation room which looked out at the training arena.

When Obi-Wan came to his senses he was shackled to a rack facing a one way mirror. He could see out, yet whoever was out there could not see in.

His head was spinning and the after effects of the hallucinating drug were still in his system. He wondered why he was strapped to this rack facing a window looking over the training arena. Obi-Wan accessed his own internal systems and sensed another drug flowing through his veins. It was a force dampener.

He wondered if they'd discovered his renewed connection with the force, or where they being cautious with him. Obi-Wan had never been in this room before, but it was cold and dark.

He knew this cell like his was blanketed in a force shield and it was only since he realised the force was within him did he even try to push through the shielding with his new connection. It had been difficult and exhausting and yet he'd been able to connect with his Master and Master Yoda, a feat that he thought impossible.

Did he connect with them because they were close; and if so how close where they, could he be on Coruscant? It seemed a viable assumption, because Sidious seemed able to come and go with ease, and knew what was going on in the Senate. It would seem logical that he was on Coruscant, yet surely the Jedi would sense a Sith hideout so close to the Temple.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes as the window began to shimmer and take on a grotesque form. _(Concentrate it's only an illusion, don't think about it, it isn't real")_he waited until the sensation dissipated, and then he opened his eyes. He was feeling rather sick and he imagined it was all the different drugs they were pumping into him. He couldn't even meditate as the force seemed allusive and his thought pattern was erratic….

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Yes it has been awhile since I've updated, and thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. **Ann Jinn - La'ienth - Valairy Scot - Jedi Ani Unduli - thorn - time2read -**

The muse has gone on holidays and I think it is going to retire soon, but I will finish this.

ooo

Anakin was excited and yet nervous; senator Palpatine had kept his promise and was sending him to meet a Professor who studied the history of the Jedi and Sith. As far as Anakin knew this man was only a teacher who knew of the Sith ways, and was only helping out an old friend by teaching Anakin about the culture. Palpatine had described Maul to him, as a Professor of the arts.

Anakin tapped his fingers on his knees, he was in a hover cab streaking across the city sky lanes, but he could not see through the windows and it made him feel uncomfortable not knowing in which direction the cab was going. He'd asked the driver about the frosted windows, and he'd responded that his customers preferred their privacy; and Anakin wasn't to worry about it.

He felt the cab slide along a hard surface and when the door opened he was inside some sort of hanger. A protocol droid guided him down in the elevator to a luxurious apartment and along the walls were shelves holding a vast array of books for the professor's use. The sound of footsteps made him turn and standing near the door was a tall red faced man dressed in fine silks of navy trousers and a blue tunic; he had a red sash around his waist which complemented his tattooed face. He wore a blue turban over his head and the whole outfit made him look like a wealthy and regal gentleman.

"Hello, my name is Anakin, Senator Palpatine sent me,"

"Welcome young Anakin, my name is Professor Luam it is a delight to meet such a powerful and dedicated young padawan as you."

"Thank you Professor Luam; senator Palpatine said you would help me learn about the Jedi and Sith?"

"Yes, I've dedicated my life to the study of the Jedi arts and the early formation of the sith and it would be my pleasure to teach you."

ooo

Maul sensed that Anakin was inquisitive and had a thirst for knowing everything that the Jedi would forbid him knowing. Maul was going to enjoy teaching this boy about the dark side.

"Are you interested in reading about the sith, Anakin?"

"Yes, I want to know all about them and where they came from."

"The sith were once Jedi just like you my young friend."

Anakin was shocked. "Are you sure?"

"Yes my young friend, there was no such being as a Sith until the Jedi caused them to be created."

"How did they do that?" Anakin asked.

"It was a long time ago and some of the young Jedi who were in training disagreed with the Jedi Council. They voiced their objections to many of the rules that were in place. They wanted more freedom of speech and to be allowed to form attachments, however they were censured. Eventually, two young Jedi fell in love with each other, and the Council banished them. Yet when they had a child who was force sensitive the Council sent two Jedi Masters to remove the baby from his parents. They refused to give the child up and a fight ensued. One of the Jedi Masters was killed by the banished father who was trying to defend his wife and child."

"What happened to them?"

The Jedi master killed the wife in the ensuing fight, but the father escaped with his son and swore to avenge his wife's murder; eventually he did and he became the first Sith and his son became his apprentice." Anakin listened thinking about Padmè.

"I don't like that rule either, because I met a girl when I was on Tatooine and she looks like an angel and one day I'm going to marry her."

'Not if you're a Jedi you won't." Maul declared.

"Then maybe I won't be a Jedi, maybe I'll find the Sith and join them!" Anakin said boldly.

"That is a strong statement to make, young Anakin, but be careful saying that in front of your Jedi masters! They will forbid you even learning about them."

"Why is that so if they have the same abilities as Jedi?"

"A Sith's training is not for the weak Jedi, it is for those who can use the power that the force has given them, without holding back.

Anakin stuck his chest out. "I am not afraid to use my powers."

"Then perhaps we should see how good you are then." Maul said as he opened the door that led to the training room. "I have a training centre here and we can spar together, would you like that?"

Anakin was surprised and he questioned the Professor "How can we spar you don't have a sabre?"

Maul pulled two sabres out from under his tunic and offered one to Anakin.

"You have a sabre! I thought only Jedi were allowed to use them?"

"Another rule made by the Jedi, think about it Anakin the force was given to you as a gift, and yet it was only a few years ago that you were allowed to become a Jedi, what if they had said no to your training. Would the force have left you?"

"No I've felt it all my life." Anakin said.

"That's right young man… so why should you give up the right to use a weapon that was meant for force users."

"Yeah, and I bet Obi-Wan still uses one!"

"Obi-Wan - who is that, is he a friend of yours Anakin?" Maul was careful not to smirk.

"No! Well I thought he was my friend; when I first came to Coruscant he was, but he disappeared and they told me he'd been kidnapped. But they lied to me!"

"Oh really my young friend, what makes you think they lied to you?" Maul asked sincerely.

"The Jedi Council and my Master said that the Sith kidnapped him and were keeping him a prisoner. Only my friend Senator Palpatine kept searching for him as a favour to me, and he found out Obi-Wan wasn't being held a prisoner after all. Apparently Obi-Wan hates the Jedi and he threatened to kill the Senators investigator if he didn't leave him alone."

"What did your council say when they found out?" Maul asked slyly.

"I never told them, I think they already knew because they never talk about Obi-Wan, and they didn't like me talking about him either." Anakin said angrily.

"Perhaps your friend Obi-Wan had the right idea."

"Well why didn't he take me with him! if I was his friend like he said I was!" Anakin snapped.

Maul felt the boy's rage building and it was intoxicating, especially in light of the audience that was watching this interaction. "Why don't you show me some of your Jedi moves with these sabres and we'll see just how good you are."

Maul could sense the glow of pride rise in Anakin when he lit the red blade and he swung it from side to side to get the feel of it.

Maul allowed Anakin to take the lead in parrying and striking, he wanted to spike the boy's confidence.

After sparring for a while Anakin began to show off. It was then that Maul used his expertises to cause a few minor embarrassments for the young apprentice. Humiliation rose within the boy and he started to lose his temper. His strikes became wild and fierce; much to the delight of Maul.

"Ah yes, feel the anger flow through you. Learn to use it, when you thrust down with your sabre put all the force of your anger behind it. Now use the force to jump over me, propel yourself."

Anakin used his anger and jumped, he flew high through the air and he flipped over landing behind Maul. He was so shocked at his own strength, and as he landed he held the sabre up to Mauls neck.

Maul disengaged his sabre and smiled wickedly at Anakin whose eyes were slightly tinged with yellow.

"Very good my young friend, you are indeed powerful."

"Senator Palpatine said that I will be the most powerful Jedi in history. I like him more than anyone else… He is a great mentor to me."

"Yes the Senator is a very good man; however he has a lot of enemies in the senate and amongst the Jedi too. It wouldn't surprise me if the Jedi try to kill him one day."

"I won't let anyone hurt him! He's my friend and I will protect him from the Jedi if I must!"

"The Senator is very lucky to have such a wonderful friend as you in his life." Maul said as he wrapped his arm around Anakin's shoulders and walked out of the training room.

He glanced up to the one way mirror knowing with amusement that Kenobi was strapped to the rack and was watching and listening to the whole session.

ooo

Master Jinn had been feeling sluggish all day, but he decided to keep his appointments and was showing a class of fourth year Apprentices an ancient artefact called, the Codex. It resembled a small pyramid. The small gold object was covered in crystal studded patterns and engravings and Qui-Gon was one of the Masters who helped retrieve the artefact when he was a young Knight. Ever since then he'd studied it. The Codex had the power under the right circumstances to locate where a disturbance originated from in the flow of the Force.

The class had gathered around the plexus shield protecting the artefact, and Qui-Gon was just about to explain what the Codex was when a strange sensation rendered him weak and he had to steady himself by placing his hands on the plexus for a moment. He felt as though he had been injected with a sedative of some sort. All the students were transfixed to the gold object in front of them and so they didn't notice Qui-Gon wobble.

As quickly as the sensation came it dissipated. He didn't want to assume it was anything to do with Obi-Wan, but he feared the worse. He knew Yoda would call him if it was Obi-Wan trying to make contact again. So he continued on with his class.

At the end of the session all the students had left, and he was just finishing up. He'd taken the Codex out of its container and was holding it when it started humming and began to glow it was then he felt a massive disturbance through the force.

Qui-Gon rushed to find Yoda; everything seemed to be building into some major catastrophe. He was worried and he went to unclip his com unit from his belt, but it began to buzz and he answered it quickly.

"Jinn here."

"To my meditation chambers you must come, hurry you should." It was Yoda and he sounded worried himself.

Qui-Gon didn't waste anytime getting there and he closed the door behind him sitting down on a cushion opposite Yoda. "Master I felt a disturbance, it was a mixture of anguish, and confusion and I grew weak for a moment; what have you sensed?"

"Happened to Obi-Wan something did." Yoda stated.

"He's not dead I would have sensed it." Qui-Gon stammered. "I was in the vault with the Codex and it started to hum and glow, it hasn't done that for many years.

"No! Dead he is not, yet in grave condition he is."

"We're running out of time, we have to find him."

"Holding the Codex were you when sensed the disturbance?"

"Yes Master."

"If Codex glow it did, then on Coruscant he is." Yoda suggested. "Called Xanatos I have, in our confidence we must put him and Master Windu as well."

"Do you think they will believe us?"

"A bond with Xanatos you had, link to him you will, link to Master Windu I will and search Coruscant we must." Yoda explained.

"When will Xanatos arrive?"

"Within the hour, Master Windu will bring him here to us."

"Another matter we should discuss; sense a disturbing warning I did, your apprentice flirting with the dark side he is, enjoys the sensation he does."

Qui-Gon had felt the stirrings through the bond he shared with Anakin as well; though it was only momentarily before heavy shields slammed into place.

"Better control of him we must have; speak to him when found Obi-Wan we have. Our first priority is to find Obi-Wan, no time to hesitate, fading fast he is." Yoda admitted.

Qui-Gon paced the floor and was so relieved when Xanatos and Mace entered the room. Yoda and Qui-Gon explained their encounters with Obi-Wan, how they'd tried to find out where he was being held, but so far they'd not received a clue, at least not until now.

"Meditating I was Obi-Wan attempted to call to me, but shrouded his image was, heavily drugged he is. Somehow connected to the Codex artefact he did; deep within the planet and force dampeners all around. His thoughts were jumbled and ill he is. Join together we must, use our link to find him we will, no time to waste."

Xanatos, Qui-Gon, Mace and Yoda sunk into meditation and began to force-meld into each others aura. It was imperative that they concentrate on keeping their links open. It didn't take long and then they split into pairs to search the planet.

Mace and Xanatos boarded a shuttle and took off to the north of Coruscant, Yoda and Qui-Gon drew Obi-Wan's force presence to them, it was erratic and was bouncing around in the white current. He'd lost all control of his thoughts and was projecting chaotically.

Fortunately for them, Sidious in his guise as Senator Palpatine had picked Anakin up from the hideout and was taking the boy out of the system to show him a secret place where sith artefacts were stored. Palpatine was too far out of the planets gravity to feel the chaotic force presence that was Obi-Wan.

Another stroke of luck was that Maul had been sent to Archerin to kill a senator called Rohan; who was one of the candidates for Chancellor. Rohan was a very well liked ambassador, and Palpatine wasn't taking any chances that he might fail in his bid to be Chancellor. So he sent Maul to even the odds.

As Mace and Xanatos went further North the presence they were sure was Obi-Wan, was getting weaker.

Qui-Gon kept in constant touch with Xanatos "His aura is getting weaker, he's dying!"

"No!" Yoda said. "Turn back you will Mace, going in the wrong direction you are."

Xanatos didn't need telling twice he flipped the craft over and reversed course. Once they were heading South the presence began to grow in strength and even Xanatos could feel it.

"Turn south east." Yoda stated. The force was screaming at them to hurry; now they were heading in the right direction.

[_What do you see_?] Qui-Gon sent through their link.

["_I see large buildings, and most of them are deserted. The further we go the more derelict the building. The flight lanes are busy many craft use this as a direct route to the city space port. However there is no life below us just empty factories._] Xanatos sent.

They pulled out of the traffic and headed towards a large familiar looking building.

"I am sensing something," Xanatos remarked to Mace as he looked down towards the old derelict Senate building which had been abandoned one hundred years ago. Xanatos closed his eyes for a moment and sent the image back to Qui-Gon.

They flew over the building and Xanatos turned the craft sharply and hovered over the spires. Mace agreed with him and he sent a message to Yoda. "He's here in the old Senate building, hurry send reinforcements and a medical team."

On our way we are." Yoda said as he contacted the healers ward.

Xanatos landed on the roof of the building next door, as they weren't sure what to expect, there were about fifteen life-forms in the building, but they didn't want to rush in and risk Obi-Wan being killed just as they where about to find him.

Xanatos was exasperated by Mace, because the Master grabbed Xanatos arm and held him from rushing in.

'We should wait, we don't know where in the building Obi-Wan is, and they may use him as a hostage." Mace tried reasoning with Xanatos.

"Look Mace I cannot and will not just sit here and wait, he's been a prisoner of the Sith for three years. So unless you sense the Sith in there- I'm going in?" he growled.

"No I don't - I don't sense any dark presences." Mace answered.

"Well don't you think now would be a good time to rescue Obi-Wan before the Sith returns?" Xani snapped.

Mace shook his head. "You're just like Qui-Gon, so impatient!"

"Well he was my Master too you know!" he said bluntly.

"Very well, but obey me, and go slowly." Mace practically had to yell as Xanatos only heard the words 'Very well', before he bolted across the roof and gripped his sabre.

Mace caught up to him and they both quietly lifted the trap door leading down. The staircase was dusty, which meant no one used it.

They hoped that would give them the element of surprise. Cobwebs lined the walls as they slowly made their way down to the service entrance. Stretching out Xanatos could sense no danger beyond the door and they opened it. They came out in the old senate viewing arena. There were no hover podiums left in the building, and when Xanatos brushed a piece of rock clinging to the railing with his cloak it fell down two flights and made a clicking sound as it hit the bottom. Both Xanatos and Mace moved back into the shadow of the walkway and waited, hoping it wasn't heard.

Mace used the link and said ["_There only seems to be a dozen or so life forms,_"]

Abruptly Yoda's voice came through their link. ["_Deep in the building Obi-Wan is underground in the lower level_."]

["_We will be there shortly and we have three healers with us._"] Qui-Gon sent.

Mace motioned to Xanatos to be wary as there were several beings at the bottom of the stairs. They silently made their way to the bottom and sitting in what appeared to be a kitchen were three guards in black armour. The guards were taken by surprise and were unconscious before they hit the floor. ["_Easy as skinning a Gundark_] Xani sent as he tied them up.

Qui-Gon's voice in his head made him jump, ["_We have arrived and are coming down the stairs, what's happening; have you come upon anyone yet._"]

Xanatos sent back ["_All secure at the bottom of the third flight of stairs, we'll wait for you, you have three levels to come down, and we are in a kitchen._"] Xanatos wasn't really in the mood to wait, however he didn't want anything to happen to Obi-Wan either, so he reluctantly agreed to wait.

Ooo

Once they reached the bottom Jedi rushed through the training room and surprised the remaining guards. It wasn't hard to find out which cell Obi-Wan was in and they ran down the corridor to the heavily bolted door.

Qui-Gon didn't hesitate and he slashed the lock and thrust his sabre through the bolts. The door creaked open slightly and their senses were filled with the aura of Obi-Wan.

An eerie Green glow permeated every corner of the cell, as Qui-Gon's sabre lit up the cell. Yoda, Mace, and Xanatos followed him in and strained their eyes to see the huddled form in the corner, lying on a pallet. Qui-Gon clipped his sabre to his belt, and he knelt down over the shackled and convulsing form.

Gently, he gathered Obi-Wan in his arms and lifted him up; carrying him out of the cell.

Qui-Gon cradled the shivering Obi-Wan close to his chest, and kept walking into the middle of the arena, just as the Healers arrived.

"Put him on the stretcher Qui-Gon, so we can check his condition." The healer stated.

Qui-Gon carefully laid him down and then stepped back so the healers could examine him. His face showed his worry for his former padawan and he couldn't take his eyes off him.

tbc


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you for your wonderful reviews, here is another chapter for you. **Moonhera, JDLuvaSQEE, thorn, La'ienth, DIVA666s, Jedi Ani Unduli, Annabel Willow.**

**ooo**

Xanatos felt bile rise in his throat and he swallowed; putting his hand over his mouth. The foul presence of evil filled the cell where Obi-Wan had spent the last three years. He glanced at Mace who normally rose above displaying any emotions. Yet here in this dank and vile enclosure his eyes were glistening. Two strong men almost reduced to tears as the reality of Obi-Wan's plight was in front of them.

Stepping further into the cell Xanatos sensed the air thicken with lingering pain and suffering. It surrounded and spread out from the rack in the corner, which appeared to be well used. The thought made him shudder and from the intake of breath from behind him, he realised Mace felt the same disgust and couldn't hold back a moan of anger.

"How did he find the strength to survive in these conditions, for so long?" Xanatos whispered as the room echoed his softly spoken words.

"How indeed." Mace agreed.

ooo

Obi-Wan's pale skin was almost translucent and a light sheen of sweat covered his body. All too thin hands and feet were still shackled, and a force inhibitor collar was secured around his neck.

"Can you remove these?" the healer asked Qui-Gon as they began preparing Obi-Wan to be moved.

Qui-Gon didn't need to be asked twice; he used his power and unlocked the binders and removed them. With a flick of his hand, he threw them across the room. Qui-Gon then went to remove the inhibitor collar, however the Healer stopped him.

"No Qui-Gon! Let's get him back to the Temple first, I don't know what effect it will have on him, it will be safer removing it in the healer's ward." she explained.

Qui-Gon nodded slightly, but he couldn't hold back his next question. "Why is he shaking so much?"

"I think I know why; Look here Qui-Gon? See the needle marks, they're fresh and there are four or five. He's been injected with something, and he's going into shock. We need to test his blood and regulate his heart beat."

After stabilising him, they lifted up the stretcher, and carried their precious cargo to a waiting shuttle. As they lifted off for the return to the Temple healing centre, more Jedi arrived to secure and search the building. They hoped to find some evidence, which would tell them who the Sith may be, and where he might be hiding.

During their search they found the woman whose name was Zelda, and although she was healthy enough they took her to the temple too. It was a solemn group that sat in the Healers waiting room. Master Healer Ba'han had forced them out of his way while they worked on Obi-Wan. Yoda sat with his eyes closed, and Mace stared out the window. Qui-Gon and Xanatos sat staring at the door to the operation room. Finally Yoda opened his eyes, and hobbled over and asked Qui-Gon if he could feel anything from Obi-Wan.

"His thought patterns are chaotic and jumbled, whatever they did to him before we got there has caused a great deal of anxiety and despair and I sensed a great deal of confusion, as though someone had messed up his mind."

Yoda nodded. "Unable I am to reach into his mind, gone where no one can hurt him he has; retreated into himself."

"He's strong, he will come through this; he has too!" Qui-Gon said positively.

ooo

It wasn't long before the news of Obi-Wan's rescue reached every corner of the temple and the Healers ward was inundated with well wishers wanting to know how he was doing. The healer's ward had to be put in lock down so they could concentrate on their patient, no one except the one's closet to Obi-Wan were allowed to remain in the waiting area.

Xanatos could feel tress radiating off Qui-Gon and he stood behind his old master and massaged the back of his neck. Qui-Gon glanced up at him and smiled.

"Thank you Xani… Oh! sorry I didn't mean to be so informal; Xanatos." He replied.

"You haven't called me that for a long time and I'm very happy that you can feel comfortable enough around me to use that nickname, please use it more often I do like it."

"Thank you Xani, you always did know how to relieve my tension."

"Don't stress Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan is a fighter, he fought for you and with his friends around him he will recover from this I have no doubt."

"I pray to the force you're right. I've been such a fool, and I just hope the force gives me a chance to make it up to him. He's the most important person in my life and I've nearly lost him twice. I won't lose him a third time."…..

Qui-Gon realised what he had implied, and apologised to Xanatos. "I didn't mean… that you or Anakin weren't important. It's just…" He sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry."

Xanatos placed his hand on Qui-Gon's shoulder. "I understand; I wasn't exactly the 'Perfect Padawan,' I know 'you' thought I was; and I think that was part of the problem. I didn't want to meet your expectations. So I did everything I could to prove you wrong. Nevertheless Obi-Wan wanted that tag, but never thought he was good enough, and to make matters worse you didn't see it, and yet he continued to try and prove himself worthy of you. He loves you more like he would a father than his master."

Qui-Gon was tired, but he knew the truth would heal him. "I knew he loved me, I could see it in his eyes and I think that's why I kept pushing him away. After I failed with you, I didn't think I deserved such devotion. I could sense his loyalty, and his growing attachment and I used the code against him pointing out that Jedi shouldn't have attachments. Yet if I had been honest with myself, I always thought of him as the son I would wish for. I loved… I love him as much as if he was my own child."…

"I don't know what he sees in you?" Xanatos smirked.

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow. "So, Xani do you like me, just a little bit?"

Xanatos grinned. "Yes you stubborn, arrogant old goat, you weren't such a bad mentor after all."

And in the middle of the Healers ward, they embraced. All the pain and hurt of a lifetime was wiped away, by their common love for one Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Mace and Yoda watched the interaction between the two, and smiled at each other. They were pleased that the rift between them had been given a chance to heal.

Yoda decided to make a bold statement. "Xanatos finish your training you could, a Jedi Knight, you can be."

Xanatos coughed and turned to glare at the small Master. "You've got to be joking. I failed your final test, and I haven't been a Jedi for sixteen years. Me! A padawan, for force sake! I'm thirty seven years old."

"A Padawan, you would not be! ready you were to face the trials. Only failed on that last mission you did. Nevertheless, learned by your mistakes and your Master's you have. Knight you I will, wish it do you?"

Xanatos was stunned, and when he glanced at Qui-Gon, he realised that Qui-Gon was surprised by Yoda's statement as well.

However, Qui-Gon spoke up before Xanatos had a chance to disagree. "Is it possible… would the Council allow it, will they accept him back into the order?" He couldn't conceal his smile, and he grinned at Xanatos and pleaded for him to agree, with his eyes.

Xanatos watched Mace Windu for any reaction, yet found none. "Well Master Windu, do you finally realise that Master Yoda has lost his capacity to think straight?" he questioned.

Mace rubbed his chin, "Do you believe I am in a position to disagree with Master Yoda when he stands so close with his cane in his hand; besides it's something that we've discussed. Your actions over last three years have been proof enough for the Council. If it's what you desire I am agreeable; not only have you been of great assistance to the Jedi, but you've proven you're heart is in the right place with the restoration of your home planet. We would be honoured to elevate you to Knight, 'Xanatos."

He was floored, he'd never expected this, and deep down he'd always regretted not becoming a Jedi. Nevertheless, he had a planet to look after and he enjoyed rebuilding and regenerating Telos. He doubted if he could just leave all that behind, and take on the life of a Jedi.

Yoda sensed his uncertainty, and put his consideration forward. "Knight you will become, however your choice, if stay or return to Telos it is. Not all Jedi choose to remain on Coruscant."

"You have given me a lot to think about, may I give you my answer in the morning?" he asked glancing at Qui-Gon.

"Council will meet at eleven, give us your decision then, if agree you do, then knighted you will be."

Yoda then turned to the Healer in charge of Obi-Wan. "Tell me without delay, if any change in Obi-Wan there is?"

"Yes I will." Healer Ba'han answered, and Yoda and Mace left the ward.

ooo

Xanatos and Qui-Gon moved to sit by the bacta tank holding Obi-Wan, they'd purged the chemicals from his body and done as much as they could for him. Now it was up to Obi-Wan to recover.

They sat in silence for some time until Xanatos spoke. "So, what do you think of me becoming a knight?"

Qui-Gon smiled. "I would be pleased. I never stopped hoping that you would change your mind, and somehow return. I never thought that it would be Obi-Wan who would bring us back together and I am certain Obi-Wan would like it if his padawan brother became a knight."

"I can't believe they offered it to me…Say talking about padawan brothers where's your current padawan? I thought he would be here by now."

"I'm not sure I thought he'd be back by now too, he didn't have any classes today and he'd been at me all week to let him go to the senate building. He said that Padmè was going to be there and he wanted to have a meal with her and senator Palpatine."

"Do you think it's wise to let him get involved with senators, they're not to be trusted you know."

"I know, and I did keep him away for awhile, but to be honest I find that my focus has been on Obi-Wan and I let him go so that he wouldn't keep asking questions that I couldn't answer. He is a sweet child, but I'm finding it difficult to keep up with him."

"Have you told the council? Why don't you ask them to put him with a younger master?" Xanatos inquired.

"I wanted Obi-Wan to be his Master." Qui-Gon explained. "You know, when they first met on Tatooine and they shook hands. I felt a sensation, like the force was telling me that only Obi-Wan could keep him focused, and could train him the way he should be. I should have mentioned something to him immediately, before the poison in my shoulder took hold. However as usual, my stubbornness guided me, and I decided to let them find their own way and become friends first. Only by the next morning I was starting to hallucinate and image horrible things."

"Do you think the Sith used the same drug on Obi-Wan?" Xani asked.

Qui-Gon gazed at Obi-Wan for a few moments and then he sighed. "We should check with the healers. They should have the results of their tests by now and I'd like to speak to Zelda the nurse that was caring for him. Obi-Wan is safe here and the healers will let us know when he regains consciousness."

ooo

Master healer Ba'han was talking to the nurse when Qui-Gon and Xanatos entered. Zelda was sitting on the couch with a cup of Caff in her hand. She smiled at them, and moved over so they could sit down.

Healer Ba'han wasted no time in telling Qui-Gon that the drug in Obi-Wan's system was the same one that infected him and caused hallucinations.

"Zelda was about to tell me her story." He said.

Zelda nodded and put her cup down. "I was first brought to that place, nearly three years ago. I never saw the sith masters face, but he's cruel and evil. He told me as long as I did what I was told I would be alright." She shivered at the memory.

"When I first saw Obi-Wan, he was skin and bone. He'd been beaten quite regularly and starved too. The one who tortured him was called Darth Maul and his master wasn't very happy with him when he saw the condition that Obi-Wan was in. At first I thought 'Sidious'… that's what Obi-Wan called him was going to help him. They brought me in to nurse him back to health. He was so sick, and as I was placing tubes into his arm, I touched him. His reaction was heartbreaking; it was like he was starved for affection, and he stretched out his hand trying to touch me." Zelda wiped her eyes.

"I felt sorry for him, so I stroked his forehead. It seemed to relax him, as he was blindfolded. So I ran my hand across his head. I was just trying to calm him, but Sidious threw me against the wall and then he warned me not to touch Obi-Wan again. I was so scared. That's when I discovered that Sidious wanted Obi-Wan healthy so that he could torture him too."

"Did you recognise the sith master?" Qui-Gon asked.

"No he wore a black hooded cloak whenever I saw him and each week I would have to tend Obi-Wan's injuries, mostly burns from Mauls laser sword, but sometimes his body was covered in burns and swollen. He couldn't speak to me, but we used hand signs to communicate.

"Why couldn't he speak to you?"

They gave him some sort of drug that prevented him from speaking. I don't know what it was, but we managed to talk through signing. He was always so nice to me, and I'm ashamed at the way I treated him in the beginning." she admitted.

"Ashamed, what did you do?" Qui-Gon questioned her.

"I was so angry, because I was being held a prisoner and at first I didn't understand how evil they were. Sidious only hurt me that one time; after that he made sure I had every comfort. Nevertheless, I was still a prisoner, and I used to wish…. that… Obi-Wan would die, and then they would let me go. Once he was very sick, and I thought maybe I could get some drugs,…. and give him an overdose. He was just sitting on the floor; he was in such pain and I just stood and stared at him thinking about how I could do it….. How I could end his suffering."

Zelda wiped her tears and then continued. "He looked up at me and smiled, and I felt terrible for what I was thinking, but he knew! Some how he knew... what I wanted to do. With his hands and gestures, he explained that if he died they would kill me. They had no intention of letting me go alive. He told me that they wouldn't risk releasing me, in case I told anyone. I hadn't thought of it that way, and when he told me; I knew he was right…. I felt so ashamed, and yet he forgave me, and then I realised it was me that was keeping 'him' alive; because he wasn't going to die and let them kill me!"

She rubbed her face. "Seeing his strength, gave me strength, and I gave him a data pad. He would talk to me by typing on it, I wanted to help him escape but I didn't know what to do."

"Zelda has given me a list of the drugs that Obi-Wan was given; some were in his water and others were in his food. The guards injected him every day with a muscle relaxant. The drug in his drinking water was a form of deadener that affected his voice. It's not addictive and will wear off now that he is not drinking it. However, one of the drugs they gave him is called lotiramine. It's reasonably harmless if used by itself. It's a muscle relaxant as well. But another relaxant drug was used too, and this one was called Myoplexaril, mixing these together can be lethal." Ba'han explained.

Zelda shook her head. "I told Maul that it was dangerous giving him so many drugs, but he laughed and said he didn't care."

Master Ba'han continued. "The combination of these different drugs has induced a chemical amnesia. If I'm right he could have severe memory loss, but we won't know until he regains consciousness. I would suggest that is why you can't get any sense from your bond with Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon."

Qui-Gon shook his head, this news was horrific. What if Obi-Wan couldn't remember anything, what if he were unable to function as a Jedi; what could they do for him. Qui-Gon's heart was heavy, and he couldn't speak. He rested his head in his hands.

Xanatos was the one to ask a question. "What can we do?"

"Just be there for him, he should wake up around midday tomorrow. If he has amnesia, we will know immediately, and then we can decide what to do."

Xanatos sat down next to Qui-Gon. "Qui-Gon I think we should go and find Anakin, and let him know what's going on. We can't do anything for Obi-Wan today and I think we should get some rest; it will be a long day tomorrow."

ooo

When Anakin was dropped off by Palpatine he had the distinct impression that the senator was agitated. He'd become very quiet and seemed to be brooding, but when Anakin inquired Palpatine said that he had some business to attend to and hurried him out of the shuttle.

As Anakin entered the temple he felt fluctuations in the Force. There was a sense of expectation and worry that filled the air and he hoped it had nothing to do with him. He re-enforced his shields, and released any thoughts or emotions that might give his secret rendezvous with the professor away. He strode quickly down the main hall, trying not to break the rule of no running in the Temple. Anakin had been in trouble many times for running in the corridors, and he definitely didn't want to gain the wrath of any masters today.

'Blast' he thought to him-self when he saw a group of padawan's waiting at the turbo lift. Now was not a good time to have to make small talk with other padawan's; he wanted to get back to his apartment quietly, and meditate and think about all the things he'd learned today.

He sensed their worried aura's and wondered briefly why they all looked so solemn; however he decided to keep his head down and pretend not to notice them.

Two of the padawan's, saw Anakin coming towards them and hoped that he might be able to add some light to the information that was spreading through the temple.

"Anakin," shouted padawan Tallai, who was in some of his classes. He was a Dressilian somewhat similar to Reeft, Obi-Wan's boyhood friend.

"Have you seen him yet? We can't believe they found him, they say he was nearly dead. "

"What about it, Anakin?" Another padawan asked. "We overheard our Masters say that he was right here on Coruscant, and he was tortured; how did they find him?"

Anakin had no idea what they were talking about. "Sorry guys, I don't know what you're talking about. I've been away from the Temple all day. Who are you talking about?" he growled trying to keep calm, yet he couldn't stop his annoyance at their stupid questions get to him.

The group looked at him in astonishment and another padawan, Axton, who didn't like Anakin much smirked and poked his finger at him. "You mean you don't know the biggest news in the Temple! The great Anakin Skywalker, padawan of mighty Master Jinn doesn't know; well this 'is' a revelation!"

A couple of padawan's chuckled, until padawan Tallai, reminded them of graveness of the situation. "Control you're selves this is no laughing matter, Anakin we're sorry, we thought you knew about Obi-Wan?"

"What about Obi-Wan?" Anakin snapped his temper was at its limit.

"Master Jinn, several other Knights, and Xanatos rescued Obi-Wan earlier today." Tallai informed him.

A thousand thoughts flashed through his mind, but the main one was that's impossible. All he could say was _"What,"_ as the elevator door opened, and the other padawan's entered it, leaving Tallai and Anakin staring at each other.

Tallai grabbed his arm and pulled him into the lift. "I said they rescued Obi-Wan, he was right here on Coruscant locked in a cell apparently he's been here since he was kidnapped three years ago."

"That's impossible!" exclaimed Anakin. He couldn't think of anything else to say. _(Hadn't Senator Palpatine told him that Obi-Wan was living on some hide away planet with a slave girl.)_

"I can assure you its true." rebuked Axton. "My Master, and many others from the Temple were involved in the rescue mission, some of the Knights are still at the Sith hideout searching for evidence."

The elevator stopped at level three, and the padawan group got out. Anakin just stared at them, and before the door closed Padawan Tallai offered his well wishes.

"I hope Obi-Wan pulls through; perhaps you would tell Master Jinn that we're all praying for his recovery."

Anakin couldn't say anything and as the door shut leaving him in the lift all alone he slowly sank to the floor. _(It can't be true, Senator Palpatine told me Obi-Wan joined the Sith and hates the Jedi. Maybe Tallai doesn't know the whole truth; maybe the Council is keeping Obi-Wan's desertion a secret, and they are pretending that he was a prisoner all this time. It can't be true; I couldn't bear it if the Senator lied to me too. No! He wouldn't lie to me; he said I'm like his son.) _

The sound of the bell signifying his floor sounded in the lift, and he hurriedly rose to his feet. Luckily there was no one in the halls, so he bolted down the corridor until he reached his apartment. Stretching out he sensed his apartment was empty. He breathed a sigh of relief, as he needed some time to sort out all this information.

He entered the darkened rooms, and went straight to the temple news service on their data link, turning it on. His hand shook as he hit the keys and the words blared across the screen.

Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi; who was kidnapped three years ago, has been located and rescued. His condition is grave; his kidnappers have escaped, however several Guards were captured, and will be interrogated by the Council.

Anakin scrolled down the news cast and read a bit more.

Information came to light that Knight Kenobi was being held captive in a deserted part of Coruscant; in a building that was used to hide dark Force users, it was a well concealed establishment, and was veiled by a force dampening field. More information will be available later.  
>Signed. Jedi Council.<p>

Anakin was thoroughly confused. (_How could the Council continue to lie about Obi-Wan? if they knew he'd turned, why would they say he was a captive for three years. Who's lying, the Jedi or the Senator? _) He was deep in deliberation, when he heard the door click. His Master was home.

Qui-Gon and Xanatos entered the apartment, and saw Anakin sitting in the dark; looking at the data console.  
>Qui-Gon switched the light on, and was about to ask Anakin why he was sitting in the dark, when Anakin jumped up and blurted out.<p>

"Is it true; have you found Obi-Wan?"

"Yes Anakin it's true we found him today."

"Why didn't anyone tell me!" Anakin snapped.

"Settle down Anakin, and I will explain it all to you." Qui-Gon said sensing Anakin's anger swirling through him.

"How can I settle down Obi-Wan disappeared three years ago, and no one ever talked about him, and now all of a sudden he's back? Where was he and why didn't he contact us before this; he just left us….. force knows what he's been doing, probably gallivanting around the galaxy for all we know; did he even care about me?" he snapped angrily.

Qui-Gon was taken back by the ruthless accusations spilling from Anakin, and he couldn't answer him for fear of saying something he would regret later.

It was Xanatos who spoke. "Anakin! control your self; whatever gave you that impression! You knew he'd been kidnapped when he tried to rescue 'your Mother' no less! Why would you think that he has been gallivanting around the galaxy, for Force sake you knew that he was captured by the Sith, do you think he wanted to be held a prisoner all this time?"

Anakin realised his anger had made him say things that he shouldn't. He was hurting and confused, and he didn't know who to be angry with; Obi-Wan or Palpatine, or even the Jedi.

"I'm sorry." he blurted out, and ran to his room throwing himself on the bed. His sobbing could be heard from the common room.

Qui-Gon stared at Xanatos with a pained expression on his face. "I don't know if I can speak to him just now."

Xanatos nodded. "Leave him to me, how about you make a cup of Caff, while I talk to him."

Qui-Gon nodded, and moved off to the kitchen; while Xanatos went into the bedroom.

Xanatos placed a hand on Anakin's shoulders, and the boy turned over. "I'm sorry I just don't know what to think, it's just that the last three years…. I heard rumours, and stories about Obi-Wan from different people, and I don't know what to believe."

"What rumours!…. and from whom?"

Anakin had to be careful not to reveal his sources. "Mostly things I overheard, when people didn't know I was listening, and sometimes when I was in the senate building. I would hear Delegates from far away planets say things about Obi-Wan."

"What things?" Xanatos asked trying to keep calm.

"That Obi-Wan ran away and hid, because he hated Qui-Gon, and that he joined up with a mercenary. Then he decided to join the Sith, because of what Master Jinn, and you did to him!"

"That is not true! you know how much I like Obi-Wan, and you know Qui-Gon never meant to hurt him! How could you believe such lies?" Xani snapped.

"I-I didn't want to, yet everyone stopped talking about Obi-Wan. You didn't talk about him after he disappeared and every time I mentioned his name Master Qui-Gon said I should just concentrate on my training and when I was going to ask you, you seemed to be too busy and then you went back to Telos."

Xanatos could see their mistake in not explaining their grief and their loss with Anakin and it saddened him to think Anakin had believed the worst about Obi-Wan.

"What was I supposed to think when no one wanted to speak of him or remember him? I just figured that the rumours were true, and you all wanted to forget him."

"Anakin, I'm sorry and I see our mistake now, but the reason we didn't want to talk about Obi-Wan, wasn't because we wanted to forget him; it was, because it hurt too much to think of him being held a prisoner by the Sith, and we didn't want to speculate what torture was being inflicted upon him. It was hard enough knowing we couldn't find him. However, I can assure you we never stopped thinking about him, or stopped looking for him."

"I thought the Council stopped the search for him?" Anakin questioned.

"The Senate would not continue to finance the Jedi in their search; and the Council were told that unless a substantial lead was found, then the senate could not afford to keep spending money to look for one Knight. However, I financed a search and sent my own people out, and we kept it to ourselves. It wasn't until recently that we had a suspicion that he was close and actually on Coruscant."

"Where?" Anakin asked.

"He was being held in the original senate building; in the old part of Coruscant; It has been abandoned for one hundred years, or so we thought. However the Sith have been using it as their hideout."

Anakin felt a penetrating shiver creep up his body…[ he knew of the building… he had just been in it….. He remembered asking Professor Laum and he'd said it had been an old government building, Oh force that was the sith hideout; then who was Professor Laum. What if Obi-Wan had been there in that same building? ]

"S-so you're saying that he's been a p-prisoner here on Coruscant all this time?"

"Yes."

"And you never gave up looking for him?"

"No never!"

Anakin lowered his head. "I'm ashamed of the things I inferred; Master Qui-Gon must think I'm a horrible padawan."

"He is concerned about your attitude and you did say some outrageous things. But I'm certain that once he hears what you told me and you apologise to him he will forgive you. However, I must say that you let your anger rule you and if you don't learn to control it; it will control you."

Anakin was still unsure of anything at the moment, and until he figured out who was lying to him he would keep his opinions to him self. "I guess it was the shock of being told by other padawan's, that you found him and not my own Master… he said quietly.

"Could I go and see Obi-Wan now?"

Xanatos could sense so much upheaval in Anakin's aura and he suspected that he wasn't convinced that Obi-Wan was here. "It's very late; however I believe you need to see for yourself. If your master agrees I'll take you to see him for a moment as he's still in the Bacta tank.

Tbc.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you for the lovely reviews: JDLuvaSQEE, Jedi Ani Unduli, Moonhera, Annabel Willow**

"Hello Xanatos! I received a call from Master Jinn, he said you would be bringing his padawan by to see Obi-Wan." Ba'han said as they entered the wing.

"Thank you, we won't stay long."

Anakin's eyes bulged when he saw Obi-Wan attached to so many tubes; he touched the plexiglass gently not really wanting to believe it was really him. It was Obi-Wan and his skin was almost white with scars covering most of his body. He was thinner than Anakin remembered him being.

He shivered at the thought of Obi-Wan actually being held captive for three years, and all because he wanted to rescue Anakin's mother. Tears welled in his eyes. _(How could I have been so naïve; to believe Obi-Wan hadn't been kidnapped? How could I believe he would leave the Jedi order. It was his life; he was so good, and he deserved to be a Jedi. I am such a fool and I don't deserve to be one.)_ Anakin shook his head in shame.

He glanced at Xanatos. "He doesn't look very well, will he be alright?"

"The healers have done all they can for him and now it's up to him."

Anakin stared at Obi-Wan, he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Come on Anakin, we should go back to the apartment, it will be a long day tomorrow."

"Why, what's going to happen tomorrow?" Anakin asked as they walked down the hall.

"The Council have offered me my Knighthood, and so I have to make a decision by eleven in the morning."

"A Knight,… but you left the order; I didn't think they let people come back once they left?"

"Well apparently they think I'm worth changing the rules for; how would you feel about me being a Knight Ani?"

"I would like it I guess, what about my master did he say it was ok?"

"Yes Qui-Gon is happy that the council asked me."

"I'm sure Obi-Wan will be happy, he said that because we have the same master that we're brothers; I will have two knights as my brothers."

"Anakin there's a possibility that Obi-Wan won't remember us, he has been hurt badly and with all the drugs they gave him; healer Ba'han is worried that he may have chemical amnesia."

"But he'll remember me once he's better won't he?"

"I certainly hope so, but the healers aren't sure how affected he might be. It could be slight or he may have severe memory loss. We won't know until he wakes up."

"Why would they give him so many drugs, didn't you say he was wearing a Force inhibitor collar?" Anakin inquired.

"Yes he was, however the Sith are sadistic, and apparently he was given a drug to stop him from speaking as well, and another drug to keep him under control. it created a chemical imbalance in his system.

"Padawan Tallai, mentioned that several Jedi teams are still at the hideout searching for evidence…..what sort of evidence are they looking for?" Anakin asked.

"Anything that will expose them and reveal their identities. So far we've found torture chambers, and a large training arena fully equipped with remotes and training sabres. A nurse was also held captive to attend to Obi-Wan's wounds. She explained that Obi-Wan was used as a sparing partner for his Sith captor and he would torture Obi-Wan until he couldn't stand up."

Xani cleared his throat and continued. "We also found evidence that Obi-Wan was shackled to a rack in the viewing room the day we found him."

"How do you know, and why would they do that?" Anakin asked remembering the mirror he had seen high up in the arena while he was sparing with Professor Laum.

"We're not sure; perhaps they wanted him to watch someone, we suspect he was forced to watch a sparring match, but we won't know until Obi-Wan can tell us."

Anakin's stomach seemed to twist into knots listening to Xanatos words; his thoughts were in a jumble. _(Oh Force what if Obi-Wan was watching me spar and he recognised me. It has to be the same place that I went to see the professor. He was right there in that building and I didn't sense him. Palpatine sent me there! What's going on…I'm so confused?] _

Xanatos was suddenly bombarded with a disturbance in the force. Abruptly Anakin staggered and began to collapse Xanatos reached for the falling young man and picked him up.

ooo

Qui-Gon felt Anakin's emotions fluctuate in the force, confusion and fear rose through their training bond. He opened the door just as Xanatos was grabbing hold of the unconscious Anakin.

"What happened?" Qui-Gon blurted out, as he helped Xanatos bring Anakin inside, and helped place him on the couch.

"I have no idea! We saw Obi-Wan, and Anakin asked me about the rescue. I was explaining what happened and Anakin seemed fine, but all of a sudden he collapsed."

"He seems very disturbed out something and I sensed a great deal of shame and fear coming from him." Qui-Gon remarked.

"Fear…..I wonder why fear?" Xani asked.

"I don't know, nevertheless, I will speak to him about his outburst, and the feelings I sensed from him, just as soon as he is cleared by the healer."

Anakin woke up disorientated, and he scanned the room and saw Qui-Gon and Xanatos behind the healer. "What happened?" he mumbled.

"How do you feel Anakin?" the healer asked.

"I feel alright now, did I black out?"

"Yes you did, but your vitals appear normal now," the healer said as he stood up. Qui-Gon walked the healer to the door. "If it happens again com me, and I will run some tests."

After the healer left the apartment, Xanatos brought two cups of caff and a drink for Anakin; Qui-Gon sat down opposite him.

"Here drink this, and then perhaps you can tell us what you were thinking of when you passed out?" Qui-Gon indicated to the cup as he slid it towards Anakin.

Anakin's shields went up immediately, which Qui-Gon detected.

"I-I don't remember exactly,"….. Anakin began.

"Oh, I think you do remember, otherwise why have your shields gone up to maximum?" Qui-Gon declared.

Anakin was at a loss of what to say; he reached out to calm himself, and then slowly lowered his shields. "I'm sorry Master, I-I feel weighed down with so many unanswered questions, and I guess the shock of seeing Obi-Wan in the Bacta tank, so motionless, and so pale, just upset me."

Qui-Gon could sense the chaotic emotions, rolling off Anakin. He knew he wouldn't get any sense out of his padawan tonight.

"Go to bed then, and we will discuss it in the morning."

Anakin hastily stood up, and rushed towards his room. However, he abruptly stopped and turned around. "Good night Master; Xanatos, I'm truly sorry for my behaviour!"

Xanatos recapped the conversation he'd had with Anakin, to Qui-Gon; yet it shed no light on the young man's behaviour.

"I sense he's hiding something!" Qui-Gon exclaimed.

"Xani, you mentioned the Senate, and that he heard rumours over there about Obi-Wan. I wonder, if whatever he is hiding has anything to do with Senator Palpatine?"

"Well I haven't met the man, however from what you've told me about him, and the fact that Anakin was seeing him a lot, I don't think I like him! Do you think Palpatine told Anakin that Obi-Wan was roaming around the galaxy?"

"I don't know why he would do that, but I will speak to the Council tomorrow. One way or another, I will get the truth out of Anakin!"

ooo

Several hours later, a lone Master walked quietly along the corridor to the healers' wing. Only one healer and his apprentice were on duty; it was the middle of the night.

The apprentice looked up, and smiled at the tall visitor, who nodded as he entered the room. The lighting in the room was muted; except for the glow of the Bacta tank; the luminescence of the lighting inside the tank, made Obi-Wan's pale features stand out.

Qui-Gon stood motionless, gazing at his former Padawan, his Obi-Wan. _(Why didn't I tell him before how much I cared for him, how much I worried about him? How much his presence reassured me, comforted me.)_

He shook his head. "Self-incrimination will do me no good, I must be strong for you Obi-Wan." he whispered as he rested his hand on the glass.

"I'm glad to hear you say that Qui-Gon."

Qui-Gon was surprised that he hadn't sensed Healer Ba'han and turned to speak to him.

"I just hope I can help him, and I hope that he will let me help him?"

Ba'han sat down, indicating for Qui-Gon to join him. "Qui-Gon, I'm not sure what will happen tomorrow when he regains consciousness. He's been through more than one man should have endured. He's suffered many beatings, and tortures. There are some injuries which are several years old, and there is evidence of poorly healed bones!" Ba'han explained. "There may be other problems with his health that may keep him from being a functioning Jedi!"

"Other problems! What other problems?" Qui-Gon questioned.

"His heart, Qui-Gon, I'm not sure what's wrong with it, but it has been beating erratically, yet there is no reason for it to be doing so. He is in a state of oblivion; his mental thought patterns are minimal, yet his heart is racing like its trying to catch up."  
>Qui-Gon sensed there was more the healer had to tell him.<p>

"I've checked his vitals, and everything else is working as it should be, but his heart is of concern. I'm just hoping it hasn't been damaged by the drug concoctions he was given. Perhaps by the morning, his heart will settle into a normal rhythm."

"What will happen if it doesn't settle down?" Qui-Gon asked.

"If Obi-Wan has a heart condition; the Council will probably take him off mission status; and once he is back on his feet I will recommend a teaching position, something not too strenuous."

"No!...that would destroy Obi-Wan; being a field Jedi is his life." he exclaimed.

"That's why I haven't told the Council yet, I wanted to wait and see."

"The Force wouldn't do that to Obi-Wan; after everything he's been through; I won't accept the possibility of it. I have faith in the Force." Qui-Gon stated emphatically.

The two men sat contemplating on what tomorrow would bring…..

ooo

Anakin was up early, and had prepared the morning meal by the time Qui-Gon emerged from his room; Qui-Gon had stayed talking to healer Ba'han for several hours, before both of them headed to their respective quarters for some sleep.

A knock on the door, interrupted any questions Qui-Gon was about to ask Anakin, as the boy raced to answer it.

"Hello Xanatos!" Anakin acknowledged quickly. "I've made breakfast for you, as well, come on in."

"Thank you Ani. Hello Qui-Gon how did you sleep?" he asked.

"It took awhile, however I managed to get a few hours rest." he remarked. "What about you?"

Xanatos smiled. "Well in between thinking of Obi-Wan and my decision before the Council this morning, I didn't get much sleep… What about you Anakin, did you sleep well?"

Anakin had come out of the kitchen with their morning meal, and put each plate down on the table. "No I didn't sleep very much; I meditated most of the night."

"I am pleased to hear that Padawan, and did you come to any conclusion for your outburst, and your attitude of late?"

"Yes Master I did." He stood square shouldered and continued.

"I thought about when Obi-Wan first disappeared and I was so worried and scared for him. I thought that you would find him, and yet you didn't, and then each time I went to the Senate building I heard rumours about Obi-Wan. That he had staged his disappearance, but I didn't want to believe it, and I was going to ask you. Nevertheless I found it difficult to broach the subject with you, because it seemed like you didn't want to talk about him and you told me to stop asking questions and concentrate on my training. No one wanted to talk about him, so I figured the rumours were right.

Then some of the Padawan's told me that you'd found Obi-Wan, and I thought it was a cruel joke, and they laughed at me; inferring that I was not trusted enough to be informed of the search. Those Padawan's knew more about Obi-Wan than I did. I was hurt and confused. I'm your Padawan, and yet you didn't tell me."

Anakin spoke softly and calmly. "I meditated on everything I knew and heard, and what you told me about feeling so helpless, knowing Obi-Wan was probably being tortured, and when I saw him floating in the Bacta, I realised the truth in your words. It took a while to sink in, and when it did, I could see why you didn't want to talk about it, because it was too painful. I see that now…. and I am truly sorry that I didn't understand. I was hurt and angry; I suppose that's why you didn't confide in me, 'because I'm unworthy."

The last few words tugged at Qui-Gon's heartstrings. "You are worthy my Padawan, and I am glad you meditated and realised your mistakes. I must concede, that I should have told you about our search; and in hindsight; it may have been beneficial to both of us to discuss it. Nevertheless, I knew you spent time with Senator Palpatine, and I wasn't sure what you and he were talking about. If I'd confided in you there was the possibility that you may have told him and I didn't want the senate prying into Jedi's affairs, I do not trust him and Master Yoda and I needed to concentrate on finding Obi-Wan."

Anakin sensed he had convinced Qui-Gon of his sincerity, and wanted to be certain he'd won him over. He got up from his seat and stepped around to where Qui-Gon was sitting. He knelt in front of him and asked for forgiveness.

"Master I am ashamed of my behaviour; I'm just a stupid child. If you can find it in your heart, please forgive me, I understand how hard it must have been for you, to lose Obi-Wan. I listened to the other padawan's and knights; and they say you and he were the perfect team; I would give anything, if I were half the Jedi Obi-Wan is. I only hope that I can earn the love and respect, which you have for Obi-Wan; I know I have been disrespectful. However I know I can make you proud of me if you give me the chance."

Xanatos watched the interaction and thought _(Ok, up til the part where he said he did not understand and was hurt and angry. He even convinced me; however, he's laying it on a bit thick now, surely, Qui-Gon will see through his sob story.)_

Qui-Gon on the other hand, was relieved that Anakin had displayed such remorse; he couldn't see past the big sad blue eyes. He placed his hand on Anakin's head, and declared his forgiveness. "I forgive you Padawan, and I believe we have both learned a valuable lesson and in future we should take the time to listen to each other."

Later in his room, Anakin thought _(Now, I just have to hope Obi-Wan didn't see me in the training arena.)_

He wondered if he should contact Senator Palpatine, and give him a chance to explain. He'd demand the truth from the Senator; otherwise, he would threaten to tell the Jedi Council on him. _(Yes! that's what I'll do.)_

_ooo _

Senator Palpatine was enraged; he'd just heard the news of Kenobi's rescue. He knew something was causing the disturbance in the force that he'd felt earlier and when he arrived at the senate building after dropping Anakin off, his aids told him that the Jedi had found their missing knight. Palpatine had to leave the senate he needed to release his anger and speak to Maul. Once he was far enough away, he contacted Darth Maul on his comlink.

Darth Maul actually jumped when his comlink buzzed. He knew instinctively it was Lord Sidious. Sidious's voice was ice cold and full of venom, as he demanded to know what had happened. Maul had no idea how the Jedi had found their hideout.

"My Master I was on the mission you yourself sent me on. I went to Archerin, as you ordered My Lord and I killed Senator Rohan."

Sidious's frustration and anger rose and he ordered Maul to go to the secondary hideout on Aerean, a moon in the Skant system. "Stay there and await my orders," he snapped.

"Yes my Master," Maul ground out, he was fuming him self, he wanted to throw his masters decision, in bringing the boy to their hideout in his face. However, he was afraid to confront Sidious. He would bide his time, and one day Maul knew he would be the Master, he would overthrow Sidious and claim the title of Sith Lord for him self.

Sidious took his shuttle back to the Senate building; his plans for Kenobi had been foiled; however, eventually, he would reclaim his prize, but for now he would concentrate on Anakin Skywalker. The boy could be the catalyst to draw Kenobi to him later.

Sidious smirked. "The boy is so gullible and easily led. I have him in the palm of my hand. However I will need a good story, to convince the boy that I didn't know Kenobi was a prisoner in that building"….

ooo

In just a few short hours, Xanatos was to make his decision. He was pacing back and forth in Qui-Gon's apartment.

"Would you like to talk about what's bothering you, it seems like you have something on your mind?" Qui-Gon asked him.

Xanatos stopped pacing and ran his fingers through his hair. "Actually, it has nothing to do with my decision to become a Knight. I don't think there's anything to discuss about that; I've already made my decision, and that's the problem; as a knight I should be able to voice my concerns, yet I don't know how to state what it is I want to say without hurting you."

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow. "The best way, is to come right out and say it Xani."

Xanatos sighed and released his tension to the force. "I want to be a Jedi, and I have thought about it for years. Even before Obi-Wan and Anakin came to my home. I know I was arrogant, and I disregarded others opinions when I was a padawan I didn't allow anyone to see my weaknesses and I was prideful. I see now that those are flaws, which the Jedi Council worry about the most."

Qui-Gon smiled. "Well at least you can admit it."

"I believe, leaving the order when I did; actually saved me from turning to the Dark side. I remember being angry with you for a long time; because I perceived that what happened between us was your fault entirely. Yet I see now that we suffer from the same flaws, and it was inevitable that we would clash." Xani watched for any reaction from Qui-Gon, and when there was none, he continued.

"You and I have the same temperament, and pairing us together, was probably the worst decision possible. I-I actually wanted to explain my thoughts to you; in hope that you would see that training Anakin yourself, is not a wise decision for you to make. He is too much like us; he is arrogant and is inclined to act on sudden urges or desires. You find excuses for his behaviour as you did for me."

"I see; you have meditated on this I can tell." Qui-Gon said.

Xanatos nodded, "I did not believe all of Anakin's little speech, and that bit about being unworthy, and you and Obi-Wan being the perfect team, was just playing to your forgiving side. I'm sorry to tell you this, and I know you want to believe in him more than anything. However, you must stop treating him as the boy who can do no wrong, and start treating him more as you did Obi-Wan."

Qui-Gon wanted to say that he was impartial where Anakin was concerned, but he knew from his past mistakes that Xani was right.

"I sense the truth in your words. However, I cannot ever revert to the way I treated Obi-Wan. I am ashamed of the way I treated him; I never allowed him to fail, and I pushed him too hard; I wanted him to be better than me. He 'was' better than me, and I don't understand why he…defended me so often, and why he never left me after everything I put him through. I just don't understand why he….l..lo…

"Loves you?"

Embarrassment coloured his face, but the truth had to be told. "Yes."

"You don't believe you deserve his love, and yet you expect Anakin to love you just because you forgave him. Don't you see Qui-Gon, you forgave me, for everything I did; I hated you for it because I thought you were weak and you didn't really care, as will Anakin eventually. Whereas, Obi-Wan was not allowed to ask for forgiveness; he was told to strive higher, and harder if he wanted to become a Knight, and he had to show you he could take it, and in turn by pushing him he saw that you cared. He knew you wanted him to be the best he could be, and so he accepted the challenge."

Qui-Gon studied Xanatos for a moment, and he smiled. "You have changed, and you have grown wise, my Padawan. I agree with your assumptions; I also believe you will be a fine Knight,…..maybe not quite as good as Obi-Wan,…..nevertheless a very competent one." He smirked. "I thank you for your honesty Xani, and I 'will' ask the Council for advice in training Anakin."

Xanatos relaxed, and let out the breath he was holding. "You are most welcome Master… I expected an argument!"

"Hopefully Xanatos, I have changed as well. I've had three years, to realise the error of my ways with Obi-Wan, and I've known for sometime that I need help with Anakin"...

ooo

An hour later, they were standing before the Council in the Master / Padawan position in the middle of the chamber.

"Xanatos have you reached a decision, concerning your accession to Knighthood?" Master Windu asked.

"Yes I have Master." he bowed.

"I am humbled, by your acceptance of me and I am deeply honoured that you wish to bestow the rank of Knight on me. I accept and I will perform my duties with respect to the Jedi Order."

"Kneel Xanatos." Mace and all the other councillors rose and motioned to Qui-Gon.

He stepped in front of Xanatos and lit his sabre, holding it slightly above Xanatos shoulder. "It is with the approval of the Council, that I name you Knight. Rise and be accepted by your peers Knight Xanatos."

Qui-Gon handed him a sabre; Xani was stunned. It was his own sabre; the same one he had thrown at Qui-Gon, many years before. He reverently clipped it to his belt, and pulled Qui-Gon into a loose embrace. "Thank you Qui-Gon."

After the ceremony, there was enough time before Obi-Wan was to be removed from the Bacta, to have a short discussion with the Council regarding Anakin.  
>Qui-Gon explained his dilemma, and Anakin's behaviour.<p>

It was a problem, which if it wasn't handled properly, could mean there was a chance Anakin may turn to the dark side. They could see that training the boy had its problems. Most of the Council thought if Qui-Gon was right about Anakin being the chosen one. He would become a powerful enemy if he turned.

Unbeknown to most of the Councillors, Yoda did not reveal his suspicions about the chosen one. He had not confided in them of Obi-Wan's strange connection to the force and the fact that the sith wanted him. He did not believe it was the right time to reveal such things.

Ooo

Obi-Wan was lifted out of the Bacta, and several healers began cleaning the residual Bacta off his body. The burn scars had faded almost to nothing, and the scar around his neck from the force inhibitor collar had disappeared.

The Healers dressed him in a loose fitting white tunic and pants, and by the time they'd finished with him he looked normal. However, the healers were not optimistic about his psyche and only time would tell if there was any permanent damage done to his memories.

Right at midday the Healers ward began to fill with visitors, Yoda, Mace, Qui-Gon, Xanatos, and Anakin, were all waiting in the hall until the Healers were finished.

Each Jedi was lost in his own thoughts. Worry etched on Qui-Gon's face, and even the new Knight Xanatos, who should have been celebrating his ascension to knight hood, was pacing the floor.

The only one's who weren't pacing, were Yoda and Anakin. The young padawan was heavy in thought; he'd done some stupid things lately, and was wondering what the Council would think about him if the truth came out.

Yoda was watching Anakin, and he could sense a great amount of turmoil, and confusion. Yet Anakin's shields were solid, and even Yoda had difficulty in making any sense of the of fear radiating from him. Yoda knew the young man was at war within himself, and he needed to talk to some one. However, every attempt to speak to him came up against a brick wall.

ooo

Healer Ba'han checked Obi-Wan's pulse, and confirmed that consciousness was imminent.

Qui-Gon gave the Healer a heartbreaking look and commented. "I sense nothing through my bond with him."

"You probably won't sense anything, until his memory returns…. if it returns…. and I must warn you all, he maybe confused and anxious. Especially if he does not recognise any one, he will exude a great sense of loss and panic.

Qui-Gon brushed his hand over Obi-Wan's forehead and got a good reaction. A smile crossed his pale face, and his eyes flickered open. Qui-Gon moved his hand and smiled at him.

"Hello," he said softly.

Obi-Wan blinked, then he focused his eyes on the next person, and then the next, and each time he saw a new face, his expression grew more frowned.

Healer Ba'han put his hand on the young man's shoulder and pressed slightly. "Hello Obi-Wan, you are in the healers ward, you were in the Bacta tank, and you are safe in the Jedi Temple."

The equipment monitoring his heart, and pulse rate began to beep faster. His eyes darted around the room trying to recognise something, anything. Abruptly his hands grabbed at his head and he sat up in the bed. His breathing came in gasps, and he started to shake his head. His mind was working overtime, trying to figure out what the problem was.

He didn't know any of these people. On the other hand, he didn't know what a healers ward was or for that matter; what was a Jedi temple? _("What was I doing, who are these people. I…I what am I… what did he say, Obi-Wan? who is…. I'm… my head hurts maybe that's why I can't remember, is Obi-Wan my name?".)_

They watched as panic and fear gripped him, and his eyes seemed to be searching internally, for some sign, some knowledge that would unveil the heavy layer that seemed to block his senses.

_(Too many of them, can't escape, who are they, who am I.)_His panic at not being able to remember anything, gradually overcame his understanding of anything, and he couldn't hold back the tormented cry that escaped from his throat. He wrapped his arms around his knees, which were up near his chest. He was shaking his head and whispering "No…no..no."

Qui-Gon, and Ba'han, both tried to console him; however as soon as they touched him, he surged forward. The adrenalin, coupled with his apprehension, propelled him off the bed. His bare feet touched the ground, and as reaching arms tried to stop him, he ran for the door.

Xanatos was closest to him and he wrapped his arms around the terrified man, bringing him down to his knees. Obi-Wan struggled frantically, as he saw the others coming towards him. He pushed with strength he did not know he possessed, and sent Xanatos flying into Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan was still on the floor, and tried to crawl away. He ended up in the corner and twisted around, pushing his back hard up against the wall, with his legs bent. He could see them walking towards him, and he put his hands out in supplication.

Healer Ba'han stopped them all from going to help him. "Wait, let him be, let him settle down."

Qui-Gon, Xanatos, and Mace stepped back, and waited. Anakin was flat up against the back wall. Fear etched on his face, and Yoda was watching him intently.

"No place it is for one so young Padawan, Go back to your quarters you should." Yoda stated.

Anakin nodded, and did not wait to be told again, he disappeared out of the room like the Sith were after him.


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you ever so much for the reviews: **Annabel Willow -DIVA666s - Jedi Ani Unduli - Moonhera - leoni Liponscovi - SeverusSnape18 - JDLuvaSQEE - thorn - La'ienth -CL123**

**ooo**

An eerie sound enveloped the ward; Obi-Wan's heavy breathing seemed to bounce off the walls while everyone else held theirs. Ba'han sat down on the floor in front of him smiling; Obi-Wan's frightened eyes watched him, and distress radiated through his body. Eventually, Obi-Wan lowered his hands, and wrapped them around his knees, but he kept his eyes glued to the Healer.

"I know you're scared, and you're confused. You don't understand what is happening. Nevertheless, you 'are' with friends. We (_he motioned to the others with his hand)_ are all your friends; we've known you since you were a youngling." Ba'han watched as Obi-Wan's eyes darted back and forth as he was trying to decipher what the healer was saying.

"You sustained some injuries that have caused a memory blockage and I know right now that you have no idea who we are, or who you are, but I can assure you we are here to help you. Your name is Obi-Wan and this is your home do you understand what I am saying?" Ba'han asked.

Obi-Wan lowered his head onto his knees and started to rock back and forth.

"Obi-Wan, the floor is quite cold, why don't you sit on the bed, it's more comfortable, and warmer too?" Ba'han motioned to the bed.

He saw Obi-Wan's eyes glance toward the bed, so he knew that he was getting through to the young man.

"I'm too old to sit on the cold floor, but if you want to stay there I won't stop you." Ba'han said as he got up and motioned for everyone else to keep still.

Obi-Wan was shivering and he could see the warm blankets on the bed and he wanted to reach for them. Glancing around he put his hands on the floor and when no one reacted, he pushed him self up off the floor and slid along the wall. He reached out and pulled the blanket around his cold shoulders and sat on the edge of the bed.

"May I come over to you?" Ba'han asked.

A small shrug was his only answer.

Keeping his movements slow and non-threatening the healer walked over to the bed and two blue grey eyes followed him. Ba'han pulled another blanket from the bottom of the bed and slowly draped it over the first one. "There that will help keep you warm."

Ba'han relaxed a bit himself, however, a nurse came in with a hypo spray because she'd heard the commotion and rushed off to get a sedative just in case it was needed. Not waiting to consult with Ba'han she headed toward Obi-Wan.

Panic rose within him and he screamed "No…no... He stumbled and fell to the floor hiding under the blankets.

"Take that hyper away, leave now nurse!" He said firmly and as calmly as he could. The nurse stopped in her tracks and backed out of the room.

"Obi-Wan, it's alright; no-one is going to hurt you; she gone!"

"I don't like them they hurt," he said shaking his head.

"I know, I promise I won't let anyone hurt you." Ba'han said as he held his patient by the shoulders.

Eventually Ba'han convinced Obi-Wan to get back into bed; he was shivering badly and Ba'han turned the heat up. Obi-Wan curled up into the foetal position and held the blankets close to his chin. Ba'han made him comfortable, soothing his confused mind.

Obi-Wan was exhausted and he could hardly keep his eyes open.

"You should rest now Obi-Wan; you'll feel better when you wake."

He laced his words with a sleep suggestion and soon Obi-Wan's eyes closed and he succumbed to a much needed rest.

ooo

Xanatos entered Qui-Gon's apartment, the older master had asked him to check on Anakin while Qui-Gon stayed to watch over Obi-Wan. Xanatos found Anakin studying the computer.

Anakin was surprised when Xanatos walked in without knocking, and quickly turned off the screen. "Xanatos? I didn't expect to see you, how is Obi-Wan?"

"He's sleeping and Qui-Gon asked me to check on you and make sure you were Ok."

"Yeah I'm fine, when is Master Qui-Gon returning?"

"I'm not sure, it could be awhile, have you had anything to eat yet?"

"Yes, I ordered from the cafeteria,….. Xanatos… What will happen to Obi-Wan if he doesn't get his memory back?"

"It's difficult to say, however the Healer, Yoda and Qui-Gon seem confident that he will regain some of his memories."

"What do you mean by some?" Anakin ventured to say.

"There is a possibility that Obi-Wan may never remember parts of his imprisonment, Master Yoda believes he'll bury those parts that hurt him the most deep within his subconscious. Master Yoda has known Obi-Wan all his life, and I think he knows him better than anyone in the temple."

"Master Qui-Gon said that Yoda always liked Obi-Wan, I think he likes Obi-Wan better than any of us…. I know he doesn't like me!" Anakin sulked.

"Oh, and what makes you think that? And just for the record …it's 'Master Yoda' to you Anakin!" Xanatos corrected him.

Anakin glared at the new Knight. "You've never corrected me before, why should I call him 'Master,' he's not my Master!"

Xanatos sat down on the couch, clearing his throat. "Anakin, I know Qui-Gon has not been fully attentive to you recently, and at the moment he has his hands full with Obi-Wan. Nevertheless, you've made a commitment to being a Jedi, and that includes abiding by the Jedi code and one of those rules is being respectful to your peers and to your Teachers as well. Master Yoda is the most senior Jedi Master in the order, and you will give him the respect he deserves….. Unless you've changed your mind and you no longer wish to be a Jedi?"

Anakin didn't know what to say, he'd never heard Xanatos speak this way before and it worried him.

"I haven't changed my mind….of course I want to be a Jedi."

"Anakin, tell me why do you want to be a Jedi?"

Anakin wondered if this was a trick question, and he wondered if Xanatos knew something that he wasn't sharing with him.

"I want to be powerful and save people, and use my Jedi powers to stop slavery and corruption. To bring peace to the galaxy, and make people obey the law and help each other."

"Do you think if you were powerful enough you could do it single handed, and you could stop slavery and corruption."

"Well Master Qui-Gon says I'm the 'Chosen one', the one who can bring balance to the Force, so it must be true." Anakin said arrogantly.

Xanatos stood up, walked over, and placed his hands on Anakin's shoulder. "What if Qui-Gon is wrong, and you're not the one to bring balance to the force, what if you, through arrogance and disrespect become the evil you want to destroy, simple because you cannot live by the Jedi code."

Anakin was stunned; did Xanatos know what he had done, did he suspect that Anakin was lying! "Don't you think I am the Chosen one?"

Xanatos stared at him. "To be honest with you Anakin, I don't know. However, I do know that you haven't been entirely truthful with Qui-Gon, and because he has his mind on Obi-Wan, he is unable to see it. I on the other hand know something is troubling you. It is eating at you, and if you don't confide in some one soon, it will consume you."

Anakin stiffened up, snapping. "I don't know what you are talking about, and besides, from what I heard, you're not the one to talk about disrespect and failure. You turned away from the Jedi, and by all accounts you shamed the Jedi order, but look at you now, you're a Knight!"

"You amaze me Anakin!.. I see you're still listening to gossip. I thought you'd learned your lesson about believing rumours when you thought Obi-Wan was gallivanting across the galaxy instead of being held a prisoner. Those rumours were wrong! So, how do you know I shamed the Jedi order?"

Xanatos didn't wait for him to answer. "Whoever your informant is, he knows you are a gullible 'little' boy and he's the one lying to you. I don't believe you will ever be a Jedi if you can't distinguish between lies and the truth and I believe it when you told Qui-Gon that you are unworthy to be a Jedi."

Xanatos whirled around and left Anakin in the apartment.

ooo

Anakin felt an overwhelming deluge of emotions fill him as he watched the door slide shut. He'd never seen Xanatos so annoyed before, and he wondered if Xanatos wasn't right about him. _(Everything Senator Palpatine tells me turns out to be lies; I just don't know what to do.)_

The buzzing of his com link made him jump, he didn't really want to talk to any one right now, so he checked to see where the call was coming from. To Anakin's dismay, the call was from Palpatine.

He stared at the flashing code, and shook his head. _(No... I don't want to talk to him... I have to think… I have to figure out what I'm going to do; he probably just wants to gloat about winning the election this morning and tell me that he's the new Chancellor...)_

Anakin quickly turned the sound down just in case Xanatos or Qui-Gon came back, he didn't want anyone to know he in touch with Palpatine.

He paced back and forth in his room, he couldn't sleep, and Xanatos words earlier were repeating in his mind. He was worried that Xanatos would tell his master that he was unworthy.

_(I could speak to Obi-Wan, he promised he would always help me….but what if he did see me….he must have seen me…yet… maybe he didn't recognise me…. maybe they'd already given him the drug… how can I find out… I have to find out….. Tonight… I'll go and see him later when Qui-Gon's asleep…. I'll see if he recognises me…. yes, that's what I'll do.)_

In the early hours of the morning, Anakin hugged the shadows and made his way to the healer's wing. The temple was quiet and only a few Jedi were awake. The duty master and her padawan kept guard at the main entrance to the temple, and another healer Master sat in his office doing paper work while his patients slept. Anakin pulled the force around him blocking out his presence, as he slipped into Obi-Wan's room.

The lights were blazing brightly which surprised Anakin and he glanced around the room. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye as Obi-Wan came out of the fresher. Anakin stood frozen, trying to decide whether to bolt back out the door or not. However, before he could come to a decision a voice that he remembered so well filled the air.

"Hello... do I know you?"

Anakin lifted his head and met Obi-Wan's eyes with his own. "Hello Obi-Wan... I couldn't sleep, and I wanted to see if you were all right." He smiled broadly.

"You know my name… do I know you?"

Anakin hesitated_, (Well here goes, I just hope he didn't see me sparing with the sith.)_"My name is Anakin Skywalker."

"Oh... Anakin Skywalker…. ummmm, your Qui-Gon's apprentice, he told me about you, he said you and I were friends?"

"Yes," Anakin said confidently… "We are the best of friends, and you rescued my mother from slavery, and looked after me."

"I rescued your mother from slavery? I don't remember that?"

Anakin berated him self (_I'm telling him too much)_"It was no big deal; you bought her off Watto and brought her back to Coruscant."

"Oh! There's a lot I don't remember, is your mother ok?"

"Yes she's fine, did the healer say that you will remember things in time?"

"I don't know; the healer told Qui-Gon that he thinks some of my memories have been…er...eras-ed."

"Erased?" Anakin asked.

"Yes... doesn't 'erased' mean, gone…wiped out?" Obi-Wan asked in a confused tone, as he was having difficulty concentrating now.

Anakin smiled internally, yet kept his face neutral. "Yes it does mean that."

Obi-Wan nodded indifferently. "Master Y-Yoda has been telling me about my early life, and where I was born - how old I am – and what my friend's names are. He said it will take a while for me to regain my strength, and I will have to begin training again because I'm a Jedi. Perhaps you could help me?"

"Sure I'll help you Obi-Wan." he smiled. "But I guess right now I better let you get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow then."

Anakin sneaked back into his apartment, and quietly slipped into his room. He was feeling better now that he'd seen and spoken to Obi-Wan. (_I don't think he'll remember seeing me with the sith, and if I make sure I help him, and do everything I can to make him happy he won't want to remember.)_

ooo

The next morning Qui-Gon had to wake Anakin up. "Padawan," he called. "We have a meeting with the Council in half an hour, get up and get dressed; your breakfast is on the table."

Anakin staggered out rubbing his eyes. "What meeting…I didn't know we were going on a mission?"

"We're not going on a mission; the Council have requested our presence to discuss your training!"

'My training… why?"

"The Council is worried about certain aspects of your preparation to become a Jedi."

"What do you mean Master, I thought my training was just fine, after all you are the best Master in the order aren't you?"

Qui-Gon chuckled. "I certainly wouldn't say that Padawan, and I know the Council would not agree either. I may be a fair sort of sabre instructor and reasonable negotiator, yet as far as teaching other facet's of the code, I'm seriously lacking in certain areas."

Anakin was starting to panic. "Like what Master?"

"It seems that I haven't been the ideal Master; one that I am supposed to be. I know I didn't control Xanatos as I should have done. I allowed him too much leniency and it caused quite a rift in our Padawan/Master relationship and I'm thankful to the force that it saw fit to separate us before Xanatos was dragged under by the dark side. He was too proud to ask for help, and I was too proud to admit that I was at fault in his training."

"Well he turned out all right now, didn't he? they just Knighted him!" Anakin exclaimed. "What about Obi-Wan, he didn't turn to the dark side, and he was your padawan, you must have done that right?"

"Obi-Wan became a Knight in spite of me."

"What do you mean in spite of you?"

"I treated Obi-Wan quite the opposite; I never showed him any leniency, he was always dutiful, and kept his attention on his training. He was a model student, yet I criticised him constantly. Always pushing him to achieve higher results, even though he was the best he could be. I was making up for not controlling Xanatos, as I knew he should have been. Obi-Wan should have despised me, but he respected me, and he was loyal and trusting. Unlike Xanatos, who told me he thought I was weak, He said I didn't really care about him and at the time he didn't think I was much of a Master. He said I was gullible, because I believed all his lies, and that I let him get away with too much."

"So what does Xanatos, being a –son of a Bantha - have to do with me and my training?" Anakin queried brusquely.

"Everything… Padawan... You see, you're far too much like Xanatos was and I get the feeling that you are heading down that same path, and you keep too much from me. I am worried about you and about my abilities to keep you from turning."

Anakin, controlled his anger at Xanatos, this was all his fault. _(I bet he couldn't wait to tell Qui-Gon all about me last night._) "I think you are a good teacher Master, and I think the Council should leave us alone!"

"Tell me Anakin why do you think that?"

"What?"

"That the Council should leave us alone."

Anakin knew he'd said too much. "I-I don't know Master."

"Oh but I think you do Padawan?"

Anakin brought the tears into play. "They don't like me!" he sobbed in a whispered tone.

"How can I be the Chosen one, if they don't trust me? Master Windu always glares at me; I know he doesn't trust me, how can they expect me to trust anyone."

He lowered his head and sobbed more, hoping Qui-Gon would be sympathetic to him. It almost worked. His master stepped closer and he thought for sure he would console him, and he relished the feel of Qui-Gon's hands on his shoulders.

However, Qui-Gon remembered Xani's words (_He is just playing on your forgiving side, stop treating him as the boy who can do no wrong.)_

Qui-Gon straightened and instead shook Anakin's shoulder firmly. "Enough Anakin!… you are a Jedi start acting like one!"

Anakin was stunned; his sob story didn't work. He wiped his eyes and frowned. "Very well Master, I'll be ready in a few moments."

ooo

Qui-Gon sensed irritation and anger rise in the boy, but it was tamped down quickly as Anakin drew on the Force to control his emotions. Qui-Gon realised it was imperative that he confide his fears about training Anakin with the council and was anxious to seek their advise.

They walked to the Council Chambers in silence, and when they arrived, Xanatos was waiting for them.

Qui-Gon sensed the animosity directed at Xanatos, and he was taken back at the ferocity of Anakin's fury. He was learning through painful reality that the boy he thought was going to be their saviour was full of anger and fear and was a real threat to the future if they couldn't control him.

Anakin knew for sure that Xanatos had spoken to Qui-Gon telling him of his outburst before. He glared at Xanatos, and it was hard to control his anger.  
>However, he was forced to reign in his temper when his Master's hand rested on his shoulder and a firm 'Anakin' was heard.<br>Anakin looked up to Qui-Gon's resolute face, and realised that he wasn't going to be able to bluff his Master any more.

The meeting with the Council was straightforward; the members of the Council decided to supervise Anakin's training, and he would attend sessions with some of the Councillors to discover the reasons for his resentment. He would be taken off mission status until he was cleared by them and he would be confined to the Temple unless his Master or another Master accompanied him.

After the Council meeting, Anakin was given a list of sessions to attend. Luckily, for him he'd told the Council that he had spoken to Obi-Wan, and it was his desire to help him with relearning. Anakin had sensed consideration from the Masters, when he spoke about wanting to help Obi-Wan and he thought to him self. _(A point scored in my favour)._

Qui-Gon was relieved, that the Council didn't just send Anakin packing, because he still believed he was important. Nevertheless, he was glad to receive help with the young man.

Xanatos also informed the council that he would remain in the Temple for a period of time to brush up on his studies and his sabre skills. He knew his business on Telos was secure and he wanted to help Obi-Wan as much as he could. The council agreed that when Obi-Wan left the healers ward he would move in with Xanatos while he recovered.

Anakin wasn't impressed with that scenario, because he knew Xanatos didn't fall for his innocent façade. It would make it difficult to convince Obi-Wan of his sincerity while Xanatos was hovering around. Nevertheless, he'd been an apprentice for nearly four years, and was quite confident that he could handle him self, no matter what the Council or Xanatos threw at him. His only hope was that Obi-Wan would not remember seeing him with the sith.

Tbc


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**: Inognito12 : La'ienth : QueenYoda : valthalion : Thank you for your wonderful reviews.**

Obi-Wan spent the next week in the healer's wing, recollecting certain aspects of his life. One important piece of information that he vaguely remembered, was how much he hated being in the healers ward. His memories of early childhood, returned and his apprenticeship, to Qui-Gon returned.

Each day began with a session with the mind healers, to reconcile unsettling aspects of his apprenticeship with Qui-Gon. Although he'd forgiven his Master, there were still painful memories that had to be resolved, and then released to the force.

Qui-Gon also attended these sessions, helping Obi-Wan and him self to recognise that he did love and care for Obi-Wan. That it was his fear of loosing Obi-Wan's love that made him keep his distance and some of the sessions ended with Qui-Gon holding onto trembling Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon was relieved when healer Ba'han confirmed that Obi-Wan's heart was functioning exceptionally well considering everything he'd been through. Qui-Gon heaved a sigh of relief; physically he was fine. Maybe a little too thin, nevertheless, they knew of Obi-Wan's appetite for food, and didn't think it would be a problem making him eat.

His desire for food returned and by the end of the week, the healers allowed him to move into Xanatos's apartment so he could begin familiarising him self with temple life.

Although Obi-Wan had been quite proficient with a sabre before his kidnapping, and they weren't privy to the amount of sparing he'd done while under Maul's control. They thought it unwise to allow him to spar now. He seemed to be having problems keeping his concentration for any length of time, and his ability to stay focused was of major concern.

His attention to the moment would falter at any given moment, and he would simply get up and leave. He'd be fine listening to a Master lecture on some planet, or situation prevalent to Jedi education and he would stay focused for maybe half a cycle, and then abruptly he would get up, and just wander off.

No matter how insistent the Master would be in calling him back he would just keep going. Nevertheless, a quick comm. Call to the healer or Yoda would make sure that someone went to find him. Usually, Obi-Wan would find peace in the garden, and was easy to find.

The healers believed it was the blank spots in his memory that caused the sudden departures from his classes and end up in the gardens. Confusion would set in and he would have no idea what he was supposed to be doing; so he would get up and simply walk away.

"How did I get to the garden?" he would ask when they asked if he was alright. "I don't remember coming here?"

"Worry you should not. Garden, beautiful it is, calms your thoughts it does." Yoda would say to him. Obi-Wan would nod and smile. He trusted Yoda and he felt safe whenever the venerable Master sat with him.

"I feel lost; I feel that I'm missing something. Yet my head hurts when I think too much." Obi-Wan admitted.

"Then don't think, enjoy the garden you should, lost you are not, found you - we have, safe you are, worry you should not. Allow Anakin, to help you, you should and in helping you, help him also it will."

Obi-Wan wrinkled his brow. "Help him? He doesn't appear to need help Master. He seems very self-assured, and confident. I'm sure he doesn't need my help. However, I do look forward to his visits."

Obi-Wan began to rely on Anakin for so much, and even though Obi-Wan's friends would help him, they had missions to attend, and were away for long periods; where-as, Anakin was temple bound. Even Qui-Gon and Xanatos went out on missions together, leaving Obi-Wan with Anakin.

Several weeks passed, and Anakin was quite sure Obi-Wan would never remember seeing him with Darth Maul. He wasn't sure if he really hated Darth Maul, or he envied him. Sometimes, he wished he were more like Maul, free to follow his own destiny. Go where he liked, and do whatever he wanted. Anakin shook his head. He had to banish those thoughts if he expected the Council, and his Master to trust him.

Anakin was helping Obi-Wan with a jigsaw puzzle, as it seemed to help Obi-Wan concentrate better when his fingers and mind, were busy. Abruptly Anakin's private comlink buzzed.

"What's that noise Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked, as he'd never heard a ring like that before, well not one that he remembered anyway.

"Oh it's a personal pager! – ah, - One of my friends wants to speak to me." Anakin blurted out quickly. "I'll just go out side so I don't disturb your concentration, I'll be back in a few minutes."

Obi-Wan nodded; and continued to concentrate on the puzzle.

Anakin raced down the hall into an empty room, he knew who was on the other end. It was Chancellor, Palpatine. Anakin had put off speaking to the man for quite some time, however he knew he'd have to talk to him eventually, and so he opened the channel.

"Hello?"

"Anakin, it is good to hear your voice! How are you my boy?"

"Hello Chancellor, I'm fine thank you," Anakin said coldly.

"Anakin I've been trying to contact you ever since they found Obi-Wan, isn't it wonderful. How is he?"

Anakin grew angry. "Yes it is wonderful, no thanks to you!"

Palpatine knew he'd have to tread carefully with Anakin. He could hear the anger in his voice.

"Anakin I'm so sorry! I had no idea that Professor Laum was actually the Sith they were searching for, and please believe me, if I'd known that Obi-Wan was being held captive in the old Senate building. I would have informed the Council immediately. I think very highly of Obi-Wan."

"I think you're lying to me Chancellor?"

"Oh dear, I knew you would think that; especially when I told you that my investigator said he saw Obi-Wan in that Cantina. - Oh Anakin, a lot has happened since I last spoke to you. I found out that there were traitors in my midst, some of my personal aids, and my investigator, betrayed me. They were backing another candidate for Chancellor and I believe they told me those lies about Obi-Wan. They hoped I would tell the Jedi. A statement like that would discredit me in the Jedi's eyes. As you know, the Jedi have powerful allies; and would not take kindly to disparaging remarks about one of their own. I had no reason at the time to disbelieve my investigator. I thought he was my loyal aid. I am so glad it was only you I confided in, I know I can 'trust' you."

Palpatine explained in his most apologetic voice. "I was suspicious, when Obi-Wan was found so close to the main city and I hired outside investigators who revealed the truth that I had saboteurs in my ranks, and I found out, there is a possibility of a conspirator on the Jedi Council, one who knew the existence of the Sith.

"What?" Anakin snapped. "Who, tell me and I will expose him."

"Now, now Anakin, I have no proof, we must tread carefully, I don't know who I can trust these days, however I know I can trust you my boy."

"Why do you need to trust me Chancellor?" Anakin questioned.

"I believe there is a plot to kill young Obi-Wan. Two men were in the box next to mine in the theatre and I heard some of their conversation, but I didn't think anything of it at the time because Obi-Wan is safe in the temple. I believe one of them was a Jedi Master!

Anakin was furious. "What did he say?"

Palpatine wove his false story to Anakin. "He was telling the other man… a senator, not to worry, as their Jedi operative had destroyed all the evidence of their meeting, and there was only one obstacle left, and that was Obi-Wan. Oh Anakin! I couldn't bear it if anything happened to your friend; after all he's been through."

Anakin snapped. "I won't let anything happen to Obi-Wan, I will protect him."

"Good... I knew I could trust you my boy,"

Anakin fell for the 'Oh so concerned Chancellor…' "What should I do Chancellor?"

"Can you meet me in our place?"

Anakin hesitated; he was being watched constantly, and although he had gained a bit of favour with the Council, and his Master was allowing him more freedom. He wondered if he should risk seeing Palpatine again. It seemed to him that most of his problems stemmed from his relationship with the Chancellor.

Anakin thought. (_he sounded so sincere, I'm sure I can trust him, after all, the Republic trusts him.)_ Anakin really needed a friend to confide in and if the Chancellor was right, some one was out to get Obi-Wan.

There was one constant, which Anakin did know without a doubt, he loved Obi-Wan like a brother, and he would protect him with his life.

"I will see Chancellor, I'm being watched. So I'll think about what you said and com you soon." Anakin closed the connection, and raced back to Obi-Wan's quarters….

Palpatine sat down a couch in his luxurious apartment. "Stupid gullible fool you are Skywalker, soon I will have both. You, and Kenobi in my clutches once again. Only this time I - will turn - Kenobi. You my naïve little friend will be the cause of his turning." he cackled as he put the com unit in his pocket…

Obi-Wan was standing by the window when Anakin came back.

"Are you all right Obi-Wan?" he said as he crossed the room, standing next to him as he was staring at the Senate building.

"Obi-Wan?"

Anakin studied Obi-Wan's face, it was set in a scowl, and it was as though he was trying to remember something. Anakin risked touching Obi-Wan's shoulder. Obi-Wan jumped and staggered back away from the window. His eyes seemed glazed over, and then he blinked a few times, releasing a shaky breathe.

"Oh, Anakin… I'm sorry I didn't know that you'd returned; did you say something?" Obi-Wan inquired as he wrapped his arms around his shaking body.

"I asked if you were all right…are you cold?"

Obi-Wan looked down at his arms. "I don't think… He was going to say more, yet he hesitated.

A sound had them both turning as Xanatos entered the apartment. "Hello you two, what have you been doing while our Master, and I have been saving the galaxy?" he laughed.

"Hi Xanatos" Anakin quickly said. "I have been helping Obi-Wan with this jig saw puzzle, it's finished. Isn't it Obi-Wan?"

"Yes, I seem to be able to concentrate much better these days. How was your mission, I hope you brought Qui-Gon back in one piece?" he said quietly.

"Don't worry Obi-Wan, you know I wouldn't let anything happen to the old man. Besides he actually saved me this time."

"Oh - really, what happened?"

"Well as you know we went to the Krant System to the Moon Aereen; the trade Federation were trying to establish a mining colony there, and they were pressuring the Government to give in to their demands. One demand was to become independent, and secede from the Republic. " Xanatos explained.

"When the Chancellor found out he requested Jedi intervention. When the Government realised the Senate and the Jedi were backing them, they forced the Federation out. The Government held their ground, and ousted the Federation from Aereen. However, due to my suspicious nature, I felt they left too easily. Therefore, Qui-Gon and I went to the mines to investigate." Xanatos stopped telling his story, as he threw his robe on the chair.

"And?" both Obi-Wan and Anakin said in unison.

"Darth Maul was there!"

"The Sith" Anakin blurted out.

Obi-Wan said nothing but his skin felt tingly and he stared at Xani. Unfortunately, he didn't remember anything about Maul; only what he'd been told.

"Yes, the Sith, anyway he cornered us on the mining platform and we fought. He knocked Qui-Gon down to a lower level, and while Qui-Gon made his way back up, Maul was thrashing me. He was about to chop my head off when Qui-Gon Force pushed him, and he fell over the platform. I had the wind knocked out of me, and Qui-Gon had injured his sabre arm, so we didn't hang about, we got to our ship and headed back to Coruscant."

Obi-Wan's face lit with worry for Qui-Gon. "Is Qui-Gon all right?"

"Yes, he pulled the muscle in his shoulder. He went into a healing trance and repaired the tissue while we were coming back here. We're both fine… a little embarrassed that we had to abandon the fight. Nevertheless we are alive to fight another day!"

Anakin could not believe that Maul beat his Master, and Xanatos. He'd sparred with him and he didn't seem that good. _(I almost beat him!)_he thought, not realising that Maul had been toying with him...

Anakin was feeling quite superior and wanted to head back to his apartment. "I better head back to Master Qui-Gon; I will see you tomorrow Obi-Wan… Good night Xanatos." the boy stated.

"Good night Anakin," both Knights commented together.

After the boy left, Obi-Wan prepared the meal for them both while Xani told him more of their mission. Once they'd finished eating, Xanatos bought two mugs of Caff in to the common room, and handed one to Obi-Wan who was looking out the window.

"So tell me how was young Anakin, while we were away?" Xani asked.

"He's been of tremendous help to me." Obi-Wan remarked as he took a sip. "He's trying hard to banish his fear and anger, but I think he feels guilty about me."

"Oh! in what way?"

"He said something about me saving his mother, and I think he feels like I wouldn't have been captured if I hadn't done that."

"He told you about his mother?"

"Yes and I asked Master Yoda what happened and he filled me in."

"I see, what else did Anakin say?"

"He keeps asking me if I have regained any more memories of my captivity, and he asked me to tell him first if I remember anything."

"Did he say why?"

"No, not really, he seems to think I might remember something horrible, and when I asked him, like what? He just shrugged, and said 'I don't know.'

I've noticed lately that there seems to be something that is worrying him, but I haven't asked him about it and I don't feel like I should tell him too much."

Xani looked at him with a question in his eyes. "Why?"

"Sometimes I sense that he is scared to find out if I remember things and when I look at his worried eyes I have a bad feeling about saying too much to him."

"You would tell me! If you remembered something though, wouldn't you?" Xani asked as he stood next to Obi-Wan and gazed in the same direction as Obi-Wan.

"Yes I would….actually I had a feeling earlier. Like someone was talking about me. It made me shiver, like some thing was crawling over my skin."

"What were you doing, was Anakin with you?"

"No, Anakin went outside to talk to one of his friends, and I finished the jigsaw. Abruptly I felt an urge to look out the window, as we are doing now. I felt like some one was watching me, but we are too high up here for anyone to be doing that."

Xanatos scanned the horizon; he could see the Senate building off in the distance. "Tell me what do you feel when you look at the Senate building?"

"Now? I feel nothing… yet before I felt like snakes were crawling over me. I had a strange feeling; as if the Force was sending me a warning. I wish I could remember. It seems like my force connection is lost with my memories. I just do not seem to be able to grasp, and hold onto the force for very long these days.

"Xani, I was just thinking maybe if I started sparing, it might jog my memory. It appears from the sound of your last mission that you are in need of extra conditioning as well. Perhaps we could spar together?" Obi-Wan hinted.

"You know, I think that may be a good idea. In the morning after Anakin has gone to classes, we will discuss your views and your feelings with Qui-Gon, and the Council. We'll ask for their permission, for you to begin sparring. If they grant it we'll go to the arena were I can give you a thrashing," Xani declared.

Obi-Wan smiled. "A thrashing you say, well, we'll see about that!"…..

Anakin hurried home, and when he entered their apartment, Qui-Gon was in the shower. He wanted to impress his Master so he quickly organised a light supper, and a cup of Caff. When Qui-Gon emerged rubbing his hair dry with the towel, he was surprised to see the table set with supper.

"Anakin how thoughtful of you, how did you know I was dying for a cup of Caff?"

"Hello Master… I was just with Obi-Wan, and Xani, he told me of your mission. How's your shoulder?"

"It is much better after the shower; I suppose Xanatos told you what happened?"

"Yes Master he told me that you encountered Darth Maul and he nearly beheaded Xani. That he got the better of you and you ran away!" he mention sarcastically.

Qui-Gon studied Anakin for a moment. "Is that what you think, we just ran away? Do you think we should have stayed and fought; my young Padawan. You sound like you're not impressed that we ran away… as you put it!"

Anakin realised he was sounding petulant, and tried to cover his attitude. "Xani made it sound like you just ran away. Would you tell me what happened then Master?"

Qui-Gon sat down and took a sip of his drink. "Very well Padawan - I will explain. We were battling the Sith and we were very confident. We were working well together. However, the area was small and left no room for error. Xanatos had Maul backed into a corner, and I could not get past him to help. We decided to pull back and take the fight to a clear area. Nevertheless, Maul realised what we were planning, and he sent force lightening towards both of us.  
>It knocked us off our feet, and I fell over the edge; landing heavily on the ramp below. I came down hard on my shoulder, and I could barely hold my sabre. By the time I jumped back up and joined the fight again, Xanatos was still stunned by the force lightening. Maul had Xanatos cornered, and his strikes were wearing Xanatos down. He barely managed to block that devils blade. While he was distracted, I sent a force push towards him, and he lost his balance and fell over landing to the same ramp I had fallen to.<p>

Xanatos saw my injury, and knew he was not fit enough to continue either. The decision to leave was a hard one to make. However, we were in no position to continue, and doing so would have ended in possibly both our deaths".

Qui-Gon waited for his words to sink in then continued. "As Jedi we aren't afraid to die, nonetheless, we shouldn't rush headlong into it if it is deemed pointless to do so…. What would you have done in a similar situation Padawan?"

Anakin hesitated with his answer _(His arrogance made him believe he wouldn't have gotten him self in that situation, however his overconfidence was his worst enemy, and he was starting to realise it)_"Master I would have done exactly as you did. It is better to retreat and regroup. To fight another day, as Xanatos explained to me earlier."

"Very good Padawan, I believe you're beginning to see the big picture".

"Master …do you think my probation will end soon; I think the Council are happy with my progress?"

Qui-Gon smiled. "I will speak to the Council tomorrow on your behalf Padawan."

Anakin smiled. "Thank you Master" (_As soon as I am able, I will investigate and find out who is plotting against Obi-Wan)_ he thought quietly.

The next morning, Qui-Gon sent Anakin off to his classes and was having a cup of Caff when his com unit buzzed. It was Xanatos; explaining that Obi-Wan had some matters that he wished to discuss with Yoda and him. Qui-Gon suggested they meet in Yoda's meditation chambers.

"Master Yoda, yesterday I think I felt the force warning me, however I couldn't define what it was trying to warn me about. Anakin had gone out to talk to one of his friends, and I was alone. An ominous feeling of dread came over me, to be honest with you, it felt like snakes were crawling on me."

"Felt this sensation before have you?" Yoda inquired.

"No Master, it is something new that is happening. I know my concentration is returning, and I am feeling quite good."

"Meditate do you?"

"I have tried…Master; however, I have no reference points in which to meditate on. I have felt the force around me and it comforts me, however, it slips through, and I still feel a cloud has settled over my mind."

Qui-Gon wanted to help in any way he could. "Perhaps I can meditate with you Obi-Wan, I can open my bond with you and show you past missions, which we were assigned too and guide you into meditation."

Both Yoda and Xanatos raised an eyebrow, wondering if Qui-Gon was able to show Obi-Wan anything other than a disastrous apprenticeship.

Qui-Gon saw their look and blurted out. "Oh come on - I wasn't a complete Ogre. We did have many good missions together."

Obi-Wan smiled at his Masters efforts to defend him-self, and answered. "I think that might help, Thank you for your offer Master."

Xanatos decided to but his suggestion in as well. "I think it is about time Obi-Wan sparred in earnest. I would be more than happy to teach him a thing or two about light sabre duelling, and perhaps he can teach me one or two things as well. As you know I need the practice; especially, if we ever come up against Darth Maul again."

Obi-Wan shivered, and gazed out the window, his face set with a look of concern. Qui-Gon and Yoda both noticed.

"Obi-Wan what's the matter?" Qui-Gon asked, as Xanatos looked around at Obi-Wan, who was wrapping his, arms around his body. He stared for a moment longer and then he broke his gaze away, and looked at Qui-Gon.

"I'm not sure, yet I felt cold when Xani mentioned that name 'Darth Maul' I know you mentioned his name a few times, and it didn't affect me before. I remember you told me about him, and the old Senate building where I was imprisoned. However, just then when you spoke his name, I saw his face, it flashed in my mind.

Qui-Gon looked hopefully at Yoda. "Is it possible that Obi-Wan's memories are returning?"

"Possible, it is. The force is powerful." Yoda quipped. "Agree I do, meditate and spar you should, but keep the return of your memories between us we will. Meditate with you also, I will."

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks for the reviews and although this is short, here is another post.**

Qui-Gon and Yoda were sitting in the stands overlooking the training arena and Qui-Gon marvelled at the change of fate that life had given him. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine Xanatos and Obi-Wan sparring together as friends.

His thoughts went to Anakin, and he hoped that with the help of his padawan brothers, Anakin would overcome his insecurities and become a Jedi Knight like them.

It was true that Anakin was a lot like Xanatos, and he wondered if it was because they'd both known their parents before they became Jedi that they found it difficult to conform.

The question begged an answer; did having attachments to their family cause them to want more out of life than just to serve the republic.

He thought about Obi-Wan and how attachment seemed to strengthen him. He remembered the crèche master Chas-Anna who was always there for Obi-Wan and even Yoda had some form of attachment towards him and being truthful Qui-Gon knew that he was attached to Obi-Wan too. The difference was that Obi-Wan knew how to let go if he needed to and it was that strength that made him the Jedi he was.

ooo

Obi-Wan selected a training sabre; it felt different, but different to what. He wondered. They'd told him that he was a proficient wielder of a sabre, but he'd blocked that memory and over the past few weeks he'd practiced kata's with a wooden stick.

Looking at the weapon in his hands he felt a strange sensation fill him and on impulse he twirled it in front of him without knowing why; he sensed it was his distinctive characteristic. He glanced up to where Qui-Gon was sitting and a memory came to mind.

["_Obi-Wan less flash and more concentration is required when engaging in a duel." Obi-Wan remembered his master saying that to him just before his first duel after constructing his light sabre. "Yes master, I am concentrating and getting the feel of the weight and balance of my sabre, should I not feel confident in my workmanship?"_

"_Confidence in your workmanship is one thing Padawan, but twirling it around like that is drawing attention to yourself and can be taken as a sign of vanity."]_

Obi-Wan couldn't remember what answer he'd given his master, but vanity was never something that he connected with himself; more often than not it was a lack of self-confidence which held him back. He turned back to Xanatos who was at the ready with his green blade humming and a smirk on his face.

"Are you ready for your first thrashing?" Xanatos asked.

"Ah! Funny, I was just thinking about 'confidence' and it seems you have an over-abundance of it brother, I am ready; shall we begin?" Obi-Wan said as he held his blade in the ready position.

The two Knights began slowly feeling each others strengths and weaknesses and then sped up their workout. Xanatos was very agile on his feet, and danced around ducking and weaving, keeping Obi-Wan guessing where he was going to strike and soon their sabres clashed.

Obi-Wan swung wildly when he felt the warmth of Xani's blade close to his arm and his blade nearly collected Xan's shoulder. The older knight deflected and evaded several more mistimed swings from Obi-Wan's sabre, but Obi-Wan's senses were jumbled, and strange visions invaded his thoughts.

Abruptly, his mind was screaming 'defend – defend' and his masters words came back to him, "concentrate Obi-Wan."

He stepped back parrying the blows from Xanatos trying to clear his head of the unwanted feelings.

"Unbalanced is Obi-Wan, swinging wildly he is; yet reflexes good they are in defending his body." Yoda stated.

"Yes he's parrying quite skilfully, however his striking ability and co-ordination is off." Qui-Gon mentioned.

Yoda hit his cane on the railing, and called to them. "Stop you will."

Both Knights looked up at Yoda. "Xanatos take the lead you will, on the attack you must be." Xani nodded.

"Obi-Wan, defend is your duty, protect yourself from attack you will."

Obi-Wan nodded.

Obi-Wan felt more comfortable defending and he waited for Xanatos to push forward arcing his sabre and swinging in ever-increasing bursts. He attacked at Obi-Wan's feet. Only to find Obi-Wan had jumped away from the strike flipping backwards. Xanatos rushed forward attacking Obi's mid section. In a blur of movement, Obi-Wan's blade blocked Xani's and Xani twisted around and brought his blade down fast to Obi-Wan's other side. However, Obi's blade was there waiting.

Xani was getting frustrated he could see an opening, yet before his blade had reached its prey, Obi-Wan's blade intercepted it. This went on for the whole session. In the end, Xanatos gave up exhausted. "I give up," he puffed as he bowed to Obi-Wan who seemed to have plenty of breath left.

"How feel you?" Yoda asked Obi-Wan.

"I feel relieved; I experienced an overpowering urge to protect my body. I thought if the blade hit me, there would be immense pain, and yet I know they are set on low power. My instinct was to avoid the sabre at all cost. Does that make any sense to you?"

Qui-Gon remembered the condition Obi-Wan was in when they found him. "Obi-Wan when we found you, you had multiple, old and new sabre burns all over your body. It seems somewhere in your sub-consciousness, you remember that you needed to protect your body from being burnt."

"Hopeful it is - that in time - recollect you will." Yoda, stated confidently. He looked at Xanatos who was breathing heavily. "Conditioning you need, practice more you should."

"I gathered that much… isn't that why we're sparring!" Xanatos smirked, as he put his arm around Obi-Wan's shoulder, and lead him off to the showers.

Yoda huffed. "Work with Obi-Wan we must, unlock his memories we should. The force wills it…Sense it I do. To my meditation chambers bring him."

Ooo

Warm water sprayed down Obi-Wan's face and shoulders. The relaxing sensation of water running over his body gave him time to go over the duel. At first he'd been nervous and his mind conjured up weird images of a red blade burning his arm. However, his master's voice seemingly telling him to concentrate pulled him away from those short bursts of imagery.

He ran the soap over his arms and felt the last remnants of a scar. There was so much he didn't remember and these scars were part of it.

He wanted to remember everything and it was frustrating not knowing why he couldn't.

(_The healer said it was because I saw something that was too horrible to think about. What could it be, I know I've seen distressing things before and I've always released my fears to the Force. Why is it so different this time?)_

"Hey, Obi-Wan are you going to wash yourself away? I think your clean enough and besides Qui-Gon is waiting for you."

Obi-Wan wiped the water from his eyes and saw Xanatos dressed and ready to go. "Its so refreshing I guess I lost track of time." He said as he turned the tap off and caught the towel that was thrown to him.

"Master Yoda wants to see us in his meditation chambers," Qui-Gon smiled.

Obi-Wan was quiet as Qui-Gon led the way to Yoda's personal chambers and he was awe struck at the size of the room. He'd expected a small room with one cushion on the floor. However, he was pleasantly surprised to find it spacious, with many cushions scattered all over the room. The living force was in abundance in the shape of living plants, all adorning the walls and tentacles of green vines cascaded down the walls and across the ceiling.

Master Yoda noticed his reserved countenance. "Brooding you are, nothing bad will happen here; sit you will."

Obi-Wan felt out of place. "Master, I don't mean to be disrespectful. However, I don't see how I can join with you in meditation when my connection to the Force is so fleeting."

"Worry not; young Obi-Wan calm your mind you will and reach for serenity. Leave the rest to us."

Obi-Wan released the breath he was holding and closed his eyes. No matter what the past had been to him he trusted his Master, and he trusted Yoda; he felt safe and protected in their company.

"Relax Obi-Wan," he heard his Master say and he did, then a powerful connection filled him that was unmistakably his master's and then master Yoda's vibrant presence joined his.

The combined sensations were comforting and familiar, only he could not remember why.

/Reached for us you did, while imprisoned you were\ Yoda sent.

/ I did - How? \

/That is a question only you can answer \ Qui-Gon sent.

/Obi-Wan I want you to think of Darth Maul, think about all we have revealed about him, picture him in your mind.\

Obi-Wan tentatively reached out for the recent images that they had provided him. Darth Maul was a Zabrak and he tried to picture him holding a red sabre. A thought sprung to mind, and he saw the red devil on Tatooine bent over his Master.

Abruptly the vision changed. However, it was Obi-Wan on the ground, with Maul towering over him. Dread gripped his heart as he remembered, however Qui-Gon and Yoda sent calming waves through their link with him.

Qui-Gon was holding his hands; they were shaking, his breathing grew heavy and the vision opened up completely to him. Maul striking him, burning him, laughing at his weakness. Pain, pain filled his mind, and he pulled out of the meditation gasping for air.

Obi-Wan was staring at them, breathing heavily, and shaking slightly. "I remember him…. I remember… he was laughing, he was gloating how pathetic and weak I was." Obi-Wan couldn't sit still, he got up and paced around the room taking calming breathes and he shuddered at the vivid recollection of that small bit of information.

"Rest a moment, and if you are able, continue we will." Yoda indicated.

Obi-Wan, paced until he appeared calm, and he glanced at master Yoda. "Master, - you said that I reached you through the force. How was that possible if I had a force inhibitor collar on?"

"Understand it, I do not; - very strong in the force you are Obi-Wan." Yoda, admitted.

"Master, I'm not that strong, my count is average and at the moment I don't feel very strong, I feel disconnected, but I should know more, yet I cannot remember what."

"Never average you were, holding back your true potential you did."

Obi-Wan didn't understand what Master Yoda meant and he was getting tired. He sighed and relaxed back as his master handed him a cup of herbal tea.

"It will come clear to you in time, my Obi-Wan, I have complete faith in you're abilities."

Obi-Wan smiled back at his former Master. They'd come a long way in their relationship, and it felt strange to Obi-Wan, not feeling that desperate need to prove himself to Qui-Gon.

Yet in the back of his mind, he knew he wanted to prove that he could remember and he needed to get his memory back, he felt it was imperative.

After a long talk and two cups of tea, another meditation revealed more of Darth Maul and in addition, the appearance of a dark shrouded being.

Obi-Wan felt as though this new being had been in his head and more than once too.

Abruptly there was an explosion of memories full of Darkness, which had invaded Obi-Wan's mind. Obi-Wan had felt this dark being before in his lifetime and the fleeting images flooded Qui-Gon and Yoda's mind.

Yoda watched Obi-Wan, who was rubbing his chest, and Qui-Gon noticed too and wondered if this had anything to do with what Healer Ba'han had mentioned about Obi-Wan's heart beating erratically.

"Obi-Wan?.. Qui-Gon inquired. "Obi-Wan are you alright?"

Yoda was worried as well and came over placing his hand on Obi-Wan's hand. That brought him out of the seemingly far away trance he was experiencing.

He shuddered and took in a deep breath "It was the Sith Master; he knew me. He killed my parents… He told me that he killed them, I remember!"

Qui-Gon was stunned. "What!"

Yoda lowered his hand away from Obi-Wan's and sighed. "Master Dooku to the temple brought you. Struck by lightening your parents home was, not long after you left their home it was. To the temple you were coming. Accident it was."

"No! Obi-Wan rushed to his feet, and paced across the room. "No.. it wasn't lightening it was Sidious. The Sith Master his name is Sidious, he was there in my parents house he came with Dooku. Sidious was in my room he did something to me."

Obi-Wan rubbed his heart. "I remember now in the cell; the force helped me to expel it. Sidious put a shroud around my heart when I was a baby. Sidious gloated that he'd killed them and destroyed their house."

Qui-Gon was shocked. "Master Dooku was in league with the Sith, surely not?"

"Master Dooku, discontented with the Jedi, left the order some years ago. Ask him about his part in this we cannot. Know of his whereabouts we do not!" Yoda admitted.

"What more do you remember young Obi-Wan" Yoda inquired.

"I remember being caught by Maul on Tatooine and I remember my captivity. Maul spent months trying to force me into submission. He failed; However, Sidious threatened to kill the nurse Zelda that's when I submitted. She was very kind to me; I sure she was the one who saved me from going insane."

"Obi-Wan, you told us that a Jedi was there, do you remember him, was it Dooku?" Qui-Gon remarked.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

Thank you for all your kind reviews, sorry about the wait I have been away, but here is another chapter for you all.

CHAPTER 23

"I'm not sure - I sensed a presence; however, it's still confusing. Even Sidious, I feel like I know him, - and yet my thoughts are jumbled… I'm sorry I can't remember." He stammered.

Both Qui-Gon, and Yoda sensed Obi-Wan's frustration and disappointment in not being able to remember everything.

"Done well you have, come to you it will - rest now you should, but now sleep is all you require."

Qui-Gon escorted him to his apartment and left him with Xanatos. Qui-Gon wanted to be home when his padawan finished his lessons for the day, as he had good news.

The Council were going to assess Anakin, as it had been several weeks since he asked his Master about it, and now the Council were ready to talk about lifting the probation.

Anakin arrived home promptly after class; he had been on his best behaviour since Qui-Gon had spoken to the Council on his behalf.

He was confident that his probation would end soon, and then he would begin investigating on his own to find out who was planning to hurt Obi-Wan.

No matter what Anakin had done before, he was determined that he wouldn't allow anyone to hurt his friend. Obi-Wan meant more to Anakin than anyone, including the Chancellor.

He entered their shared apartment and smiled at Qui-Gon. "Hello Master, how was your day?"

Qui-Gon briefly thought of the days events. A weight had been lifted off his shoulders now that Obi-Wan was beginning to remember events in his past. However, he would keep this information to him self.

"Oh my day was full of meetings, and mediations. What about yours Padawan?"

"I have my test results back for Astronavigation." he smiled handing the card to Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon was impressed with his results. "You have done exceptionally well Padawan!"

"Thank you Master."

"I think this result, deserves some good news also." Qui-Gon hinted.

Anakin waited hoping it was what he wanted to hear.

"We have a meeting with the Council in an hour Padawan, to discuss your probation."

Anakin straightened. "How do you think it will go Master?"

Qui-Gon smiled. "I don't want to build your hopes up, however I've been told you have been doing well in all the assigned tasks given to you and Obi-Wan has spoken up for you."

"Does Obi-Wan think my probation should be lifted Master?" Anakin felt gratitude towards the Knight.

"Yes Anakin he's been your chief supporter."

"I should go and thank him," Anakin said as he started towards the door.

Qui-Gon quickly placed his hand on Anakin's shoulder. "Perhaps you should wait until after the meeting Padawan."

Anakin realised he was getting ahead of himself. Just because Obi-Wan had spoken up for him, didn't necessarily mean his probation would be finished. He grinned at his Master. "Yes …better wait for the meeting."

ooo

Anakin stood in the middle of the Chambers with Qui-Gon at his side while he listened to the reports of various Masters.

Some were a bit hesitant to agree, yet there was no real basis not to end his probation, and several gave positive reports, including Obi-Wan.

It was Obi-Wan's report that gave Anakin hope, and he knew that he would do everything in his power to defend him from the sith, or any other assassin that might be after him.

After the meeting concluded Anakin was overjoyed, his probation was over, and he had free access anywhere in the Temple. He was also pleased that he and Qui-Gon were on mission status.

Anakin felt an enormous weight lifted from his shoulders, he had a chance now to become a Jedi just like Obi-Wan.

He was determined to continue to help Obi-Wan and in doing so would be somewhat like a guardian… a protector. No one would get past Anakin.

"Master may I go and tell Obi-Wan the good news?"

"Perhaps later Padawan, I know he is resting at this moment."

"Resting Master... is he alright?" Anakin said worriedly.

"He's fine Padawan he tires easily. I know… we could invite him over for last meal. I will com. Xanatos and arrange it." Qui-Gon stated.

"Great Master and I know just the meal we can have!" Anakin exclaimed.

ooo

Xanatos was in the common room thinking of everything Obi-Wan had revealed to him about his memories. He wondered if the memories of those last few hours of his captivity would ever return. He'd listened to Obi-Wan, and sensed that there was something important to be revealed in those last few hours and Obi-Wan was frustrated with him self because he couldn't remember, and eventually Xanatos had to order him to lay down and rest.

That had been several hours ago, and now it was getting late. Xanatos wondered about last meal, when the comm. buzzed.

"Xanatos here?"

"Hello Xani, I wondered if you and Obi-Wan would join my Padawan, and I, for last meal?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Amazing!" Xani blurted. "I was just thinking about what we were going to do for a meal. We would be happy to join you Qui-Gon…"

ooo

"Pashi Noodles, are my favourite!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

Anakin beamed. "My favourite too, Obi-Wan."

After they had second helpings, they settled on the couch for a cup of Caff. Qui-Gon delivered the good news concerning Anakin, and chatter erupted around coming missions and the fact that in a few days the Padawan sabre tournament was to be held and Anakin was excited about the coming Tournament he wanted to show Obi-Wan how good he was.

Anakin noticed how quiet Obi-Wan was becoming, and his fear rose that Obi-Wan might remember. "Obi-Wan are you alright? you seem to be preoccupied?"

As he spoke Obi-Wan focused on him and shivered. "Oh what Anakin?… sorry I feel…I think…..." he shivered again and the Force brushed his mind.

"What?.. what's the matter?" suddenly Anakin was nervous.

Obi-Wan felt the force jolt him. He didn't understand what was wrong himself, and he shivered again.

"I..I think I am coming down with something, maybe a cold I feel hot and flushed and cold at the same…" he suddenly sneezed.

"Excuse me." he offered.

Anakin held his breath while Qui-Gon felt his head. "Yes it's hot, I think a trip to the healers is in order."

Obi-Wan groaned. "Oh no… I just got out of there."

Anakin relaxed a bit. He would need to keep his shields up, yet not too high that his master would query it, nevertheless, just in case his master had noticed his spike of apprehension he would cover it.

"I thought there was something wrong, and I was right. I was concerned that you appeared tired, and especially after Master told me, you were sleeping earlier. You should go to the healers and get something to help you."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Thank you Ani - and I am sure with you as my protector there will be nothing to worry about, except maybe the Healers needle."

Later that night Anakin went over Obi-Wan's words to him. _("Thank you Ani.. and I am sure with you as my protector, there will be nothing to worry about.)_

Anakin wondered if Chancellor Palpatine had discovered any more information about the traitors here in the Temple. His master had gone to speak to Master Yoda on the other side of the temple.

It was his chance to contact the Chancellor.

"Hello Chancellor," Anakin stammered wondering if he was making the right decision.

"Anakin my boy it's so good to hear from you, I have some news concerning Obi-Wan's well being!"

"You have…to tell me!" Anakin blurted out.

"Come now my boy, you know it is not safe to discuss matters of importance over the com." He said amiably.

"Oh right…I forgot.. I'll meet you then Chancellor. Tomorrow is a free day for me, and my Master has some errands to run. I can meet you at nine in the morning, if that's all right with you.

"Yes Anakin that is perfect, as I have meeting later in the day myself."

ooo

In the morning, Anakin made his way down the halls to the disused section of the Temple and through the door to the old Library; this whole section of the temple was going to be renovated, and until work began, it was empty.

Anakin went through another door and down the stairwell to the lower level that was deep into the core of Coruscant.

Anakin was amazed at the complex pattern of tunnels that spread out for miles under the Jedi Temple and he wondered if the council knew of them. The Chancellor had given him a map and Anakin had memorised the route. At several points in the tunnel; shafts of light spilled in from grates on the surface.

Water trickled down and flowed along an irrigation drain as Anakin stepped over it and he wondered where the water went. He supposed it ended up in the water storage plant on the other side of Coruscant.

He jogged for a long time until he could see a light shining from the end of the tunnel. At the top of a flight of stairs was another door where he entered a code and this was where he would meet Palpatine. Anakin shook his head at the opulence of the room and he looked back down to the tunnels that were made of permacrete, they were damp and cold. However, the Chancellors private room was warm and inviting and had furnishings fit for a King.

The Chancellor was already sitting on a couch, waiting for him. It never occurred to Anakin that this hidden room could be a hiding place to forge secret deals, and formulate evil plans.

He'd asked once and the Chancellor, had explained to Anakin the need for a private room, were he could get away from the stress, and pressure of the office. Anakin believed him, which was his downfall he was still a child in many ways and was blind to the machinations of Darth Sidious.

Sidious watched the boy with enthralled interest he was gullible and the very thought of it made Sidious smirk internally, the boy was such an arrogant, and over confident young man, and Sidious sensed he was destined to fall right into his hands.

"Anakin my boy, - my you have grown - you must be as tall as Qui-Gon?" he praised the lad, knowing that he was nowhere near Qui-Gon's size.

Anakin chuckled. "No Sir I'm not as tall as my Master, however a few more years and I will be! I am as tall as Obi-Wan though and he says it must be the food in the Temple, but I told him if that was the case, why was he so short."

The Chancellor smiled at the joke, and then he took on a serious expression. "You think highly of Obi-Wan, don't you my boy?"

"Yes Chancellor, I wish he was my Master, instead of Qui-Gon."

"Anakin you seemed a bit hesitant to contact me have I offended you in any way?"

"No!... No sir, I just want to be a good Jedi and I don't want to get into trouble."

"You are safe in my presence young man. Sit down and tell me how I can help you?"

"Thank You Chancellor … now you said something about Obi-Wan wellbeing?"

"Yes, Anakin…Rumour has it that one of the Councillors has declared vehemently that Obi-Wan should be banished from the Jedi, he believes that he will not be able to function as a Jedi, and that Qui-Gon and Xanatos are wasting their time on him.

"What! Who would think such a thing?"

"Now Anakin you must tread carefully, this is not a Jedi to be taken lightly; he is a highly regarded Jedi.

"Are you speaking of Master Windu?" Anakin blurted out.

"Now Anakin I can't reveal that information to you and I am not certain the rumour is true."

"Well Master Windu is a highly regarded member of the Council? But I thought he liked Obi-Wan?"

"He may like Obi-Wan, however he is a council master, and they cannot keep non-functioning Jedi Knights in their ranks. I heard that they believe it would be best for everyone concerned if Obi-Wan left the Jedi Temple. The Council and especially Master Windu, want Qui-Gon to concentrate on your training, they believe he is more concerned about Obi-Wan than he is about training you. Of course we know that is not true, yet Master Windu has a lot of power with the Council. It was even suggested, that he should take over your training. Of course, Qui-Gon has flatly refused and told Master Windu so."

"Can they do that, just take me away from Qui-Gon, and give me to another Master?" Anakin blurted out.

"I am certain the Council can do anything they like. I only wish I had more power to influence them. I would demand that you stay under the tutelage of Master Jinn." Palpatine said.

"You are the Supreme Chancellor; you should create a law making the Jedi listen to you." Anakin snapped.

Palpatine smirked. "I don't think the Jedi Council would like me interfering in their business Anakin."

"Why not Chancellor; their business - should be - controlled by the Senate. The Senate sends the Jedi out to keep the peace don't they?"

"Why, yes my boy we do!"

Anakin was fuming. "I am the Chosen one, and when my power is fully developed, I will force the Jedi to bow to you're wishes, and if anyone tries to banish Obi-Wan they will answer to me!"

"Oh Anakin, I'm waiting for the day when you are the most powerful Jedi in the galaxy. No one not even Master Yoda will compare against your power. It would be my privilege to have you stand at my side. To work with me in keeping the republic safe, in the Senates hands, in our hands." Palpatine cajoled.

"Tell me Anakin, talking about the Council; how is your probation going, have they decided whether you are a worthy Jedi yet." he laced his question with sarcasm.

"Yes finally, the Council has released me from my probation, and I'm going to show them just how much I have learnt over the past few years. They will see why I am worthy, because - I am the Chosen one, - Qui-Gon said so, and they will find out how powerful I will be. There's a Tournament in a few days, and I'm going to win it. I have been practising every chance I get and there is no better padawan than I am in the whole Temple. I will show the Council; I will show Master Windu!" he said releasing his pent up frustrations concerning his long probation.

The Chancellor looked at his timepiece. "Oh dear, I am sorry Anakin, but I must go. I have several meetings to attend; perhaps you will come and speak with me after the Tournament, and let me know how you performed?"

"I will Chancellor and I will keep my eye on the Council, just in case they try to banish Obi-Wan."

"Please, keep me informed" Palpatine said sincerely….

.tbc...


	24. Chapter 24

ooo

Palpatine waited until Anakin was heading back to the temple; he stretched out to make sure the youth didn't come back and then he took his private turbo lift up to the lower levels of the senate building. That aggravating boy had made him late for his next appointment. He straightened his robes as he hurried to his office opening the door to greet his visitor.

"Good morning Chancellor." The tall distinguished visitor said as Palpatine entered.

"Jedi Master Syfo-Dyas, it is a pleasure to see you once again. I am sorry for my tardiness alas in my position sometimes it is unavoidable. I sincerely hope you are here to discuss the proposition that I put forward to you the other day?" Palpatine smiled as he motioned for the man to sit.

"Yes Chancellor, I have given your proposal much thought, but I have some questions about your plans for the republic."

"I would be pleased to answer any of your questions; I was beginning to worry that perhaps my proposal had scared you off. After all, it is a radical move on the senate's part to initiate a long term plan for the security of the Republic, and indeed for the welfare of the Jedi." Palpatine answered congenially.

"I have organised some tea; we can thrash out the pros and cons of the proposal over a warm brew."

Syfo-Dyas settled on the couch with a cup of tea. "My first question is, why was it imperative that our conversation be kept secret. Shouldn't the Jedi Council be informed about the creation of a clone army, especially if I am to secure the order myself on behalf of the Republic?"

"Ah yes my friend, I understand your doubts, I had similar concerns myself. However, the senate committee has given me assurances, that the creation of this army in no way endangers the Jedi; in fact, it is to the contrary. We believe the Separatist movement, will escalate over time, and unless we plan accordingly, our resources will be stretched beyond our limits. Master Jedi you must admit that there's a growing shortage of Jedi younglings arriving at the Temple to train as Jedi and without the Jedi we are sorely outnumbered."

"Yes Chancellor you are correct, the Council is concerned at the dramatic decrease in numbers. Many force sensitive children are dying or disappearing mysteriously and many parents are scared to send their children to the Temple these days."

Palpatine listened intently portraying a sympathetic façade. However, behind his placid exterior, he was gloating.

_(Fools, do the Jedi think I will allow their numbers to increase, my associates are thorough in their hunt for Jedi progeny, and by the time my clones are ready they will outnumber the Jedi ten to one.)_

"My friend, then how can we not do something to prevent the extinction of the Jedi order. After all they are Guardians of peace, not battle hardened soldiers. If we do not support them in their time of need, then the senate will be responsible for their demise. What would the galaxy do without the Jedi!" he smiled deviously.

"Therefore, let me assure you Master Dyas, the Senate's plan to secure an army to protect the Republic will have a duel role, in saving the Jedi as well." Palpatine allowed a moment for this information to sink in.

"Incidentally, the creation of the clone army will take at least ten years to produce, so the Senate believes the time is now to initiate the order. Otherwise, if we wait another ten years, the Separatists will definitely outnumber the Jedi."

"I shudder at that thought Chancellor."

"You are a Jedi; you know how self-sacrificing they are. I want to do everything within my power to prevent their extinction and secure their future. I hope you agree with me Master Dyas?"

"Yes – yes, I see your point. The Jedi order must survive at all costs."

"Ah my sentiments exactly," smiled Palpatine. Covering up his delight that another Jedi Master was so gullible, to believe in his plan.

"All that remains is for some one to go to Kamino and discuss the proposal and bring back the contract for purchase for the Senate to approve. As you know, the Kaminoians are the finest cloner's in the galaxy. However, they only trust the Jedi."

"Yes, I know Taun We well, and they do trust the Jedi Order." Dyas said.

"I believe you have met Lama Su, the Prime Minister of Kamino as well; and because they are familiar to you, the Senate thought you were the best choice. You were also highly recommended by Master Dooku, or should I say Count Dooku now; I know you and he were friends."

"Yes we I grew up together; it was such a shame that he felt the need to leave the order and I have spoken to him recently as we have remained friends, and to be honest with you Chancellor, I feel the same way he does about the blindness of the Jedi. I checked the records as Dooku asked, and he is correct. Jedi numbers have decreased by thousands over the past ten years."

The Chancellor nodded plastering a look of sadness on his face. "Thousands you say, oh how terrible."

"Even at the Temple now, there are only twenty crèche lings, it is the smallest number of initiates we have ever had. Once we would have up to fifty younglings in the crèche at one time. There are fewer padawan's making it to Knighthood, and when they are knighted they disappear on their first mission. Darkness is enveloping the Jedi, and even Master Yoda knows it; yet he cannot, or will not do anything about it." Master Syfo-Dyas explained.

"Chancellor, I believe you've convinced me that you are doing the right thing. The clones will be used to the Jedi's advantage, and will relieve some of the workload from the Masters and their apprentices. In turn it will give them time to train and search the galaxy for force sensitive younglings to re- build our numbers."

Palpatine shook his head sympathetically. "I respect your candour, and I am pleased you agree. I have great respect and admiration for the Jedi, and I promise you that life will be simpler for the Jedi, if this proposal goes ahead. Unfortunately, as you know there are those on the Council who have their head in the sand. The galaxy is changing constantly; yet the Jedi do not accept change easily, they seem stuck in the past."

"I agree Chancellor, and your honesty has made my decision easier. I will leave as soon as you wish me to." Dyas bowed.

"Good." Palpatine smiled. "I think you should leave immediately, I will have a ship waiting for you, if you can get away?"

"Very well Chancellor, I have already taken my name off mission status, and I will inform the Council that I have some personal business to attend too. So I will not be missed."

Syfo-Dyas believed what he was doing was for the benefit of the Jedi order, when unbeknown to him, in reality it was to benefit the sith. Dyas farewelled the Chancellor, and contacted the Jedi to be relieved of duty, and then he headed to the landing platform, to the waiting ship**...**

Palpatine sat down at his desk watching another gullible Jedi leave, and then he entered a code into his comlink.

"Yes my Master," Mauls voice growled out over the com.

"My plan to create a clone army is underway; Jedi Master Syfo-Dyas is on his way to Kamino, and once he brings back the contract and the specifications for a donor DNA. I will send Dyas back with the donor and the funds to begin production of the clones. The fool thinks this army is for the Jedi." he cackled into the comlink.

"Shall I follow the Jedi and dispose of him once the deal is done Master?"

"No, Maul, not yet. I have another mission for you, and then after you have completed this mission, it will be time to reward Master Syfo-Dyas."

"I want you to go to Naboo, and scare Senator Amidala. Then I will ask the council to send Jedi there to protect her, and I will suggest Jinn, and his friends. It will be your chance to prove your worth my apprentice."

"Yes Master, at last I will have my revenge, and I will kill them all."

"No my apprentice, kill the others, but bring the Skywalker boy to me, unharmed. He is on the verge of turning, and I will finish his training, and in the process I will secure Kenobi as well."

Darth Maul's anger boiled. His Master was still intent on breaking Kenobi, and he wanted the Skywalker boy as well. Where did that leave him? He gritted his teeth and spoke.

"As you wish my Master," and then he cut the connection.

Darth Maul paced the floor, he was Sidious's apprentice, and he would remain his only apprentice. No upstart brat was going to take his place and Kenobi that weakling _(I will wipe the floor with him)_ he sneered**…**

ooo

Obi-Wan woke up feeling refreshed after Healer Ba'han gave him some tonic. It turned out that Obi-Wan's slight temperature came about from the tress of his memories coming back. Moreover, the extended sessions spent in meditation with Yoda and Qui-Gon.

He'd pushed himself too hard. However, Healer Ba'han was satisfied with Obi-Wan's overall health and his appetite had returned and he had gained a few pounds. His only draw back to ideal health was the last memories of his captivity.

He sensed that Healer Ba'han did not expect those memories to return, due to the overdose of substances pumped into his body, but Obi-Wan was adamant and determined to regain all his memories.

There was a piece of the puzzle missing, something vital to the safety of the Jedi, hidden in his mind. It was an important piece of information, and Obi-Wan would not rest until he remembered what it was.

"Hey are you ready Obi-Wan?" Xanatos said as he came out of his room bringing Obi-Wan back into focus. "We have enough time to get in a sparring session before they close the arena in preparation for the padawan tournament.

Obi-Wan clipped his sabre to his belt and smiled. "Are you in a hurry to get a thrashing again today brother?"

"Don't get cocky junior; that's my line."

ooo

Qui-Gon sat in the stands keeping his presence within him while they sparred. He wanted to watch his two former padawan's without them showing off in front of him. He enjoyed the banter between the two and was quietly proud of them both, but they tended to use too much flash when they knew he's watching and it gave him the chance to watch without distracting them.

He compared their styles and was impressed with how they both seemed to be getting stronger and more agile. Their warm up consisted of numerous kata's, and Obi-Wan had perfected a unique style. His moves flowed with sensitivity and on the other hand, Xanatos movements were sharp and distinct. Both were formidable warriors in different ways.

Qui-Gon reminisced about a young Xanatos; he'd been very strong in the force, and Qui-Gon chose him because of his great potential. During his early training, his determination to win at all costs didn't phase Qui-Gon even though his behaviour was one bordering on arrogance. Qui-Gon hadn't wanted to see his failings and had allowed him more free rein than he should have, and both Xanatos and Obi-Wan had warned him about doing the same with Anakin.

Qui-Gon noted now that Xanatos's early antagonistic nature and penchant for mischief had disappeared, and been replaced by discipline and determination to succeed.

He hoped it would be the same for Anakin. He knew that Obi-Wan had been instrumental in bringing out the best in Xanatos and he marvelled at Obi-Wan's ability to stay grounded to the light even after everything that had been set against him during his young life.

He was truly unique, and Qui-Gon was immensely proud of him. It was Obi-Wan who had kept Qui-Gon grounded with his loyalty and devotion to duty and it made him stand out in a crowd. He still believed that Obi-Wan would be the best teacher for Anakin because the boy needed someone to keep him grounded to the light; someone who was young enough to keep up with the lad.

Nevertheless, Qui-Gon would not push Obi-Wan at Anakin again, he had learnt his lesson last time.

**ooo**

Anakin met his Master Qui-Gon outside the arena; he was excited about competing in the competition and was surprised when Qui-Gon said that they had been called to the council chambers.

"Now Master! But what about the tournament?"

"We've been called for a mission Padawan and duty comes before anything else. There will be other tournaments."

Anakin held back his disappointment. 'Yes Master."

They entered the Chambers and moved to the centre of the room. Anakin glanced at each of the twelve Jedi Masters, and wondered how long it would be before he was capable of beating them with a sabre. His musings were interrupted by Master Yoda.

"A mission we have for you, Master Jinn. The sith - Darth Maul - sighted he was on Naboo." Yoda explained.

Anakin focused his attention on Yoda when he spoke about Naboo. _(Naboo, Padmè… I hope she's all right. I like her a lot she was kind to me on the ship coming back from Tatooine and she helped Obi-Wan look after me. It's been a long time since I've seen her.  
>I hope she still remembers me.)<em>

"An attempt was made on Senator Amidala's life, and the Chancellor has requested a team of Jedi to investigate." Mace informed them.

"An attempt on Padmè life is she all right!" Anakin blurted out.

All eyes levelled on Anakin, and he felt the rush of heat colour his face. "Forgive me Masters for my interruption and disrespect."

Mace glared at Anakin yet ignored his outburst. "There was a break in to the senator's quarters, and a black clad being brandishing a sabre threatened the senator. The senator insists that her security can handle any problems, but the Chancellor has requested that we investigate."

"You said a team? Who will be going with us?" Qui-Gon asked.

Mace touched his own chest, "Master Rancisis and I will accompany you and your apprentice, and Xanatos will go also."

"When do we leave?" Qui-Gon inquired.

"The transport will be fuelled and ready to depart this afternoon so there is enough time for Anakin to compete in the Padawan Tournament as we are sure he was looking forward to it and it is the councils desire to see how far Anakin has advanced, since his training began."

Qui-Gon nodded and glanced at a beaming Anakin, and smiled at him.

Mace directed his next statement to Anakin. "Padawan Skywalker, the Council have worked hard to bring you back into the fold over the last six months, and we as a whole are interested to see the results of your renewed dedication. We shall watch you with great interest. You are excused young padawan to go and prepare, may the Force be with you."

Anakin bristled at Maces words. _(You don't think I'm worthy, but I'll show you! I don't need you watching me!_) He thought.

He drew heavily on the Force to remain calm and bowed to Master Windu. "Thank you Master Windu, I will endeavour not to disappoint you. May the force be with you." he said and then he left the chambers.

After Anakin closed the door, Qui-Gon voiced his displeasure. "His allegiance is true, and he will prove his dedication. Perhaps you should ease up on him and give him a chance?"

Mace shook his head. "He is still arrogant, and overconfident in his abilities. He has much to learn?"

The two Masters glared at each other, and only the sound of Yoda's cane, tapping ended the staring competition.

"Enough! A tournament to go to, a mission to get ready for, time to waste there is not, and a warning I give you. A trap this could be, proceed with caution while on Naboo you will!"

Ooo

Xanatos was packing, and Obi-Wan watched him intently. "How do you feel about confronting Darth Maul?"

"I feel more confident than I did last time." Xanatos smirked.

"Darth Maul wants to destroy everything I hold dear and the last time I fought him he had a calm arrogance about him. I wanted to hurt him for what he did to you, yet I was afraid that he would do the same to me. I wasn't ready to face him then, my sabre skills were mediocre and I couldn't focus. Now however, I have honed my skills and I feel confident that I can give him a fight that he'll remember."

"Be careful my friend, I don't want to lose you just yet, I haven't learnt to cook as well as you do!" Obi-Wan laughed.

"That's funny; I always thought with Qui-Gon as a Master, it was imperative to know how to cook?" Xanatos laughed back.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Qui-Gon had a way about him; I think people felt sorry for me, being scrawny and all, and so there was always someone who wanted to feed us!"

They laughed for a while and then Obi-Wan became solemn. "Please take care of yourself brother."

Xanatos pulled Obi-Wan into an embrace. "I will be careful, you are my family, you are - my brother, and I will come back, you're not going to get rid of me that easily."

Xanatos picked up his bag. "I had better put my bag on the ship, and then I'm going to watch the tournament. Are you coming to watch Anakin? He's going to compete before we leave."

Obi-Wan smiled. "I'm looking forward to watching him duel I haven't seen him competing before and it seems that every time he's spared I've had other duties keeping me away from watching him."

Xanatos placed his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "We'll be boarding our ship just as soon as he's finished so if I don't have time to speak to you before we leave. May the force be with you Obi-Wan?"

"And with you also Xanatos, "Obi-Wan nodded.

ooo

Obi-Wan hurried down the hall to see Qui-Gon and Anakin, to wish them a safe journey. He knew that Anakin would be anxious about competing, as well as leaving on his first mission after his probation had ended. Therefore, he didn't want to leave his goodbyes until later.

"Obi-Wan, did you hear the news, we are heading out to find the sith! I will bring his head back to you!" Anakin proclaimed.

"Anakin! what are you saying?" Qui-Gon was shocked, and so was Obi-Wan.

"I-I didn't mean it to sound like that…what I meant was. We will arrest him and bring him to justice… I'm just wound up about the tournament, I'm excited that I will be able to compete, and show you what I've learned; I'm sorry."

Qui-Gon smiled and shook his head, looking at Obi-Wan he said, "I think you were that excitable at his age too."

Obi-Wan's gaze was intense for a moment remembering his own youth and he smiled yet it did not reach his eyes. "I-I don't recall being that excited about the tournaments they made me feel... 'Anyway were not here to talk about me! Anakin I'm looking forward to watching you, I'm sure you will do well, 'may the Force be with you."

"Thank you Obi-Wan, I am a little nervous myself."

Qui-Gon realised he compared the wrong padawan. It was Xanatos that was excitable, not Obi-Wan. In Obi-Wan's early padawan days, he didn't like to show off his skills. Qui-Gon always remembered Obi-Wan as a quiet and diligent student, one who would go out of his way to stay in the background.

"We may not see you after Anakin duels as our ship will be leaving soon after, are you coming to watch?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Yes, I thought I would wish you a safe journey now, I don't want to hold you up with goodbyes later."

Anakin realised Obi-Wan would be on his own while they were gone. "Oh I forgot that you'll be here on your own! Will you be alright Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I'm a big boy now, Anakin, and besides there are plenty of Jedi here to protect me!"

Anakin laughed. "Yeah I guess so!" He stepped forward and gave Obi-Wan a hug. Obi-Wan returned the gesture although a feeling of trepidation shot through his senses.

Anakin swung his bag over his shoulder. "I have to go down to the arena now, so I will see you when we get back, Ok Obi?"

"Ok Ani, I'll see you when you return."

Anakin hurried out leaving Master and former apprentice to say their farewells.

"Are you alright Padawan? You appear to be uneasy."

Obi-Wan crossed his arms over his chest. "You haven't called me that for a while, I thought you'd given up calling me that?"

Qui-Gon shook his head. "You'll always be my padawan; I sometimes see it in your eyes; that worried young learner of yester-year. It took me a while to discern that look, however, I understand it now; you had that look a few minutes ago, when you held Anakin. What do you see? What are you worried about?"

Obi-Wan sat down on the couch, the one he had used so often when he was Qui-Gon's padawan. How many times had he been sick and he'd laid his fevered head on Qui-Gon's lap, to be stroked. Qui-Gon sensed the memories through the secondary bond they shared, and he sat down next to Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon patted his lap. "It's always available if you need it."

Obi-Wan grinned. "I think I'm a little too old, to lay my head on your lap?"

"Ah! But you've been sick, and maybe it will help you see – that - which is just out of reach?" He placed his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder.

Obi-Wan sighed and blushed. "I never understood why you did it you know? I could never let my self believe you did it because you cared for me." Obi-Wan revealed some more of his insecurities, as he lay back, and rested his head on Qui-Gon's lap.

Qui-Gon felt his guilt rise slightly realising that he never told Obi-Wan that he always wanted to protect him and he stroked the young man's forehead. "And now what do you think?"

"I think I missed some wonderful moments… Thank you Master."

"I always loved you Obi-Wan, I could never just openly admit it and I was afraid of losing you."

Obi-Wan gazed into Qui-Gon's strong blue eyes. "As I am now Master."

"What do you sense?"

"A fierce battle, I see Maul, his sabre slashing, a Jedi falls, and then another, but Maul isn't the one who has been haunting my dreams of late. There is another growing evil, and I see a shadowy silhouette of a black, armour clad apparition, which looms over the galaxy. It is foreboding, and yet I sense the answer is buried within me to stop it. If only I could clear this fog that holds the last of my memories**.**"

"A fierce battle, Obi-Wan; does it have anything to do with the mission to Naboo?" Qui-Gon questioned him.

"My vision is disjointed, just flashes actually. I can't be sure when and where it happens. My feelings tell me that Maul's not after Senator Amidala, but nothing connects. I wish I could remember what I saw on that last day! Something happened and it disturbed me to such an extent that I can't unblock it." Obi-Wan sighed.

Qui-Gon rested his warm hand on Obi-Wan's forehead. "Healer Ba'han thinks the trauma you suffered has destroyed the memories of that day, and they will never return; perhaps you should stop worrying about it?"

"I have to remember Master, it is imperative."

Qui-Gon tried to ease Obi-Wan's mind. "Why don't you speak with Master Yoda, or do you want me to stay here?"

Obi-Wan sat up. "No Master, what ever it is, I feel that your mission is important too. Besides, you are taking an experienced team with you and I know you my Master; your place is out there, doing what you do best, not baby sitting me!"

"Obi-Wan, you don't need babysitting, even the council believe you are ready to resume your duties. Are you disappointed because you are not coming with us?"

"No Master, I agree with Master Yoda when he says that I'm not ready to confront Maul. Master Yoda believes as I do that I will regain the missing memories, and when I do then I will be ready."

Qui-Gon patted his shoulder. "Sometimes Obi-Wan, I think you may be related to Yoda. You have his stubborn streak!"

"Ha! That's Funny; Master Yoda says the same about you and me!"

"Very well then my Knight, I will leave you to do what you do best – worry – and I'll do what I do best, what I must!" Qui-Gon smiled.

They rose from the couch, and Qui-Gon embraced him, wrapping his arms around the light of his life.

"Promise me that you will be careful, and don't go off on your own; stick together. There is strength in numbers." Obi-Wan lectured.

"Yes Sir, Master Kenobi!"

Obi-Wan pulled back. "I'm not joking! - I know you, - you never wait! - You would never wait for me to catch up! - Now promise me?" Obi-Wan's eyes were stormy.

Qui-Gon straightened, seeing the determined look, and put his hand on the side of Obi-Wan's face. "I promise Obi-Wan I will not go off on my own, no matter what!"

"Good, I will hold you to your word." Obi-Wan bowed. "May the force be with you Master?"

"If the force is with me half as much as it is with you, then I will be safe." Qui-Gon said bowing too."

tbc...


	25. Chapter 25

BladeLeviosa8814 Thank you for favouriting this, I hope you enjoy it.

Drwho906 Thanks for reading.

Jedi Ani Unduli: More has arrived.

klester1987d: Yes I am continuing, hope you keep reading.

Mokakenobi: thanks

Valairy Scot :Thanks for reading and reviewing.

And thanks to all who are following this story, here is another post, to keep you entertained.

Chapter 25

Obi-Wan had intended to meet Qui-Gon in the arena to watch the tournament, but as he left the lift a wave of dizziness assailed him and he leaned against the wall until his balance returned.

It worried him that this was happening now, and although he hated to admit it, it wouldn't be wise to have this happen again while he was sitting with his Master and he'd promised healer Ba'han that he would come to see him if anything like this happened. Begrudgingly, he headed to the healers and he knew he had time because the senior padawan's duelled first.

He sent a message to Qui-Gon's com-link explaining that he would be late and may watch from the ground level as he had some errands to run.

ooo

There was excitement in the air; seats around the arena were filling fast with masters, knights and apprentices. It was an exciting time for some of the Padawan's, as at the end of the day the Council would decide which juniors would become senior padawan's, and which seniors would enter the last phase before they began the trials.

Anakin sat with the junior padawan's and he assumed that before the day was over he would become a senior. He was younger than the others, but he knew he was better than they were and he wanted to show everyone just how good he was.

His eyes were on the current match, but his mind was elsewhere. _(How ironic, I will hunt down and face off against the sith who was going to teach me a thing or two! Well! He is in for a surprise! How dare he try to hurt Padmè? I won't let anyone hurt her! She belongs to me.)_

Qui-Gon delivered his bag to the ship and made his way back to the arena sitting down next to Adi Gallia and Oppo Rancisis, and next to Oppo was Mace, with Xanatos sitting on Qui-Gon's other side.

"Have I missed much?" Qui-Gon asked Adi.

"No, the senior padawan's have been going through their forms giving a demonstration of each battle stance and combat techniques. The first four have just finished. The arena is big enough so that two are battling at this end and two at the other end." She explained.

The acrobatic display by the senior padawan's made the masters all feel old. Oppo chuckled and hinted. "I don't remember being that agile."

Mace laughed and leaned forward to speak to Qui-Gon. "Speaking of agile people where is Obi-Wan? I thought he was coming to watch the tournament."

"He had some errands to run, he said he may be late and might watch the events on the ground floor. I'm hoping he might give Anakin some last minute pointers." Qui-Gon confirmed.

"Your not trying to get Obi-Wan to take over his training again are you?" Oppo questioned.

"No, I learned my lesson, I won't push them together. However, they do get on particularly well, and Obi-Wan is helping Anakin with his studies."

"Anakin did very well in his astronavigation assessment." Adi Gallia stated. "That was always a favourite subject of Obi-Wan's wasn't it Qui-Gon?"

Qui-Gon smiled. "Yes, Obi-Wan knew Anakin was struggling in that area. He couldn't seem to absorb the information, so Obi-Wan helped him."

Oppo pointed to Anakin. "Anakin seems absorbed in the current match, is he eager to compete?"

"He is; he's confident that he'll be successful and I know he wants to prove to the Council that he has learned his lesson."

"He has done extremely well in his training and studies that is certain. However, I don't know where he would get the idea from that he is going to be a senior padawan after today!" Adi commented.

Qui-Gon turned gazing at Adi, and almost choked. "Senior Padawan, Anakin! He's not old enough!"

"Well I know that Qui-Gon, but apparently he believes because he's competing in this tournament, he'll be promoted to senior!"

"What ever gave him that idea?" Qui-Gon said glaring at his friends.

"We were wondering the same thing?" Mace inquired. "I can assure you no one on the Council told him he would. We wanted to test out his training, and this was the next competition where he could show his skills. Surely, he knows he's not old enough. There are other padawan's his age in today's matches and I don't think they are expecting to advance to senior status. They all have another few years of study and training to go yet."

Qui-Gon glanced across to Xanatos.

"Don't look at me Qui-Gon, I didn't tell him he was ready, and he hasn't mentioned it to me or Obi-Wan!" Xanatos defended.

Mace shook his head. "Anakin has to learn patience, something that all your padawan's have difficulty in doing Qui-Gon."

Qui-Gon ignored Mace's last comment and wondered if he should go and set Anakin straight.

If he thought he was going to become a senior, he was in for a big disappointment. Qui-Gon watched Anakin for a while, and although it appeared he was watching the current event, he could tell that he was not focused.

Xanatos leaned in and whispered. "The best way for him to learn is by his mistakes."

Qui-Gon nodded. "I know."**...**

ooo

Obi-Wan explained his symptoms to the Healer and he ran several tests. He found that Obi-Wan had a slight ear infection; nothing major and he couldn't find anything else wrong with Obi-Wan, so he put the loss of balance down to the infection.

Ba'han used a syringe and squeezed a Bacta solution in Obi-Wan's ear. He could feel the little micro-organisms working their magic, and he lay with his head on the healers couch for several minutes. Eventually, after he proved that his balance was normal, the Healer allowed him to go.

He wanted to catch the end of the senior's comps, and then watch all the younger ones, including Anakin, but the healer had kept him longer than he expected and he presumed the seniors would have finished by now.

He didn't want to miss seeing Anakin and he glanced down the hall realising that if he took the short cut through a disused section of the Temple, he could jog along these corridors without fear of crashing into anyone. This section was ear marked for restoration and was closed to the general population.

As he jogged down the hall, he felt a ripple in the force, residual particles of energy wafted through his senses drawing his attention to a door, which was ajar and Obi-Wan felt the heightening awareness of his own body kick in and a mystery that beckoned him. He was on the verge of discovering his lost memories, he could sense it.

His body thrummed with anticipation, and he felt inclined to step in beyond the door. The expectancy of what he would find filled him with a power he did not understand, yet one he had felt before in his captivity. It gave him the strength to venture forward, to explore the meaning of this sensation.

Cautiously he opened the door; the room was part of the old Library, and in the corner was a book case that had been partially moved away from the wall. He ventured closer as the Force urged him on and peering around he could see another door and the remains of partial boot prints in the disturbed dust, some one in a robe had gone through here. The robe had dragged along the floor causing marks to form.

Whoever it was had put up heavy shields, the presence was indistinguishable, and fading into the veil of the Force. Obi-Wan went through and peered down the staircase, the walls glowed with natural light from crystal flecks imbedded in the walls.

It brought back a memory from his initiate days when he and a couple of friends unlocked the door which led to a underground storeroom where at one time, artefacts were stored, but Master Yoda somehow sensed that they had ventured down there and he followed them, asking them if they understood why doors were locked.

"To keep out initiates?" Obi-Wan answered.

"Correct you are youngling and to protect you from the dangers that may lie in wait for the inexperienced."

"What danger could be down here, Master Yoda?"

"Old these tunnels are; built hundreds of years ago they were. Many paths there are to take; many ways to lose your way. Deep under the ground these tunnels are and sense three younglings who are lost we would not, perish you might; want that I do not. Come now leave here we will and venture down here again, promise me you will not!"

Obi-Wan remembered how Yoda had made them all promise and soon after that the bookcase was built in front of the door and he'd forgotten about it until now.

The force guided him down into the darkened chambers and he began his descent down through the maze of tunnels. He looked back briefly; contemplating whether he should continue, or go back.

However, he felt an overwhelming urge from the force to forge onwards. He felt rejuvenated, and he relished the feel of the force filling him, drawing him on without fear, or trepidation. The force was penetrating his very being and he felt empowered.

Obi-Wan jogged briskly for a long time and he scanned each tunnel leading off to each side as he passed them by. The tunnels were originally built to carry rainwater to the catchment tanks on the outskirts of Coruscant. As technology improved they found new ways to collect water and they'd been abandoned.

It astounded him to see glow rods attaches to the walls as though this tunnel was frequently used. The mystery was deepening and now he felt that he would discover more than he expected.

Finally, he came to a steel door, and he rested his hand upon it, recoiling at the feel of the dark side, which seeped through the door. He stretched out with his newly awakened senses, making sure that the room beyond was empty.

Using the Force he opened it and stepped in. Lights flickered on and lit up the room. His gaze took in the most ornate and overbearingly pretentious room he'd ever seen. It was opulent to the max.

Yet the overpowering reek of the Dark side was strong here and it was a very familiar stench, the malevolence of it filled him with recognition; he'd found the lair of his sith captor.

A strange calm came over him, even though he was in the sith masters den he didn't feel any fear as he examined the contents and touched the plush chair behind the large oak desk.

Another aura was intermingled within the material of the chair, it was a false aura and he recognised that one too. It was the aura of Chancellor Palpatine.  
>Why did that revelation, not shock him? It was as if he already knew the two were one and the same.<p>

Obi-Wan felt the evil presence slithering closer, and he could hear the whine of a turbo-lift descending down the shaft.

Sidious was coming. He stepped back towards the door that he'd entered by, but he did not feel the need to leave just yet. Obi-Wan gathered the force around him blocking his signature from Sidious and waited.

Ooo

The turbo door opened with a slight hiss, and Chancellor Palpatine stepped out in his finest and most pompous regal outfit. A look of surprise flittered across his face momentarily when he saw Obi-Wan in the corner. He masked his astonishment quickly, and settled into his Chancellor masquerade.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi! How did you find your way into my personal chambers?"

Obi-Wan folded his arms over his chest. "Just lucky, I guess."

Palpatine stretched out sensing an aura of confidence emanating from Kenobi and he was confused by the Jedi's strange demeanour and a touch of amusement radiating from him.

Nevertheless, he couldn't believe his good fortune that his prize had somehow stumbled into his lair and Sidious was going to make sure that this time Kenobi wouldn't escape from him again.

He wanted to smile and wipe that amused look off Kenobi's face; he reached out with his immense power to read Obi-Wan's emotions. However, he came upon an impenetrable wall. All he could sense was the brilliant glow of the force that seemed to reside in every fibre of the young man standing before him. It hurt his eyes to look upon him.

He felt an unforeseen discomfort fill him, because he couldn't penetrate Kenobi's shields at all. There was a growing realisation that Obi-Wan Kenobi knew who he was and somehow his prize had expelled the web he'd woven around his heart as a youngling holding back his power in the Force.

Kenobi's capture may be harder than he anticipated and a growing concern for his own welfare filled him with uneasiness and he knew that he needed help.

Palpatine shored up his shields. "I would say very lucky indeed, this room is not known to many people."

"Of that I'm sure; it's not a room that one would expect the Chancellor of the Republic to be hiding in?" Obi-Wan remarked.

"Hiding! You are mistaken young Kenobi! This is my personal room where I can relax away from the pressures of my position and I would like to know how you got in here."

"Oh I'm sure you know how I got here."

"Come - come my boy, what is it you want? What are you insinuating?" He said as he edged closer to his desk and put his hand under and pressed a button.

"First let me explain something to you, - I am not – your - boy! - and second, I want to end your reign of terror!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

Obi-Wan heard the turbo-lift begin its upward journey; no doubt to summons Palpatine's personal guards to capture him. He still had time before he had to leave.

Palpatine sat down in his stately chair, and sneered. "You are a fool to come here; I assume you know who I am?"

Obi-Wan smiled. "I wouldn't be so presumptuous to assume! I know who you are!"

As the turbo-lift neared the bottom, Sidious threw all pretence of Chancellor Palpatine away, and the persona of Sidious appeared in all his grisly form.

"Only a fool would dare to confront me in my own territory. Once again I have you, and this time I will mould you to my liking. You will bow to me and call me Master!"

"I think not Sidious; your reign is almost at an end, even before it has begun."

Obi-Wan felt the Force bind him and surround him as the doors to the lift opened to reveal six Red Guards carrying staff weapons.

Sidious growled, "take him," and the guards surged forward.

However, before they took two steps Obi-Wan flung both hands out, and the six guards flew across the room, thudding hard against the far wall.

Sidious let out a venomous shriek of anger aimed at Obi-Wan and a surge of blue lightning left his fingertips and flew toward Obi-Wan's chest.

The sight astonished Obi-Wan; the shards of detestable blue lightening barrelled towards him seemingly in slow motion. Yet he knew that Sidious had put all his force behind the throw. Obi-Wan heard the force whisper to him. _(Catch it) _which amazed him, but he did as the Force directed and caught the electrified blue energy mass. It tingled in his hand and it grew in size, until he sent it back from whence it came. It hit Sidious in the stomach. The force of it sent the writhing man back into his six guards; as they were just scraping themselves off the wall.

Sidious's high-pitched howl shattered a vase sitting on his desk, and he bellowed, "Get up you fools! Kill him, kill him, and burn his corpse."

Obi-Wan took off with force-enhanced speed dodging shards of dark power that followed him down the tunnel, flashes of blue lightening whizzed past his head. Staff weapon's blasted behind him heating the air around and several shots singed his hair.

He felt a warning in the Force and he turned just as Sidious sent his strongest barrage of blue lightening at him. Obi-Wan gathered the force around him like a barrier and the fearsome blue fireball reverberated back towards Sidious. It shook the tunnel cracking the walls as lightening bounced from one side to the other encompassing the dark lord and his henchmen.

Obi-Wan sensed a panicked fear rise from Sidious as his own dark power engulfed him. He'd made a fatal error in judgement and Obi-Wan sensed him raising his shields as the dark force lightening crashed into them. The explosion was so powerful that large pieces of rock crashed down burying them.

The tunnel fragmented, and parts of the walkway on the lower level of Coruscant collapsed into the tunnel. Obi-Wan didn't wait to see the resulting chain reaction and with force-enhanced speed, he bolted down the tunnel.

Obi-Wan ran faster than he ever dreamed he could, and behind him, he could hear the roar of splintering rock, crashing down in his wake. The tunnel was collapsing as fast as he ran through it. Using a force jump he catapulted up one staircase after another ending in the old library, dust and debris consumed the tunnel as Obi-Wan closed the door.

He had to tell Master Yoda and the council what had transpired and he knew that his emotions were running wild; so he raised his shields and rushed through the halls toward the training arena as his mind was processing everything he'd seen and heard and most distressing was the fact the council and the senate had been taking orders from a sith lord.

Palpatine, the unassuming senator from Naboo had risen to the most powerful position in the Republic. Obi-Wan could see now that he'd been setting his plans in motion for many years. Slowly eating away at democracy; until in the end, he would have been in total control, sending Jedi to their deaths, all in the name of his empire.

Obi-Wan felt light-headed; so much had happened in such a short time, and he wanted to shout it out to the whole temple, but he contained his exhilaration behind re-enforced shields, and took the first turbo to the arena.

In his haste to inform the council of his find, and of his unbelievable connection to the force, he'd pressed the wrong button in the lift, ending up on an empty floor three floors above the Councils position. Glancing around he turned to go back down in the turbo lift, but the sound of clapping caught his attention and he stepped to the balcony and peered over.

Down in the centre of the arena was Anakin and padawan Tallia, in the middle of what seemed to be a very strenuous duel.

Ooo

In the arena all eyes were on the match. Anakin had beaten all his age mates and now he was duelling Padawan Tallai. He knew Tallai from some of his classes, and that day in the turbo when he told Anakin about Obi-Wan's return. He was the only Padawan that showed Anakin any respect.

_(After all, I am the chosen one. They should all grovel at my feet.)_He mused.

The two Padawan's parried and blocked, Anakin was the first to step up the pace; he was impatient to finish the tournament, and to be declared a senior padawan, and then leave on his mission to kill the sith.

No one had actually told him that he would attain the senior rank; it was his arrogance and Chancellor Palpatine's faith in his abilities that convinced him he was ready.

Padawan Tallai's experience was in form III, the Soresu and he performed it to perfection. His moves were elegant, precise and his strikes were calm, and composed.

Anakin's exasperation by his opponent's calm and relaxed demeanour, unsettled him. Anakin's style was the same as his Masters, it had served him well in the past, and he felt comfortable using form lV, however, Tallai did not relent and kept chipping away with precision and strength at Anakin's attack.

Anakin was impressed with Tallai and he felt that out of all his opponents Padawan Tallai was the only one that was worthy to fight him.  
>Yet, even though he liked the other boy, there was no way he would let him win.<p>

Their contest continued with each one aiming at target zones, and abruptly Tallai lost his calm demeanour and sweat was beading on his forehead; Anakin chuckled to him self _(Haa! he is getting frustrated too, it won't be long now, he's lost focus)_Anakin thought as he swung his sabre in an arc showing off.

At Anakin's brash movement Tallai realised he had lost focus, and regained his centre. He blocked Anakin's sabre as he swung it around again. The spectators erupted in applause as Tallai flipped over Anakin's head, rolling along the floor, dodging Anakin's flashy moves.

"Blast" murmured Anakin. _(I need to concentrate my self.)_

As their contest intensified, a vibration in the seats made Master Yoda's ears shoot up. Qui-Gon, Mace and most of the Masters sitting down felt the slight rumble as well, but it only lasted for a few seconds; and there was a disturbance in the force along with it. A flare of light filtered through the force to brighten the day. Yoda felt the force deflate the darkness, which always seemed to cloud his meditations. However, it was so fleeting that he wondered if he'd imagined it.

"Sense something did you?" he asked the other Masters.

"Yes, I did!" said Rancisis. "I felt a surge in the force, and almost immediately, I felt a tremor; I'm not sure but it may have been a land quake?"

Master Gallia shook her head. "I'm not sure, it was so fleeting and it's stopped now, but I don't sense any dire warnings, on the contrary I sense a brightening of the force if that makes sense."

"Should we call off the Tournament and investigate?" Mace inquired.

"Security we have, if a problem there is, then notified we shall be. Sense nothing in the force to suggest a disaster and last match of the day it is, continue it should." Yoda stated.

None of the other spectators seemed to notice the tremor, as they were concentrating on the match.

Anakin was frustrated and he knew he couldn't beat Tallai using form lV and in mid stride he changed his style from Qui-Gon's Form Atura, to Form V, which was the more aggressive one Darth Maul, used. The name of it was Djem So. Very aggressive in style, and was an offensive use of the sabre. He knew it was risky using this form, and so he concentrated on keeping his thoughts neutral. He began to push Tallai back with powerful strikes to the body.

Anakin was confident that Obi-Wan wouldn't ever remember seeing him use this fighting style, and besides, as far as he could tell Obi-Wan wasn't even watching the contest he hadn't seen Obi-Wan during the entire tournament.

He controlled his urge to draw from the darkness, and it was indeed lucky for him that he actually liked Tallai; otherwise, nothing would have prevented him from drawing from the dark. Anakin continued on the attack, and he felt his opponent tiring; he knew it wouldn't be long before he yielded.

The arena was silent as sabres crashed and sizzled, and all eyes were on the match.

"Anakin has changed forms; I can feel him reaching out across the room gathering the living force around him. That is strange; I haven't taught Anakin Form V. So where did he learn it from?" Qui-Gon queried.

He looked at the Councillors for an answer _(He wondered if one of them had taught him Djem So in his sessions with them.) _  
>Each one in turn said, "No didn't I didn't teach him form V!"<p>

Mace looked at Qui-Gon. "What do you sense from your Padawan, is he drawing from the Dark side?"

"No he isn't, he is drawing from the living force, and he's controlling it." Qui-Gon said truthfully.

Mace nodded in agreement. "Yes it is my feeling also."

No sooner had they spoken than the match ended. Tallai had been defeated. Anakin released his emotions and took a deep breath, walking over to help Tallai to his feet.

"Well done Tal, you were a worthy opponent."

Tallai bowed to him. "Your change of style surprised me."

Ooo

Obi-Wan felt sick as he gazed down at Anakin who had just changed to a style of light sabre combat that he knew intimately well. His hands gripped the railings as memories of that last day of captivity flooded his mind.

_Anakin! No… His name popped into Obi-Wan's head._

Obi-Wan gripped his pounding head with his hands as a multitude of wild visions invaded his thoughts. His eyes filled with tears as a vision of him strapped to the rack pushed through.

_They'__d injected him with drugs, and he'd been violently sick as he was forced to watch a duel between Maul and someone else._

_No… Anakin!_

He couldn't take his eyes off Anakin, and as the match concluded. The rush of memories, and the identity of the person he'd seen that day were too much for him, and he passed out, sliding slowly to the floor.

ooo

Anakin knew there would be questions asked about his change of style, but he felt confident that it wouldn't matter now that he had proven what a champion he was. He hurried off to the showers and changed; he was anxious to leave on their mission and he wanted the promotion to senior before he left and wondered if it would happen.

Qui-Gon was waiting for Anakin when he came out of the fresher and he smiled at his Master.

"Your performance was interesting Padawan, perhaps you will fill us in on the change of style, once we are under way?

Anakin nodded. "Were you surprised Master?"

"Indeed I was Padawan; I will be very interested to know who taught you those moves?"

Anakin smiled and glanced around; the stands were emptying, and the Council were just leaving.

"Are there any more announcements to be made Master?"

Qui-Gon assumed Anakin was expecting a promotion. "No, I don't believe we have missed anything Padawan. Why were you expecting something else?"

"Well I thought some of the Junior Padawan's would be promoted to senior after this tournament?"

"Yes, you are correct Padawan some of the older ones have been promoted, and in a few years your turn will come too. Now we must hurry as the ship is waiting for us"

Anakin glared at the back of Qui-Gon's head as they were heading towards the spaceport. (_They are not making me a senior, they think I'm too young, I beat them all, and I should be a senior now, not in a few years. I will show them on this mission, they will change their minds when I kill Maul)_

By the time, they got to the ship Anakin put on a passive face for the other Masters. They settled into their cabins, and then they joined the others to discuss the data on Darth Maul.

There was not a great deal of information about him, and Senator Amidala did not have much contact with him either. She had woken up to find him in her bedroom, holding his sabre alight slicing his way towards her bed. Luckily, she had a blaster in her top draw and pulled it out firing at will. Maul easily deflected the shots; several of which came close to hitting her. The alarms were blaring and several Security guards and her handmaidens rushed in. Maul backed up twirling his sabre and then jumped out the window, saying he would be back.

The attack made no sense, and the Masters wondered why Maul had attacked Senator Amidala. There appeared to be no reason for it.

"It may be that the sith is luring us away from Coruscant, and he used Senator Amidala as bait." Qui-Gon suggested.

"Why would he use Padmè as bait?" Anakin asked.

Qui-Gon lifted a brow. "Padmè! - I do believe it is Senator Amidala to you Padawan; we should not be so familiar with the Senator. She is a member of the senate and as such deserves your respect."

"She is my friend; she told me I could call her Padmè "he whined.

"Do not let your personal feelings for the Senator cloud your judgement. I remind you Padawan, you must stay focussed on the mission; because the Sith will see your weakness and you may suffer for it."

"Yes Master." Anakin said slowly, some annoyance leaking through his shields.

Qui-Gon sensed his anger and was determined to control his wayward padawan.

"We have plenty of time to discuss our plan of attack once we near Naboo. So perhaps Padawan you might like to tell us how it is you know Form V?"

Anakin cleared his throat. "I was bored with all the sessions, and had a lot of time on my hands while you were away, Master. Therefore, I felt that if I was ever going to be able to fight the Sith, I would require more practice with my sabre. I went to the Library and researched all the forms. Form V seemed interesting and I practiced Shien /Djem So. It seemed to give me a release for my boredom …is it wrong to know Form V Master?" He said meekly.

"No it isn't wrong it's just that you're not ready yet to perform it on your own. Although you did perform some of the moves exceptionally well."

"Thank you Master, and I am sorry for jumping ahead in my training."

Anakin was very controlled in his response he knew that Master Windu and Xanatos probably wouldn't believe his story. However, he focused and kept his breathing calm and waited for them to disapprove. To his amazement, they said nothing, and started preparing the evening meal.

They jumped into hyperspace so all contact with Coruscant would be held over until they came out in orbit around Naboo. The next morning Anakin was surprised when Master Windu asked him to spar with him.

He remembered Palpatine's words about Master Windu wanting to take over his training, but he wasn't going to let this man take him away from his Master.

Therefore, he would do everything Master Windu asked and would be on his best behaviour. He wouldn't give him any ammunition to use against Qui-Gon or his training methods.

After the sparing session Mace sent Anakin to shower and went to speak to Qui-Gon who was talking to Xanatos.

"Your Padawan is very nervous around me, but he covers it well; nevertheless, I sense conflict in him. Do you think it may be a bad idea to include him on this mission?"

Qui-Gon shook his head. "It is time for him to discover his potential; we can't keep him cocooned from the harsh realities of the galaxy forever. I know it was my mistake to refer to him as the Chosen one, and even though I still believe he is, it has been a heavy burden for him to carry. It's not as if we are going to push him forward to fight this Sith on his own. He will bring up the rear and hopefully he will learn from this."

Xanatos smirked. "So who's going to rush off first to tackle him?"

Qui-Gon stood motionless for a moment remembering Obi-Wan's words. _(Promise me that you'll be careful and don't go off on your own, stick together. There is strength in numbers.)_

Qui-Gon took a deep breath. "We will stick together; no one will go off to fight him alone. We will work as one, and we will defeat him together".

Tbc…


	26. Chapter 26

Ok only one review, so you must be getting sick of this. I will finish it as quickly as I can. Thanks to those who are still reading.

Back on Coruscant**…..**

A communicate from the senate authorities advised that there had been some sort of collapse in the underground tunnels in the vicinity of the senate building.

First reports indicated that several abandoned underground water tunnels that criss-crossed the city had collapsed. The authorities informed the Jedi that due to the investigation the Chancellors office had cancelled all meetings.

The news was received with a smile by Yoda, who disliked Senate meetings anyway. The Force was humming and he felt the urge to speak with Obi-Wan, and decided since he had some time to him self he would visit with the young Knight.

They had not spoken at length for some time, and it would be good to see him. He opened up to the force to locate the young man's presence, and was stunned to find his aura muted. There seemed to be some sort of veil surrounding him.

Yoda began walking in the direction of the muted aura, and ended up in the arena. He stretched out further and discovered that Obi-Wan was unconscious somewhere above him in close proximity.

He felt the pull of the force directing him to the private balcony high in the stands and he hurried up in the turbo lift calling healer Ba'han to meet him there. When he stepped into the private balcony he saw Obi-Wan crumpled on the floor.

They rushed him to the ward and Ba'han began examining him. He could find nothing to indicate that it had anything to do with the ear infection he'd treated earlier and he didn't know why he was unconscious.

"Look at his clothes Master Yoda, they're covered in dust and his hair and outer tunic is singed. It seems he's been in some sort of fight?"

Yoda rested his hand on Obi-Wan's brow. "At maximum his shields are, happened to him something has. Holding it behind strong shields he is, penetrate them I cannot."

Ba'han stared at the old Master. "Surely you of all Jedi can break through his shields? It would take some one of immense power to block you out?"

Yoda smoothed back Obi-Wan's hair, which had fallen in his eyes. "Yes only a powerful Jedi could do it."

"What are you saying Master Yoda?" Ba'han blurted out just as Obi-Wan stirred.

They didn't have time to finish their conversation, as immediately Obi-Wan shot to his feet and screamed.

"No…oooo!"

He was disorientated and crashed back into the wall. His arms were swinging wildly at some unseen threat and he slid down the wall; wrapping his arms around his knees. He glanced at Yoda and then Ba'han, and then his eyes settled on Master Yoda.

Obi-Wan brought his hand up to his face and rubbed it vigorously, taking in several deep breaths, all the while Yoda waited. Healer Ba'han went to step forward, however Yoda stopped him.

"Time to collect his thoughts give him."

They waited a few minutes, and then Obi-Wan focussed on them both again and sighed.

"Master Yoda… Master Ba'han, I… I remember everything. I know who the Sith Master is, and unfortunately, I know who the Jedi was with Darth Maul that day!"

He shook his head and rose unsteadily to his feet. "Oh force, I wish it wasn't him!"

"Sit you will young Obi-Wan, tell us what you know?"

Obi-Wan paced back and forth. "I can't sit Master; I have so much to tell you. The Sith Master is Chancellor Palpatine!"

Healer Ba'han took the chair that Yoda had previously offered to Obi-Wan, and he sat heavily.

"What?"

"its true Master's I saw him with my own eyes, it all makes sense to me; Palpatine could control everything, having the most powerful position in the republic."

"Believe you I do, young one; should have seen it myself." Yoda admitted.

"I found his secret chamber, it's under the Senate building; a series of tunnels lead all the way back to the old Temple library."

"Found it, how - did you?" Yoda questioned.

"I was heading to the tournament after I saw Healer Ba'han! I didn't want to miss it; so I went through the old disused section past the library. A door was open and the force urged me to investigate. I was compelled to follow the tunnels. The last tunnel opened into a very plush apartment deep under the senate building. I waited and soon Palpatine came down in a turbo-lift. He was quite surprised to see me." Obi-Wan remarked laughing.

"I was surprised that I waited for him. He set his red guards upon me and he revealed his true self by sending a ball of blue lightening at me. It shocked me that I actually caught it and sent it back at him. I still don't understand how I did that! They followed me down the tunnel firing on me; however it wasn't until Sidious hurled a massive lightening bolt in my direction that I turned and formed a force bubble around myself. The blue ball ricocheted back towards them engulfing Sidious; the roof and walls began caving in.  
>I ran back to the temple, just making it before the remaining tunnel gave way."<p>

Obi-Wan felt lightheaded and he closed his eyes for a moment to centre him-self.

"I wanted to tell you and rushed to the arena…I felt so…so …

"Powerful?" Yoda asked.

"Yes, I was so excited that I went to the wrong floor and ended up on the balcony." Obi-Wan realised what he was about to say and his voice cracked with emotion.

"Oh, Force, I - I saw…. the duel between Padawan Tallai and ….A…Ani.." Obi-Wan sighed and lowered his head staring at the floor.

"It was Anakin; he was the person I saw sparring with Darth Maul that day. I was strapped to the rack, and I could see him down there with Maul. I couldn't believe my eyes and I remember thrashing about trying to break free, but I felt so sick and a guard injected me with something and I couldn't fight it anymore."

Obi-Wan finally sat down on the bed, his shoulders slumped. "How could he do that, how could Anakin take lessons with the sith - isn't he supposed to be the Chosen one. The one who will destroy the sith - not join them?"

"His destiny set in stone it is not, he may still be saved. Chosen he may be, nevertheless chosen by whom, long time it has been known 'always two there are a Master and Apprentice,' two sides of the force there is, light and dark. So it may come to pass that there are two Chosen ones, one of the light and one of the Dark." Yoda explained.

"Two Master, but how can that be, Qui-Gon never mentioned that prophesy indicated two chosen ones?" Obi-Wan quizzed.

"Prophesy incomplete it is - written long before the great sith war it was, many pages were destroyed in its handling."

Obi-Wan realised they were wasting precious time discussing something that might never happen. He had no idea who the chosen one was, if indeed there was one and right now, he was more interested in capturing Sidious.

"Well I don't think we have time to worry about myths and prophesy. We should send Jedi to the senate building to search for Sidious. The tunnel collapsed on him; he's under the rubble, and his life force is weak. I want to make sure he is taken into custody so he cannot hurt anyone else, and I must go and speak with Qui-Gon. He needs to know about Anakin so we can help him keep away from the temptation of the dark side!"

Healer Ba'han interrupted "They've gone Obi-Wan; they left for Naboo several hours ago."

Obi-Wan looked shocked. "No, their mission, it's a trap; Sidious set this up to kill more Jedi, and Maul will take Anakin with him. The boy will turn he is confused about his place here and he will be lost, we must contact them."

"In hyperspace they are; no contact with them until in orbit around Naboo." Yoda explained. "Come speak with the Council we should, call all Jedi to a meeting we will."

ooo

Shock waves reverberated around the Temple at the news, and five hundred Jedi went to the senate building with the news that the Chancellor was a Sith.

Security forces filled the Senate building and search teams dug down to where Obi-Wan said the Chancellor would be. Senators from all over the galaxy saw the hidden room that Palpatine used as his personal hideout and were stunned into silence that a Sith was right under their noses, and controlling the Republic.

Many hours later, they found the bodies of four red guards, however, it appeared that two red guards had survived, and blood covered the rocks of an adjacent tunnel leading to the surface.

Yoda sensed the weak life force of Sidious. "Escaped he has, search for him we will. Gravely injured he is, go far he will not."

Coruscant became a hunting ground for Palpatine. News bulletins splashed his picture on every channel. The planet was in an uproar. People accused the Senate of allowing him free rein over the Republic and demanded that the Jedi lead the investigation and bring the sith to justice.

Several hours past by, and Obi-Wan had told his story, it seemed like he'd told it a million times to the Jedi Council and to the senate committee. Yoda sensed his frustration and took him to the star room were it was quiet.

"Obi-Wan, calm your thoughts you should, clear your mind of worry, help you it will not."

"Master Yoda, I can't wait here and be calm. I must go to Naboo, if I take an x-wing I will get there soon after Master Qui-Gon, I won't sit here and meditate; if that is what you are suggesting. I will have to disobey you." He snapped at Yoda.

Yoda allowed his disrespectful attitude under the circumstances. "Together we will go."

"No Master, you are needed here, I will go alone." Obi-Wan stated.

"Argue with me once, I did allow, but twice I will not; going I am."

Obi-Wan felt his face flush with embarrassment, he'd been disrespectful, and Obi-Wan bowed his head low to the wise master. . "I apologise Master, I still have much to learn about controlling my emotions and my impatience, please forgive me."

Yoda touched his knee and patted it. "Concerned for your fellow Jedi you are, forgive you I do."

"I am grateful to have your continued guidance, shall we go?"

He picked Yoda up and carried him on his shoulders to the hanger, but instead of taking a one-man x-wing, Master Yoda commandeered a Corella class star-ship, easily piloted by one man, however large enough to accommodate ten people.

In no time, at all they were heading for Naboo.

Once their ship was streaking through hyperspace, Obi-Wan joined Master Yoda in the forward cabin. Yoda was sitting on a cushion on the floor meditating. Obi-Wan sat down on the floor opposite him and closed his eyes. He needed to meditate to clear his swirling emotions. He hadn't had time since confronting Sidious, and his thoughts were a jumble - with Anakin's foolishness, his Masters safety, and all the strange feelings that he was having, and the weird sensation that had filled him.

Obi-Wan shivered at the thought of Anakin becoming a sith and joining Maul. He reached out for the calming presence of the Force to help him come to terms with Anakin's deceit, and was surprised when he felt Master Yoda enter his thoughts. /_Loose faith you should not, still hope there is.\\_

Obi-Wan drew Yoda's strong presence to him and felt them connect like never before. It surprised him and he opened his eyes; Master Yoda was looking at him.

"Master… What is happening? How did Palpatine hide his true identity from us and how did he gain Anakin's confidence. Anakin has been visiting Palpatine or Sidious as we now know him for a long time. How far down the dark path has he gone? What lies, has Sidious fed him?"

"Allow him to visit the Chancellor we did, blame should be levelled on us too, for being so blind and complacent. Susceptible Anakin is, do all we can to keep young Skywalker in the light. However, what is happening to you! Interesting it is. Something has awakened in you; accept it you should. Feel it I do and sense it you do too, your destiny awaits you." Yoda stated.

Obi-Wan cocked his head sideways and looked questioningly at Yoda. However, Yoda got up off his cushion and went to fill two cups with iced tea. He brought them back and handed one to Obi-Wan.

He drank deeply not realising until now how thirsty he was and he knew Master Yoda had given him a puzzle to work through.

He thought over his words. _/_ _However, what is happening to you! Interesting it is. Something has awakened in you; accept it you should. Feel it I do and sense it you do too, your destiny awaits you_._\\_

Obi-Wan remained sitting on the floor and sighed. "My life changed the day I was born, I was coveted by Sidious; he blocked my potential by placing a shroud around my heart. It held me back - I sense it now, I was afraid to push my self - I was unsure of my self and lost the power to seek my true independence. I didn't understand what was wrong with me, and I thought I was unworthy to be a Jedi."

"Yes, young one sensed your confusion I did, but never unworthy have you been, Understand what your problem was I did not. Saw potential in you I did, but knew not how to bring it out. Sidious realised who you were the minute you were born. Kept you hidden from your true self he did."

"It wasn't until Sidious gloated about our first encounter when I was a baby and the things he did to me that I saw myself as I truly could be, and I discovered the power within me. I felt the force guide me, and even though I was in captivity, I was free - I saw my life as it should have been. I saw my apprenticeship with Qui-Gon in a different light."

"Meant to be Qui-Gon's padawan you were, always knew that I did."

Obi-Wan nodded his head. "It wasn't until I entered the tunnel, and felt the dark aura of the Sith Master, that I realised that Qui-Gon made me strong enough to face the sith. I was capable of stopping him. He's not dead, I sense it now, yet I know he is badly broken, and without the senate to hide behind. It will be a long time before he'll be strong enough to seek his revenge, and I know he will try. We must prepare for that day and strengthen our numbers."

Yoda blinked and sat down in front of him. "A child of light you are Obi-Wan, fulfil your destiny you will. Qui-Gon, in some respects right he was, Anakin's destiny intertwined with yours it is, and choices you will both have to make, to end a sith uprising."

Obi-Wan gazed into the wise old Masters eyes, and although his words were foreboding, he felt at ease and cherished.

ooo

Coming into orbit around Naboo, Mace pulled back on the controls when he saw a Trade Federation droid battle ship hovering over the planet.

"What is the Trade Federation doing here." Mace wondered out loud. "I will send a message to Theed, the Queen may know of it, but Senator Amidala did not mention the trade federation when she asked for our assistance. I sense a trap." He said peering out the viewfinder.

The communication consol crackled, his message was being jammed. "I will try to send a message to Coruscant I think we may require backup." he admitted as he tried the long distance communication array, but it crackled too.

Master Rancisis and Qui-Gon glanced at each other thinking the same as Mace - A trap.

"What should we do, we cannot stay up here for much longer; we will need to refuel?" Rancisis asked.

"I believe we should land and now we know of the Federations presence we shall be extra careful," Mace confirmed.

Their ship landed on the private pad reserved for invited guests. They sensed nothing amiss as they walked down the ramp and into the Official residence of Senator Amidala.

Senator Amidala's Captain of security, Panaka greeted them. "It's good to see you again Master Jinn."

"Thank you Captain, may I introduce Masters Windu and Rancisis and this is Knight Xanatos, and of course you know my Padawan Anakin."

Panaka smiled "Thank you for coming Master Jedi's and Knight Xanatos. Hello Anakin, my you have changed and grown so tall."

Anakin bowed glancing past him. He hoped Padmè would have come out to greet him and he wondered where Padmè was; however, he kept quiet not wanting to anger Qui-Gon.

"I'm grateful that you came." Panaka stated. "I've been informed that communications have been cut to and from Naboo, and there is a Trade Federation battle ship in orbit."

"Yes we saw it." confirmed Mace."

"Have they made any demands?" Master Rancisis asked.

"No, except for the fact our communications are out we haven't heard from them. Maybe they are waiting for orders from higher up. Come I will take you to Senator Amidala and she can tell you about the attempt on her life."

Anakin's heart thumped, and he was anxious to see Padmè after all this time. He hadn't seen her for a long time; yet his infatuation with her still lingered, and he hoped she felt the same affection for him also.

Senator Amidala was sitting down when the small crowd of Jedi entered. She recognised the two Councillors, and Master Jinn; however, she did not recognise Xanatos, or the tall young man next to him. She stood up to greet them.

"Hello Master Jedi's, I'm sorry your trip here is for business and not pleasure. It appears we on Naboo, are always in need of your protection, however, I didn't expect five Jedi?" She smiled.

"Hello Senator," Mace greeted. I don't believe you have met Knight Xanatos."

"Hello Knight Xanatos, it is a pleasure to meet you." she smiled as she stepped forward and shook his hand.

Anakin's jealousy crept up his spine, and he coughed, which drew her attention to him. "You seem very familiar young man?" she asked.

Anakin was about to step in front of Xanatos when his Master put a firm hand on his shoulder. "He should be familiar Senator, this is Anakin!"

"Ani..Anakin, my you have grown so tall, I didn't even recognise you, and don't you look all grown up!" She smiled and then threw her attention back to Qui-Gon.

"Master Jinn, how is Obi-Wan, I certainly hope he is recovered from his ordeal?"

"Thank you Senator, Obi-Wan is doing well."

Anakin frowned. _(She hardly spoke to me, she's too busy making eyes at Xanatos, and worrying about Obi-Wan. What about me, I'm more important than they are!)_

Later the Jedi inspected Senator Amidala's bedroom, it looked as though a tornado had ripped through it, which confirmed their suspicions. Maul had intentionally made it look like he was there to kill her, yet in reality it was an invitation to the Jedi to come and find him.

"What makes you think he wasn't going to kill me?" she asked.

"There is too much damage; he has slashed every piece of furniture in the room. If he intended to kill you, he would have slipped in, and either cut your throat while you slept, or sliced you into pieces. I think this display was for us, he wants to confront us here on Naboo," Qui-Gon confirmed.

"Do you think he is involved with the Trade Federation?" she asked.

"It is a possibility, have they made any demands?" Mace asked.

"No - not yet." Amidala confirmed " They seem to be waiting for something. We searched for the sith, he seems to have disappeared, or do you think he may be on their ship?"

"He will show himself when he's ready, so we must be ready too." Qui-Gon stated.

"We must speak with the Queen." Mace confirmed. "The Federation ship cannot just sit in orbit and block your communications, if they will not back off; your fighters need to knock out their sensor antenna, so we can contact Coruscant."

"Come this way." Panaka led them to the Queens chamber.

The Queen sent a message to the trade federation to leave orbit, and desist in blocking communications. However, her call went unanswered. Therefore, she ordered her pilots to do whatever was necessary to restore communications, and offered the Jedi her security guards for back up.

Mace refused her offer citing that they may be needed to do battle against the Federation if they decided to attack Naboo, and that he and the other Jedi would handle the Sith.

The Jedi set about to discover Maul's hiding place, and flush him out into the open; so they could engage him in battle.

Captain Panaka gave them a map of the underground plasma mines, just in case Darth Maul had gone down there to plan his attack. Although there were a series of tunnels under the city of Theed Qui-Gon and Mace sensed a dark aura coming from the old spaceport on the ground level.

On the map, it had been turned into a storage facility and hanger for the restoration of spacecraft. Master Rancisis suggested that they split up and come at the facility from either end.

Qui-Gon shook his head. "No we will stay together, and according to this map there is only one underground tunnel leading to the hanger, Panaka's security will block this end off and then we will approach the facility from the main entrance, and come in from above. That way we should avoid a trap, if that is his plan."

The five Jedi left the safety of Theed Palace and headed for the spaceport. The closer they got to it the more convinced they were that Maul was waiting for them. They would need to keep their wits about them as this sith was very powerful; they could feel his anger and his arrogance. It was like a beacon showing them the way.

"He is letting us know where he is, and he's surrounded by a thick blanket of the dark side. I can feel so much hate for us." Mace remarked.

The others nodded in agreement, except for Anakin who was intoxicated by the power of it, and yet it made him nervous and afraid. He raised his shields to maximum and hoped that Qui-Gon would not notice.

Qui-Gon, however, had noticed; yet he did not have time to analyse or question Anakin about it. For in front of them were two large hanger doors, they were quite solid, so they slowly opened them, and proceeded into a large hanger. It was empty save for large containers placed around the walls, and above their head, tools and parts for engines were scattered on raised platforms.

Xanatos whispered. "He is here." Mace and Qui-Gon nodded their agreement.

"Spread out." Mace signalled to Rancisis and Xanatos and as they did they ignited their sabres, and took up the battle stance.

Using their Jedi senses, they examined the entire building for traps and escape routes. They knew they were dealing with a powerful enemy and it was highly unlikely that he wouldn't have an escape route woven into his plans.

Directly in front of them in the corner of the room was a doorway, which led to the open air-landing platform. They presumed he had a craft powered up and waiting to go. That doorway was his escape route; they needed to block it off as soon as possible; to prevent him escaping.

They didn't have long to wait, Darth Maul came out from behind a container holding his sabre unlit, and abruptly the doors they had entered by slammed closed, and seemed to melt together, they would be unable to leave by those doors as nothing would be strong enough to open them.

"We meet again Jedi! The last time we met, I was in a bit of a hurry. I wanted to take my new slave home with me. Tell me how my pet slave Kenobi is doing. Did you like the job I did on your precious one? I hear he is nothing but a vegetable these days, spending his time with jigsaw puzzles. When I've finished disposing of you, perhaps I will go and get him again," he cackled as he lit his two-ended red sabre.

Anakin's anger was bubbling, how dare he speak about Obi-Wan like that. He abruptly charged at Maul taking the other Jedi by surprise.

"Anakin, No!" Qui-Gon shouted, however, he realised Anakin was not going to stop. They all took off towards the sith.

Anakin jumped in for the attack and his blade crashed down on one end of Mauls, who laughed loudly.

"Sending a boy to do a man's work" He flipped his sabre causing Anakin to be thrown backwoods, and in doing so he crashed into Xanatos; both of them tumbling to the ground.

Master Rancisis attacked to the left and Mace to the right with Qui-Gon facing the Sith in the centre. Unexpectedly small pieces of metal showered down on them from all over the room. Maul had booby trapped the place, and used the force to send shards of metal careening down from the raised platforms.

Hastily deflecting of shards of metal, was more important than clashing sabres with the Sith. While they were engaged in protecting their bodies from the metal pieces flying at them, Maul flung a bolt of blue lightening at Rancisis. It hit him in the chest and the force of it sent him flying across the room. He slid to a stop and did not move.

Qui-Gon could see a channel where the metal pieces were missing; it was directly in line with Maul. _(So he has kept a space clear where he is standing)_he thought as he made his way to the area as well. Xanatos and Anakin were back on their feet and he signalled for them to stand close to him, and avoid the shards.

Mace was deflecting them and trying to come to where Qui-Gon was, however Maul blocked his way, and threw a bolt of lightening at Windu's feet; knocking him off balance. A second bolt hit his sabre and he force pushed it back at Maul.

Maul however saw it coming and directed it towards Qui-Gon, Xanatos, and Anakin. While they ducked away from the bolt, Maul sent another blast and this one connected with Mace's head knocking him against the wall unconscious.

Qui-Gon looked around him, two Jedi had fallen, and Obi-Wan's words filled his head. _(A fierce Battle raging, Darth Maul with his sabre slashing, a Jedi falls and then another; but there is another growing evil, and I see the silhouette of a black armour clad apparition, which looms over the galaxy._)

Qui-Gon felt afraid for Anakin, his anger made him lose control. He sent a plea to Anakin, _/stay in the light; please Anakin, do not draw from the dark side.\\_

Only Anakin was not listening.

Maul strode around the room smirking at them. "So now there are only three, or perhaps should I say two. "What do you say Skywalker? I know you want to join me don't you?. I sense your fear and anger, it grows every minute, you're not happy with your existence, you want more, the Jedi are weak; I can give you so much more power. Come with me; continue your training with me, a few more lessons perhaps?"

"He would never come to you for lessons, leave him alone Maul, you cannot have him. He would not look to the dark-side for lessons." Qui-Gon stated adamantly.

"You think you know him so well, old man well I wouldn't be too sure of that. Right Skywalker?" Maul swung his sabre and began to advance on them.

Qui-Gon and Xanatos stepped in front of Anakin with their sabres at the ready. Anakin was mortified; Maul was going to tell his Master how he'd gone to the old Senate building, and sparred in front of Obi-Wan. He had to do something; he had to stop Maul from telling them.

He'd fought Maul before, and Anakin was confident that he had the power to defeat him.  
>Anakin pushed past his Master. "I don't need protection Master let me fight along side you. Together we can beat him."<p>

"Haa – Haa, brave words for one who is afraid of his own shadow," Maul boasted.

He lunged at them and they parried the strikes. Xanatos was holding his own against Maul and Qui-Gon attacked from the other side leaving Anakin in the middle, as both Jedi attacked, Anakin rush towards Maul, with his sabre stretched out in front of him.

Maul deflected Qui-Gon with one side of his double-ended blade and knocked Xanatos back with the other; flipping backwards, he struck out with his boot and caught Anakin in the chin, knocking the boy off his feet.

"Anakin stay back!" Qui-Gon shouted as he deflected another blow from Mauls sabre.

Anakin got to his feet groggily, and staggered away with Maul laughing.

"Your Chosen one, can hardly stand on his feet, maybe I should finish him off now!" Maul boasted as he ran towards Anakin.

However, Xanatos had regained his ground. He brought his blade around in an arc, forcing Maul to flip back, away from the blade. Their attack lasted a few more minutes until Maul jumped up high on a container.

Qui-Gon knew he was planning his next move, and he rushed back to Anakin and pulled him back, signalling Xanatos to retreat and regroup. Qui-Gon looked up; Maul was pacing from one end of the container to the other, like a wild animal ready for the kill.

Qui-Gon felt helpless in the face of such evil. He wanted to attack Maul; however, his concerns for Anakin's behaviour were paramount in his thoughts. The boy had lost control, and focus. He and Xanatos could not rely on Anakin to back them up. He would hinder them, and possibly cause them to loose focus.

Qui-Gon pointed to Master's Windu and Rancisis, he glanced at his apprentice whose eyes were no longer blue, they were dark and filled with anger.

"Anakin you have lost focus, your swings are wild and uncontrolled. I want you to go back and check on Master Oppo and Mace."

"No Master, I won't! I have to help you, I can beat him just let at him!" Anakin shouted.

"Anakin you cannot control your anger, and you will be of more harm to us than help, now do as I say."

As they were arguing, Darth Maul force jumped off the container landing a short distance away from them.

The three Jedi took up the battle stance, and Qui-Gon knew he could not rely on Anakin so he spoke quietly to Xanatos.

"Do not focus on anything but Maul; keep your thoughts on the battle."

Xanatos knew what Qui-Gon meant; they could not trust Anakin to stay focussed, or be of any help to them.

ooo

Maul took a few steps toward them, but a disturbance in the Force caught his attention and although it began slowly a ripple of growing magnitude seemed to be advancing on their position.

Instantly, he thought it was Sidious. His Masters presence had always been a powerful existence in his mind; that was, until a few hours ago.

For some reason his Master had erected massive shields around his aura, and he could not fathom why Sidious would shield from him. For hours now, his Master's aura had been muted.

Nevertheless, Maul didn't think anything was wrong. His Master was the most powerful force sensitive in the galaxy; nothing could be wrong with him.  
>He hesitated in his advance on the Jedi for a moment, stretching out to locate the tremor in the force, but he noticed that Jinn felt it as well. They were mesmerised by the sheer power of it.<p>

Abruptly Mauls face formed a scowl, the disturbance came from the light side of the force, and this vexed him. Someone powerful in the light side was just outside the hanger doors.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

**Thank you for your kind reviews**.

ooo

A loud clang sent a vibration through the hanger as the double doors began to rattle and creak. The sound of steel buckling surprised them all and a small red glow in the centre of the doors gradually grew in size and intensity. In the midst of the molten heat was the point of a blue light sabre and the metal surrounding it was melting rapidly.

They all stepped back slightly, keeping Maul in their vision, to see who or what was causing the massive disturbance they could feel; even Darth Maul hesitated in his advance towards them.

Anakin turned around fully to see what was happening taking his eyes off Maul and peering inquisitively at the doors. He felt the force flex and expand, nothing like he'd experienced before. Anakin wasn't focused on his master and he didn't obey Qui-Gon's command to move. Unfortunately for Anakin, Maul saw that this was his chance to grab a hostage and he wasn't waiting around to see who was coming through those doors. Maul pulled a grappling hook, which connected to a long length of thin wire from his belt and pressed a button. The wire shot out coiling around Anakin's neck.

Qui-Gon felt the warning and turned to reach for Anakin, however the hook was quicker, and Maul dragged the gasping youth back to his body.

"Anakin!" Qui-Gon called out, but too late, and Xanatos stopped Qui-Gon from rushing to Anakin's aid.

"Don't Qui-Gon, Maul will kill him!"

The heat of Mauls sabre was so close to Anakin's neck, it caused him to cry out, and he looked down to where his sabre lay. The whip had startled him into dropping it and now he was defenceless against Maul. His fear was overwhelming him, and he struggled to free himself.

"If you want to stay in one piece Skywalker then be still." Maul growled as the massive double doors buckled and bent and the heat dislodged the hinges.

The doors crashed to the floor shaking the foundations of the building, and to everyone's amazement, there were just two people standing in the opening, Master Yoda and Obi-Wan. Stepping around the molten doors, with their sabres ignited the two surveyed the scene. Obi-Wan didn't take his eyes off Maul; while Master Yoda glanced over towards the two Councillors slumped against the wall.

"Well - well, if it isn't time for a reunion, you've saved me the trouble of coming to get you Kenobi." Maul growled as arrogant as ever.

Obi-Wan didn't flinch, and raised his sabre in the attack position, stepping towards the man who had tortured and held him prisoner for three years. He inched closer until he stood a few metres away.

Mauls face turned to a scowl; wondering what Kenobi was up too, and it unsettled him to see Kenobi smirking at him.

Master Yoda walked toward the fallen Jedi. "Qui-Gon, Xanatos, help me with Masters' Rancisis, and Windu you should. Move them to safety we will."

"Xanatos will help you I can't abandon my Padawan's to face this evil alone!" Qui-Gon said through gritted teeth.

"Abandon them we will not, do as I say you must." Yoda snapped.

Qui-Gon felt torn between obeying Yoda and helping Obi-Wan. He glanced at Obi-Wan, who had a determined look on his face and without taking his eyes off Maul, said. "Trust me master, move them to safety."

Against his better judgement, Qui-Gon stepped back pulling Xanatos with him, and they helped Yoda move an unconscious Mace Windu, and Rancisis who had a burn mark across his chest, over to the far wall out of the line of fire.

Maul watched with great satisfaction and he laughed at Kenobi. "How can your master trust a weakling like you Kenobi, you can't beat me, or have you forgotten that I had you in the palm of my hand for three years, and in all that time you were unable to best me. You would be wise to give me your sabre now, and bow before me; maybe if you do I will allow those Jedi to live."

"I don't think so Maul, you didn't break me, and if I remember rightly you threatened the nurse to make sure I let you win. Now you hide behind a boy! Do you have any courage of your own?" Obi-Wan stated quietly.

"My Master Sidious knew your weakness; it is the Jedi's biggest flaw, and it's your compassion for other beings that will destroy you now. Sidious will be your Master soon enough. He'll make you and this intolerable brat, suffer for your insolence." Maul brought the sabre closer; burning Anakin's face.

Obi-Wan held his emotions behind strong shields as Anakin screamed in pain.

"Tell me Kenobi do you have any compassion for this boy; you don't appear too. I know you can sense his erratic emotions; did you know that he can't make up his mind whether he wants to be a coward, like you, or strong and powerful like me! If you come willingly with me Kenobi, I will let the brat go; what do you say?"

Obi-Wan wanted to give Anakin something to think about. "You and your master have filled Anakin's head with so many lies he cannot decide who he should trust. Anakin has to see past the lies and recognise the truth and see that the way to be free is to follow the light and only he can make that decision. I am here to stop you Maul." Obi-Wan stated.

Anakin struggled more because he was afraid, "Argh, please Obi-Wan help me!"

Obi-Wan's eyes never left Mauls, he would not falter, Anakin had to make his own choices just as Master Yoda described.

"Have faith Anakin and release your fears to the Force."

"He can't release his fears, he has too many of them and he's a coward." Maul snarled.

"I call you a coward Maul, one who hides behind a boy." Obi-Wan countered.

Maul cackled. "Don't you mean hide behind a traitor? That's right he's not worthy of your concern. He is closer to the Dark side than you could imagine."

Qui-Gon couldn't bear to hear the disparaging words about his padawan, and he blurted out "Anakin will never turn to the dark side, he will not kill for the sake of killing!"

"Ha!" Maul sneered. "How little do you know? Shall I tell them young Skywalker, shall I tell them how you deceived them. Shall I tell them of your fascination with the Dark side?"

Anakin struggled against Mauls grip. "No please, I didn't know you were a Sith; I didn't know you had Obi-Wan."

Anakin's words confused Qui-Gon, and he could sense shame and fear in Anakin. He had to help his padawan and he moved to stop Maul from taking Anakin.

Yoda stopped him with his cane. "You cannot save him from himself; he must find his own way."

"But Master Yoda, he is the Chosen one; he cannot fall into the hands of the sith; they will kill him or worse turn him."

Maul laughed at them. "Skywalker is nothing but a slave boy who thinks he is going to save the galaxy; he has delusions of grandeur and you old man have planted those seeds in his head. Skywalker and Kenobi are nothing compared to me."

"Delusions of grandeur seem to run rampant in you and you're Master," Obi-Wan said twirling his sabre, and taking a step forward.

Maul stopped his goading of Anakin to concentrate on Obi-Wan's next words.

"You can't tell me anything about Anakin that I don't already know. I know he sparred with you while I hung from that rack. You and your Master deceived him; you filled his mind with lies."

Obi-Wan took a step closer towards Maul, and he glanced at Anakin. "Anakin they lied to you, but only you can make the choice, whether you want to follow the light or be engulfed by the dark; only you can decide your destiny."

Anakin's eyes bulged /_Obi-Wan knows! Oh no!_\ "I'm sorry Obi-Wan," Anakin whispered. As he felt the sith squeeze his neck.

"Maul you're the weakling, and I think you're afraid of me?" Obi-Wan said baiting him trying to get him to release Anakin.

"I'm not afraid of a Jedi, least of all you." He flung his hand out and Anakin flew across the room. He sailed through the air, towards the back door where twenty of Mauls handpicked Bounty hunters appeared with blasters.

Anakin slid to a stop at the feet of two of them and they pulled the stunned youth back and clipped a force inhibitor around his neck and shackled his hands behind his back.

The other bounty hunters fired on Master Yoda, Qui-Gon and the other Jedi, while Obi-Wan engaged Maul in a duel to the death.

Xanatos and Qui-Gon worked as a team deflecting blaster bolts back at the bounty hunters, but armour covered most of their bodies and prevented the bolts from injuring them.

Master Yoda protected a stunned Mace, and an unconscious Rancisis; deflecting bolts away from them.

.

Maul called upon the dark side to engulf Obi-Wan. Even as he did, he sensed a connection to the Force in Kenobi that he'd never felt before.

Each strike that Maul attempted to hit Kenobi with was blocked by that blue sabre. He thought he had the advantage, holding a double ended sabre, but slowly he was being pushed back and he glanced around to see where he could go to.

Obi-Wan's connection to the light side deepened, and his strikes rained down heavily on Maul as he advanced on the sith.

Qui-Gon felt the force flex and expand and he glanced at Yoda assuming it was he, who was using the force to help Obi-Wan. However, Yoda was protecting Mace and Rancisis. He sent a force push towards the bounty hunters that stopped the barrage of blaster bolts for a moment, and he spoke to Yoda.

"Master Yoda we must help Obi-Wan, he's not in any condition to fight Maul, you used your power to knock the doors down can't you use them to help Obi-Wan?"

"Power to fell the doors was not mine to use, here to support Obi-Wan I am, did it all he did."

"What? –What do you mean? Obi-Wan melted those doors himself?" Qui-Gon was stunned.

"Found his connection to the force has Obi-Wan, powerful he is. Concentrate on rescuing Skywalker we should, in grave danger he is, if rescue him we do not".

They noticed that the bounty hunters were dragging Anakin to the doorway, which led out to the spaceport and if they didn't hurry Anakin would be loaded onto their ship.

The red blade crashed down on Obi-Wan's blue one; the sizzle of the opposing blades lit up the room. Obi-Wan pushed and using the force, sent Maul, and his sabre flying backwards. Obi-Wan ran toward Maul as he spun in mid air righting himself.

Maul jumped high into the air, landing on a walkway above and gathered his dark power; hurling a ball of blue lightening at Obi-Wan who deflected it with his sabre.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "What is it with you and your Master; is that the only power source you posses?" Obi-Wan smirked as the blue lightening crashed into the wall.

"You have no idea what Darth Sidious is capable of Jedi, your powers are miniscule compared to his!" Maul gloated.

Obi-Wan assumed Sidious was blocking his injuries from his apprentice, and it appeared Maul had no idea that his Master was injured. It would mean that Sidious was still conscious, and alive.

Obi-Wan jumped up to the walkway, running towards Maul deflecting pieces of metal that Maul was throwing at him. There wasn't enough room to fight on the walkway, so Maul leaped off and screamed to his cohorts.

"Take the brat to the ship!"

"You're not going anywhere Maul!" Obi-Wan snapped as he jumped down, landing just a few feet from him.

Their sabres clashed again, sparks flying off in all directions. Obi-Wan was pushed back with punishing strikes that would send most Jedi to their knees.

Maul aimed his attacks at Obi-Wan's midsection, and then his feet. Obi-Wan jumped and flipped back away from the relentless strikes that were aimed to wear him down.

However, Obi-Wan's parries were deflecting the strikes and he knew his opponent very well, he had sparred with Maul for three years. Obi-Wan was very familiar with the siths weakness and his strengths. He was a worthy opponent, and probably would surpass Sidious in the years to come if given the chance. Still, at this moment in time Maul was still too arrogant for his own good.

Obi-Wan wondered briefly if he'd been that arrogant. He thought not, because he always felt he was unworthy and had always lacked confidence. Nevertheless, at this moment he felt empowered and alive, and full of confidence.

The blade crashed down hard on Obi-Wan's sabre bringing him back to the present. (F_ocus on the here and now) _he thought.

Obi-Wan pushed forward, he would give Maul something else to think about; he struck hard and fast and even Mauls double-ended blade could not keep up with Obi-Wan's reflexes. Abruptly with a flash of sparks the double blade was no more. Obi-Wan had struck it in the middle and one end died. Leaving Maul with only one blade to duel with, and they fought on.

Qui-Gon, Xanatos, and Yoda were forging forward now; gradually closing the gap between them and the bounty hunters who had Anakin. Abruptly they sensed a warning through the force; the guns on the waiting ship sent a volley into the building. The three Jedi dived for cover as half the building crashed down around them and through the smoke, they could see them take Anakin onto the ship. Qui-Gon got up from under some rubble and Yoda handed him something.

"Hurry you should, the ramp to the ship is closing; attach this tracking device to the hull of their ship. Find them we will."

Qui-Gon rushed across the rubble, he ducked out the door as the ship lifted off and turned. He force threw the tracker and it stuck to the hull. Qui-Gon was surprised that the Bounty hunters didn't wait for Maul, and then he noticed a smaller ship off to the side. It was Mauls; Qui-Gon ran up the ramp and jammed his sabre in the mechanism so the ship wouldn't take off. _(At least he will not be able to get off planet in that if he gets past us.) _Qui-Gon thought as he rushed back into the building.

Xanatos had joined Obi-Wan and they had Maul cornered, until Maul sent a blast of force lightening at Xanatos who just ducked in time and dived behind a container. Qui-Gon checked Xanatos and then he leaped at Maul. He was going to help Obi-Wan, only Maul anticipated him coming, and caught him with his sabre; right across his chest.

Obi-Wan lunged forward screaming "Noooo!" His sabre pierced Maul through his stomach, and he staggered back lifting his sabre up to strike again. Obi-Wan swung his sabre around collecting Mauls sabre; knocking it from his grasp.  
>The look on the siths face showed his disbelief that Obi-Wan had bested him. He held his stomach as he slid down the wall.<p>

Qui-Gon staggered to his feet and pulled at Mauls tunic. "Where have they taken Anakin?" he growled.

Obi-Wan bent down next to Maul, he sensed that he did not have long to live and he sensed that although Qui-Gon's injury was deep, he would live.

Maul struggled to speak. "I will tell you nothing Jedi!" he spat. "Even in death I am superior to you, and I will die with the knowledge that Darth Sidious will ultimately destroy the Jedi. His extensive knowledge of the dark side of the force will be your undoing. His power will consume you, he will train Skywalker, and then the brat will help Sidious destroy all of you."

Obi-Wan sensed it was useless trying to get through to Maul he would be arrogant to the end, but he did so want to know whether he could sense Sidious or not.

"If you're such a superior being, then you would know that your Master has been gravely injured, and may even be on his death bed as we speak. I find it hard to believe that you don't sense your master's condition. Have you been in contact with him Lately?"

Maul glared at Obi-Wan, and he stretched out to sense his Master, because even though he wouldn't admit it to Kenobi there had been a disturbance around his master all day. Up until today, he had been a formidable presence, full of malevolence and power. Maul closed his eyes trying to call to his Master through the force. However, there was an eerie silence, their bond still lingered, yet it languished in the slowly darkening recesses of his mind. This could not be true; it must be a trick of some kind. No one could destroy Sidious.

"This is some trick you Jedi have performed, you can't defeat Sidious!"

"It's no trick, and I know you can't feel his presence like you once did because I fought your Master early today, in his secret room, the one under the Senate building; he lost! You know I speak the truth you sense it; Sidious has fallen, and he is no longer the leader he wanted to be. You know you are dying; so die with honour and tell me where they are taking Anakin."

Mauls face contorted in anger, and he tried to laugh; only he gasped for air and died.

Obi-Wan looked up at Qui-Gon who had been staring at Obi-Wan. "Master we should get you to the healers."

He could sense the confusion and questions that were on the tip of Qui-Gon's tongue, but Obi-Wan didn't want to waste time when there were so many injured in need of a healer. He called to Xanatos to help Qui-Gon up; however, Qui-Gon was determined to ask his question.

"What did you mean when you told Maul that you fought Sidious today?"

Xanatos gasped in surprise at that statement. "What? You battled the Sith lord - where?"

"I will explain it all to you just as soon as we get the other Master's and you back to the Palace infirmary…..

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

thanks for the reviews

**serendipitaey:** Don't worry I'll take care of Obi for you. **Jedi Ani Unduli**: more coming. **Padawan A Kenobi**. Thanks **Princess Moon shadow**: Thanks.

**Scathach47**: more coming thanks. Thanks to those who added my story to your likes.

ooo

Master Yoda left Obi-Wan and Xanatos to accompany the injured back to the infirmary; as he needed to speak with the Queen.

He requested her help in tracking the bounty hunters ship, and after he explained what had transpired, she agreed and sent her best ship and crew off to track them to their destination, and then keep the kidnappers under surveillance.

The Queen was confused that the trade federation left without an incident and asked Master Yoda if he knew why. He surmised that they had been waiting for a command from Sidious to invade Naboo, however, when they heard the news bulletins that the Chancellor was actually Sidious, they fled not wanting to be connected to a sith lord.

Senator Amidala could not believe that Chancellor Palpatine was the Sith lord they had been searching for and she contacted Bail Organa, who confirmed what Master Yoda told them, and he asked for her help in bringing calm to the Senate.

No one was willing to take control and bring order back to the Senate and the Republic. She spoke with Master Yoda for a while and then left to return to Coruscant. Senator Amidala had agreed to be part of a new senate committee to oversee the reconstruction of the republic…..

ooo

The next morning Qui-Gon woke up feeling as if a Bantha had run over him. He'd collapsed in the hanger from his injuries, and by the time they arrived back at the palace infirmary he was unconscious.

His mind worked overtime trying to remember what happened and he tried to speak, but his mouth was so dry that nothing came out, but a raspy squeak.

A movement near his shoulder had him glance that way and to his relief Obi-Wan was there holding a glass of water.

"Here Master, drink this."

He took a sip and the cool water slid down his sore throat. It was wonderful and he took a few more sips before he stopped.

"Thank you," he croaked.

The battle in the hanger came rushing back into his thoughts and his eyes darted around. He could see Master Rancisis in the bed next to him and Mace was standing next to the bed with a bandage around his head.

"Are you alright Oppo?" he asked.

"Yes Qui-Gon, just a nasty burn to my chest, I'll survive."

He gazed at Mace. "You look like you managed to stay upright Mace."

"I have a few stitches and a headache, but no bed time."

"What about Anakin is there any word; have you found him?" Qui-Gon said handing the glass back to Obi-Wan.

"The tracking device you attached to their ship is sending a signal and the Queen has sent a ship to track it to its destination. Mauls personal craft is being examined and so far they found several co-ordinates that might be their base of operations. We will find him Master."

"How long before I can get out of here?" Qui-Gon asked trying to sit up.

Qui-Gon didn't get far before the healer pushed him back down.

"You have a deep gash in your side Qui-Gon rest is what you need."

"Master, we will find Anakin and bring him home. Even if Sidious arranged for Anakin to be taken he is seriously injured him-self so I doubt if the sith will be in any condition to do any harm to him." Obi-Wan explained.

Qui-Gon rested back against the pillows, and nodded. "Obi-Wan how do you know about this Sidious and before in the hanger you said that you fought the sith on Coruscant and you also said you saw Anakin sparring with Maul. What did you mean by that?"

Qui-Gon could sense a heightened awareness in the force around Obi-Wan and he appeared to be more confident than he'd ever seen him, something was different about his former padawan, but he couldn't distinguish what it was and he waited for Obi-Wan to answer him.

Obi-Wan didn't know how to begin to tell his Master, however he didn't have to as Master Yoda shook his cane and spoke before Obi-Wan could begin.

"Tell you everything you want to know I will Qui-Gon." Yoda said as he turned to Obi-Wan and Xanatos. "Something to say to Qui-Gon I have, need to hear it you two do not." Yoda said telling Obi-Wan and Xanatos that they could leave.

"Yes Master." Obi-Wan bowed to Master Yoda taking a deep breathe in relief; he didn't wait for his master to protest and left quickly with Xanatos.

Ooo

Qui-Gon wanted to call Obi-Wan back, but the old Master closed the door behind them. He felt his frustration rise, but it was no use complaining to Yoda because the little master would ignore him. Mace sat on the end of his bed and Master Rancisis sat up in his bed waiting to hear what the old master had to say.

Not only wasn't Qui-Gon getting any answers, but his young padawan was in the hands of a sith and he couldn't do anything for him at the moment.

"Found the lair of the sith master did Obi-Wan, Sidious is his name, but hid his true self under the guise of Chancellor Palpatine he did."

"Palpatine! He's the sith master! How did Obi-Wan find out?" Qui-Gon couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Yoda explained about the tunnel and Obi-Wan's confrontation with Palpatine and their battle in the tunnels.

"You're telling me that Anakin used that tunnel to visit Palpatine? Did my padawan know Palpatine was a sith Master?"

"Obi-Wan is certain that Anakin is unaware of that fact. Palpatine hid his real persona well, until now. Obi-Wan could see the darkness hidden behind his shields. Very strong in the dark side is Sidious. Nevertheless, fool Obi-Wan he could not."

"How could we have been so blind, and to think Palpatine was in control of the republic!" Oppo exclaimed.

"Look to the future now we must, cannot allow Sidious to regain power, put an end to his reign we must." Yoda stated.

"I don't understand how was it that none of us sensed the darkness in Palpatine and now you're saying that Obi-Wan did? What about Anakin, why didn't he sense the darkness? He never mentioned anything like that to me about Palpatine?" Qui-Gon asked confusion toning his voice.

"Perhaps it was the call of the dark side that attracted him to Palpatine." Mace said.

"No! he was born to defeat the sith not join them!" Qui-Gon snapped

"Clear your thoughts you should Qui-Gon, listen to the living force you should, enlighten you it will." Yoda insisted.

"How can you all sit here so calm when the chosen one is being held a prisoner by a sith lord!"

"Your thoughts dwell on the Chosen one?"

"Of course my thoughts dwell on Anakin, as they should with everyone here in this room." Qui-Gon said exasperated.

"The chosen one is safe, and well enough he looks." Yoda said in his cryptic way.

"What are you talking about Master; how can he be safe if he's in the hands of a sith lord?"

Yoda sighed and his ears drooped. "Look to the force in all things you profess to do, but blind you seem to be in interpreting its true meaning. Sensed I did years ago when took Xanatos as your apprentice, believed for a time that chosen one he was!"

"Yes I was wrong, but I felt it in the force that I was meant to train the chosen one and now he's been kidnapped." He said trying to hurry Yoda up.

"Humph." Yoda made a noise to display his annoyance. "Still you do not see! Why then take young Obi-Wan as your padawan if waiting for something better?"

"I first took Obi-Wan at the request of the council, but I came to sense it was the Force that sanctioned our union. I made mistakes with Obi-Wan I admit that and I did push him too hard; I regret the pain and suffering I put him through, but he was given to me by the Force because I saw that he and the chosen one were connected. That is why I wanted him to train Anakin."

"Connected you say!"

"Yes Master Yoda, they are, but what does discussing past events with Obi-Wan, have to do with Anakin?"

"Speaking of Anakin I am not, too many questions you ask; close your eyes and look into the force."

Qui-Gon sighed; he knew it was pointless arguing with him. "Very well, I will do as you ask."

"Good, join you we will." Yoda nodded to Oppo and Mace, who all closed their eyes and opened up to the flow.

The luminosity of the force pulled them in, and the four Jedi Masters connected to the threads of the living force. They could sense each other and slowly immersed themselves in the current. They moved along with the white flow and were drawn into the entity that was the core of the Force. Wisps of coloured light surrounded and penetrated their auras.

Some were white and others were different shades of blue, and intermingled with them were mauves, greens, and yellows. Qui-Gon had seen these before, but he'd never lingered here for more than a few moments. He always saw the living Force in this way and didn't need to delve deeper, but now he was being urged on by the other masters to go deeper into the brightest point. As Qui-Gon passed each particle he could sense the essence of the Jedi. Their connection to the Force remained here for eternity.

Qui-Gon hoped to find Anakin's essence and he gazed toward a brilliant glow that appeared in the core, never in all his meditations had he seen such a radiant glow.

In his minds eye it appeared that all the other particles were penetrating and strengthening this one bright particle. It had an eminence about it and he couldn't take his eyes off it. It was familiar and he recognised that presence; it was more powerful than he'd ever known it to be, and yet his surprise was fleeting, because somewhere in his subconscious, he knew, but he'd denied the possibility.

For years Qui-Gon had listened to the whispers of the Force, but he ignored what it was telling him. In his judgment he decided that it would be Obi-Wan's destiny to train the Chosen one, not that he was the one. He'd been afraid to acknowledge anything else and now he knew why.

Qui-Gon hadn't wanted the weight of saving the Jedi order to be placed on his compassionate and kind hearted padawan's shoulders. In truth he was afraid for Obi-Wan to go down that torrid path fate had in store for him.

Anakin was so much more suited he thought and he fit the mould to be a strong and powerful warrior. It was easier to support another who didn't have that close place in his heart.

Qui-Gon withdrew from the flow and opened his eyes; he felt humbled and ashamed by the experience and the other Masters greeted him with a knowing nod.

He nodded in return, "I know, I think I have always known, and I denied the truth of what the force was telling me. I was afraid he would not cope, so I denied the possibility of it being true, and I did push him. I could not understand why he was so docile, and unassuming. It was easier to believe in Anakin because he was bold and arrogant and had persistence to be what I perceived him to be. I see now that I did Obi-Wan a disservice and he grew unsure of his place in the scheme of things."

Master Yoda waved his cane. "Help his insecurities you did. Adamant you were that Anakin the chosen one was. Hold him back you did, liberated him self he has, but needs an anchor he does. Be the teacher the force expected you to be for the chosen one."

Qui-Gon looked unsure. "Do you think I am the best person to be teaching Obi-Wan anything, after all the mistakes I have made with him?"

"Qui-Gon, you know that Obi-Wan trust's you, all his life he has looked up to you. Never did he falter when the going got tough; he was so determined to prove to you that he was worthy. It is your turn now to prove to him he is." Mace agreed.

ooo

Even Obi-Wan still couldn't believe that he was the fabled Chosen one. Yoda had mentioned it several times, and yet it hadn't sunk in that Yoda was actually talking about him.

His Master, Qui-Gon believed it was Anakin; even now, he was still convinced of it. He worried that Qui-Gon would rebel against the truth and Obi-Wan felt a sinking feeling fill him. He needed Qui-Gon to have faith in him and trust him.

The two Knights walked out into the garden and Xanatos sat down on a bench.

"You are deep in thought, and you look worried. Qui-Gon will be alright and Yoda will make him see the truth."

Xanatos tapped the bench for Obi-Wan to sit down.

"Sometimes I'm sure that our Master is quite dense, and he only sees what he wants to see. I think he's so caught up in moulding his padawan's to his way that he doesn't see us for what we really are…Well not until he's hit in the face by the truth. I wonder if that's why he has a crooked nose." Xanatos chuckled.

Obi-Wan smiled slightly, as even he was having a hard time believing prophesy.

"Do you know Obi-Wan, I always sensed that there was something different about you, even when you were a little brat!"

"Really! How could you tell, you were so full of yourself back then that I didn't think you knew that anyone else existed!"

Xanatos smirked. "I was wasn't I, but I could tell you liked me!"

He laughed when Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow and glared at him. "When we rescued you from Maul I felt a shift in the Force and for a couple of months now, I've noticed the change in you?"

"A change in me?" Obi-Wan queried as he sat on the bench.

"I thought that whatever I'd seen in you when you were a young apprentice was finally free and even though you had amnesia there was something waiting to rise to the surface."

"Why didn't you say something?" Obi-Wan inquired.

Xanatos shrugged. "I didn't know what it was; tell me, how does it feel to be all powerful?"

Obi-Wan blushed. "Strange, I keep thinking I'm going to wake up and this will all be a dream. I remember my captivity vividly now, and it seemed so surreal. Sometimes I felt like I was in a dream world, full of unanswered questions. Other times I felt so empowered that I could had levelled the building with a wave of my hand. Yet I had no idea why, and I couldn't believe the things I did. I could sense Sidious when he was in the building, but I had a force inhibitor collar on. I didn't even consider why I could sense him; it was the nurse Zelda who seemed more intrigued than I did. To be honest with you Xan, I still can't accept it as true; Master Yoda says I'm the chosen one, yet I can't imagine why the force would choose me."

"Perhaps that's why you are; it's not something to be taken lightly, and it's a great responsibility. Anakin could never uphold that honour or responsibility. It takes everything you have within you, humility, and compassion. It takes kindness and consideration for others; It takes a strength I can sense in you; something that Anakin doesn't possess.

"I suppose your right, I just have to learn to live with it, I guess." he smiled, and Xanatos laughed.

"Oh, I'm sure you will make everyone suffer around you, the girls swooned over you before, now when they find out you're - _the man_ - you will have every girl in the galaxy chasing you."

"Where did you get that from?" Obi-Wan scrunched his face.

"What?" Xanatos replied.

"_The man_?" he asked.

"Well according to Master Yoda, once you have full control of your powers, you will be more powerful than any Jedi alive."

"That prospect is daunting," Obi-Wan whispered, and then he leaned back and smiled wickedly. "Every girl in the galaxy chasing me?"

Xanatos burst out laughing. "I hope you leave a couple for me!"

Obi-Wan blushed and the two friends relaxed in the garden, before the storm arose to send them spiralling into the darkness to save Anakin.

Ooo

"Obi-Wan determined he is to bring Anakin back; still good in him, Obi-Wan believes, will not leave him with Sidious!"

Qui-Gon felt relieved at those words and he once again marvelled at the faith Obi-Wan had in people, his former padawan was one of a kind and he wanted to see him and just gaze upon that innocent and much loved face.

"Can I get out of the healers ward, I would like to see Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked.

Mace smiled. "You've stayed longer than any of us thought you would, and as long as you don't break the stitches I'm sure you can get up for awhile. I'll get your clothes Qui-Gon."

Qui-Gon had strict instructions not to over-exert him-self, so he opened up to the Force pin pointing where his former padawan was and took his time walking through the garden and found him meditating by himself on a raised rock platform.

Obi-Wan drew out of his meditation when he sensed the approach of his former master, but keeping his eyes closed he examined Qui-Gon's physical condition through the Force. Relief filled him when he gauged that Qui-Gon's injury was on the mend. He felt the touch to his shields and opened his eyes.

"Hello Master."

"Hello Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon said as he sat down on the edge of the platform next to him.

"Are you feeling better Master?"

"Yes and no!" Qui-Gon stated.

Obi-Wan cocked his head sideways and raised his eyebrow in question.

"Yes I'm feeling much better; however I'm also feeling very foolish."

Obi-Wan smiled. "You Master, foolish, I would never have thought that."

"Thank you Obi-Wan, but I have been very foolish were you were  
>concerned and once again I have wronged you."<p>

"Master we've been through this before and as a great mentor once told me… You should live in the moment and keep your mind in the here and now."

Qui-Gon dipped his head and grinned, "I'm fairly certain I told you that more than once, Obi-Wan. But I have my doubts that I was a good mentor; I know I could have been better."

"I didn't want anyone else to be my teacher, Master…and I haven't changed my mind."

"I don't deserve such devotion." He said shaking his head.

"Do you believe what Master Yoda told you about me?"

Qui-Gon could see the insecure look spread across Obi-Wan's face and he wanted to reassure his padawan that he believed it.

"I always knew there was something special about you, but as usual, in my infinite wisdom I kept it to myself. You were loyal and devoted to me and your training, and I rewarded you by keeping you in the dark about your true worth."

"Did you know I was?"

"No, I didn't, but in my meditations when I took you as my padawan and throughout your apprenticeship the force showed me that you were important, and even though I saw you connected to the chosen one, I couldn't or wouldn't accept the fact that it could be you."

"Why Master?"

"You didn't fit the mould I'd assumed the chosen one would be. You were never aggressive and your self-confidence was low, and in my eyes you were kind-hearted, compassionate and unassuming and I had a pre-conceived notion that the chosen one would be forceful, aggressive, confident, spirited and strong in the Force."

"Is that why you thought Anakin was the chosen one." Obi-Wan asked.

"When I first met him, not only did I see his strength in the force, but he fit my presumption of what the chosen one should be like. He was assertive, and determined to make a difference. He was bold and slightly arrogant and although he reminded me of Xanatos, it was in a different way."

"I remember when I first became your padawan and I met Xanatos, he was arrogant and over-confident and to me he was opinionated and unwilling to see anyone's point of view but his own. I saw some of those characteristics in Anakin, but also in Anakin, I saw a deep seated fear."

Qui-Gon smiled. "You were very intuitive and I should have listened to you, but I am ashamed to say that I was in that category too, and I unreasonably dismissed other people's views, namely yours Obi-Wan."

"So what happens now? I still find it hard to believe what everyone else is certain of and I know I have more to learn."

"The force made the right choice Obi-Wan, you are 'the Chosen one' and I'm here to be of assistance to you, if you will allow me."

Obi-Wan let out a stuttered breath, it was surreal hearing Qui-Gon say those three words. He never dreamt that Qui-Gon would believe it."

"Believe it my Obi-Wan for it is true and I am honoured to have been your Master." Qui-Gon took Obi-Wan's hands in his own and held them firmly.

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

Thanks for the reviews: Padawan A Kenobi, SongoftheDarquePhoenix, miarath

Anakin jolted awake, fear had claimed his heart, but to his surprise, he wasn't shackled. Quickly sitting up he scanned the room. The furnishings looked quite expensive from what he could see in the dim lighting and he couldn't see anything dangerous in his close vicinity, so he slid off the comfortable bed and moved slowly around the room.

His last thoughts had been of the foul smelling bounty hunter who had shackled him and threw him on the ship. He stretched out but the Force wasn't there; it was smothered by some unknown sensation.

His thoughts settled on escaping and he slowly reached for the door handle and turned it. To his surprise it opened, but it was a fresher, and lying on a chair were several towels, soap and some clothes.

Anakin was confused and he checked the clothes, they were his size. He wondered whether someone had rescued him, and the thought made him relax a bit.  
>He glanced back to the other room and noticed doors leading to a balcony, again, he found them unlocked. He gently opened the doors and stepped out into the cool night air.<p>

He seemed to be in some sort of Castle, and he look over the balcony; the drop to the ground was a considerable distance so he decided against jumping out to make his escape, and besides he concluded by the room that he wasn't a prisoner.

On the nightstand next to his bed was a jug of water, some fruit, and muffins. He smiled, if he was a prisoner, they fully intended to feed him well.

After showering he donned the fresh clothes, and decided to see if there were any guards outside his room.

He quietly opened the main door and peeked out into the hallway. It was a long ornate hallway and the walls were made of timber, and large timber beams made up the ceiling. There wasn't a soul in the hall, and he silently made his way to the wooden staircase.

Anakin stopped abruptly when he could hear someone coming, and he stepped back behind a large pot at the top of the stairs and waited. Soon a man wearing a very expensive night jacket and slippers walked past carrying a tray, with a cup and some biscuits on it.  
>He didn't look dangerous, and Anakin noticed he didn't have a gun or blaster so Anakin stepped out and spoke quietly. "You there, where am I?"<p>

The man jumped slightly and steadied the tray as he turned around. "Oh, I'm sorry young man you startled me. I'm the keeper of the household my name is Malouf. I didn't realise that you were awake!"

"Well I am, so tell me where am I, and what am I doing here?" Anakin asked keeping his distance from the house keeper.

"The Master of the house will explain everything to you in the morning; so perhaps it would be wise to return to your room, it is quite late in the night cycle and the Master is asleep. I myself am just turning in for the night. I see you have availed yourself of the fresher and clothes; were the clothes satisfactory Sir?"

Anakin was irritated by the man, as he didn't like being kept uninformed; however, he got the distinct impression he wouldn't get any information out of Malouf.

"Yes the clothes are fine, I suppose if you won't tell me, I could go and wake up the Master of this splendid castle and ask him?"

"Please Sir, do not do that, he is quite ill, and has just come out of an operation, and Bacta. He will be well enough to see you tomorrow. Perhaps I can tell you one thing; you were rescued from a group of Bounty hunters. You were unconscious, so your rescuers brought you here. Anything else will have to wait until the morning, sir." Malouf pointed to Anakin's room and nodded.

"So I'm not a prisoner then?" He asked.

"Certainly not Sir, you are however, on a strange planet, and I'm just trying to help you. If you leave here in the middle of the night, not knowing the lay of the land you may find yourself lost."

Anakin decided his answer was logical, so he would wait, he felt tired anyway, and a good night's sleep may improve his disposition. "Very well, I'll do as you say, but I want answers in the morning!"

Malouf nodded. "First meal is at eight."….

ooo

Unbeknown to Anakin, Sidious was the Master of this Castle.

The healers employed by Sidious, worked zealously to repair the injuries he'd sustained in the tunnel collapse.

His back was broken, and his legs were crushed, the red guards who rescued him were lucky enough not to be injured and they carried him out of the tunnel before news got out and loaded him onto his personal ship, whisking him away.

He had medical supplies on board for emergencies, and the two red guards injected painkillers into his system; allowing the sith to stay conscious and shield from his apprentice. He didn't want Maul to know of his defeat by the Jedi.

The ship made hyperspace and headed for Byss, a planet located in the deep core region. The shadowy environment was incredibly strong in the dark side and it was Sidious paradise away from the prying eyes of the Republic. He'd built a castle there, hidden by mountain ranges, and overlooking a large lake. It was his fortress, no one ever ventured within parsecs of it for fear of their ship being dragged into the murky depths of the dark side lake.

His personal team of surgeons began working on him as soon as the ship landed and in his orders to his personal guards were to dispose of the bounty hunters and destroy their ship and to make sure the cargo was made comfortable.

Sidious had felt Maul's death, and it sent him into frenzy. Nevertheless, he'd planned for this event, and although he would have preferred Kenobi to be his apprentice, he now had the next to best subject. Anakin's background made him easily lead, and so Anakin would take Maul's place as his apprentice.

Sidious was quite old, his body didn't respond well to the surgery, or the Bacta. Therefore, when he woke after the surgery the healers had the unfortunate task of telling him of his paralysis from the waist down. They were lucky to escape with their lives when they told him.

Nevertheless, he calmed down when he found out that Anakin was in the room upstairs. Anakin would be his legs and Sidious would finish the boys training. Together they would seek revenge on Kenobi and the Jedi order.

ooo

Anakin came down for first meal, he still couldn't feel the force, and it worried him. He wondered if the planet he was on might be force repelling. He'd never heard of a planet where they couldn't feel the force, and he wondered if this was how Obi-Wan felt without the force.

Malouf brought out a magnificent first meal and Anakin was impressed at such a selection of expensive food. He thought the Master of the house must be very rich; he had to be, because of all the elegant trappings around the castle.

"When do I meet the Master?" Anakin asked.

"He shall be well enough to meet you for mid day meal, and in the mean time he suggested you might like to go for a swim or perhaps take a boat out on the lake."

Anakin didn't like waiting. "Why doesn't he come down now?"

"I told you Master Skywalker, the Master, is still recovering from an operation; he will be here for midday meal!"

Anakin scowled and stormed off, well at least I'm not a prisoner anymore. _I wonder what happened back on Naboo. Did Maul defeat Obi-Wan and Yoda, and what about Master Qui-Gon is he still alive?  
><em>  
>Anakin thought about the battle, and then he remembered what Obi-Wan said, he knew Anakin had been sparring with Maul. So Obi-Wan remembers everything, I suppose I should be glad that I'm not back on Coruscant, they probably all know what I did now. They'll never allow me to be a Jedi now. Although I'm the chosen one, surely they wouldn't dare let me go, for I might turn to the dark side, and become more powerful than them.<p>

"What did Maul say –that he was the chosen one- haa! Maul would be nothing compared to me once I complete my training! I'm the chosen one; Master Qui-Gon said I was!" He said out loud.

"I wish I could speak to the Chancellor, he'd know what to do; he's the only one that has stood by me."

He remembered what Obi-Wan said just before Maul threw him across the room.

"_Anakin only you can make the choice, only you can decide your destiny."_

What did he mean by that? Does Obi-Wan believe I knew it was Maul! No I didn't – I didn't know he was a sith!"

Anakin ran down the shore he didn't want to think about anything, he just wanted it to be over. Why couldn't he be in control of his own life, why is it so hard to be the chosen one. Why does my mother like her husband and his daughter better than me, and why did Padmè just ignore me, she should know that we are meant to be together.

By the time he arrived back for lunch he had calmed down, and Malouf came out to greet him.

"The Master is in the library and wishes to see you; I will show you the way."

Anakin followed the servant to the library, and Malouf excused himself to prepare lunch. Anakin hesitated at the door; he wondered who his benefactor was, and whether he would send him back to the Jedi. He wasn't certain he wanted to go back.

He opened the door and to his surprise, it was Chancellor Palpatine dressed in his finest robes, but sitting in a wheel chair. "Chancellor, what happened to you, you look awful?"

"Anakin my boy, ah yes I have a lot to tell you! How are you; I found out you were kidnapped by bounty hunters; you are very lucky I have good trackers. My men boarded their transport and rescued you. They wouldn't give you up without a fight, unfortunately for them they lost! Please come over here, sit down, and tell me all about it. Then I'll tell you what happened to me!"

Anakin told his story, and the Chancellor seemed quite intrigued by Anakin's version, especially the description where Anakin saved Obi-Wan by pushing him out of harms way, and allowed Maul to capture him instead.

"My my! You are so brave my boy, and yet it was all in vain!" Palpatine shook his head.

"What do you mean Chancellor, I saved Obi-Wan; Maul was going to kill him!"

Anakin said hoping Palpatine believed his little fairy-tale addition to the story.

"Anakin I have a story to tell you, and it is not going to be pleasant. What I have to tell you could destroy your faith in your Jedi comrades."

"Why, what happened?"

"Do you remember when I told you about my Great, great Grandfather?"

"Yes" Anakin answered.

"Your Great, great Grandfather was force sensitive, and the Jedi wanted to take him to the Jedi Temple.  
>But the Jedi hurt his mother and he refused to go The Jedi were furious with him and told him he was destined to turn to the Dark side if he didn't go with them. The Jedi Council banished him from ever becoming a Jedi and he was devastated; however, a Sith Lord saw what happened and knew the boy was destined to become a great Knight. So he offered to train him."<p>

Ah! you remember my boy!"

"Yes I remember, I thought at the time how cruel it made the Jedi sound." Anakin admitted.

"Well I was not quite honest with you Anakin, I was ashamed to let anyone know, but, I am force sensitive too." Sidious explained.

"What! Why did you lie to me, and why didn't I sense it?" Anakin accused bitterly.

"As I told you, I was ashamed of my heritage, because of my family's background. I built very strong shields and I kept my connection to the force a secret."

"But you can't be blamed for how you're great, great Grandfather turned out. After all it was the Jedi's fault!" Anakin insisted.

"Yes, it was the Jedi's fault; however, I didn't hold a grudge against them. Nevertheless, my great Grandfather married and his children married, and my mother who is a descendant of a sith, had two children, twins. I have a twin brother, Anakin."

"A twin brother, where is he; is he force sensitive too!"

"Yes he was." Sidious took on a forlorn expression.

"Was? is he dead?"

"Yes Anakin that is the part I am ashamed of. He did hold a grudge against the Jedi, and practiced the dark arts; he became a sith Master, Mauls Master."

"Darth Sidious?" Anakin blurted out. "Sidious was your brother?"

"Yes Anakin, only now he is dead, your friend Obi-Wan killed him."

"What? Obi-Wan killed your brother?"

"He found the tunnel under Coruscant, and followed your tracks from the Jedi temple to my private room under the Senate. I was there trying to convince my brother to stop the vendetta he had against the Jedi. I tried to make him see the light." Sidious smiled internally for he could sense Anakin's trust in him flourish.

"However, Obi-Wan burst in, and he and my brother fought. Sidious had Obi-Wan cornered, and I tried to prevent my brother from killing him. Nevertheless, because I distracted Sidious, he didn't see Obi-Wan strike at him with his sabre, and he was killed. Obi-Wan turned on me next, and accused me of being a sith, alongside my brother, of course I denied it and begged Obi-Wan to listen to me. I tried to explain that I didn't have anything to do with Sidious, but he wouldn't listen and he attacked me. In the ensuing battle, I tried to get away, but he caught up to me in the tunnel and when the tunnel collapsed, Obi-Wan left me to die." Sidious could see the distraught look on Anakin's face.

"I knew that Obi-Wan would tell the Senate and the Jedi about me and my brother, so with the help of some loyal friends I barely escaped with my life, as you can see." Sidious allowed a tear or two to slide down his face.

Anakin couldn't believe it, his last hope of returning to the Jedi would have been with the Chancellors help, and now Obi-Wan had accused the Chancellor of being a sith too.

"Are you still the Chancellor, or will they banish you because of your brother?" Anakin asked falling for Sidious's story.

"I'm afraid I'm not the Chancellor any more, thanks to Obi-Wan I have a bounty on my head. I'm done in the Senate; the Jedi have turned them all against me."

Anakin growled scornfully." I hate them; I hate them all! What are we going to do, the Jedi have turned everybody against us."

"My brother and my great, great Grandfather were right the Jedi are not to be trusted, I should have listened to my brother. However, I believed I could do more good by staying on the light side. How wrong I was."

Anakin thought about Obi-Wan. " Let me talk to Obi-Wan, it must be a mistake, he will listen to me, and after all I am the chosen one, they will listen to the chosen one won't they?"

"Anakin, I'm afraid you cannot trust Obi-Wan, he has deceived you, all the Jedi have deceived you."

"No, it's not true Obi-Wan would not do that to me,! What are you saying?"

"Master Jinn, told you that you were the chosen one didn't he? and they pushed you and told you how to train, and your fellow Padawan's laughed at you because they didn't believe you were the chosen one. Yet Qui-Gon convinced you, didn't he?"

Anakin nodded.

"It was all a ruse you are not the Jedi's chosen one, and to keep the real Chosen one safe until he was ready to assume the mantle, they needed a decoy, you."

"What!" Anakin blasted angrily. "I don't believe you, it's not true. - I am the chosen one - I am powerful, everyone knows it."

"Oh they know your powerful Anakin, that is why the deception. They tried to convince the sith that you were more important than Obi-Wan. That's why they were so distraught when he was kidnapped by Maul, they thought the sith would find out that he was the chosen one."

"What! Obi-Wan is the chosen one! that cannot be, he doesn't have the power that I do."

"Are you sure about that Anakin, what happened in the hanger when you fought Darth Maul. The newscasts from Naboo say that Obi-Wan melted the doors by himself, and he defeated Maul. Don't forget he killed my brother as well. The temple is saying that he is the chosen one." Sidious confirmed.

Anakin sat down mortified and his anger simmered just under the surface. "They used me, they used me so they could protect Obi-Wan. They deserve to die!"

"I know how you feel my boy, and I agree with you. I've tried my best to live a good productive life, and yet the Jedi have crushed it. I'm going to take over my brother's name, and seek my revenge on the Jedi." Sidious declared.

"I would like you to be my apprentice, my boy, and together we'll make them pay for treating us as pathetic life forms."

Anakin's head swam in confusion and anger. However, his anger rose to dominate his thoughts, and he nodded in agreement and slowly knelt down in front of Sidious's hover chair.

"From this day forward we shall take on a new existence, and with it new names. I abandon the light and draw from the dark side, my name is Darth Sidious, in memory of my brother. Anakin, do you renounce the Jedi ways, and give yourself freely to the darkness."

"I do my Master," Anakin stated.

"Then from this day forward you shall be known as Darth Vader, rise my young apprentice."

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

**theFGnat:** I don't like Anakin either. **urcool91: **Not quite Vader, but close**.**

**Padawan A Kenobi: **Yes a sneaky jerk is right and I think Anakin was very gullible.**Kungfukittycat** :Anakin is easily led. **SerendipityAEY:** Yes a slave and torture, love it. **palatine: **I will be posting here because it's easier.

**Koolies: **I will keep writing, but this one has one more chapter after this one.

**Thank you all for the great reviews. I'm nearly finished this one more chapter after this.**

_Thoughts/ bond speak italics_

**ooo**

Sidious gripped the arms of his hover chair as pain rose intensely up his spine. He knew it would only be a matter of days before Kenobi found them, and his recovery was taking too long. He had to convince Anakin that the Jedi weren't worth his time and that they were the evil one's not him.

Slowly the pain subsided and he took a calming breath, at least feeling pain indicated that he would mend, even if it was going to be a slow process.

Anakin's sabre skills were adequate, and training would improve them, and of course nurturing the boy's anger would strengthen his resolve.

Sidious let his anger flow through his body disgust and hatred for Kenobi for causing him this pain filled him with a need for vengeance, however, his recent surgery prevented him from leaving the confines of his castle just yet, but he could still wield his powerful force lightning and he would use that to his advantage.

When Kenobi arrived he would be distracted trying to convince Anakin of his sincerity, and while Anakin kept Kenobi occupied, and his army of guards kept the other Jedi at bay, Sidious would bring Kenobi to his knees pouring deadly shards of lightning through him.

It wouldn't take much to show Anakin how to use force lightning, especially now that he had control of the boy. Kenobi would be no match for both of them.

Sidious lust for power was strong, but his body wasn't up to the rigors of training yet. He would have to rely on his faithful guards to help him train Anakin until he could take over himself and once Anakin was fully entrenched in the dark side they would become a formidable team and then he would continue with his plan to control the galaxy.

ooo

Anakin felt the burning sensation as blue lightning licked at his arms and legs, he jumped to the side and rolled away from it. Spinning around to face his master he let his anger rise and he called the shield he'd been given to protect his body from the shards back into his outstretched hand after it was ripped from his grip.

The sound of his master's laugh grated on his nerves and he wanted to learn that power as soon as possible. Then he would use it to hurt everyone that had ever hurt him, including the man sitting in the hover chair in front of him.

'Yes, young Anakin I can feel your anger at me and it is intoxicating, you want to show me and the Jedi that you are more powerful than all of us, don't you?"

"Yes! Yes! I hate you! I hate being hurt! Why are you doing this to me? I thought you liked me, you're no better than the Jedi!"

"Ah! You are wrong my young apprentice, I am better than the Jedi and so will you be when you learn how to use this power!"

"Then teach me how to use it, don't use it on me!" Anakin screamed.

"You're not ready to use it! You're not angry enough." Sidious snarled and blasted Anakin with another charge.

Anakin was ready and he felt his blood boil with anger and rage filled every molecule of his being as he twisted and pushed the shield outward collecting the blue shards on the outer face of it and drove it downwards. Dust and sparks rose from the wooden floor and burned a hole in front of him. He staggered back in surprise that he'd managed to block the lightning.

"See my young apprentice, now you know how to control it. Not with pitiful excuses, not by begging, but with anger, you felt it didn't you? The power to block it came from within; that same power within you will let you wield it too."

Again and again Anakin blocked and sent the lightning in all directions until he collapsed from exhaustion. He lay panting and groaning on the floor as his master continued to laugh and zap him.

"Strike me! Get up you weakling and strike me, if you don't I will continue until I kill you. Is that what you want?"

Anakin rolled around, his thoughts were getting darker and aggravation filled him. He gritted his teeth seething with fury feeling it rising within him and whatever it was gave him confidence and a power that felt he could control.

He drew on the Force and screamed as he pushed his hand out toward Sidious and a pale blue bolt flicked out of his fingertips heading straight at his master.

Sidious caught it easily and dispersed it. "Good, good, you will be a powerful apprentice and no-one, not even Kenobi can do what you can do."

Anakin fell back, shocked at his own accomplishment. He'd done it and it gave him a feeling of invincibility. "I- I did it!"

"Yes my boy and I am proud of you, you are more powerful that any Jedi and together we will rule the galaxy; you will never have to bow to any man."

Anakin turned to a large vase in the corner of the room and threw his hand out. Another shard of blue left his fingers and split the vase in half, he felt the glow of red hot power leaping out of his body and it thrilled him. "I did it again!" He said smiling.

"Enough Anakin! That is enough for today; go to your room and rest we will continue tomorrow. You need to be ready; the Jedi will kill you if they know you can wield this power."

Anakin felt his anger dissipating; he bowed to his master even though he looked upon the man as his tormenter, but he was scared of him as well and right now he needed to sleep.

"Yes Master." He said as he left the room.

Collapsing onto his bed Anakin began shivering, the heat that fired him a few minutes ago was leaving him and being replaced with confusion and sadness. He didn't understand his emotions, he should be happy knowing he had a power that Obi-Wan didn't have, but that thought made him sad and afraid.

What would Obi-Wan think of him now; he rolled over on his side and tears broke free and made tracks down his face. His master said that Obi-Wan betrayed him and kept secrets from him, but he found it hard to believe that Obi-Wan would deceive him. He may be the chosen one. Yet he never treated him badly, nor had he ever lied to him, and his suspicion's that Sidious 'was' lying to him grew in intensity.

He thought about what happened that first day when Qui-Gon told the council that he believed that Anakin was the chosen one, and the look on Obi-Wan's face when he was practically dismissed.

Anakin wondered why Qui-Gon would do that if he really knew that Obi-Wan was the chosen one! It didn't make sense, and why would Obi-Wan risk his life, to rescue my Mother! He thought.

He remembered what Obi-Wan said to him. _Anakin only you can make the choice, only you can decide your destiny._

He was so confused; his head was pounding with all the questions and the decisions he was supposed to make. He wished he could speak to Obi-Wan, but he knew that was impossible.

He didn't want Sidious knowing that he had doubts, so he shored up his shields as tight as he could. His new Master did not take kindly to mistakes, or weakness.

Anakin hated the sharp and spiky bond he had with his new master and he didn't think he could hide very much from him.

He remembered the bond he had with Qui-Gon, it was full of life, and yet firm and light and it guided him, and Obi-Wan's bond was lighter and brighter, but it was comforting and when they were on the transport running away from the temple; it was like a warm blanket; very secure and soothing.

Anakin fell asleep cocooned in that thought.

Ooo

Obi-Wan gazed out through the viewing screen as their ship settled on a stretch of ground covered in moss, and towering before them was a mountain. This mountain was connected to the castle by means of a maze of tunnels riddled through it. The ship landed to the south of a concealed tunnel that had been discovered by the original search party a couple of days before.

They were about to enter the siths lair and each Jedi could sense that the task before them would be dangerous and there was a distinct possibility that many of them may join the Force to-day.

Master Yoda and most of the Councillors were to head the assault on the front entrance to the castle while Master Windu, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Xanatos, would lead a contingent of Jedi and republic soldiers through the tunnels.

Mace led the way into the first tunnel it was a wide open cave, and each step took them higher into the darkness. They moved silently climbing over large boulders and ascending to a ledge. Beyond that was another tunnel leading to a steel door.

Mace drew his sabre, "When Master Yoda begins their attack we will blast through this door. Palpatines men will be expecting us so be alert and focus."

While they waited Qui-Gon stepped close to Obi-Wan. "Padawan, are you up to this? You haven't had much time to recover from your ordeal and you said that Palpatine is getting stronger."

"My concerns are centred on Anakin, Master. He's not strong enough to fight Sidious's will, and I'm not sure that we can undo the damage that he's done to him."

Qui-Gon nodded in understanding. "We'll give him all the help we can, but you must keep your focus on Palpatine, he is still dangerous and if he senses your concern for Anakin he will use that against you."

"Yes Master I know, but Anakin is a pawn in his game and we have to safe him."

The sound of heavy blaster fire rumbled through the mountain. "The battle begins."

Mace rammed his sabre through the hinges on the door and with the force pushed the door inward. It flew down the tunnel taking out the waiting battle droids.

Blaster fire erupted in front of them as droid soldiers began firing at the Jedi.

The glow of multi coloured sabres lit the large cavern as blaster fire was deflected and sent back toward the enemy. Moving forward Mace and Qui-Gon threw out their hands using the power of the force to send the droids flying off their feet.

More of Palpatines men streamed out of adjoining tunnels as Jedi moved forward and fought them back.

"We should split up." Mace said. "Qui-Gon take Obi-Wan and Xanatos and half our men, we'll take care of these and catch up to you. That tunnel over there should take you to the next level. We'll meet you there." Mace pointed to the passage on the other side.

The two groups went their separate ways and just as Qui-Gon's group reached the top of the stairs blaster fire screamed past them and all around them.

Obi-Wan and Xanatos dove for cover into an adjoining tunnel with a squad of soldiers. Qui-Gon and the other Jedi went for cover behind a few boulders on the other side.

"Keep going," he called out to Obi-Wan. "We'll handle these and catch up."

"I don't like this," Xanatos said. "We should wait and go on together?"

"We'll be right behind you!" Qui-Gon said as the republic soldiers began moving forward shooting the enemy droids.

The small group took off, deflecting laser fire as they ran and soon came to a winding staircase that rose high in the cave they were in.

"We'll wait here for them." Obi-Wan said to Xanatos as the older Jedi glanced back.

"They're coming I can see them, Qui-Gon is waving us onwards." Xanatos said pointing down the tunnel.

Obi-Wan felt a shift in the force and although there was danger all around them instinct told him to keep moving. Qui-Gon and the others would catch up. It was imperative that they get to the top of the stair case quickly.

"We have to hurry!" Obi-Wan said as they began to climb.

A definite and urgent warning in the Force had Obi-Wan leap over the last few steps and spin around. Xanatos was a few steps lower and the rest were behind him. Qui-Gon hadn't reached the stairs yet, and Obi-Wan called out, "Take cover!"

As his voice carried down toward the Jedi, an explosion rocked the tunnel and the floor under the steps collapsed and stone and floor disappeared into a crater that formed below them.

Obi-Wan barely had time to grab hold of Xanatos as the rest of the men fell into the abyss.

As he dragged Xanatos up away from the crumbling rocks he could hear the screams of the other men falling to their deaths.

"What happened?" Xanatos asked as smoke and dust made him cough.

"Sidious booby trapped the tunnels, I felt a disturbance, but it was clouded and I couldn't do anything to stop it."

"What about Qui-Gon, can you sense him? Is he alive?"

Obi-Wan stretched out using his newfound senses, and could feel Qui-Gon and the other Jedi's presence.

"He's alright they must have felt the warning and stopped. They won't be able to follow us and we can't go back, we have to keep moving." Obi-Wan said as he pushed Xanatos to keep going.

Obi-Wan knew he would have to face Sidious alone; he didn't need any distractions. Xanatos would be an added distraction and Sidious would use that to his advantage and if he was to convince Anakin to stay in the light, he had to have a clear head and Anakin's undivided attention.

"Xani, you have to find us another way out, while I keep Sidious occupied." Obi-Wan stated.

"What! I'm not letting you go in there alone –absolutely not!" he snapped.

"Xanatos we don't have time to argue - look!" he pointed behind them.

Xanatos turned to see flames licking the walls; the explosion had caused a fire, and the wooden beams in the castle were burning.

"We need an escape route, and you have to contact Qui-Gon and Mace and let them know were we are! Once you've found a clear way out then come back and help me!" Obi-Wan declared.

Xanatos knew he was right; however, being right didn't mean he had to like it. "I don't like this one bit; don't do anything rash until I get back!" Xanatos took off down the hall and disappeared around a corner.

"I won't." Obi-Wan called after him, and waited until Xanatos was out of sight.

ooo

Qui-Gon felt the disturbance and came to a halt before they reached the stairs and at the same time heard Obi-Wan's call to take cover just in time to miss the brunt of the explosion.

Timber beams holding the tunnels together caught on fire and Qui-Gon knew that they couldn't keep going.

"Come on we have to go back and find another way up."

They ran down one hall and then another coming across bounty hunters, at every intersection; some running away and others firing at the Jedi. They seemed to be running in circles and when they rounded another corner, they crashed into Mace Windu and his group coming from the other direction.

"Qui-Gon, we've disabled their communication equipment and Master Yoda and his men have stormed the front gates and are rounding up Sidious's men. Where is Obi-Wan and Xanatos and the rest of the men?" Mace inquired.

"There was a trap laid and we lost a lot of good men, but Obi-Wan and Xanatos got through before the floor gave way and now the whole place is on fire. We have to find another way around?"

"The smoke is too thick in here, we'll have to get outside. We should be able to enter through the front doors now." Mace hoped.

Coughing from the smoke, they finally made their way out of the castle, and were happy to find Yoda waiting for them.

Qui-Gon anxiously rushed towards him. "Master Yoda, have you heard from Obi-Wan or Xanatos?"

"Heard from them I have not, but sense them I do; safe he and Xanatos are for the moment."

A group of Jedi came running towards them from the other side of the castle. "Master Yoda," one of them called. "We can't find another entrance, and that side of the building is well alight." the Jedi pointed to the side where Obi-Wan went up the stairs.

Qui-Gon snapped. "What about the other side near the mountain, have you checked that side?"

"Yes Master Jinn, we checked every possible door and window, there are flames everywhere!"

Qui-Gon's shoulders slumped and he looked up at the burning castle. "What can we do?" he asked, to no one in particular.

"Trust in the force to protect our Jedi, wait we will the force is with them." Yoda stated as he sat on a rock, closing his eyes.

Ooo

Xanatos ran down the hall kicking in every door he passed, he felt the force swirl around him, and he felt Obi-Wan's presence telling him to calm his mind and reach out.

Xanatos shook his head thinking, in all this chaos Obi-Wan still finds the time to send calming thoughts. Xanatos took a breath and slowly released it.

Obi-Wan was right, he wouldn't find a way out if he lost focus. He stretched out and the force seemed to call him to a room at the end of the hall. The fires hadn't reached here yet and along one side, stood a bookcase. There were no windows on this wall and Xanatos walked along the rows of books, suddenly he felt a breeze on his face; it startled him as there were no windows open. He went back and felt the breeze again, holding his hand close to the row of books he could feel cool air.

_A secret doorway!_ He pushed along the seam and abruptly the bookcase opened to reveal a dark stone carved tunnel. Xanatos lit his sabre revealing a long descending tunnel dug deep into the mountain. He ran down it, until he came to a steel spiral stairway that disappeared into the darkness. He carefully descended the slippery stairs.

They were damp; seepage from the mountain, and moss had grown over some of the steps.

Unfortunately, he found out the hard way when he slipped, twisting his ankle. Pain shot up his leg and he cursed his loss of focus. At the bottom, another tunnel led to the light and he could hear the sound of flowing water. Hobbling through the tunnel it came out on the other side of the lake.

He had to get back to Obi-Wan to tell him and hope that in his condition he could be of some help to him.

ooo

Sidious and Anakin waited in the ornate throne room, a fitting place to decide the fate of the Galaxy.  
>Anakin wondered if his new Master felt comfortable in the large elaborate chair he sat in. Anakin thought not; however, Lord Sidious had no feeling in his legs so apparently the chairs comfort was inconsequential.<p>

A spike of fear rushed through Anakin's body as he felt Obi-Wan's Force aura coming closer. Shame, anger and confusion filled him, because Obi-Wan would see Anakin for the disappointment he was, but his new found power would help him defeat Obi-Wan and become the most powerful apprentice in the galaxy. That's what his new master said he would be once they destroyed Obi-Wan.

Sidious cackled and growled, "Prepare yourself my apprentice, and remember the Jedi are not here to bring you back into the light, they are here to send you to Hades. They cannot allow you to live for fear that you will turn on them one day. Therefore, my young apprentice, forget your past and look to my future. A future where I can give you anything your heart desires."

ooo

Obi-Wan drew on the force and felt it caress him and fill his body with power. He took a moment to close his eyes and sent his heartfelt thoughts to his Master.

(_Master, I will do what I must and if all goes well, I will save Anakin, and if not I will endeavour to end Sidious's reign. I promise you that no matter what happens here today Sidious will not leave this place. I was honoured to have been your Padawan, I trust in the force in all things, may the force be with you Master.)_

_tbc_


	31. Chapter 31

this is the last chapter and I'm grateful to all of you who read this. I have fun writing and will post a new story soon.

ooo

Obi-Wan sent his message and quickly raised his shields; he didn't want to be distracted by Qui-Gon's reply. He knew his Master would try and talk him out of doing his duty.

The dark side seeped through the closed door and for a moment Obi-Wan contemplated his options. If Anakin was lost to the dark side he would have no choice but to end the sith's reign. Centring him self in the Force Obi-Wan opened the door and he wasn't surprised to find Sidious taking up residence in a chair fit for a King.

A black robe clung to his emaciated body, and lay spread out around the floor. His hands rested limply on the intricately carved arms of the chair, but Obi-Wan knew that even though he looked helpless, it was a fallacy, a misleading notion that was far from the truth.

Those withered hands were deadly weapons and Obi-Wan expected him to use that power to prevent him from rescuing Anakin. He glanced at Anakin whose features visibly highlighted the strain of his confusion and anger. He was slightly hunched over and Obi-Wan sensed a war going on in the young mans aura. There was a visible disturbance surrounding him, but for all intent and purpose he was dressed in the cloths of a sith, with a floor length robe draped over his light frame.

"Well if it isn't Kenobi! I should have killed you years ago, a mistake I will not make again!' Sidious cackled.

"You are prone to making mistakes Sidious, and you're right you should have killed me, for I will not give you the chance today."

"Your powers are fledgling, however, my powers have stood the test of time, and with the help of 'my chosen one', we will destroy you." Sidious pointed his bony fingers at Anakin.

"Your - chosen one!" Obi-Wan shook his head, hoping that Anakin wouldn't believe Sidious's lies.

Anakin lifted his head and glared at Obi-Wan thinking he was  
>mocking him!<p>

"You mock my apprentice Kenobi, be very careful he will not take kindly to more of your ridicule."

Obi-Wan held his sabre unlit and advanced a few steps towards them. "You have nowhere to go Sidious, and Anakin knows that I would never mock him. Nor would I ridicule him. It is you that scorns him and tells him lies."

Obi-Wan cast his eyes quickly to Anakin. "Stretch out Anakin, deep down you know that what you are doing is wrong. Don't listen to him."

"Why shouldn't I listen to him? Everything I do is wrong according to the Jedi council, you all pretended to like me, but you lied it was a ruse to keep you safe. I was supposed to be the chosen one Qui-Gon said so! He lied. The Jedi are liars."

Obi-Wan could feel Anakin's anger rise and his eyes were stormy.

"My Master has not lied to me! He's shown me that power is the only way to get what I want." Anakin snapped.

It startled Obi-Wan to hear Anakin call Sidious his Master.

"Anakin how you could call this evil being your master, he wants to destroy everything we hold dear to us. He's turned you back into a slave; we freed you from slavery Anakin. He doesn't care about you, he needs your strength and once he gets what he wants you will be enslaved with everyone else in the galaxy! Is that what you really want?"

Anakin flung his hand out and a ball of force lightening charged towards Obi-Wan.

"You're lying! I'm sick of listening to the Jedi's lies."

Obi-Wan ignited his sabre as the blue lightning charged toward him. He caught it with his blade and flung it off to the side. "I will not fight you Anakin."

"Then you will die!" Sidious screamed as he raised both his hands and lightning arced at Obi-Wan, causing his sabre to heat up and Obi-Wan felt it weakening. He projected a force bubble around his body similar to the one he used in the tunnel on Coruscant only now Obi-Wan could control the power, and directed the lightning straight back to Sidious careful to avoid hitting Anakin.

Nevertheless, Sidious had expected it and blocked it, sending more lightning toward the young Jedi.

While Obi-Wan concentrated on maintaining the bubble against Sidious's attack, Anakin released a burst of lightning at him as well. Obi-Wan felt the fluctuations in the force and could sense Anakin's unrestrained anger, but there was hesitation imbedded in his aura too, uncertainty and confusion filled Anakin.

Obi-Wan had to depend on his existing friendship to change Anakin's mind. Anakin had taken care of Obi-Wan when they first left the temple and he was certain that their friendship could be re-ignited.

Nevertheless, the burst of lightning knocked Obi-Wan back a few paces.

Sidious laughed. He believed that between them they were more powerful than Obi-Wan.

"Concentrate your efforts on Kenobi; focus on destroying him, my apprentice."

Sidious knew that Obi-Wan didn't want to hurt the boy and that would be his downfall. He had to keep the pressure on Kenobi.

"I told you they lied to you my apprentice, they said you were the chosen one, yet in reality they knew all along that Kenobi was their chosen one. Destroy him and then we will destroy Jinn, the one who made you suffer just so he could protect his precious Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan felt Anakin's anger rise again, the siths words were having the desired effect. Anakin's strikes were getting more powerful. The sith's hatred was fuelling Anakin's anger.

"That's not true Anakin; Qui-Gon truly believed you were the chosen one. He still believes there is good in you and I believe there's good in you; think Anakin, have I ever lied to you. You know I haven't, Sidious has been deceiving you all along and he has known who I was since the day I was born."

Anakin glanced toward his new master and his hand wavered.

Obi-Wan had to keep talking. "He came to my parent's house, and when he left, he killed them. He should have killed me too. But he is a coward Anakin. You have a mother think about her, she loves you at least you had your mothers love, I never had the chance to know my mother because he killed her."

"He's lying, don't listen to the Jedi's lies, only your anger can defeat him my apprentice use the power you have – Now!"

"Will you destroy the faith your mother has in you Anakin, think!"

Obi-Wan was tiring, holding a Force bubble and being pummelled by dark shards of blue lightning was taking its toll on him.

"I told you once that everyone has a destiny; I didn't know what my destiny was until I let the Force guide me. You have a destiny too Anakin it may not be as a Jedi, I will not lie to you, but it isn't to be a sith! I will stand by you, and help you discover your place in this galaxy. I won't let you turn away from the light. You are my friend Anakin."

His arms grew tired from holding them out to keep the protective bubble around him, but he had to give Anakin time to realise the truth in his words. But if he couldn't change Anakin's mind, he would have to do what he must and stop Anakin from joining Sidious.

Blue force electricity hit the bubble and ricocheted, bouncing off the walls; fires flared everywhere and quickly spread to the beams holding the roof up and time was growing short for Anakin to step away from the dark path and return to the light.

Sidious also sensed this and had to stop Kenobi from getting inside Anakin's head, he drew on Anakin's strength and sent blue flashes hurling through the air, bringing Obi-Wan down to his knees.

Obi-Wan wanted Anakin to let go of his hate; he had to convince him that he needed him. "Anakin please help me; don't destroy your life before you've had a chance to live it."

Sidious cackled when Kenobi fell to his knees and arrogance filled him with confidence; he was winning, but he didn't see Anakin falter and step back to watch the scene play out in front of him. Sidious concentrated on pouring his evil power into Obi-Wan, while Obi-Wan used the bond he had with Anakin to plead with him to return to the light.

The defining moment came abruptly and Sidious could not turn quick enough. He felt the shift in the force, and so did Obi-Wan, as Anakin turned and sent force lightning at Sidious. Obi-Wan released his protective bubble and using his power, he force pushed the blue pulsating lightning back into Sidious.

The sith burst into flames, waving his arms in the air as the ceiling collapsed on top of him creating a massive hole in the floor, Sidious, his chair and the debilitating dark power disappeared down the hole with him.

Anakin's robe caught the side of a falling beam and it began to drag him down too.

Obi-Wan Force jumped catching Anakin's arm as he slid down through the hole. Beams were collapsing everywhere, and a burst of fire and flames leaped up from the rocky bottom as flames consumed Sidious in a blazing inferno.

Hot orange shards of fire licked at Anakin's boots and he panicked, struggling to hold on to Obi-Wan. "Please Obi-Wan I don't want to die, I'm sorry, I don't want to be like him, please help me?"

Obi-Wan drew the Force around them both and pulled him up, leaping away as the remaining roof began collapsing. He half dragged Anakin toward the door just as Xanatos hobbled through it.

Xanatos stepped back to let them through as tons of rock and burning beams crashed down on top of the screaming sith, a short few seconds later the only sound was the roar of burning wood.

He was dead, Obi-Wan felt the force lighten, but their joy at destroying a sith would have to wait, they weren't out of danger themselves, as the castle would not stand for much longer.

Xanatos yelled over the noise. "I found a way out, but I hurt my ankle, and I'm having difficulty walking on it!"

"Anakin, give Xanatos support, I'll lead the way." Obi-Wan stated as he headed down the hall.

Anakin hesitantly stepped towards Xanatos expecting a heated and angry glare from him, however, Xanatos smiled and said "Thanks Anakin."

They made their way down the hall; Obi-Wan used the force to protect them from collapsing walls and stretched out throwing falling beams to the side protecting them from debris.

Obi-Wan led the way through the secret door and Xani warned him. "Watch out for the moss on the steps, it's slippery and it hurts when you hit the bottom."

Anakin glanced at Xanatos, who rolled his eyes and said, "That's how I hurt my foot, because I wasn't focused on watching where I was going."

Obi-Wan used the force to carry Xanatos down the steps and then they hurried for the opening. A rumbling sound followed them and a split second after they made it out of the tunnel, dust, smoke and a loud crash signified the end of the castle and all the tunnels weaved beneath it.

The Jedi sensed the disturbance in the Force and called for a retreat away from the castle. The roar of crumbling rock and beams imploded into a crater and after a few minutes of rumbling all that was left was a hole in the ground smouldering and billowing black smoke into the sky.

For a moment Qui-Gon wrapped his cloak tightly around his body, he couldn't feel anything in the Force and he turned slowly to Yoda who was leaning on his cane. "Do you sense them?"

Yoda stretched out past the remains of the mountain, delving into the flow of the Force and there a few miles away a bright light rebounded back to him.

"Yes, yes, I do on the other side of the mountain they are."

One by one, the surviving Jedi felt the Force brighten. For many years there had been a cloud of darkness steadily and stealthily spreading its tentacles' across the galaxy, but now there was nothing but light.

And as impossible as it seemed they could sense Obi-Wan's aura like a beacon showing the way forward and that sensation brought smiles to their faces.

ooo

"Obi-Wan what will happen to me now?" Anakin hesitantly asked as a shuttle headed toward them.

"I don't know yet Anakin, you have a lot to discuss with the Council, and I'm sure they will want to know what you know about Sidious."

"I'm scared Obi-Wan, I've made so many mistakes, and I've betrayed the Jedi order. I thought Palpatine was my friend and I believed everything he said. I'm too foolish to be a Jedi. I should have trusted you and Master Jinn, yet I didn't. I've made such a mess of my life."

"What ever the outcome Anakin, I will stand by you, and I know Qui-Gon will too."

"Hey don't forget me!" Xanatos declared. "They gave me a second chance, maybe they will for you too Anakin. I think you deserve a chance."

"Thank you Xanatos." Anakin whispered.

They returned home to Coruscant to a hero's welcome, however they didn't feel like celebrating as many Jedi and republic soldiers died on Byss saving the galaxy from the return of the sith.

The restoration of the Jedi order and salvaging faith in the republic would fall on the Jedi and the new senate committee and with the death of council member Evan Piell a place on the council had become available.

They wanted someone who would speak their mind and contribute to the running of the Jedi order and Qui-Gon Jinn's name came up and they decided to ask him if he would accept the position.

The Council called both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan before them. Mace Windu saw how much Obi-Wan valued his former master's guidance and he sensed that Qui-Gon was committed to being a better confidant than he had been in the past.

"Qui-Gon, in the next few days the council will be required to make many decisions concerning the future of the Jedi order; and in the past you've been quite vocal in your opinions; now we feel that your insight will be invaluable to restoring the Jedi order, so it is with great respect that we offer you a place on the Council?"

Qui-Gon glanced at Obi-Wan who smiled brilliantly at his former Master. _Do it Master you know you want too._ Obi-Wan sent.

Qui-Gon's first reaction was to say no, yet he felt the force nudge him, and so he would think about it before giving his answer. "May I give you my answer tomorrow?"

"Yes, Qui-Gon, it is an important decision and we do want you to be sure."

Mace turned to Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan, your service to the Jedi order is beyond comparison; the force chose you to bring balance, and you have done so. We all concur that without you recognising Palpatine as the sith lord, he would have been unhindered in his quest to destroy the Jedi order. It is with admiration, and reverence that we wish to bestow on you the title of Master, and a seat on the Council."

Obi-Wan didn't expect or want such high praise levelled at him and he blushed bowing low.

"Master Windu, Councillors, I am grateful that the Jedi order has the chance to prosper, and I appreciate the confidence you have in me. However, I do not feel that I'm ready to take on the mantle of Master just yet. I have yet to take on an apprentice, and as you are aware, my knighthood commenced in captivity, and a latter part of it in the healers ward. Although you honour me by your proposal, I would prefer to remain a Knight for the present time."

Master Windu nodded his acceptance. "Very well knight Kenobi, however, we will call on you for advice in regards to our future."

"As you wish Master, the force has shown me a path that will ensure the survival of the order and if we implement these changes, I believe our future will be assured."

Master Yoda nodded to Obi-Wan. "Agree we do and now another matter to discuss we have; what to do with Anakin Skywalker?"

"Master, Anakin was deceived by a very dangerous man, and even the council were unaware of Palpatine's hidden identity and although I don't condone Anakin's actions; I feel through adversity he has managed to keep from turning. He was very confused and Sidious used that confusion and fear to his advantage. He knows he did wrong and he is completely ashamed of his behaviour."

"We on the council have discussed his predicament at great length Obi-Wan, and we agree that it's impossible for us to put the blame solely on young Skywalker. You are correct when you say that we did not recognise Palpatine for what he was either, therefore, how can we expect a padawan to recognise that evil, if we could not."

"What are your thoughts about young Anakin?" Mace asked.

Obi-Wan looked thoughtfully at Yoda. He'd already told the old Master that if the council decided to train Anakin, he would take him as his padawan.

"I have meditated and I'm sure my Master will be happy to know, the force agrees with him about me training Anakin and if it is the councils wish then I will take him as my Padawan. However, I sense that Anakin has doubts about being a Jedi and I've asked him to contemplate and seek guidance from the Force and give us his decision tomorrow."

**ooo**

Xanatos was waiting for Obi-Wan when he returned from the council. He'd been released from the healers after they fixed his ankle.

"So tell me little padawan brother, have the council put you in charge yet?"

"Very funny Xani – that's the last place I want to be, however, you might be surprised to know they offered our master a seat on the Council."

"No! - I don't believe it; did he run for the nearest exit?"

"No he didn't, but he was stunned, I could tell." Obi-Wan grinned.

"Did he say yes?"

"Not yet, he's going to tell them tomorrow."

They were both laughing, when a knock at their door interrupted their light-hearted conversation and they were surprised to find Qui-Gon smiling at them.

"Come in Master."

"Thank you Obi-Wan, I just came to check on Xanatos, how's your leg?" he asked.

"It's tender, but on the mend, I have to take it easy for awhile, but I'll survive. What about you Qui-Gon, I didn't expect you to still be in the Temple, I thought you would be far away from a seat on the council by now! Obi-Wan told me and if my recollection serves me, your opinion of Councillors is not high. I was just betting Obi-Wan that you will refuse their offer, am I right?" Xanatos probed.

"That's why I came to see you both, I have given the idea much thought, and I have come to the conclusion, if you want to change something; then do it yourself." He said as he sat down.

"You both know what a thorn in their side I've been over the years, and how many times did I embarrass Obi-Wan in front of the council with my antics. He always kept silent even when he knew they were right. Therefore, I have decided to be more conventional, and maybe obey a few rules for a change, and accept the seat."

Xanatos laughed. "You Qui-Gon on the council! Wonders will never cease."

"I think we all agree that change is a good thing, look at you Xanatos. I heard on the temple vine that you are interested in taking a padawan. I seem to remember when you were my apprentice you emphatically refused to entertain the idea of taking an apprentice. So, what changed your mind?"

"Obi-Wan changed my mind; he did say if we are going to build our numbers and re-populate the Jedi order; then we need to train as many younglings as possible."

"I thought you'd go back to Telos now that we've defeated the sith?"

Obi-Wan came out of the kitchen with three cups of caff. "Actually Master, Xanatos came up with a logical idea. He wants to build a training facility on Telos, and take over training some of the initiates. Several senior padawan's who lost their masters on Byss, are interested in accompanying Xanatos, and finish their training helping him."

"I wonder what the council will think of that idea." Qui-Gon said as he rubbed his beard.

"I've already spoken to Master Yoda and Master Windu about it, and they agree. I'm sure it will be voted on tomorrow Master, after they induct you onto the council." Obi-Wan smiled.

"Obi-Wan, you don't have to call me Master you know, after all, you are a Knight, and the chosen one. I think it's about time you called me Qui-Gon!"

Obi-Wan blushed. "I know, it's just that I feel comfortable calling you Master, perhaps when I'm as old as Xani I'll call you Qui-Gon."

"Hey little brother, who are you calling old!"…

ooo

Anakin paced the floor, his anxiety kept him walking back and forth; he'd made his decision about his future, and was anxious to get his life in order.

Anakin missed his mother and when he left her on Tatooine, he didn't think it would hurt so much to be separated from her. Nevertheless, it did. She always comforted him when he felt depressed, and she always kept him grounded.

He felt that his anger and arrogance had destroyed any chance he had to be a Jedi. Yet somehow, that revelation did not make him as sad as he thought it would. He felt a great weight lifted off his shoulders and he no longer craved the excitement he thought being a Jedi would offer.

He'd told the senate committee, everything he knew about Palpatine's plans and gave them names of his associates; including Count Dooku. The Jedi council were going to search for him and if he was still alive they would arrest him.

For some reason, Anakin felt extremely grateful having senator Amidala at the meeting, and she seemed genuinely concerned about him. Later she invited him to have tea with her. He sensed she had feelings for him, and he wondered if in time he could get to know her better.

He'd learned his lesson, and he would never obsess over his choices again, he would take one day at a time and learn to be a better person.

He smiled as the doors opened to the council chambers. He knew his decision was the right one.

Obi-Wan came out and escorted him in, it was good to have Obi-Wan as his friend and he hoped they would always remain that way. Anakin smiled when he saw Qui-Gon sitting in a Council chair.

Anakin stopped in the middle of the chambers and was thankful when Obi-Wan remained at his side. Anakin bowed to the Council, and Yoda asked him to speak. "Wish to tell us of your future you do young Anakin, listen we will."

"Thank you Master Yoda, I'm grateful for your leniency and the kindness you've shown me after everything I did. I appreciate that you have offered me probation, and the chance to remain a Jedi and I am indebted to Obi-Wan for offering to continue my training. However, I have concluded that I will be happier if I spend some time looking at life from a different prospective. I've always been interested in mechanics and building droids and my stepfather has offered me a job in his company. I still enjoy pod- racing and I have some great ideas for a new and improved pod racer. It turns out my stepfather apparently enjoys pod-racing too. My mother is looking forward to having me live at home with them, and I would like to get to know my stepsister better."

The councillors nodded and then Master Qui-Gon spoke. "Anakin you have our blessing, and know this, if you ever need our help we will be here for you. Adjusting to a life outside the Jedi order requires strength and you have that strength Anakin, may the force be with you."

"Thank you Master Jinn," Anakin bowed and so did Obi-Wan, they both left the chambers together. Once outside Anakin released a sigh. "I was so nervous Obi-Wan, thank you for being with me; I know I've made the right decision, yet I'm going to miss you."

"We'll keep in touch Anakin, and besides, you'll be coming back for sessions with the soul healer. I suppose I can force my self to come to the healers for a visit, although you know it isn't my favourite place to be." Obi-Wan laughed.

"I don't suppose there will be much action for the Jedi, now that Sidious is dead." Anakin stated.

"Oh, don't be too sure Anakin; we still have slavery to stamp out in the outer rim, and there are younglings to train. I'm sure that Master Yoda will push me into taking a Padawan now that I don't have to chase you around the countryside anymore. He thinks it will keep me from getting into too much trouble.

Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan with a strange look.

"What?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"You will make a great Master Obi-Wan and I was wondering; there is a chance in a few years that I might get married, and have children of my own. Do you think if one of my children is force sensitive, you would take him or her as your Padawan?"

"Would you want me to, Anakin?"

"Yes, I would like that very much Obi-Wan."

"Then I would be honoured, to have either your son or daughter as my Padawan."

The end.

**Sorry about the mushy ending, but after 263 pages and 120,139 words. I couldn't think of anything else. Thanks for reading and for all the reviews.**


End file.
